Half Innocent Half Evil
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: Should a person be defined by the blood that courses through their veins? Does who they come from dictate what they will become? Can something be born evil or are we always born innocent regardless what we are? These are questions Filia has to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors' Notes: Since writing 'Cravings' I kept thinking about the growing process of a dragon in the Slayers universe. Most people write baby Val as being an ancient dragon but in his human form. This didn't seem right so that's how 'Cravings' came to be. This is not a continuation of 'Cravings' but does take some ideas established in it and elaborates on it further. Basically this fic started out as being a thought process to explain in my mind how dragons (both ancient and golden) are conceived, born/hatched and grow. So you will find many 'explanations' on how the process goes, but this is all from my mind and not Slayers fact. But hey if anyone likes the way I chose to do this and wants to do a similar conception/hatching/growing cycle as I have for your own fic then go for it. I don't mind. And as you can guess this is going to be a Xellos/Filia heavy fic. Except don't expect in your face romance right from the starting gate. That's going to take some time._

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part One, It's All His Fault

By Relm

It was all his fault. It always was. Ever since Filia had that first encounter with Xellos it had been one fiasco after another.

With Dark Star defeated Filia settled into a life of a shopkeeper and a foster mother to be. She had Gravos and Jilas to help her out if needed. And when Val finally hatched from his egg everything seemed like it was going to be fine.

But then Val grew too fast as a dragon and Xellos would pop up pointing out everything she was doing wrong. Like as though he was some sort of expert on how to raise an ancient dragon. He was especially pestering when Filia was forced to put that transformation collar on Val to make him stay in human form. Xellos had a field day with that one.

If it wasn't the parenting skills, Xellos would criticize her business, or her home, her cooking... etc. Filia was constantly in a state of extreme irritation that she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Not that she could, it would surely get baby Val wailing. And Val's cries were louder than hell itself.

But then Xellos went away suddenly. He just disappeared with no explanation to where he was going or doing. It was quiet, peaceful...

It unnerved Filia.

She couldn't stand the quiet and the tranquility. She had become too accustomed to chaos.

His chaos.

Filia was vaguely aware of some peril facing the word far away from her home. She assumed it was another one those save the world quests that Lina got roped into dealing with. And Filia was right; Lina Inverse not only saved the world once, but twice during that latest adventure. Filia assumed that Xellos had been aiding or hindering Lina in that quest. And she assumed that he would go back to showing his face once the world had been saved.

But she was wrong.

The world kept turning and went back to way things were but no Xellos. It was like Xellos completely forgot about Filia. Either that or something horrible had happened to him. And that made Filia worry. Of course that made Filia disgusted with herself.

It was hard not to think about that annoying trickster priest. She tried to so many things to try and keep her mind off him. But nothing seemed to work. No matter what she did her mind kept going back to him. It was frustrating.

So when Filia got that invitation in the mail to a grand party in Sailune she was more than keen to go. Filia arranged for Jilas and Gravos to look after Val and off to Sailune she went.

The party was a reunion of sorts that Amelia set up. It seemed like every person that had travelled with Lina on her adventures were there. Filia met people she didn't know (Sylphiel and Pokota) and got see people she hadn't seen in a while.

The party had been going just fine for Filia until _he _showed up.

Xellos apologized for his lateness and immediately went to annoying Filia.

And it wasn't much that got Filia going. Just the sight of Xellos was enough to get her anger going. It had been almost 3 years! 3 years since she last saw him. But he went on acting like it was nothing.

The rational side of Filia's mind pointed out that 3 years wasn't really long for a golden dragon's lifespan nor a monster's either. So really him not explaining himself wasn't that horrible of a thing. 3 years was like a second for immortals. And also that she had no reason to be angry in the first place. She didn't want to see Xellos so why should he have to explain himself anyway?

But that rational side could have been screaming away and Filia would pay no heed to it. She was angry.

To quell her anger and her nerves Filia took to drinking. Before that party Filia really hadn't been one to drink heavily. In fact she rarely drank at all. So when she started on this drinking binge it hit her like a ton of bricks. Though drinking was a bad idea it did work, she was less angry and agitated with Xellos. She was almost enjoying his company.

Of course Xellos wouldn't have that, so he just tried harder to get Filia's anger going. The drunker Filia got the more he tried to get her goat.

Filia kept drinking and drinking to deal with the situation. But the more she drank crazy ideas started to pop into her head. Of things she could do to get back at Xellos. To really make him really squirm. One idea stood out from the rest. It wasn't something Filia would have ever considered sober. Not in a million years. But the more she drank the better the idea seemed. Something that would surely wipe that smug smile off Xellos' face.

Towards the end of the party Filia stumbled off to a secluded area. She didn't try to lure Xellos away; she just went off on her own. But she knew that he would surely follow. And follow he did.

Surely Xellos had a snide remark or two for the golden dragon but she didn't give him a chance to utter a word.

The moment they were alone Filia pulled Xellos into the most intensely passionate kiss that she could manage.

Oh the look on Xellos' face had been priceless. There were many emotions prevalent on his face. Confusion, resentment, disgust... to name a few.

Filia smiled smugly at her tormenter. He clearly hadn't been expecting that kiss. The conflict in his open eyes brought mirth to Filia's. She was so pleased with herself that she couldn't help it. She just had to kiss him again.

And that's when things got terribly wrong.

Sure it started off as just a kiss. But somehow the two ended up teleporting in a room with a bed. And somehow their clothes ended up in a pool on the floor. And it was morning when Filia woke naked in bed with Xellos with the worst hangover to end hangovers.

Yes it was his fault, it was always his fault. She had grabbed her mace and gave the monster a good pounding before getting dressed and going back home.

She chose to forget what happened and treated the whole night like one bad nightmare.

Perhaps it was the utter shame of sleeping with your enemy, but Xellos also decided to pretend their little tryst hadn't happened.

That had been two months ago, and since then Filia had gotten back to her normal life looking after a toddler ancient dragon and running an antique shop.

...

"Are you sure you're alright Boss?" Jilas asked Filia quite concerned. Since that party Filia had been dreadfully tired all the time. It made Jilas ad Gravos worry about her.

"For the hundredth time Jilas I'm fine. And stop calling me Boss!" Filia huffed.

"But you haven't been quite right since you came back from Sailune." Gravos insisted. "I've never seen you so tired and such."

"It's Val. He's rambunctious. And he doesn't like sleeping through the night. No he'd rather scream and throw toys at the wall for fun at all hours of the night just to see if I'll come into his room." Filia let out a yawn. That was true; Val wasn't really letting her sleep. Of course the little ancient dragon took several naps throughout the day so he was fine with being up at all hours at the night. Unfortunately Filia didn't have the luxury to nap all day.

"Well there are... other things..." Gravos mumbled.

"Like what?" Filia barked.

"You've been a little... moody lately..."

"I haven't been getting enough sleep!" Filia protested.

"And you've been eating strange things lately... And you seem..." Gravos trailed off.

"I seem what?"

"Like you've gotten... bigger."

Filia's eyes turned a murderous red as she got out her mace and gave Gravos a good thwack to the head sending him flying. On the way out of the house Gravos took out a window flying with him into the sky. This was not the first time Filia had sent her staff/aid flying into the air.

Satisfied Filia stormed out of upstairs to her room stomping with each step. "The nerve of him telling me I've gained weight!" Filia slammed her door shut with so must gusto that it almost knocked it off its' hinges.

"Well you have gotten a bit plumper than usual." Xellos mused sprawled out on Filia's bed. "But then I've seen the junk you eat so it's not a surprise you'd get bigger. Really a girl like you should know the hazards of eating unhealthy."

Usually in this sort of situation Filia would have gotten angry, changed into a dragon and proceeded to attempt to kill the pesky monster on her bed. But Filia didn't do that. No instead she just crumpled into a ball on the ground and started to cry a river. "I'm not fat!" She cried out in between sobs.

Xellos hadn't been expecting that. He expected her to get angry. In fact that's what he wanted, to get her angry. Not to make her cry. "Now Filia have some pride. Really crying on the floor like a baby."

"Yeah a big fat baby!" Filia wailed some more.

This was quite distressing to Xellos. Sure feasting on Filia's sadness was always a rare treat, but this didn't feel normal. Something felt very strange about this sudden sadness. 'Is she possessed by something?' "Come now Filia get off the floor. Do you really think it would be good for Val to see you so pathetic?"

Filia managed to gather herself and reduce her wailing sobs to a couple sniffles. But as she got up to her feet she immediately latched onto Xellos crying into his shoulder. "Do you think I'm fat?"

At this moment Xellos genuinely feared for his life. Filia was acting far stranger then he had ever seen her and she was latched onto him pretty fiercely. He was really considering the idea of some demon or monster controlling or possessing her. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to get at him using someone he knew.

While Xellos was mulling over the situation in his mind Filia was getting upset by his lack of answer. So with her anger aflame Filia went for her trusty mace and smacked him right through her window and flying in the air.

"Great now I'll have to replace another window. Stupid monster!" Filia growled.

...

Maybe the first two months Filia had been able to ignore the signs, but when she hit the third month a startling revelation hit her. She hadn't had her time of the month since that party. The weight gain, the fatigue, the mood swings, those strange cravings for junky foods...

She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it. He was a monster after all. How could a monster get a dragon pregnant? It had to be something else, Filia was sure of it.

For days Filia tried many tests she could think off to explain her situation that didn't involve the obvious. She could have done a simple pregnancy test, but no she wanted to rule out everything else first. Or rather she wanted to try everything else hoping that something else was the cause of her strange symptoms.

Thankfully Xellos after being spooked by that last encounter chose to stay away from Filia. So he wasn't present for the battery of tests Filia was putting herself through.

But Gravos and Jilas were. And they had no idea what Filia was doing. She kept it a secret. And why wouldn't she? She was a golden dragon after all. No self respecting golden dragon would let herself get knocked by a monster of all things.

Filia had a lot of anger building for Xellos in those days. How dare he take advantage of her while she was drunk! But of course in Filia's blurry memory she couldn't remember who teleported who, and took off whose clothing. She knew she made the first move by kissing him. It was quite possible that Filia in her drunkenness was the one that dictated everything that happened with Xellos just obediently following along.

Still she was drunk and it would have been wrong for Xellos to go along with it. But when do monsters care about what's right and wrong? Or rather when do monsters ever try to do the right thing? Going along with the seduction would have been the only course of action his monster self would have been compelled to do anyway.

She wanted to scream at Xellos. She wanted to beat the ever living crap out of him. But then she'd have to admit the situation and he would undoubtedly throw the fact that she had started off seducing him at her. So she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Find another answer to explain the situation.

But test after test and Filia was left with only one possible conclusion. She must be pregnant.

Never before had Filia been so scared. She didn't want to be pregnant, not with a monster's baby! But as she put a couple drops of her blood in the bowl with the testing potion the once clear water didn't turn yellow to signify a negative result. No it turned blue, a vibrant blue saying without a doubt that Filia Ul Copt was pregnant.

Despair, it was such a strong feeling that it made Filia feel weak. She found herself sitting on the floor lacking the strength to get up. It was as if someone had stolen all of the life out of Filia. She looked down at her growing abdomen wondering what creature was growing inside of her.

Normally with humans when they got pregnant they gave birth only when the baby was ready to be born. With birds and reptiles they laid eggs and would look after the eggs till they hatched. Golden dragons were different. Of course as Gourry had stated once long ago, that dragons are all 'just a bunch of lizards', in part that was true. For a normal pregnant golden dragon they would indeed lay an egg. But the process was different. The male dragon would impregnate the female and the female would lay the egg after carrying it for 4 to 5 months. Once the egg was laid the female would care for the egg till it hatched 4 to 5 months later. In total from pregnancy to hatching the process was roughly 8 to 10 months.

If this were a normal golden dragon pregnancy Filia would expect to carry the egg for another one to two months before she laid the egg. But this wasn't a normal pregnancy. The baby growing inside her was half monster. Instead of a pure innocent dragon it was tainted with evil monster blood. And not any monster but _him._

Of course getting pregnant from just having sex with someone once was somewhat unlikely Filia knew that Xellos had to be the father. It had been ages since she'd be been intimate with anyone.

And to make matters worse she had gotten pregnant in her human form to boot! Her mother always told her that if she was ever to try and have a child to never do so in a human form. Once pregnant in a human form it was dangerous for the egg to switch back and forth between forms. Of course Filia could lay the egg just fine as a human, but it was 100 times easier to do so as a dragon. The process as a human was... painful. And you were always limited to just one child. Getting pregnant as a dragon would mean a higher chance of having multiples.

'I can't change into my dragon form until I lay this egg. Or I put its' life in jeopardy.' Filia thought miserably. She could go months at a time without changing into a dragon and be okay with it. But knowing that have the ability to change but can't was depressing. 'That's assuming I want to keep this child...' Filia mulled over that new thought carefully. If she repeatedly changed back and forth then she would surely loose the child. 'No one would even know I had been pregnant, and I will be free of his awful spawn of evil.' Yes the idea seemed more attractive the more she thought about it. But then she looked down again at her swollen abdomen. There was a life in there. A life that was half created by her. Could she really damn that child just because of her hatred of its' father?

Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged that lower part of her body. 'How could I ever think that? I'm not a murderer! How could I ever knowingly take a life? The life of my child...'

In her mind she heard Xellos' mocking voice. Calling her names pointing out her faults and failures as a mother.

"No!" Filia declared rising to her feet. "I will not be a failure! It doesn't matter what he or she is, I will love it unconditionally!" Though she yelled this with so much conviction it was an empty statement. For the fear of the unknown was great and growing at the pit of her stomach. Could she really love a baby that is half monster?


	2. Chapter 2

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Two, Preparations

By Relm

Coming to terms with her pregnancy had been hard but it was nothing compared to what was to come.

She was going to have a baby. And even though she could keep the pregnancy secret once she laid the egg she would have some explaining to do. Where did the egg come from? And if it's not hers then why is she caring for it?

And Xellos... What to do about Xellos? It was his child too after all. She knew the right thing to do was to tell him. But was it the right thing to do when the father was so wrong?

If she did tell him... how would he react? Would he wholeheartedly embrace the role of a loving father and do what was best for the child? Not likely; he was a monster after all.

Two likely scenarios played out in Filia's head. One that Xellos would use his child as a tool for the monster race's evil plans. Or two have the baby killed. As the child was an abomination after all. The product of good and evil. A forbidden mixture of blood.

Why the fact that Filia chose to keep her child probably made her ancestors turn in their graves.

Either scenario had Xellos doing something terrible and Filia wouldn't have that.

So left with no option Filia decided to keep the baby a secret as long as possible. She would deal with the problem of explaining the child's origin when the time came. For now it was a day-to-day survival. Protect the child, that was Filia's motto.

Usually for a human nearing the end of their pregnancy their bellies swelled to such a size making it very obvious that they were pregnant. But Filia wouldn't be carrying her child quite that long anyway. Yes she had gained weight but it went along with what her current diet was. All the high fat and high sugar foods easily explained the weight gain. So Filia didn't really have to worry too much about that.

It was the other signs of pregnancy that Filia had to be careful about. It had been easier for her when she didn't know. She didn't have to worry about the way she acted, because in her mind she was perfectly fine. But knowing made things harder. She had to be very aware of what she said and what she did. And when she started to get back pains and swelled feet she had to bite her tongue from complaining. Doing so made Filia more irritable. Which of course Jilas and Gravos pointed out to her several times.

But Filia did have a secret weapon. She waited until things were their worst before she couldn't stand the discomfort anymore. At that point when Jilas and Gravos complained Filia told them it was that time of the month.

That shut them both up. (And made them blush to boot!)

Of course it wasn't Jilas and Gravos that Filia was most worried about. No it was Xellos...

Xellos' visits had been rather infrequent but Filia always worried that when she turned a corner here or went into a room that he would be there. Because Xellos always popped up when you were least expecting him. So that meant Filia had to be on guard all the time. It was exhausting.

It was about half way through that third month that Filia was having one of those really bad back pains. She had been trying to wash some dishes and she was stuck but this sudden sharp pain in her lower back. In fact it was more like a back spasm, like she had pulled a muscle. It was very uncomfortable for Filia and made her extremely irritated. This was definitely one of those times where it would be bad for Xellos to make one of those unannounced visits.

"Good morning Filia! How are you feeling today?" Xellos asked while sipping a cup of tea sitting leisurely in a chair at the kitchen table.

Filia whom was still as the sink had her back to him. She didn't have to look at him to know that he was smiling that smug grin of his. She experienced many emotions in that one moment. But the strongest of the mix was anger and fear. Anger that he would come unannounced, and fear because she was afraid he'd figure out she was pregnant. 'Act normal Filia. What would you do in this situation?' Filia panicked in a state of confusion gripping that soapy plate in her hand so tightly.

Fortunately for Filia this robust mixture of emotions seemed completely normal to Xellos. "What nothing to say? Are you hoping that if you ignore me that I'll disappear?"

"I can only hope." Filia muttered trying to sound as angry as she could manage. But the pain somehow spilled into her voice making itself known.

Xellos observed Filia with a smile. Yes she did seem a little strange to him. Not completely out of the ordinary... just a little odd. The main thing that struck out at Xellos was that Filia seemed to be radiating more energy than normal. Like as though she had this build up of power bursting at the seams. Though this was odd Xellos did have an explanation for it. He knew that she hadn't used her laser breath or changed into a dragon in a while. Perhaps this build up was because of that. "You've been staying in this human form for quite a while. I thought that was torture for a being of your kind. Have the townspeople forbidden you from changing after all the damage you've caused over the years?" His voice was taunting.

"I don't change forms for fun. And usually it's because you're irritating me. So if anyone is to blame for the damage it's you." Filia stuck her nose in the air while continuing with the dishes. She was actually quite pleased with herself; Xellos hadn't caught on to her rouse yet. But she did find it odd that Xellos hadn't sensed the child that she was carrying. Golden dragon's bodies did mask the aura of their unborn children with their own. It was an inherited survival mechanism that all female dragons regardless of type that went back to their more primal forms. It was a means to keep predators from targeting a dragon just because they were pregnant.

This fact might explain why Xellos wouldn't be able to easily tell that she was pregnant but then Xellos wasn't just an ordinary monster and the baby wasn't an ordinary baby ether. If anyone were to detect the baby it should have been him. Maybe the monster genes in the baby just amplified that dragon survival trait making it nearly undetectable to others. That or Xellos was seeing the signs and making the wrong conclusions. Either way Filia was grateful.

"I'm surprised you haven't hit me yet." Xellos mused while sipping some tea. "Your sense of restraint seems to be improving. Or is there something wrong with you preventing from actively doing what you want?"

'Damn!' Filia cursed. 'What do I say? What do I say?' "I'm tired that's why! So why don't you leave me alone!" Filia screeched accidently dropping a plate. When she went to pick up the broken pieces she unconscious rubbed her sore back.

"Oh so your back hurts?" Xellos observed but made no effort to get up and help her. "Did you pull something or is it just that time of the month?"

Filia almost cheered when Xellos let out that taunt. 'Yes an escape!' "I bet you'd love that fact, because then I couldn't use my magic on you." Filia taunted back.

"I never worry about your silly spells." Xellos opened his eyes making his ordinarily harmless smile seem sinister. "You know I could ease some of that pain for you..."

"Just because I can't fry you with my magic doesn't mean I won't club you with my mace!" Filia fumed furiously pulling out her mace from under her skirt. But she didn't get the opportunity strike the monster, as Xellos had already phased off somewhere.

Filia let out a deep sigh as she went to sit down on a nearby chair. That conversation was far more taxing for Filia than it should have been. 'What am I going to do when I actually lay the egg?'

...

At a little over a week before that 4th month mark Filia started to make preparations. Though aid would probably have been a good idea Filia wanted to have the egg alone. Gravos and Jilas were the only close by people she trusted but she couldn't ask for their help. She lied to them the whole time and they would ask who the father was. And then there was that matter that they were both men. Definitely an awkward request.

She didn't trust anyone in town enough to request their help for such a sensitive matter. And the closest person she could think of that would be trustworthy would be Amelia and the people of Sailune. But even though she knew it would be safest for her in Sailune Filia couldn't make that trip.

A dragon only knew at a week before they were going to lay. It would start as an intense burning pain in their stomach. The pain would build over the course of that week until the egg laying on the last day. This burning state of pain made things dangerous for the mother to be to travel long distances. In preparation for the laying the mother had to be as rested as possible and not overexert themselves. Overexertion would comprise the health and safety of the egg and the mother. Traveling long distances or teleporting was definitely a bad idea.

Because of the unknown nature of her child Filia didn't want to chance traveling such a long distance so close to the that 4th month mark.

Though four months was usually the earliest a golden dragon could lay usually it was more likely to happen at four and a half or five months. But to be safe it was a general practice of golden dragons to get prepared before that forth month mark.

Filia could have sent for Amelia to come but if the egg were to come at that earliest possible moment Amelia wouldn't likely make it on time.

Even though she was alone Filia still felt better about doing this at her home. She could control things better, so there wasn't a lot left to chance.

On the first day of the week before the laying Filia planned to close shop and have Gravos and Jilas take Val out of town. Both men were aware Filia was planning this 'vacation' and agreed to without much question. Filia was the 'boss' after all.

With the boys away Filia would prepare her room so that she could enter a state of meditation at the final days.

For the most part Filia was prepared. She had everything in her room that she needed and it wouldn't take much time or effort to set up when the time came.

Though Filia was prepared she was sure she had more time. Eggs laid earlier or at the earliest usually meant there was something wrong with them. And that they wouldn't hatch at all. But Filia didn't even entertain that thought. She put it at the back of her mind where it belongs. Everything was going to be fine, she was sure of it.

...

When Filia woke that morning the first day of the week before that forth month mark something didn't feel right. She had sharp pains in her stomach. It wasn't like any pain she had ever experienced. Her first thoughts were that it was food poisoning or a stomach bug. But then the burning sensation followed telling her it was time.

This scared Filia. It was too soon! Did that mean the egg wouldn't hatch? Was the baby dead? Had she lost it?

Back when Filia found out that she was pregnant she wasn't sure she wanted to keep the baby. Now that she was faced with the real possibility of losing the baby she was devastated.

'It's half monster Filia. Remember that.' Filia told herself. 'It may hatch early too. That doesn't mean there's anything wrong with him.'

_Him._ This whole time Filia refrained from referring to the baby as a boy or girl. It wasn't that Filia was superstitious or anything she just didn't want to make assumptions until the baby hatched. So to just fluently think of the egg as a boy should have seemed strange to Filia. But it had been so natural.

"You're a boy aren't you?" Filia mused talk to her unborn child. "Alright son of mine I've got some work to do to make sure you're safe."

... 

Though Gravos and Jilas had been under the impression that Filia's 'vacation' wasn't going to be for a least a few weeks they complied and took Val with them.

Seeing Val off had been hard for Filia. The little toddler ancient dragon didn't understand why he had to leave his mommy. He cried kicking and screaming the whole time Gravos and Jilas took him away. Val didn't understand the concept of time, and that it wouldn't be more than two weeks. To him he was being taken away from his mother and home against his will.

The sight pulled on Filia's heartstrings. She wanted more than anything to keep Val with her, but she knew she couldn't. Val would just put added stress on an already stressful situation. 'It won't be for too long.' Filia told herself repeatedly. Though she told that it didn't help things. She felt awful about it. 'Concentrate on the baby Filia. You can spoil Val with kisses and cookies when he gets back. He'll have forgotten about any bad feelings he had.'

Getting the room ready with the final preparations was supposed to be easy. Filia had set it up as such so that it wouldn't be too taxing on her. But she had no idea the pain would be so great.

All Filia needed to do was carrying a few bags of food and ice upstairs but she may as well have been carrying an elephant. The pain in her stomach was so crippling that she could barely move. It took her almost an hour just to drag her supplies up to her room.

'Why does it this hurt so bad?' Filia thought as she crumpled to the ground. She had watched a female golden dragon go through the process of laying in a human form before. That woman appeared to be in pain but nowhere near as much Filia was experiencing at that moment. Could it be that that woman was just able to cope with the pain better or was Filia just a weakling? Filia had always thought of herself as a strong person who could handle things like pain well. But this pain was so unexpected.

"How am I going to handle of week of this?" Filia groaned in pain.

...

Surviving that first day had been hard. The pain came and went in waves each time getting progressively worse. Filia didn't sleep a wink that night which was quite distressing. True golden dragons when laying an egg in human form tended not to get much sleep they still got some the first couple days. It really worried Filia. If the pain was already this bad how would she last for another six days? The pain was supposed to get progressively worse till that last day. It had only been one day and she was already at her limits.

"I HATE YOU!" Filia screamed out in between spasms. "I HATE YOU XELLOS! I HOPE YOU DIE A HORRIBLE HORRIBLE DEATH FOR MAKING ME ENDURE THIS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her Screams were so loud you could hear them halfway across town. If it had been anyone else perhaps the townspeople would have come rushing to her aid. But since it was Filia they chose to ignore the golden dragon's screams. Strange noises coming from her house wasn't something that was out of the norm.

As Filia took deep breaths beads of sweat started to form on her brow. This didn't seem right. It was only the second day! Why were things so bad already?

"I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS! ARGGGGGGGH! AHHHHHHH!" Filia screamed once more as she felt herself explode in a fury of pain before succumbing to sweet blissful darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Three, Egg and Cookies

By Relm

When Filia woke much later she found herself laying in a pool of blood. She was dizzy and confused. At first she didn't know where she was or what was going on. Where did all this blood come from? But as her mind cleared she remembered what was going on. She was pregnant and going through the egg laying process. And when that finally reasserted itself into Filia's brain she started to panic.

Why was there so much blood? Yes golden dragons did bleed when they birthed but that wasn't till the end right before the egg was laid. Had something gone wrong? Was there something wrong with the egg?

So many questions flashed through Filia's mind at that moment. But one thing failed to register in her brain that should have right from the moment she woke. The burning pain was gone. It took a couple moments for Filia to realize this. The first thing Filia did was feel her belly. It was still a little big but it wasn't near as large as it had been. There wasn't a doubt in her mind at that moment; she had had the egg already.

Logic told Filia that this was impossible. That this was only the second day; she still had another five more days to go. The only way she could have had the egg already was that when she passed out she remained unconscious for several days.

Looking out at the window Filia could see the pink and orange hues of the sky. But was it sunset or sunrise? How much time had passed?

Of course when someone realizes that they might have given birth you would assume that person would look for their child right away. But Filia wasn't in a right frame of mind. She had lost a lot of blood and was in need of nutrition and hydration. But even as out of it as she was she couldn't ignore the round object that lay on the floor in front of her.

Golden dragon's eggs were often lighter shades of warm colours. Whites, yellows, oranges, golden browns and blonds. Usually the colour of the egg reflected on the colour of the to be hatched dragon's hair. It was always a colour associated with light and purity. But this half monster half golden dragon egg was anything but light and golden. The egg was darker than a midnight sky with swirls of black, navy blue and deep dark purple. The colours almost looked like they were moving like egg shell was a reflective surface showing moving clouds in the night sky. And just like the night sky the shell was dotted with tiny silver white specks. They sparkled in the dying light like a billion little tiny diamonds. The egg was so hauntingly beautiful that once Filia's eyes settled on it she cried.

"My little baby!" Filia blubbered as she gently picked up the egg. The egg was so cold to the touch that it scared Filia. Dragon eggs had to be kept warm in those early stages, or the babies wouldn't hatch. But as soon as Filia held the egg close to her body she felt it warm up right away. A soothing feeling washed over Filia as she held the egg. At first she just thought it was relief of knowing the hard part was over. But the longer she held the egg the sooner she became to realize that egg was the source of this feeling of peace. The baby had been distressed once Filia laid it and it was separated from its mother. Being close to Filia made the egg feel safe and warm and its feelings were being projected to Filia as a result. Perhaps this was a characteristic of a monster but Filia didn't care. She was connected to the egg and even though her baby wasn't hatched yet it already wanted and needed her love. To Filia that was the most wondrous thing. It didn't matter that the baby would be half monster. As long as it continued to love her Filia would love it back just as much.

Looking at her little egg Filia couldn't even remember why she had felt so hesitant about having the baby. The egg was beautiful and perfect. She didn't care that it was covered in blood and having it so close to her was getting her clothes dirty. All she could do was stare at the egg. Her baby was halfway through its journey to beginning its life.

...

As it turned out Filia had the egg that second day after all. Her baby halfling was born early. If the baby wasn't able to emote its feelings to her Filia might have been worried about it not hatching in the future. But she knew the baby was alive and well so she didn't worry about it. And since she had lots of extra time before Gravos and Jilas would come back with Val Filia cleaned up the mess she had made. Even though the hard part was over that didn't mean that Filia could overdo it. No Filia still had to take things easy.

She took her time cleaning up the mess and putting things back. Even with her taking it easy it was still tiring work. But Filia was in good spirits. The reason? Her egg of course. She had made a carrier for the egg and had to strapped to her keeping her egg close to her as she cleaned. With the egg so close to Filia it felt safe and secure. The baby's contentment washed over Filia making her feel tranquil and at ease. She was so happy and relaxed that she didn't even think about the problems that lay ahead.

When Jilas and Gravos came back what was she going to say? They were surely going to ask her about the origin of the egg as soon as they saw it. And Xellos... What to do when Xellos showed his face again? What would she say to him? These were important questions Filia really needed to address. Did she? Not a chance. Filia was far too happy to thinking about those things.

...

"I wonder if the Boss was okay without us." Jilas wondered as he, Gravos and Val made their way back home.

"Filia-boss got to rest so she should be fine." Gravos insisted readjusting his hold on Val. The little dragon tyke had long since fallen asleep on their trek back home. Gravos really didn't mind carrying Val; he would have gone to the ends of the earth for him. Valgaav had given his life back its purpose. And even though this Val was nothing like his 'Boss' that didn't mean Gravos' loyalty would waver. He was content to do whatever he could for Val so that the ancient dragon could grow up happy.

"Yeah she definitely needed a vacation. She hasn't been doing too well lately." Jilas mused his brain pondering the events before they left.

"I bet she's all relaxed and such."

"What if she's not? What if she took this vacation because she's really sick? What if we come back and find her laying on the ground-"

"Jilas shut up!" Gravos hissed. "Filia-boss is fine. Don't go and start getting your head all turned around with these crazy thoughts. Do you really want to wake Val up with this nonsense? You'll just worry him for nothing!"

"Sorry Boss." Jilas lowered his head in shame.

In his sleep Val blew a spit bubble.

...

The first thing Jilas and Gravos smelled when they got home was baked goods. And for good reason too; the living room table was filled with sorts of cookies!

"Welcome back!" Filia warmly greeted them smiling ear to ear. She had in her hands her tea set with tray which she sat down the moment they came into the room.

Val who had been happily napping in Gravos' arms woke from the smells of the cookies. Once he realized he was at home he wiggled his way out of Gravos' hold and onto the ground. The small ancient dragon looked between the table of cookies and Filia. He was very eager to see his mommy but there were cookies! Where do you go first? To the arms of the person that loved you or the sugary temptations calling your name? This was actually quite distressing for the little dragon as he couldn't decide. In fact the little dragon was on the verge of tears.

"Sweetie get a cookie then come to Mommy." Filia said with a laugh.

With permission Val quickly grabbed a handful of cookies before scampering over to Filia.

Filia scooped Val up in a bear hug and showered him with kisses.

Val giggled in delight and he held out a cookie for Filia. "For you!"

Filia laughed and ate the offering. "Aren't you sweet." Filia ruffled his hair affectionately. "Did you miss Mommy?"

Val eagerly nodded his head as he stuffed his face with cookies.

"How long did he cry for after you three left?" Filia asked sitting herself and Val on the couch. She poured tea for herself, Gravos and Jilas. Val got milk.

"He stopped crying once we hit the road and you couldn't see the town anymore." Gravos explained.

"I sawd a butterfwah!" Val exclaimed happily.

"What else did you see?" Filia tapped his nose.

Val stuck his tongue out in thought as he tried to remember his trip. "Um... a rock."

"What else?"

"Dats it." Val decided.

"Oh c'mon!" Filia laughed. "Surely there was more out there than a butterfly and a rock!" She tickled him.

Val giggled. "Dats it! I eat cookies now!"

Filia roared with laughter. "Alright I won't interrupt you. How was he? Was he a good boy?"

"Yeah the little boss was an angel." Jilas insisted as he also stuffed his face with cookies. It was hard to tell who had better table manners, Val or Jilas.

Filia frowned. "Jilas I told you not to call him 'little boss'! It will confuse him."

"I da boss!" Val exclaimed taking a sip of his milk.

"Sorry Boss..." Jilas looked down in shame.

"And stop calling me 'boss'! Gosh..." Filia shook her head. Yes she was the boss of the antique shop but she still didn't like being called 'Boss'. It made her feel old.

"How yous feeling?" Gravos asked Filia interrupting her thoughts. "You seem better."

"I feel a hundred times better." Filia admitted relaxing on the couch.

"That's good but Filia what's that thing in Val's egg basket?" Gravos pointed to the said basket sitting on the side table.

"What do you mean?" Filia laughed nervously.

"The basket... the one you used for Val before he hatched... It's sitting right there by you... What's in it?" Gravos tried to take a look.

Right away Filia moved the basket and covered it with one of the blankets. "Why are you so interested in a silly little basket for? There's nothing special about it." More nervous laughter erupted from Filia's throat.

"It's special when there's something in it. What are you hiding?" Again Gravos tried to look at what was in the basket.

"Why would you think I'm hiding something?"

"Because you are." Gravos insisted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Filia said defiantly holding the basket behind her. Since she was so focused on Gravos she failed to notice that Jilas had gotten up and was standing behind her.

"It's an egg!" Jilas exclaimed.

Filia's eyes were as wide as saucers as she snapped her head back to glare at Jilas.

The intensity of the glare made Jilas jump back in fright.

"Why do you have an egg for?" Gravos wondered out loud. "Is it for dinner?"

"Nooooo!" Filia screeched. "No harm is to come to this egg at all! Or I will kill whoever tries to!"

Gravos and Jilas had wide eyes as they stared at her.

"What sort of egg is it? Is it a dragon egg?" Gravos dared ask.

Filia bit her bottom lip not knowing what to say.

"Where did the egg come from?" Jilas added to Gravos' question.

"Is it... yours?" Gravos was very timid in asking this question.

"Oh c'mon now don't be crazy!" Jilas said with a laugh. "In order for the egg to be the Boss's then she would to have been pregnant!"

Filia's eyes wider than they had ever been but her mouth was clammed shut. In the back of her head she knew she would have to explain everything. There was no getting around it. It was silly of her even to try. But she still chose to remain silent.

Unfortunately for Filia, Gravos took silence as a confirmation to his question. "Who's the father?"

"She wouldn't know because it ain't hers!" Jilas insisted. "The Boss must have found the egg and decided to look after it. It's the right thing to do after all."

"That's right!" Filia agreed far too quickly for it to be convincing.

And Gravos wasn't convinced. "Filia-boss who is he? Who is the father of your egg?"

Filia wanted to go along with Jilas' suggestion and claim she found the egg. That she couldn't leave the poor thing all alone and unloved. She wanted to spin a fantastic tale as to how she found the egg and decided to keep it and raise it as her own. But that mean lying, a lot of lying. And though Filia may be prepared to lie to Xellos she couldn't lie to everyone else. Especially not Gravos and Jilas who she saw everyday. But she could bring herself to explain so she just remained quiet.

"You really think the Boss laid that egg?" Jilas exclaimed. "That's crazy! We would have known if she was pregnant!"

"Mood swings, weird cravings, weight gain and fatigue... Thos are classic symptoms of pregnancy Jilas." Gravos pointed out. "That's why she wanted us to go. She was having the egg."

Jilas gasped. "You had an egg Boss? Who's the dad? It's not Gravos-boss is it?"

"Jilas!" Both Filia and Gravos growled. "I've never slept with him/her!" They also yelled at the same time.

"Well I never slept with the boss... so who's the daddy? You don't go out at all!" Jilas mused thinking over the details hard. "Why the only time you went out in the past few months was when you went to that party in Sailune..."

"The father was at the party!" Gravos exclaimed.

"I was very drunk!" Filia muttered burying her face in her hands.

"You don't remember?"

"Of course I remember! It's just I wouldn't have... not with him... it was the booze!" Filia insisted in shame.

Gravos and Jilas looked at each other both wondering the same thing. The party had been a reunion one so mostly likely it was someone both men knew. That list of possible fathers was a very short one. Three men, Gourry, Zelgadis or Xellos. If drinking was the culprit then either the swordsmen or the chimera were likely possibilities. But Xellos... No neither Gravos or Jilas could conceive the idea of Xellos with Filia. It just seemed so wrong.

"Is it da swordsmen?" Gravos wondered out loud.

"No!" Filia exclaimed not bringing her face out of her hands.

"So it's that stone guy then."

"It's not Mister Zelgadis either!"

"Who is it then?"

When Filia brought her face out of her hands her eyes were on the verge of tears. "...Xellos..." Her voice was so quiet that you almost couldn't hear her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Four, Oranges

By Relm

Jilas and Gravos couldn't believe what they heard. "XELLOS?"

"I was extremely drunk!" Filia insisted burying her face back in her hands.

"That fiend took advantage of you while you were drunk?" Gravos exclaimed in rising anger. "I can't believe that monster would seduce you when you were under the influence!"

"Um..." Filia mumbled. "That's not exactly what happened..."

Both Gravos and Jilas just stared at her in disbelief.

"What's a seduce?" Val wondered out loud. He really hadn't been listening to the conversation but the occasional word registered through his brain.

"It's nothing honey!" Filia laughed nervously. She glared at Gravos and Jilas. Her glare said one message loud and clear, the conversation was over.

"Whad's in da egg?" Val wondered idly poking at said egg. "It's pretty."

"That's your baby brother." Filia announced.

"A brodder?" He repeated trying to grasp the meaning of this new word.

"Yup, your baby brother. You're going to be his big brother and it's your job to look out for him. He's going to look up to you." Filia explained.

" 'Cause I big and he small!" Val exclaimed puffing out his chest showing just how 'big' he was.

Filia laughed. "Yes you are a big boy."

"Why he's a egg? Where'd his feet? How he poop?" Val wondered. For such a young child to understand where babies come from was very hard. Especially when most babies around him were born and not hatched.

"He's inside the egg. When he comes out he'll have arms and legs just like you."

"And he'll poop!"

Filia rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys after all. "Yes and poop."

"I get him out now." Val announced pulling out his toy hammer ready to swing and hit the egg.

"Nooo!" Filia screeched preventing Val from hitting the egg. "He's not ready yet. He'll come out only when he's ready. You can't get him out now. He'll come out on his own."

"When?"

"In a couple months." Filia explained.

"After dinner?" Val guessed. He didn't really have a good understanding of time.

"No much longer than that."

"After breakfast?"

"After many breakfasts, lunches and dinners."

"Oh." Val finally understood. "Can't he come out now?"

"No."

Val frowned as he chewed on a cookie. "What his name?"

"I don't know yet. We'll decide that when he hatches."

"I name him orange!" Val decided.

"Val I'm not going to call your baby brother orange." Filia shook her head.

"But I yike oranges." Val insisted.

"Orange is not a name. It's a fruit and a colour. Owen is a name, orange isn't." Filia explained.

"Okay he Owen then!" Val exclaimed.

"No Val! I wasn't saying that he should... well actually Owen is a nice name." Filia admitted. "Alright your baby brother will be named Owen."

"Yeah! I show Owen my room and we play!"

"I'm sorry sweetie but Owen has to stay in the basket and keep warm until he hatches. You had to the do the same thing before you hatched." Filia tried to explain.

"Oh. Owen boring. I go play." Val announced before grabbing another handful of cookies and running off to his room.

Filia just shook her head with a laugh. Right as soon as Val was out of the room so was Filia with baby Owen in hand heading off to the kitchen to start on making dinner.

Gravos and Jilas however had other ideas. Both of them followed her into the kitchen and stared at her waiting for her explanation.

Filia pretended both men weren't there and went on cooking. She knew they were staring at her. And she knew why there doing it too. They wanted to finish that conversation that was started before. But Filia didn't want to so she just went on cooking trying not to look either of them in the eye.

"Ahem." Gravos cleared his throat in an effort to get Filia's attention.

Filia ignored him.

"Boss?" Jilas called out imploringly.

Filia didn't want to but she looked over at them. "Yes?"

"Yous got some explaining to do." Gravos announced crossing his arms across his chest.

Filia let out a defeated sight and crumpled down into a chair. "He wasn't there when I showed up. And the party was nice. I was having a good time. But then he popped up and he wouldn't leave me alone! I remember chugging whatever beverage I had in my hand just to stave off my growing agitation. Strangely it seemed to help. But then he just kept on at it pestering me. So I drank more and more to deal with him.

I don't know where the idea came from or why it popped into my head but it seemed like the perfect idea to wipe that smug smirk from his face. I thought I'll kiss him and that will really freak him out. Once that idea got into my head it took root and firmly planted itself. And the more I drank the better it seemed. So I did it!" Filia let out a cry in shame. "When we were alone I... kissed... that monster!" Her cries turned to sobs as she buried her face in her hands. "The look on his face had been so priceless that I had to do it again! And then I don't know what happened next. We ended up in a bedroom and our clothes were on the floor...

When I woke up in bed the next day I was naked in bed with Xellos and a hangover to end hangovers! And I don't remember who made what move after I kissed him! To think I seduced a monster!"

Both men had empathy in their eyes as they stared at her. Filia wasn't a drinker that's for sure so there had been no way she had been in her right frame of mind.

"It's not your fault boss!" Jilas put his hand on her shoulder. "It's his; you were drunk and he took advantage of you."

"Yeah." Gravos agreed. "You aren't a drinker so it would hit ya real hard. That scum wasn't drunk was he? So he knew what he was doing. You aren't to blame for this."

"But I kissed him. I the last known golden dragon kissed someone from the monster race! That alone is inexcusable drunk or not! My ancestors are probably turning in their graves!" Filia sobbed.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"A couple months back." Filia admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us? Didn't you trust us?" Jilas exclaimed clearly feeling a bit hurt by the situation.

"I do, but I was ashamed. It's... _Xellos_ after all."

"And you're keeping the baby." Gravos noted motioning towards the egg in the basket.

"I probably shouldn't as his blood is half evil. But I can't abandon or harm him. He's innocent in all this. It's not his fault who his father is. Why should he suffer because his father is an evil monster?"

"Half innocent, half evil... Isn't that what humans are sometimes called?"

"Yes and there are a lot of good humans out there so I have hope that my baby will be too. Because I will love him with all my heart."

"What are you going to do once Xellos finds out?"

Filia buried her face back in her hands. "I don't know."

"I guess we'll deal with that situation when we get to it." Gravos said grimly. "Of course there are bigger problems out there besides Xellos."

"What you mean boss?" Jilas wondered out loud. "Isn't Xellos being the baby's daddy the biggest problem there is? What could be worse than that?"

"That baby is half golden dragon half monster. That kind of mix ain't supposed to happen." Gravos started to explain. "If there were lots of 'em dragons around I'm sure they wouldn't be too happy with this situation. Why they might have done something horrible to Filia-boss or the baby. But we don't have to worry about that because there ain't any known ones around 'cept Filia-boss. What there are lots of is monsters. Who knows what the monster race is going to do once they find out that baby exists?"

"What do you think they would do? He'd be just a baby and all. They wouldn't hurt a baby would they?" Jilas exclaimed rather hopefully.

Filia let out a heavy sigh. "Monsters are evil, they are capable of anything. I doubt they would be too happy to find out about little Owen. They may try and kill him... or worse. They might try and use him in some way to serve the monster race's twisted agendas."

"Well we just won't let them find out about him. We'll protect Owen and keep him safe!" Jilas declared. Before meeting Filia, Gravos and Valgaav were the most important people to him. He'd done anything to help them. But with Filia in the picture he was just as committed to helping her like his other two bosses. And that meant keeping that unhatched baby safe.

"I don't know if it's going to be possible to keep Owen's existence a secret forever." Filia mumbled. "Eventually someone is going to find out."

"For now Owen's just a little egg. Let's just concentrate on keeping him warm and safe till he hatches." Gravos suggested.

Filia let out another heavy sigh. She had to wonder what would be the harder of the two things, keeping Owen safe from Xellos or the rest of the world.

...

"There I see it!" A man dressed in a dark silver cloak exclaimed as he looked into a looking crystal. His long white hair spilled forward covering most of his face. Sheol, a forgotten monster priest kept with him his air of insanity bubbling away in his foggy brain.

"What do you see Sheol?" A rather tall bored looking man wondered as he approached his comrade. This tall man was dressed in black amour almost as black as his eyes and short spikey hair.

"Obsan, I believe I've found a way to bring back the master." Sheol exclaimed giddily clapping his hands in glee. His almost nearly white eyes gleamed with evil energy.

Obsan narrowed his own darken eyes at Sheol. "What do you mean bring him back? The master was killed. He can't be brought back. Why the only one capable of bringing a dead soul back to life was the master after all."

"Not true on both fronts my dear friend." Sheol giggled. "Take a look and you shall see." He waved his hands over the crystal.

What was shown for Obsan to see what the final moments of their master, Hellmaster Phibrizzo's life. "Yes he was killed. By that woman Lina Inverse." Obsan pointed out not really caring for Sheol's enthusiasm.

"No no, not Lina Inverse. It's the Lord of Nightmares." Sheol stressed.

"Yes using Lina Inverse's body. Why are you showing me this?"

"It wasn't Inverse's power that killed out master. It was the lord's power. The power of nothing."

"It doesn't matter how the master died Sheol, our master is dead."

"Not true. He's neither dead nor alive. He is in nothingness."

Obsan frowned not quite sure what the less than sane Sheol was babbling about. "What do you mean? Nothingness? To be nothing is to be dead."

"No no you're not getting it!" Sheol stomped his foot in anger. "He is what our lord is, nothing. Nothing isn't dead, but just a state of inbetween. If we can tap into our lord's power we can bring our master back."

"And how to do propose we do that? The lord is the power of empty oblivion. We as monsters cannot tap into that energy."

"Right because monsters are evil. Dragons cannot either because they are good. Only those of neither can do such a thing. A creature that is neither good nor evil." Sheol explained.

The more Sheol explained the more Obsan felt his head hurt. Though he still wasn't completely sure of what his kin was saying he was starting to get a grasp of it. "Are you suggesting we find a creature that could tap into our lord's power to open that world of nothing to bring our master back from oblivion?"

"Yes yes! You understand!" Sheol clapped once more.

"No I don't." Obsan corrected him. "The only creatures I know who are half evil and half good are humans. With the Inverse bloodline aside there aren't any who are strong enough to control that power. Even Lina Inverse herself lacks proper control of it. She would be likely to destroy the world before we would have time to get our master free."

"The creature would not be the one controlling the power. We'd just need to use their power to control. With their forfeited life we could gain the ability to bring our master back."

"But still Sheol humans are the only creatures and their own power is too little. Even using spells such as the Giga Slave or Infinite Void which open that doorway open it at a price. They are meant to destroy something. To bring back our master they would have to have power enough to be an equal trade. What human is powerful enough to be on par with the strongest monster lord under Shabranigdo?"

"Not a human Obsan. Something else. Something... special. Lifeforce so special that their own blood makes them half good and half evil right from birth. We use their life we can obtain our goals."

"What manner of creature are you referring to Sheol? This isn't a creature I know of."

"It is a creature that no one knows of. It hasn't existed before and it may never exist again. Half innocent, half evil, an abomination! Its birth will make history!" Sheol went into a fit of insane laughter.

"Its birth? So this thing is yet be born? How do you know of it?"

"I sensed it. Its power is growing."

"Where is it?"

"Its location is unknown. I haven't found it yet. But I will." Sheol smiled rather evilly as he continued his search.

_(Author's Notes: I hope this part didn't completely disappoint anyone. I kept tossing around ideas of what the sub conflict was going to be, who the bad guy is... Too many options and I'm sure some of you are going to be like 'What? Why is she throwing in new characters? OCs sucks!' Good point, but I do want this to be a Xellos/Filia fic and having him as the antagonist is counterproductive. And Zellas... well that didn't seem right either. So I find myself going back to everyone's favourite monster lord Phibrizzo. But someone has to do his bidding thus the reason for Sheol and Obsan. From my research it seems that during NEXT Phibrizzo's generals and priests were killed in the war. So that's why I created these two. Who knows if I like them enough I may reuse these characters for future stories.) _


	5. Chapter 5

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Five, Play Time

By Relm

The lord of nightmares was the creator of all. Her golden chaos made the dragons and the monsters to fight for her amusement. Her first son Shabranigdo became a father of his own, creating his children to do his biddings. And then his children, monster lords in their own rights made their own minions to do their bidding creating what it known as the monster race to this day.

It was a natural thing for a monster lord to have a priest and a general. These special minions proved very useful in battles. The priests could summon forth tremendous magical power and the generals could control a vast number of minions. Most of the monster lords had one priest and one general. There were two exceptions to this rule. Beastmaster Zellas had one priest, Xellos, who was also her general. The other exception was Hellmaster Phibrizzo.

Though he chose to take the form of a child, Phibrizzo was the oldest and the most powerful of Shabranigdo's children. He had the ability to make as many priest and generals as he chose to. For a time he had two priests and two generals. But he lost all four of them in the war of the monster's fall. Not that it bothered the monster lord much. For he was a monster who had control over death itself why should he care about a few insignificant minions? In fact he sacrificed his priests and generals during the war. It had been a gambit play not likely to pay off and it cost his minions their lives. Phibrizzo had actually found the experience amusing.

With the barrier in place Phibrizzo didn't feel the need to replace his dead minions. But time went on and new plans started to form in the monster lord's mind and he decided it was time. And that was when Phibrizzo spawned Sheol.

Dressed in shades of white, silver and grey with hair and eyes as white as long dead corpse Sheol was a strange creation. Hellmaster Phibrizzo had given his priest far too much power for his body and mind to handle and it made the priest insane. This had been done completely for Phibrizzo's amusement.

Obsan was spawned second. A general Obsan was able to control all of Hellmaster Phibrizzo's lesser minions. He was strong but that was a common trait amongst most monsters so that wasn't what made Obsan special. What made Obsan unique was his ability to control minions. He wasn't able to control just Hellmaster Phibrizzo's lesser minions; he could control all lesser monster minions. This was Obsan's greatest power, and it was also his only power.

Monsters had several abilities that included things like flying, teleportation and healing 'mortal' wounds. But they could also summon forth tremendous magical energy to use to attack their foes. Almost all monsters had this ability to some degree, except Obsan. Obsan could fly and teleport but he could not control any magical energy. His only means to attack in a fight was to use physical force or control others to fight on his behalf. It was more than likely because of Obsan had that strong controlling ability that he didn't have other power. It was also very likely Hellmaster Phibrizzo made Obsan this way intentionally.

Despite his insanity Sheol was fiercely loyal to their master, but Obsan held great resentment toward Hellmaster Phibrizzo. To be created to control others of greater power but having none of that power yourself was maddening. At best Obsan was a puppet master and he hated it. But that resentment was short lived.

Hellmaster Phibrizzo was dead. Obsan was still at odds with his identity but he made peace with that anger. His master was gone so he had no target for his anger. The only person he could be angry with would be himself. It had been very hard to get over this anger and resentment, but he had. Or at least until Sheol had come up with this crazy idea. Bring back Hellmaster Phibrizzo? It made Obsan's blood boil just thinking about it. As much as Obsan wanted to just write off Sheol's plan as insane babble he knew that Sheol was right. Sheol may be crazy but he was brilliant. If he said something could work it would.

Knowing he could potentially look his master in the face again put a very sour taste in Obsan's mouth. He could try and stop Sheol but then he would have to explain to his kin as to why he didn't want their master alive again.

Yes a sour taste indeed.

...

With the boys home things should have gone back to a normal routine for the Ul Copt household. Adding something that didn't move into the equation shouldn't have changed things too much. Especially since Xellos hadn't popped up in a while. But even though little Owen was safely nestled in his egg the unhatched hybrid he was causing quite a bit of trouble.

In truth the real trouble was actually coming from Val. But Owen was the reason why Val was causing trouble. Since learning of his new baby 'brother' Val was determined to play with him. It didn't matter that Owen was in an egg and unable to do anything Val still wanted his baby brother with him when he played. Filia would put Owen in the basket covered in blankets and just look away for a moment and find Own was gone! Filia would find Owen with Val, the two of them 'playing' with Val's toys.

Filia had tried to get Val to admit he was taking Owen but Val kept insisting that he didn't take the egg. Val claimed that Owen must be bored and that's why he kept popping up when Val was playing. Somehow the egg would just mysteriously appear. That was Val's story and he was sticking to it. This was distressing to the golden dragon, as Val wasn't known to lie.

Retrieving Owen once more from her adoptive tot Filia let out a sad sigh. Owen's basket was in the kitchen which was where Filia had been making dinner. She had been chopping some vegetables when she noticed that Owen had 'taken off' again. All Filia could was shake her head at the situation.

"Come now don't be so glum Boss!" Jilas said brightly joining her in the kitchen with Gravos in tow. "Da egg ain't hurt. Little boss just wants to spend some time with his brother."

"But Val's lying!" Filia protested as she put Owen back in the basket. "He's never lied before!"

"At least he's lying so he can spend time with Owen." Gravos rationalized. "Most kids his age would resent a new little one in the house."

"Besides he's gonna learn to lie eventually." Jilas added.

"Not to me! He can lie to whoever he wants but he can't lie to me!" Filia stated rather forcefully. It was a rather pointless statement but Filia was very attached to her little boy. It didn't matter that Val wasn't her own flesh and blood she loved him more than anything. Him lying to her just didn't sit right with her.

"Well there's another possibility..." Gravos trailed off while in mid thought.

"What?" Filia prompted him.

"Well maybe Val is telling da truth." Gravos suggested rather cryptically.

Filia blinked in confusion clearly not following what Gravos what getting at. "How could he be telling the truth?"

"Maybe little Owen just wants to play and is following Val around."

"How?"

"Teleportation."

Filia paled at that thought. Golden dragons did have the ability to teleport but it wasn't exactly the same as how monsters did it. Golden dragons really had to focus when teleporting and they couldn't easily teleport just anywhere. Short distances usually. One thing was for sure it wasn't something a baby golden dragon could do. It was something they learned to do as they got closer to adulthood. But monsters were different; they were astral creatures after all. Teleporting for them was much easier and natural to them. Even though Owen was half monster Filia had thought of him more so as a golden dragon. She kept forgetting about what sort of other abilities her son could have. "No." Filia shook her head in disbelief. "My little egg isn't teleporting around! That's not possible!"

"I know it's farfetched Boss, but it would explain a lot of things." Gravos stated while shrugging. "And it wouldn't it be nicer to think that Owen just wants to spend time with his big brother than little Val lying about taking him?"

Filia frowned. She knew Gravos was just trying to make her feel better, but in reality he was making things much worse. "Gravos you're not helping..." Filia groaned.

"Well you've got to face facts Boss. Dis kid ain't your average tyke. He's going to be different. Yous got to expect dees things." Gravos reminded her.

"I know but I've got enough to worry about already with Xellos being his father." Filia groaned once more flopping down into a chair and letting her head fall forward and hit the table.

"Of course we've been lucky not having that loon around lately." Jilas commented referring to Xellos. "What are you going to say to him when he does finally show up?"

"I don't know..." Filia mumbled miserably into the table. "I lay in bed unable to sleep at night because I worry about what to say."

"It's a bad situation dats for sure." Gravos agreed.

"Honestly I wish I go through the rest of my life and not see that piece of scum ever again." Filia admitted.

"I sure hope you're not talking about me." Xellos mused sitting himself down at the table with one of Filia's teacups in hand. It was filled steaming with tea which was strange because Filia didn't have any tea brewing.

"What are you doing here?" Filia screeched at him annoyed that Xellos had suddenly popped up in her kitchen and sitting down next to her to boot!

"Can't I visit my favourite golden dragon?" Xellos shot her a mischievous smile.

"I'm the only golden dragon." Filia muttered. Her eyes kept darting back and forth between Xellos and the basket behind him. 'I've got to keep him distracted.'

"But I am your favourite monster right?" Xellos prompted her.

"If by favourite you mean making me want to bash my head and gouge my eyes out with a rusty nail, then yes I guess you are." Filia snarled at him.

"You seem better than the last time I saw you. Your back isn't bothering you?" Xellos asked rather pleasantly.

"No, I'm fine but I'll be better when you leave." She snapped at him.

"Tisk tisk so hostile."

"Well we are in da middle of making dinner." Gravos pointed out.

Xellos took a quite look around. "Oh so you are."

"Yeah it probably be good would if you leave." Jilas added.

"Oh dear, of course it would be hard to entertain me and finish making dinner! Especially when little Val is a growing boy who needs to eat all his meals on time." Xellos commented.

Filia, Jilas and Gravos almost let out a sigh of relief. Xellos was leaving!

"So what are we making tonight?" Xellos put his tea down and got up to go to where Filia had been chopping. Which was right next to the basket.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Filia stammered.

"Why I'm going to help you." Xellos stated while rolling his sleeves.

"No, no you're not!" Filia almost screamed at him.

Xellos had to turn around to look Filia in the eye. Her reaction had been much livelier than he had been expecting. "Why not?"

"You can't... because... you're a monster!" Filia finally decided. "What do monsters know about cooking?"

"Now that's not exactly fair, have you ever eaten food prepared from a monster before?"

"No because I don't want to be poisoned." Filia sneered.

"Do you really think I would poison you Filia-dear?" Xellos opened his eyes as if to further reinforce his sincerity but instead just made him seem that more devious.

"You are a monster after all so of course." Filia tried to usher him away from the counter but instead he phased out and back in just out of Filia's grasp.

"I don't see why you are so hell bent in getting me away from the food. It is something you're making so it can't be too hard to cook." Xellos peered around at the counter top. "It just looks like a bunch of vegetables. Not too difficult. The only other thing I see on the counter is that basket."

Filia, Gravos and Jilas all had their hearts in their throats.

"And it's empty." Xellos observed.

This got Filia's alarm bells ringing. The basket was empty? Where was Owen? "I use that for rolls." Filia quickly lied. "And I'm doing the prep work first before I do the cooking. I'm making grilled stuffed fish that Gravos and Val caught fishing this morning."

Xellos just shook his head in disgust. "See not very technical. I don't see how anyone could screw that up. However such a small child catching a fish is quite impressive. Perhaps I should see what the little one is up to." And with that Xellos phased out.

Right away Gravos, Jilas and Filia exchanged looks of pure fear. Owen wasn't in the basket. Teleportation or not Owen was most likely with Val. Which was where Xellos was going.

The trio didn't need to converse with each other to come to decision. They needed to get to Val and fast!

Filia teleported the three of them to where Val was playing and the little ancient dragon was looking up at Xellos with curiosity.

"What are you doing Val?" Xellos leaned down too look at Val.

"I playing!" Val announced.

"Can I play too?"

"No." Val announced rather proudly.

"Ah why not?" Xellos feigned disappointment.

"Aduts are borwing." Val decided. "Go play with Mommy." Val shushed him away.

Xellos shot Filia a sideways suggestive look.

Filia right away had her mace out and was ready to pound the stuffing out of Xellos if he even said a word.

Xellos chuckled a little bit before returning his attention back to Val. "I think your Mommy doesn't want to play with me."

"Den you go away! I play now." Val turned himself away from Xellos with nose in the air.

"Alright but next time I come back we'll play?"

Val crossed his arms in a pout. "Maybe... I play now! Go away!"

"Alright." And with that Xellos was gone.

Filia let out a huge sigh of relief. "Val where is your brother?"

Val looked up at her confused. "I don't know."

"Val sweetie I'm not mad at you for taking him I just need to get him back to his basket. He needs to keep warm."

"I don't know!" Val insisted almost angrily. "I no take him! We playing hide and seek. He hiding."

Filia looked around the room and noticed the blankets from the basket under one of the chairs. Lifting up one of the blankets Filia found the starry black outer shell of her baby's egg peeking under. "I found him!"

"Looks like Owen really does want to play with Val." Gravos commented with a smirk.

Filia glared at him. Whether that was true or not how they were going to eggsit Owen was definitely going to have to change.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: I'm still behind on my fic writing from inventory at work last week but I had another hurdle to tackle when I started writing this fic. I'm sick again... And it's my family fault... again. This time I'm sure I have the flu. So to say writing this was challenging is an understatement. I tried to do a good job proof reading this but it's very possible I goofed here and there. Please be kind to me, I tried really I did. _

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Six, Unsettled

By Relm

It had been over a month since Xellos had shown his face last in the Ul Copt household. Even though the time he was away was a welcome change it did nothing to calm the nerves of those that lived in the house. Day by day they lived preying that the little golden dragon/monster hybrid egg wouldn't be found out.

Though a month was a mere moment to a monster's lifespan it was hard to tell if the monster would show his face again soon. Before the party Filia had gone almost three years without seeing Xellos. But you never really knew with him. Xellos was a random person after all, a being of pure chaos. He could go years without popping up or show up almost every single day.

Filia had to wonder if Xellos did this on purpose or if there was something else keeping him away. She had been aware of that last world threat that Lina had been dealing with only because of the amount of power she sensed. Filia had turned her back on the teachings and duties of being a priestess long ago. It was hard to keep the same faith and dedication when you knew that it was the source for your kind to massacre another. So without constant prayer and pledging it's not like she had the same foresight abilities she once had. However she was tempted every now and then to try and see what was going on, to try and summon forth a vision or two.

Sitting in the living room that evening with Val, Gravos, Jilas and baby eggling Owen made Filia have one of those moments of longing for her old abilities. They were all so peaceful sitting around together. Val was 'reading' a story to Owen, Gravos and Jilas were playing cards and Filia was knitting some baby booties. It was after dinner and they were all just relaxing enjoying a lazy night. The atmosphere was so peaceful and relaxed that Filia wished this was how all days could be like. But she couldn't enjoy it properly knowing that horrible things could happen. Which is why she wished she could see into the future or see what Xellos was doing. For all she knew he was watching her right now.

That thought of being watched made Filia unconsciously shudder. She shook it off and continued knitting. Even though she was sure that Owen was a boy she chose to knit green and yellow booties for the baby. It was small possibility her intuition was wrong and the baby was actually a girl. So Filia wanted to be safe and not get all boy theme things for the baby.

Of course this moot as Filia had already 'let' Val name the child. She had to wonder what she would say to Val if the baby ended up being a girl. The baby's name would have to be changed as Owen was not a name for a girl. But for the life of Filia the only girl name she could think of starting with 'O' was Opal. There were probably other fine O names but Opal was the only one that she could recall. And she wasn't too pleased with that choice. After thinking about it some more Filia realized she could call the baby Gwen. It was pretty and almost the same as Owen.

The baby whatever his or her name would be was safe in eye sight of Filia. Since the last incident with Xellos and the egg Filia had changed how the baby would be watched. She decided that whoever was looking after the egg would also be looking after Val. Since the two 'liked' to be with each other it didn't make much sense to watch them separately. Val really seemed to enjoy all the extra attention. Plus in his mind even though they were there to watch him, he was there to watch Owen. And being a babysitter made the little tyke feel very grown up.

'I wonder if Val will be so fond of Owen when he's hatched?' Filia thought to her herself as she watched Val. It was such a cute sight watching them together. There was Val intently 'reading' a story to his unhatched baby brother. What made it more precious was that Val didn't even know how to read. This was very apparent as the book he was 'reading' from was upside down.

The story that Val was reading to Owen was one that Val had been read many times over. It was naturally Val's favourite bedtime story; one that Val insisted was read to him every time he went to bed. So Val knew it very well. The story was called 'Mooba and Booma Save The Princess' and it was one of many stories in a fairy tale series about twin dragon brothers that had adventures together.

Since it was a story Val was always read when he was about to go to bed it was a story he heavily associated with sleeping. So as he tried ever so hard to read the story to Owen he kept nodding off.

"Okay time for bed." Filia announced scooping the little ancient dragon in her arms with the book still tight in his grasp.

"No... didn't... finish..." Val mumbled sleepily.

"When I get you two up to your room I'll finish the story." Filia reassured her little tot as she watched up the stairs holding both of her children. Val in one arm and Owen's basket in her other.

Once in their room Filia placed Val in his toddler bed and Owen still in his basket in Val's old crib.

"I want Owen to sweep with my Mooba." Val mumbled trying very hard not to fall asleep.

Filia had to chuckle at Val's request. Since Val loved his Mooba and Booma stories so much Filia had made him two stuffed dragons just like the two dragon twin brothers. Mooba was blue with yellow polka dots and Booma was red with orange polka dots. "Mooba? Isn't he your favourite?"

"Booma my favouriest too. Owen have one and I have one. Brodders share." Val explained. Sharing was one very common theme in the Mooba and Booma stories.

Filia had to laugh. "That's right. I'm sure Owen will love having Mooba with him." Filia picked up the two dragon toys and placed with Booma with Val and Mooba with Owen next to his basket. "Now to finish that stor-" Filia started to say as she turned around but was stopped mid sentence when she saw Val. Val though had tried so hard to stay awake for the rest of the story he seemed to have fallen asleep probably right after Filia gave him his Mooba toy. The little ancient dragon happily slept snuggling his toy. The sight was so cute that Filia couldn't resist ruffling his hair and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Val mumbled happily in his sleep from affection from his foster mother. He was a cuddly child and he did love his mother.

Since Val was sleeping there was little reason for Filia to finish reading the story. But that didn't feel right to the golden dragon. So Filia pulled up a chair and sat down to not only finish the story but to start it from the beginning. "It was a wonderful day in the land of Dragons. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Mooba and Booma were going to a birthday party. The dragon twins loved parties and this one would definitely be best. The party was for Princess Zola after all..."

...

Obsan sat in his dark room twirling his finger in circles in the air. He was bored and was amusing himself with some random lesser monster. The monster appeared to be agony as it kept spinning around and around in time with Obsan's finger. Phibrizzo's general had been doing this for the better part of an hour. To control such a lowly creature was child's play for him; he barely had to move a finger. So if it were so easy why bother at all? Well when you were bored you tended to snack and playing with ones food was common as well.

The lesser monster might not have been such a great snack and it was a monster after all. The best snacks were always the crushed spirits of an optimistic person after all. However this monster had no warning that it was going to end up as Obsan's toy. Obsan just randomly summoned the creature and started to toy with it. The confusion was the most tasty part of this meal but it still wasn't a large one. Had it been a human it probably would have been a feast but Obsan wasn't that hungry, he just wanted a nibble.

When Obsan summoned this monster he had no idea what he'd end up with. Truthfully he didn't care. He wasn't exactly trying too hard so therefore the monster was most likely a weakling. Now even though the monster was weak it didn't mean that Obsan wasn't playing with fire. Monster Lords were possessive creatures so stealing one of their underlings could be dangerous. This wasn't something that Obsan worried about. He wasn't planning on killing the underling and given the ease from which Obsan summoned the creature it was very likely it was a rouge monster. Quite a few lesser monsters were running amuck since the deaths of Chaos Dragon Gaav and Hellmaster Phibrizzo. Obsan could have very easily rounded up these creatures and made them serve him. He could have started his own empire with him as lord and master. But what was the point of being master when the puppets he controlled were more powerful than he was? It was just a tease of true power.

Hellmaster Phibrizzo himself was a being a true power. He could control and destroy life and death. Thinking about how many minions the monster lord had brought them to an inch of their life but bring them back made Obsan sick. He had to wonder what was the true purpose for he and Sheol were created for. Phibrizzo had always said he had big plans for them but never said what. It clearly wasn't for that last plan of his.

Deep down Obsan felt there was no real purpose for his and Sheol's existence. Their master was just lying to them. Just more lives for Hellmaster Phibrizzo to toy with. That or Phibrizzo decided that Obsan and Sheol were too inferior to pull of his last ploy. Thus the reason behind 'Xellos' rather than using his own general and priest. In fact Phibrizzo had never used either of them for any mission of any kind. The monster lord was very careful about keeping his two minions hidden. To the world's knowledge Phibrizzo died with no general or priest left behind.

Hellmaster Phibrizzo's reasons mattered little to Obsan. It didn't matter what they were it wouldn't do anything to quell his resentment.

As Obsan made the lesser monster spin round and round he had to wonder if he could have the similar control over his kin. Even though Sheol was far more powerful than he was, Sheol was still a minion after all. Therefore with the power that Phibrizzo gave Obsan in theory he should be able to control Sheol. And given that Obsan didn't want Sheol to revive their master it did seem like a good idea to the monster general. There was a part of Obsan that desperately wanted to do this but he would never.

Sheol was much more powerful than Obsan. The monster priest had every reason to act superior to his 'brother'. But Sheol never treated Obsan like he was a lesser monster for not having the same power. In fact if anything Sheol not only treated Obsan like he was equal to him he treated Obsan with more respect than anyone aside from their master. This respect was mutual for Obsan and there was no way he would betray his 'brother' by controlling him.

However with this prospect of their master's return getting closer and closer Sheol was getting that much more excited about it. What was Obsan going to do when the time came?

...

Xellos sighed in boredom as he watched the good people of Sailune from his perch on one of the highest towers of the kingdom. His master had ordered him to stay in Sailune and observe. It was mostly due to the rotting carcass of the Zannifar armour not too far away. Even though there was a Flagoon sapling growing to absorb the evil the dead creature's miasmic energy emanated there was no telling what sorts of things could be popping up around it. If a lesser beast or monster became exposed or fed off the energy there was no telling what could happen. Xellos job was to watch the carcass and the kingdom.

Though it might seem like a guardian job that Greater Beast Zellas gave her general priest it was far from it. Zellas didn't tell Xellos to stop anyone or anything trying to use the energy, she just wanted to know if there was anything interested in it. Xellos hadn't been ordered to stop any possible threat, just to observe it and report back to her. This might have seemed to be a proper job a monster lord would have given their minion Xellos knew better. Great Beast ordered her general priest to do this task out of punishment.

Sailune was for the most part, the white magic capital of the world. With its many protective wards and happy people it was not a nice place for a monster to be. Besides providing little to no food the positive energy severely weakened monsters. Some lesser monsters would have perished just setting foot into the kingdom while only monsters like Xellos could stand to be there for lengths of time.

Though the Zannifar armour gave off dark energy the Flagoon sapling was doing its job well. There was little reason to believe that anything could use the energy for anything worth reporting. Xellos was in Sailune for a completely different reason.

Since the party Xellos had become a tad more obsessed with Filia. Though he failed to report to his master what he and the golden dragon had done Greater Beast Zellas was aware that something that happened. It wasn't the interest Xellos had in the golden dragon that bothered the monster lord it was Xellos' attitude. A couple times Xellos decided to pop in on the golden dragon when he had orders elsewhere. And when Zellas confronted him on this he dared to question her orders. Xellos sited that it was better to observe Filia and her adoptive ancient dragon son rather than do the things Zellas had ordered him to do. To question and mock her orders was the sort of behaviour was not tolerated by Zellas. Thus Xellos had to be punished.

Greater Beast Zellas never told Xellos he was staying in Sailune as punishment. She just ordered him and away he went, but Xellos knew better. His master was the one who created him, so he knew her just as well as she knew him. Xellos could hear the subtext that wasn't spoken. She didn't want him to see the golden dragon. He was staying in Sailune so he could stay away from Filia. This was as much physical torture as it was mental.

Since that party Xellos had tried to get those images out of his head. The feel of those lips pressed to his, the way her skin seemed to shimmer in the moonlight and the smell of her soft golden hair. He had been shocked by Filia's drunken kiss and even more so when she kissed him again. Knowing that was something wrong and not to be done was too much for a monster. But when has a good creature ever tried to seduce a monster? Xellos couldn't help himself; he had to give in to the sins of the flesh.

Or that was what Xellos kept telling himself. The truth was much murkier than that. He had felt conflicted by that first kiss but it also exhilarated him. The first taste had been a tease, he needed to have more. And when she kissed him again he just lost all self control. He ravished her from head to toe that one blissfully forbidden night. In the morning he knew he could never do that again or even think about it.

That was one of the reasons why he had forced himself to see Filia those times after the party. It was to prove to himself that he can function around her. That her presence would not alter his thinking and behaviour. Though he had managed to keep his mask on and act like his normal Xellos self how he felt inside was completely different.

Xellos was stronger than that so he wasn't about to let his own lust define who he was. He was determined to forget that night and pretend it never happened.

But there he was in the most holy of kingdoms thinking about the unholy carnal moans that erupted out of that golden dragon's mouth that night. The moans he had caused.

It was just as well that Zellas forced her general priest to stay away from the golden dragon. It was as much punishment as it was for his own good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Seven, Happy Birthday

By Relm

As more and more time passed it was starting to be more apparent that Xellos wouldn't be showing his face. This was never a certainty when it came to Xellos as he was very unpredictable after all. However since the party Xellos had been showing his face more often so this recent absent stretch made those in the Ul Copt household believe it would be awhile before they would see Xellos again.

This was a bad idea but given what things were coming up they didn't have the time or the energy to waste on worrying about Xellos. No they had bigger things to get all worked up about, like the egg.

Owen had about a week and a half till he was due to start hatching. Given that Filia laid him early it wasn't a stretch to believe that Owen may hatch early too. So with the hatching looming over their heads everyone was busy getting things prepared for the new baby.

Since it hadn't been too long ago that Val was a little hatchling the house was already baby proofed. And they already had the crib set up and ready in Val's room too. It was more of the issues of clothing, diapers and other miscellaneous supplies they needed. There was also other matters to deal with. Like for instances, how was the baby's monster heritage going to factor into things? Would he still be able to eat mortal food or will he had to feed on emotions? Would he be in a humanoid form when he hatches or would he be in a dragon form? Did Filia need a transformation collar for Owen? So many things to consider that it had Filia all in a tizzy.

"What do you think he's gonna look like?" Jilas wondered as he, Gravos and Val were staring at the egg. Filia's two workers were supposed to be helping her clean but instead they had chosen to take a quick break and sit with Val and Owen.

"Probably he'll have blond hair like the boss." Gravos concluded.

"He's going to have dark or black hair." Filia interrupted as she madly cleaned around the house. She was annoyed that Gravos and Jilas were sitting around but she was too busy to get mad with them.

"How can yous be sure?" Jilas questioned his boss with a quizzical glance.

"The colour of the eggshell reflects the colour of the baby's hair and sometimes eyes as well. If the shell is red the hair will be red." Filia explained. "Since Owen's shell is dark his hair will probably be the same."

"The baby is half monster though, so that could change how things end up." Gravos was quick to point out.

"Yes, and it already has. Baby golden dragons never have dark hair. It's always warm golden colours." Filia corrected him.

"Owen moving!" Val exclaimed while pointing.

"Honey he's in an egg he can't move." Filia explained while ruffling Val's hair affectionately.

Val swatted his adoptive mother's hand away in irritation. He didn't like what he was saying being brushed off and dismissed. "Da egg is moving!" Val insisted angrily.

Gravos, Jilas and Filia looked at the egg very closely waiting for something to happen. Of course nothing did at first but after a good minute or two the egg wiggled.

"He's hatching ALREADY?" Filia screamed in full panic. "But the shop hasn't finished making the transformation collar yet! I don't have anything ready!" Filia went into hysterics zooming around the room.

"Boss pull it together!" Gravos grabbed Filia by the arms and gave her a quick shake. "Just tell us what you need and things will be fine!" He almost yelled at her as he tried to snap some sense into her.

"Um... we need blankets... towels... clean water... and wash cloths." Filia mumbled as she tried to gather her thoughts.

In a flash Gravos and Jilas were off to retrieve the needed items.

"Owen get borned soon!" Val exclaimed happily clapping his hands.

Val may have been excited but Filia was feeling faint.

...

Sitting in his dark room Obsan stared at his walls in boredom. For a monster general with no lord to serve and no aspirations to motivate him, Obsan spent his days like this a lot. He could have ruled the world if he wanted but he just didn't care. If it had not been for Sheol, Obsan would probably never would do anything.

Sure on occasion Obsan would cause mischief and terror but that was usually just to eat. Usually it was Sheol that got Obsan to leave his room. If not for anything but to figure out what the insane priest was up to today.

Having Sheol randomly burst into his room spurting nonsense wasn't a strange occurrence for Obsan. He often expected these random intrusions. And as it turned out this day wasn't going to be exception.

"It's coming! It's coming!" Sheol almost shrieked in excitement teleporting into Obsan's room and teleporting out.

With a slightly amused grin Obsan teleported to where Sheol had gone. The priest must have some news that would at the very least abate some of Obsan's boredom.

Obsan found Sheol looming over his viewing orb. Actually looming wasn't a proper word to describe what Sheol was doing. If anything you would say that Sheol appeared to be dancing around the orb. But with no music or apparent sense of rhythm even that was hard to believe. "What is it Sheol? What is coming?"

"The light! The beautiful dark light!" Bubbles of giggles erupted from the white monster priest.

Obsan frowned. In nature light wasn't a dark thing. Light was the opposite of dark and something couldn't be both things. "What are you talking about this time?"

"It's coming!" Sheol insisted shaking his head almost violently.

"What is coming?" Obsan almost growled at his kin.

"The dark light!"

"What is this damned dark light?"

"The creature... the creature whose dark light will set our master free!" Sheol's syncopated dancing seemed to speed up as he whirled around the orb in circles.

Obsan frowned but this time for a different reason. This was a time he had feared. "Where is it Sheol? Where is the creature?"

This line of questioning halted Sheol's dancing. He stop mid step frozen in place as though someone had casted a Stop spell on him. Sheol turned his head in a manner not at all unlike a puppet struggling to move its head and he stared at Obsan. His kin's questions had taken the air out of Sheol's sails making him feel flat. "Not yet... I haven't found it yet..." He murmured unhappily.

"But it's going to be born soon?" Obsan prompted him.

This question perked Sheol back up and he giggled in response. "Yes yes! I can feel it! Today is its birthday!"

"If it is to be born why can't you find it? Doesn't it have a strong enough life force to detect?"

Again Sheol was deflated. "It is, but it's more than it should be... So large that it disperses into the air diluting its power. It knows how to hide well." He concluded.

"Knows how to hide? But it hasn't been born yet!" Obsan stomped his foot in frustration.

"Its dark light is special. Makes it no _him _special... And there are those protecting him too. Makes things hard for me..."

"What is it Sheol? What is this creature?"

"A special dark light! A creature not seen before!" Sheol answered cryptically.

"Sheol! I wished for once you'd answer my question properly instead of assaulting me with these damned riddles. What is it made off? Where did it come from? Who made it?"

"Alcohol and lust made him. And love keeps him safe." Sheol of course didn't bother to listen to Obsan's demands. But then again his 'riddles' were not riddles after all. To him it was proper and logical thought that went with what was in his brain. Sheol's brain wasn't something that Obsan was privy to and Sheol didn't understand that.

"Damn Sheol! Was he created by magic or alchemy? Is he a chimera or a summon?"

"No, no, no! You don't get it at all! He is not a thing! He is not a beast! He is born not created!"

"So he has a mother and a father then?"

"Yes, yes! A mother of golden light and a father of the darkest dark!" Sheol insisted.

"And what are his mother and father?"

"Good and evil." It was possibly one of the most direct answers that Sheol had managed but it didn't help Obsan's growing headache.

Obsan gave up. He wasn't going to get proper answers from Sheol anyway. He assumed his insane kin didn't even know the answer to the question anyway. "Let me know when you find him."

...

Though the hatching process had started early that didn't mean they were going to have a baby monster/golden dragon just yet. It could take hours maybe even days before the baby would finally be free of its shell.

Filia didn't expect that Owen would take days to hatch but she figured it would be at least be a few hours. But that did little to halt her uneasiness. Filia had been waiting for this day since she laid her egg and had even been excited about it. Her baby would hatch and she would be a mother all over again. It was a wonderful thing but at that moment Filia was terrified. She had no idea what was going to come out of that egg and though the baby was half monster she wasn't afraid of it. What she was afraid of was that with the baby being half monster it would make him need special attention that Filia may not be able to provide. Filia was afraid that the baby might not survive.

Often when two different races mixed to produce offspring the results could be unexpected. Sometimes the children could have the best of both races and be very powerful. Other times the mixture results in defects and the children do not survive.

Monsters were strange creatures that had multiple forms and lots of power. For those reasons alone you would assume they would have more things in common with dragons than any other creature. However that wasn't the case. Humans or elves had much more in common genetically with monsters than dragons. If a monster were to successfully mate with another race the offspring's best chance of survival would be the non monster parent was an elf.

Dragons were more like lesser dragons and lizards. If a golden dragon was to mate with another race it would probably be best if it were another dragon race like an ancient dragon. Mixing the blood of a cold blooded type creature with a warm blooded creature wasn't a good thing to do. There was a very good chance that Owen might not survive because of what he was.

These were things that Filia never let herself think about the whole time she carried him and cared for him after she laid him. She had other more present things she had been worrying about. But now it was all that she could think about.

What if the baby died after he hatched? Val was there right in the room with her as was Gravos and Jilas. If the baby were to die Val would be devastated. How would she explain to him that his baby brother whom he was so excited to meet was dead? How do you tell any three year old about death?

Filia was on the verge of a full blown panic attack that had her so crippled with fear that she couldn't move. It took all her self control not to start hyperventilating. Nervously her eyes darted around the room bouncing between the egg, Val and her two helpers. But none of there were aware of this. The looming possibility of death was the elephant in the room that only Filia could see.

"It's cracking!" Val announced pointing. He sat there on the floor so excited that he could barely contain himself. The young ancient dragon fidgeted on the floor not able to sit still.

Filia's eyes were now glued to the cracks Val and pointed out. As each second passed the egg moved more and more with more cracks forming. Bits of shell started to break off the egg as the baby was very close to being hatched.

The four members of the Ul Copt household got closer as they looked down into what was exposed in the shell. All they could see was black.

"What is it?" Val wondered looking up to his adoptive mother.

Filia didn't answer as she didn't know what to say.

What remained of the egg exploded revealing what looked like a normal baby golden dragon except for one thing. The baby was completely black. A first glance you might have thought you were looking at an ancient dragon. But if you looked closer you were see that the shape was all wrong.

The baby dragon yawned and opened his eyes. He looked up searching the faces he saw looming over him till he found what he was looking for.

Filia stared into the baby dragon's big beautiful ebony eyes and the baby stared right back.

"Gawh!" The baby cried out as he desperately tried to get to Filia.

Joyful tears fell from Filia's eyes as she scooped up her little baby holding him close bundled up in blankets. She kissed him on the head not caring that he was dirty.

The baby cooed as he happily snuggled up to his mommy. Happy birthday little Owen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Eight, Mommy's Little Devil

By Relm

A little over three years ago the former ancient dragon/monster hybrid named Valgaav was reborn and hatched as a baby ancient dragon hatchling. Looking after such a creature had been a daunting task for the young golden dragon but Filia had done so with pride and love. And she had succeeded as Val was now a happy healthy little three year old. So clearly Filia had done something right, therefore looking after little baby Owen should have been easy...

But that couldn't have been further from the truth...

"Mommy Owen eatted the plant again!" Val yelled as he watched his baby brother chewing on one of their few remaining houseplants.

Filia gasped for air as she ran to where her three year old was. "Owen!" Filia called out. "Stop that!"

Owen looked up from the plant to his exhausted mother with a curious look. The baby golden dragon monster was still only a month old so he had little understanding of what anyone saying to him. But what he did see was his mother coming to chaise him and Owen did love to be chased.

With squeals of delight Owen in his black golden dragon body ran from his mother knocking all kinds of things in his wake.

"Why isn't he wearing his collar?" Filia whined as she ran faster hoping to catch up to the little rouge child.

This was how the days had been spent since Owen had been hatched. Jilas and Gravos minded the store while Filia stayed home with the kids. It should have been fine especially with Val keen on helping but Owen wasn't making it very easy.

When Owen was first hatched he looked exactly like a baby golden dragon that had been dipped in black ink. And he had remained that way until Filia finally got the collar from the shop a week later. That should have been fine as Val himself didn't start moving around till he was at least three months old. So from experience Filia wasn't expecting Owen to be quite so mobile.

It had taken only a couple days before Owen realized he had feet and what they were used for. And then he was off and running non-stop. He didn't care where he was going as long as he could get there fast, and he could. Owen was far more advanced that Val was at a couple days in terms of his motor skills. If the little baby golden dragon monster wasn't so small you might think he was a full grown dragon.

Finally getting the collar from the shop had been a blessing for Filia. Not only could she see what her little baby would look like in his 'human' form but she could also manage to look after Owen better.

When Filia first put the collar on Owen he didn't appear to like it. Suddenly his feet he learned how to use so well were pinkish and stubby. And he didn't have wings but equally stubby arms. Owen flailed around not understanding what his new limbs were.

For the first two days it had been peaceful for Filia. Owen couldn't run around so Filia didn't have to. Of course Owen screamed and yelled in frustration but it didn't bother Filia. She just scooped up the little baby and held him close. It didn't matter how loudly Owen was crying, the moment Filia held him he calmed down.

Yes it had been peaceful... or as peaceful as a normal mother and newborn experience could be... But then somehow Owen figured out how to get out of his collar.

Filia had no idea how the little baby managed to do it. It had a magic lock on it to keep it in place. So how could Owen manage to get out of it?

At the beginning Filia wondered if Val was the one that removed Owen's collar for him. It did seem like Val would have been the logical choice. However Val swore that he didn't and if he was lying Val didn't even know how to get his own collar off to start off with. So how could he figure out how to get Owen's collar off and not his own too? It was a mystery.

"Owen please stop running away!" Filia pleaded to her baby as she kept running. She was exhausted from having to always run after Owen. And even if she didn't have that to contend with Owen wasn't sleeping through the night so Filia herself was extremely sleep deprived. Filia was getting so close to her breaking point that she wanted to scream.

Since Owen was making all kinds of mess there was much debris in Filia's way as she chased him. Even though she tried very hard to not step on anything eventually Filia's foot got caught on something. Filia fell the floor with a loud crash skinning one of her knees and her left arm. Feeling exhausted and defeated Filia started to sob. She wasn't terribly hurt or anything but Filia was in such a tired worn down state that she couldn't fight the tears falling down her face.

Hearing their mother's cries right away Val and Owen ran to Filia.

"Mommy!" Val called out as he got to her first. "You hurt?" He hugged her as hard as he could.

Owen got there second and he was just as quick to embrace his mother as his older brother was.

Both the little boys were concerned as Filia wasn't a person to break down crying. Or least as far as they knew.

Filia felt terrible as she held her two boys close. The last thing she wanted to do was worry them. "Mommy is just tired."

"Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo better?" Val offered eager to do anything to make his mother to stop crying.

Filia let out a tired chuckle as shook her head. "No sweetie I don't need you to kiss my boo-boo. What I need is a couple big hugs and for your baby brother not to be running around in his dragon form."

Perhaps Owen managed to understand what Filia was saying or he was just doing it for his own amusement but Owen transformed. He went from being a little black golden dragon to a pudgy little baby with soft wavy black hair and big black eyes. Even though he was half monster his eyes were only slightly slanted making the little hybrid appear more human that a normal monster could.

"How in the world did you do that?" Filia cried out in shock.

"He wearing da collar." Val pointed out.

Filia made the same observation as Val and saw the very same collar Filia had put on Owen weeks ago.

Owen giggled while waving his hands before changing back into a dragon even though he was still wearing the collar. Then he transformed back again into his 'human' baby form.

Filia wasn't crying anymore. No she was too stunned for tears. The collar that she had paid lots of money for that was sure to work on her baby to keep him in a 'human' form didn't work at all! And what was worse it seemed Owen knew how to change forms already and he was only a month old!

"How he do that?" Val asked while poking Filia on the shoulder.

"I have no idea sweetie..." Filia admitted.

...

At the end of the work day Gravos and Jilas were expecting to hear all sorts of whines and complaints from their boss. Given that Filia was looking after a month old golden dragon monster and a rambunctious three year old ancient dragon it wasn't surprising. The only way anyone could go through each day looking after the brothers would be if they had super powers. And Gravos and Jilas didn't expect Filia to not complain. They would be more surprised if she didn't. Truthfully it didn't bother Filia's two helpers to hear their boss rant and rave. The way they figured if it helped her to vent then they would gladly give their ears to her. Because the alternative would to be look after the kids and neither man was jumping to take over that job.

So as Jilas and Gravos walked in the home they expected an earful but instead they were treated to silence.

Filia sat in her rocking chair rocking away while she held the slumbering little Owen. Val was playing with blocks as Filia's feet. The two were strangely quiet. Val not so much as he was very concentrating on building the perfect tower and speaking would have ruined his efforts. But Filia...

The look on Filia's face was one that inspired much fear. She wasn't scary looking per say but there was this haunted absentness from her eyes that made you almost think you were looking at a dead person. She seemed to be staring out into space and not even aware at all of Jilas and Gravos' presence in the room. Clearly Filia needed a break.

"Boss?" Jilas called out timidly afraid to break her from her spell.

Filia's vacant tired eyes travelled till they settled on Gravos and Jilas. "It doesn't work..." She mumbled almost incoherently.

"What doesn't work Boss?" Gravos prompted Filia.

"The collar... it doesn't work..." Filia's bottom lip quivered as it was very clear that she was on the verge of tears.

At first Jilas and Gravos had no idea what Filia was talking about until they looked around the house. Potted plants were knocked over and destroyed, furniture was overturned and toys were everywhere. It looked like someone had let off a bomb in the house.

"Da collar don't work?" Jilas mused as he looked at the slumbering Owen. Even with Jilas one eye he could easily see the collar on the sleeping hybrid. "But he's wearing it now, and he's human."

"He's only in this form because he was sleepy..." Filia let out a tired sigh.

"Wait a tick... he can change back and forth on his own?" Gravos exclaimed in surprise.

Filia nodded. "The collar probably only worked for a little while when I first put it on him. But I guess it broke. And he figured out how to change forms on his own."

This got a gasp out both Gravos and Jilas. Sure they were expecting that Owen would have some special abilities but they hadn't been expecting that one so soon.

"I guess it must be his monster blood." Jilas theorized.

"No it's because it's stupid annoying Xellos monster blood." Filia grumbled. She knew that having Xellos as the father was going to cause some complications. In reality Filia had been actually pretty lucky thus far. Given that Owen was half monster it was possible that he could have only been able to feed on negative emotions. Whether he was or not Owen seemed to be doing quite well feeding on his mother's breast milk. But that fact did very little to ease Filia's tension at that moment as she was very much upset about the current situation.

In his sleep Owen clearly must have been having a nice dream because at that moment he giggled. That or he was really feeding on emotions after all.

Even though Filia was all in a tizzy she couldn't help but smile at her little baby's laugh. It was so cute and small just he was. "Even still with Xellos' tainted blood coursing through his veins Owen is still as adorable as a little puppy."

"But he a dragon!" Val piped up correcting his mother. "Mommy why I not a dragon?"

"You are a dragon sweetie." Filia assured him.

"Den why I look like people?"

Clearly Val didn't understand the difference between the words 'people' and 'human'. But when you were surrounded by humans your whole life it wasn't surprising the three year old didn't know the difference. "Your collar makes you stay in that form." Filia explained.

"Why it no work on Owen?"

"It must be broken." Filia declared. It had to be broken; it was the only logical way to explain how Owen could change forms. Well... that wasn't exactly true. There was another possibility but Filia would never ever consider it.

"I break mine?" Val asked for permission in a cute adorable little voice.

"No!" Filia was quick to dismiss that request.

Val frowned not liking his question shot down so quickly. "I want to be a dragon!" He flapped his arms like wings.

"You can be a dragon when you're older."

"Why?"

"Because you're too young right now. You have to wait till you're older."

"When?"

"When you're ten."

"When's dat?"

"In seven years."

"After dinner?"

"No."

"Tomorrow?"

"A long time from now!" Filia's eyes went real wide as she bent down to tickle Val. Tickling the little ancient dragon was the best way to distract him from his question-a-thon. Because when Val got on his question streak he wasn't likely to stop any time soon.

Val giggled as he rolled over knocking over his tower. "Oh no felled down!"

"Then you'd better make a bigger one!" Filia exclaimed.

"Okay! Uncle Jilas and Uncle Gravos helps!" Val insisted handing his 'uncles' blocks.

Jilas and Gravos looked at each other let out a chuckle. How could they say no to the little boss?

While Filia watched her helpers play with her adoptive son she couldn't help but think about what she was going to do about Owen. 'I'll have to go to the shop in the morning. They made a defective product so they'd better replace or fix it!' Filia mentally decided.

In his sleep Owen smiled but it wasn't a typical happy baby smile. No if you were to see this seemingly innocent child you'd might be put off by just how devious he looked at that moment. Of course with a father like Xellos it wasn't surprising. But unlike Xellos little Owen was still adorable as a little devil.

_(Author's Notes: I don't usually write too many stories that feature children too much. Usually if anything the characters involved in the stories are either teens or adults. So writing this story has been an interesting experience for me. I hope I'm not confusing anyone about Owen, he's not purposely trying to be evil or sinister. Really he's just being him and whatever mayhem he may cause is purely accidental or unintentional.) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Nine, The Festival

By Relm

After finding out the collar was broken Filia went straight to the shop the very next day. She stormed into the shop with Owen in tow ranting and raving about the how the collar she spent so much money on was crap. Given that Filia had been so angry you'd think Owen might have been upset by it. However he seemed to find it funny and giggled instead.

The people at the shop had been baffled. They had never had a collar stop working before. Their products were supposed to last lifetime. And seeing how they were usually geared for immortals they took that statement seriously. They examined the collar very closely and deemed there was no way it could be broken or defective. Filia of course disagreed with them in a very loud and angry fashion. She even showed them how Owen can change even with the collar on. However Owen had decided at that time he wanted to take a nap.

It didn't seem like there was going to be an end to this argument till one of the workers suggested that Filia try to change into a dragon while wearing it herself. This was a gambit play by the shop as the collar might have truly been faulty and they would have a full sized golden dragon destroying their shop. But the workers all held fast to the convictions, they didn't make a product that didn't work.

To prove them wrong once and for all Filia did don the collar and tried to changed forms...

...and she couldn't.

She tried several times but no matter how hard she tried she still remained in her human form. Frustrated about being proven wrong Filia put the collar back on Owen whom had woken up from his short nap. He let out a satisfied giggle before he transformed back into his dragon form.

There had been many gasps by the shop workers. But it was clear now, the collar wasn't faulty, it just wasn't strong enough. They promised to alter it and make it so it could keep Owen from turning into his dragon form. But the truth was there really wasn't a whole lot they could do to up the power on the thing. However Filia left the shop feeling hopeful the workers would find a solution to her problems.

That had been a week ago and Filia was very eager to get the new collar back. "It's going to work for sure!" Filia announced happily as she twirled Owen around in the air.

Owen giggled happily as it loved the feel of the air against his face. It was very clear that once the little tyke learned to fly he'd never walk anywhere.

"Are you sure it's gonna work Boss?" Jilas asked while helping Val with his colouring book.

"Uncle Jilas I want red!" Val commanded his adoptive mother's helper for another crayon. Jilas was helping by holding onto them for Val.

"And why wouldn't it work?" Filia demanded quickly getting angry and defensive.

"Well it didn't work before." Gravos added.

"They promised me they would make it strong as humanly possible. That it would strong enough to keep the most powerful dragon from changing forms!" Filia declared repeating exactly what she had been told.

"Yeah but Boss... Owen ain't a dragon." Jilas corrected her.

"Yes Owen a dragon!" Val huffed. "I dragon too! And I want green now!"

"Okay Val-Boss." Jilas handed Val the green crayon. "What I mean he's not a normal dragon. His half blood makes him very different. What if no collar can keep him human looking?"

Filia's eyes turned very wide and frightening. She looked possessed as she glared at Jilas. "WHAT?" She sneered with such venom that her word stung like acid. "How DARE you suggest SUCH A THING!"

"Well Boss you need to face facts." Gravos rationalized. "If yous couldn't change with it on then think about how powerful Owen is. That monster blood in him must be making him that way."

Filia glared but it lost some of its fight. Yes this was probably the case and what she had been trying to keep herself from thinking all week. Owen's half monster blood was going to be the cause of many issues they would have to deal with but Filia had hoped this wouldn't be one of those things. The thought of having to deal with raising a dragon that could change back and forth so easily was enough to make Filia want to crumple into a ball. "But I'm already so tired!" She wailed on the verge of tears.

Owen looked his was almost about to cry himself so he changed back into his human form and snuggled up to his mommy.

"Well you keep just keep crying like that since Owen obviously doesn't like upsetting you." Gravos observed.

Filia would have rolled her eyes but she was too content to hug and kiss her baby than to pay attention to Gravos.

"Just think Boss! If that black dragon is his golden dragon form imagine what his monster form could be!" Jilas exclaimed in excitement as he wondered what Owen could change into.

This Filia heard and she threw her mace at Jilas for his comment. "Owen has a human form and his dragon form! AND NO OTHERS!" She declared screaming.

"Okay Boss!" Both Jilas and Gravos chorused.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Owen and I have a collar to pick up." Filia huffed before waltzing off with little Owen in her arms.

...

"WHY DOESN'T IT WORK?" Filia cried out loud as she left the shop. The new and improved collar had been placed on Owen and for a moment there it seemed like it was going to work. But then Owen got this really concentrated look on his face (making Filia think he might be trying to poo) and back to a dragon he went. Obviously the collar made Owen require more concentration to change forms but it didn't stop the little tyke.

Owen giggled happily as he tried to chew on Filia's hair.

...

Months went by and things seemed to get better. Filia got used to Owen's antics (and it helped her shed those last few pregnancy pounds) and was able to anticipate her little son's actions. Owen liked to be chased so Filia figured out that walking over to the tyke rather than running prevented Owen from bolting. Plus she found that Owen did come to you when called. So if she didn't feel like chasing him she'd just ask him to come to mommy and he'd happily come running. Owen also seemed to like to follow Val around which was good since Val loved to show his little brother stuff. It was a little strange to see a little aqua haired human like person showing around a little baby black dragon but it was still cute regardless.

Despite not working properly Filia still kept the collar on Owen. The more tired Owen got the harder it was for him to keep staying in his dragon form with the collar on. So when Filia wanted to put him down for his nap it was easier as all she needed to do was to tire him out. He'd change back into his human form and it was off to dreamland for him. Owen also seemed to like being in his human form a lot more but that was because he was starting to get a grasp of how his human form limbs worked. He was still too young to walk but he could sit up on his own and pretty soon he'd be trying to crawl.

Yes things were getting easier for the residents of the Ul Copt household but there was still the occasional bump here and there.

"Val don't go too far!" Filia called out to her adoptive son as she, Val, Jilas, Gravos and Owen partook in one of their town's festivals. Filia herself wasn't too sure what the festival was for but it did have lots of food and fun things to see.

"But I want to see da juggling troll!" Val pointed to a small performing troupe doing a show in the middle of the festival. The current act was in fact the very troll Val wanted to see. He was juggling pins while balancing on a big red and yellow striped ball. It was quite a sight as the troll seemed to be quite good at it. So much so that there was quite a crowd around the performer that it made dangerous for a little kid to go off on his own.

"Okay sweetie but you can go off by yourself. You need to stay close to me." Filia warned him while readjusting her hold on Owen. Owen himself was being squirmy as he was being overwhelmed with all kinds of new things to see. He just had to see them all.

"But I too small to see!" Val whined stomping his foot in frustration.

"Well I can fix dat!" Gravos grabbed Val and hoisted him up on his shoulders.

Val giggled. "I tall now! I see everything!"

"Can you see the juggler?"

"Yes!" Val exclaimed. "He look like you Uncle Gravos!"

Gravos made a face while Jilas and Filia laughed. This wasn't the first time Gravos had been compared to a troll.

...

Xellos whistled as he teleported around. It was nice to finally get out of Sailune. Instead of serving out years for his punishment Greater Beast Zellas only limited Xellos' sentence to a few months. Xellos almost jumped for joy when his master told him he could go.

After spending so much time in the happiest kingdom in the demon peninsula Xellos was glad to get away. He needed proper nourishment and the best source of course was Filia after all.

But when Xellos phased into Filia's chosen town of residence he was aghast to discover there was a festival taking place. The air was swimming with positive emotions making Greater Beast Zellas' general priest feel as though never left Sailune at all. It was a sickeningly feeling to be assaulted with all the merriment. However spending so much time in Sailune had Xellos at the very least able to stomach being around the plethora of positivity. Plus he had his mind on his prize. A meal fit for a king, Filia's variety of rage and anger.

Xellos knew that he could a rise out of Filia easily even with a festival going on. The idea tickled him further imagining getting Filia so mad to change into her dragon form right in the middle of the festival destroying everything. What a delightful idea.

He was sure Filia was at the festival. No doubt she and her cronies were showing Val around. Festivals were always much fun for the little ones.

A quick scan of the crowds revealed his prize, Filia.

...

Filia felt the odd sensation of being watched, but that wasn't an uncommon thing. She got stared at a lot. The members of the Ul Copt household may have been accepted by the people of the town they were still a strange sight to see.

Neither the less Filia held Owen very closely to her. The baby monster/golden dragon had turned human again and fell asleep. Perhaps all the sights had been too much and it tired the little tyke out. It wasn't very likely that Owen was stay napping for long as he never slept for too long.

Filia had Owen wrapped up in blankets mostly to keep him from moving around too much when he woke again. You couldn't even tell what Filia was holding. Which was a good thing for Filia as Xellos chose this moment to make his presence known.

"Ah if it isn't my favourite golden dragon!" Xellos beamed with false sentiment as he popped up behind her.

Filia had been lost in thought jumped, at the sound of Xellos' voice and his presence. It made her whole body shiver with dread and her heart fill with intense fear. She was painfully aware of how close he was and potential visibility of the bundle in her arms. "What do you want?" She spat out hoping she sounded like she normally did and nothing like the scared frighten person she felt like.

Sadly for Filia her fear didn't go unnoticed. Xellos sensed the emotion and was puzzled by it. What reason did Filia have to be scared? Well except the fact that he snuck up on her but that wasn't enough to entice that much of a reaction. "Why Filia that's no way to greet a treasured friend." He chided.

"You're not my friend, nor are you something I treasure!" Filia sneered. She turned away from Xellos so to further obstruct his view of what she was holding.

"Oh giving me the cold shoulder are we?" Xellos leaned in and brought his mouth close to her ear. "And to think we were so 'close' to each other." He whispered seductively. This was a bad idea and he knew it. But after that little tryst of theirs it was hard for him to spend time away from her. Seeing her now just ruined all of his self control. Plus there was something else different about her that he just couldn't pin point.

Filia shivered at the feel of Xellos' breath in her ear. She didn't want to be affected by it but parts of her tingled that shouldn't be tingling. It made her mad, very mad. "Get any closer and your head is going to head is going to meet the ground at lightning speeds." She growled at him.

Xellos could feel the anger rising in her and he just couldn't contain his smile or excitement. This was the perfect appetizer before the main course. "I thought I was close enough but now that you've suggested it I can't think about how nice it would be even for the split second. Of course beating me to a pulp in the middle of the festival would reflect poorly on your character to other festival goers."

Filia cringed at Xellos' insinuation. She knew he was right and she hated him for it. It just made her want to hurt him even more. She might have made a few more comments on the subject if Val didn't interrupt them.

"Mommy! Mommy! Owen climbed dat house!" Val cried out pointing to one of the tallest buildings in the town.

Right away Filia looked down at the bundle in her arms and noticed there was just blankets there. She looked to where Val was pointing in absolute horror.

There climbing the said building was a little black dragon looking creature.

"OWEEEEEEEN!" Filia shrieked in absolute terror. "Oh my god! Oh MY GOD! HOW DID HE GET UP THERE?" She was frantic to the point that she was ready to explode.

By this time everyone else as the festival realized what was going on and they too were freaking out.

"Baby Owen is up on that roof!" One of the townspeople cried out.

"Someone needs to save him!" Another also yelled.

"Boss how did he get up there?" Gravos questioned Filia while rushing over to her.

"I don't know!" Filia cried out with tears in her eyes. "How could this happen? How did he get away from me?"

"I want to go up dat high!" Val jumped while holding his hand up in the air.

"No you will not!" Filia almost shouted.

Xellos was very confused at this moment. He could see that the creature they were all looking at was black but beyond that he wasn't too sure what was going on. He did know that he could easily go retrieve the creature via teleportation but he wasn't about to offer his services.

"But I want to go too!" Val insisted while stomping his foot.

"It's dangerous! Owen shouldn't be up there!" Filia chided.

"How he get down?" Val wondered now realizing why his adoptive mother was so upset.

"I don't know!" Filia admitted feeling very much panicked at that moment. She was so upset she couldn't think properly and could barely breathe.

"Boss can't you teleport your way up there and get him down?" Jilas suggested.

Filia could have smacked herself at that moment. Of course she could teleport! She didn't even say anything she just went and did exactly as Jilas suggested.

Owen giggled as Filia brought him back down to the ground. However that wasn't the case for Filia.

Once she got back with Owen, Filia burst into gut wrenching sobs. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Filia insisted holding the baby very tightly towards her.

Val was crying too and he clung to his adoptive mother's legs.

Owen in response to all the tears changed into his human form and started crying as well. He clung to his mother feeling very upset. Though it was doubtful if he really knew why he was crying. He did know his mother was upset and it in turn upset him.

Even though the three dragons were crying everyone else in the town were cheering and eventually went back to the festivities.

"Val sweetie Mommy is tired. Would it be okay with you if we all went home?" Filia asked Val while petting him on the head.

Val nodded his head while sniffling. They had already been at the festival for a couple hours and he was tried himself after crying. "Can you read us a story at home?"

"Yes I can."

"With cookies?"

"Alright."

"And ice cream?" Val's eyes got really big as his mid travelled to all the possibilities of things he could have.

Filia rolled her eyes. "Cookies is enough. You don't need ice cream too!"

"Hot chocolate?" Val suggested with the sweetest little puppy dog face.

"Okay, but nothing more!" Filia took his hand and walked off with Jilas and Gravos trailing behind. They completely ignored Xellos. It was as if the monster didn't exist.

"What just happened here?" Xellos wondered out loud in confusion. Many questions flew around his head. The big one of course, where did this baby dragon come from?


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Notes: Gee... I almost forgot to post this! Where is my brain these days?_

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Ten, He's a strange one

By Relm

For a little while Xellos just stood there at the festival pondering what had happened. He had little idea of who or what that 'baby' Filia saved from scaling the building was. Given by the way she acted it was very clear that Filia was very attached to it. Logically it would seem that this black dragon was either a child of Filia's or a child Filia adopted as her own.

Physically speaking the baby looked like a black golden dragon. If Xellos were to guess on just looking at the child as a dragon he would have figured it was a lesser dragon. It didn't have the shape of an ancient dragon but it definitely didn't have the colouring of the golden dragon.

Valgaav was supposed to be the last of the ancient dragons and Filia was possibly the last of the golden dragons. So it seemed unlikely that Filia would have had a child with another ancient dragon. Unless there were more of them that monster race wasn't aware of.

Of course there were other higher dragons to consider but like the ancient dragons they too had issues with the golden ones. And it seemed unlikely that mixing let's say an ice dragon's blood with a golden one's would result in a black dragon.

"Excuse me." Xellos caught the attention one of the townspeople, an elderly woman who looked like she could be a gossip which is exactly what Xellos wanted.

"Yes dear what can I do for you?" The woman flashed Xellos a very warm smile.

Xellos inwardly cringed at the warmth of the smile. "I was just curious who was that child climbing that building just a little while ago?"

"Oh my yes that's Filia's little one Owen. Such a cutie but he's been causing Filia all kinds of trouble. I know the little ones can be handful but Filia always looks so ragged! I doubt she's been sleeping much." The woman exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Her son? I thought Val was her only son."

The woman looked around suspiciously before pulling Xellos off to a place a little less crowded. "Val bless his little heart is Filia's first. Though I know he's not hers by blood. We all know that, but Owen on the other hand... Some of us think that Owen is another adopted child. That one of Filia's assistants found the egg and Filia took it upon herself to raise the child."

Seemed logical and understanding. Filia would likely want to raise the baby if it was presented to her. So Xellos had no trouble in believing this story but the look on the woman's face made him think she thought otherwise. "But you don't believe that?" He prompted her.

"No. I think Owen is her own, flesh blood and all. I don't know how golden dragons have their children but I image they would get pregnant and lay their eggs perhaps like lizards. So Filia could have gotten pregnant a while back and laid the egg and no one would have even know she was pregnant!"

This also seemed logical too. But it arose another question. "Who do you think the father is?"

"No one has a clue. Filia won't say anything on the matter. She just insists that Owen is her child. She refuses to explain where he came from or who his father is. My guess is either she doesn't know herself or she's ashamed of him."

Xellos felt a chill settle in the pit of his stomach. "Has Filia been consorting with lots of men?"

The woman shook her head. "The only men ever seen around her are her assistants but that doesn't seem likely it's one of them. More likely Filia just kept her little romance the father a secret. She kept Owen a secret from all of us until he was hatched why wouldn't she have done the same with her relationship too?"

"I suppose. Thank you very much." Xellos turned to leave when the woman stopped him once more.

"Wait there is another man now that I think about it. Though I've never actually seen him myself."

This peaked Xellos' interest so he just had to bite. "Who?"

"A vile monster... He's hopelessly in love with her but the poor thing doesn't have a chance with her. Filia hates him so deeply that she would never touch him with a ten foot pole much less have sex with him. Now what was his name again...?"

Xellos closed eyes twitched at the old woman's suggestion. Him in love with Filia? Bah!

"Xellos! Yes that's his name, Xellos. But no one thinks he's the father. Poor thing, I feel sorry for him. He's going to be devastated to find out Filia's been sleeping with another man." The old woman shook her head as she walked off.

As Xellos watched the old woman walk away he mulled over what she had said. Obviously the woman was wrong about him being in love with Filia but the idea what Filia got pregnant by another guy did seem worth considering. He had only slept with Filia once and it didn't seem possible for a monster to impregnate a dragon. They were completely different species after all. And then Xellos had to consider the time frame...

Xellos wasn't an expert on how golden dragons reproduce but he was somewhat aware of how much time it took. And given the size of Owen Xellos estimated that Filia must have had already laid the egg before she slept with him. That had to be the case. Because if not that then that meant that he was...

No, Xellos wasn't even going to consider that. So left Xellos wondering who this mystery man of Filia's was and why the idea of her sleeping with someone else bothered him so much.

...

It wasn't until Filia got Owen and Val settled in for their nap that she realized what she had done. She meant to keep Owen's existence a secret from Xellos as well as hide the fact that Owen was her child. But blubbering away like an idiot Filia failed at both things. And she completely ignored Xellos to boot! Up until a moment ago she completely forgot about the annoying monster priest. Now that she remembered her heart filled with dread.

Why hadn't he shown up? Why didn't he follow them? Why wasn't he there harassing them at that very moment? Xellos hadn't tried at all to pester Filia for information at all. Nor had he shown his stupid face at her house after Filia got back. One could hope that Filia just lucked out but Filia knew better. Xellos may not have shown up yet but he would.

"He's a strange one." A voice startled Filia from behind.

Filia whirled around to see Xellos standing looking over her shoulder at Owen. "What do you want?" Filia hissed at him. She wanted to yell and/or hit him but she didn't want to wake up the boys. She didn't give him time to respond as she went to leave the room pushing Xellos out with her.

"Some answers." Xellos responded with a smile not even bothered one bit about being pushed around.

"Ha! You wanting answers? And when do you ever give those when people ask you for them?" Filia walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

"Who and what is that thing sleeping in Val's room?" Xellos ignoring Filia's comment.

"Owen." Filia responded plainly as she started prepping things for dinner.

Xellos couldn't help but smile. He knew how to be annoying and secretive with information and it was ironic to get his usual bag of tricks thrown back at him. "Yes but what is Owen?"

"A baby." Filia made no attempt to make eye contact with Xellos. Instead she had her back to him while she chopped vegetables.

"Hey Boss did you want me to-" Jilas started to say as he and Gravos entered the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Gravos, Jilas so nice to see you both." Xellos flashed one of his insincere smiles at Filia's lackeys.

"Boss do you want us to take care of 'em?" Gravos asked Filia while glaring at Xellos. It was really just an idle threat towards the monster general priest just to show his dislike of Xellos being there.

"Now now, Gravos that is no way to treat a guest." Xellos waved a scolding finger at Gravos.

"It's okay Gravos. Why don't you and Jilas keep an eye on the boys for me while I prepare dinner?" Filia suggested. "Even as tired as Owen might be I wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up and decides to climb out of his crib again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, really it's fine. I'll just make Xellos help." Filia hit Xellos in the stomach with a very large diakon radish.

Nervously Gravos and Jilas left Xellos and Filia alone in the kitchen.

Xellos looked at Filia while holding the radish she had thrown at him. A part of him wondered how this happened but he just went with it and started chopping it. "Where did Owen come from?"

"An egg." Filia responded being just as impossible as before. "Chop that smaller."

"Okay where did the egg come from?"

Filia let out a huge over exasperated sigh. "Seriously do I need tell you were babies come from?"

"Why do you have him?"

"Because I'm raising him just like Val." Filia explained cryptically.

Inwardly Xellos let out a small sigh of relief. If Filia was looking after the child like she was with Val then that could mean that baby whatever it was might not be Filia's after all. Therefore meaning Filia hadn't slept with anyone besides him. "So then Owen isn't your son then."

The corners of Filia's eyes twitched in anger. "Owen and Val are my sons! And don't you dare tell me otherwise!" She screamed with a frying pan in hand ready to hit Xellos.

Xellos almost flinched from the sudden burst of anger. It wasn't an unpleasant thing but it wasn't expected. But when a cub was threatened then the momma bear was sure to get defensive and attack. "Ah there's that Filia crazy woman charm I love so much."

Filia shuddered and went back to prepping dinner.

"Who is Owen's father?"

"It doesn't matter." Filia huffed defensively. "I'm raising him so who cares who his father is?"

"Does that mean you don't know who his father is?"

This seemingly innocent question really struck a chord with Filia. That one question implied that Filia was sleeping around and as such had no idea who fathered her child. Of course given that Xellos was assuming that Owen wasn't hers he wasn't implying that Filia was a slut but Filia didn't take it that way. She assuming he was making a jab at her virtues and that didn't sit well at all. Filia snapped her head to glare daggers at Xellos. But instead of yelling an insult or bashing his head in with her mace Filia grabbed his shirt and teleported them outside.

Xellos blinked in surprise as he found himself not only outside but very far from Filia's town. He looked to Filia for an explanation but what he saw was one sight he lived to see.

Steam was coming out of Filia's ears and her eyes were red with rage. With a flash her clothing disappeared (a sight Xellos loooooooved to see) and Filia transformed into her glorious golden dragon form.

...

Back at the Ul Copt household the ground shook making the people of the house fear there was an earthquake going on. But given that it was preceded by some very familiar battle cries Gravos and Jilas knew better.

"You know it's been a while since the boss has done that." Jilas commented as he and Gravos sat outside the boy's room playing cards.

"I'll bet she's enjoying it." Gravos mused. "Gin."

"Gah! You always win!" Jilas scrunched his face into a frown. "You're not cheatin', are you?"

"Jilas how can you say such a thing? I'm wounded beyond words." Gravos cried out overdramatically while throwing his arms back and accidently spilling out all the cards he had hidden.

"Gravos-Boss!" Jilas exclaimed. "You were cheatin'!"

Gravos laughed nervously. "How 'bout we play go fish?"

...

Even though Xellos could have easily dodged every single attack by Filia he chose not to. It had been so long since he felt the delicious twinge of the pain inflicted by the lovely golden dragon. Xellos did love pain after all even if he was the one receiving it. And it didn't matter anyway since Xellos could heal himself relatively quickly. Especially since Filia's anger was in such abundance.

Filia turned back into her human form and stormed off with a huff and her head held high.

Xellos peeled himself off the floor more than ready to follow Filia and start up round two when he felt that familiar feeling in the back of his head. He was being summoned. 'Drat. Well if my master beacons I must go...'

...

Greater Beast Zellas sat on her thrown with a wine glass in hand and a dangerous smile tugging at her lips. She was aware that her little minion after his sentence was over ran back to exactly what got him in trouble in the first place.

Xellos appeared before his master kneeling with his head down. "Master you summoned me?"

"Yes, I did..." Zellas took a sip of her wine. "I would like an explanation."

"About what?"

"About why the moment I let you leave Sailune you just have to go chasing after that golden dragon?"

Xellos flinched slightly at the question. Of course he would be a fool to assume that his master wouldn't know where he had gone. "Well one of my assignments is to keep tabs on the golden dragon and her adoptive ancient dragon son." Xellos responded feebly.

"You can watch them from afar but I fail to see why getting her so angry she would change into her dragon form and pound you into piece would be important." Zellas knew the reason, she knew it well but she did love to make her underlings sweat.

"Since I was in Sailune for that amount of time I was starving. And Filia's anger can be quite abundant."

Zellas knew there was more it than that but for now she was going to let it slide. "Fine I will accept your explanation this time. Now what do you have to report?"

Xellos' eyes opened with confusion. "Report?"

"Yes you're assignment as you so reminded me is to keep tabs on the dragons. Therefore what do you have to report?"

It was a simple request that Xellos had obliged many times but in this instance it wasn't so easy. "The ancient dragon is growing to what seems like a normal child and with none of the intent of his previous incarnation Valgaav. Filia appears to be tired but that's more likely due to raising Val." Xellos carefully explained. He knew he should have mentioned Owen but his gut told him that was a bad idea. He didn't know why but he just knew he shouldn't say anything about the mysterious blackened dragon.

"So there is nothing new to report then?" Zellas prompted him.

"...no..." Xellos mumbled.

"Then off you go to your other assignments. I'll expect you to check in with me tomorrow."

Xellos nodded his head and phased out of his master's domain.

Greater Beast Zellas pressed her lips together in thought. She was aware her minion wasn't being completely forthcoming with his report. There was more going on with the golden dragon than Xellos was letting on. 'Xellos what are you hiding?'


	11. Chapter 11

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Eleven, Protection

By Relm

Much time had passed since Sheol had announced the dark light's coming. But despite the insane priest's efforts he hadn't be able to locate this fabled creature.

Usually when it came to a matter of focus Sheol wasn't to keeping his. His interests were fleeting at best and he was usually off to fuss over a new thing before his first thing has barely started. This particular variety of short attention span was one of many things that Hellmaster Phibrizzo both enjoyed and encouraged in his priest. Sheol wasn't one to dwell on things.

But this was different, it was very important. This creature of dark light could bring Hellmaster Phibrizzo back. Sheol was determined to find it. For his dedication to his master was paramount even if said master was dead.

So to see Sheol so focused on anything was not only a strange sight but a rare one. It was definitely not something that Obsan was used to seeing.

"Sheol you should eat." Obsan pointed out while holding a frightening human. "I've even brought lunch to you."

The scared human yelped in fear. He had no idea that Obsan was meaning for Sheol to feed of the human's emotions on not his own body so it terrified him.

"Not hungry... can't stop... the light, the dark light shines..." Sheol mumbled almost incoherently. He was hunched over his orb looking very intently at it with darting eyes. Those very eyes looked sunken and dull as though he was not a monster but a newly dead corpse. Sheol was completely consumed with his task that he cared little for anything else.

"Sheol you've been at this for however many months and haven't found a thing. You need to take a break. How can you find anything if you're too starving to see?"

Sheol looked up from the orb with a look of reflection. "I see, I see!"

"You found the creature?" Obsan prompted his kin.

Sheol's face turned into a frown of pure disgust. "Your point, I see your point. But my appetite is spoiled." His attention went back to the orb.

"You said you weren't hungry."

"Can't be spoiled if it wasn't there." Sheol agreed. "Unless it was hiding."

Obsan shook his head.

"Why can't I find him?" Sheol whined pathetically. "He's so close but so far..."

"Eat something." Obsan ordered. He was getting very impatient.

Sheol looked at the frightened human with a ghost of his usual smile.

The human looked Sheol in the eyes with a pleading look. However looking into Sheol's unfocused crazy eyes wasn't anything but reassuring.

Had Sheol been his normal self he would have cackled at the human. Especially since the human wasn't even aware he was being fed upon. Instead Sheol just stared at the human saying nothing.

"Please don't kill me..." The human pleaded.

"The vintage is distinctive..." Sheol mused referring to the human as though he were a bottle of wine.

"It's from beyond the old barrier." Obsan explained.

"Do make sure to store it properly so we might snack later."

Obsan chuckled before handing the human off to one of their mindless minions to take away.

"Now appear to me!" Sheol demanded of the viewing orb.

The orb lit up with a vast array of colours but it failed to focus into proper shapes. It was all colourful blurs.

"GYAHHHHHH!" Sheol shrieked so loudly it startled Obsan. "It mocks me!" He smashed the viewing orb against the wall.

Obsan just shook his head as Sheol retrieved another orb. This was the tenth orb Sheol had broken. "Really Sheol you should stop this."

"Stop? Stop? STOP? For our master I would endure a thousand years of torture! I cannot stop till he is freed!" He declared.

"Really you shouldn't be so loyal. He's dead and did little for us when he lived."

"He gave us life! He made us who we are!"

"Yes me powerless and you insane. We're just things he created on a whim. Otherwise he would have included us in his final plan rather than use Beast Master Zellas' general priest." Obsan spat out in disgust.

"We are special which is why master chose not to use us. He would have rather risked the life of that general priest than those of his general and his priest." Sheol rationalized.

"His goal was to return the world to nothingness. We were going to die if Phibrizzo succeeded. So I don't think he cared much for our lives." Obsan retorted back.

"Appear to me!" Sheol commanded the orb ignoring what Obsan was saying.

"Sheol I'm talking to you!" Obsan growled.

Sheol still didn't respond to Obsan. He just went into a trance.

Obsan just growled and shook his head as he left the room. It was doubtful he was going to get through to Sheol. The priest was a stubborn man. 'I hope he never finds that creature...'

...

Since Xellos showed up at the Ul Copt household Filia had become extremely paranoid and protective over her boys. She rarely left the house and when she did she made sure both Jilas and Gravos were watching Val and Owen. Filia even put up protective charms around the house that were supposed to ward off evil spirits. She had them modified so they would work against monsters but it was unlikely it would work on anything as powerful as Xellos.

But it wasn't just Xellos Filia was afraid of. There was a world full of dangers out there that could come after her son. Even if Xellos didn't tell anyone of Owen there was still a chance someone outside the town could find out. And there was no telling what could happen if a powerful monster found out about a creature such as Owen. It wasn't just the taboo of a monster fathering a half golden dragon baby, Owen was powerful in his own right. There was no telling sorts of things the little baby halfling could do in the future. So Filia was determined to keep her little ones safe as she could manage.

"Really Boss don't yous think this is a bit much?" Gravos questioned Filia as he watched her put up the thousandth charm. The Ul Copt household was littered with the white paper charms hanging from every available spot on the walls and ceiling.

"I will not let that vile _thing _back in my house!" Filia declared as she made up another batch of charms.

"But these won't work on a monster like 'em will it?" Jilas wondered as he looked at his boss' penmanship.

"He is a monster and he is evil. These charms protect against evil ergo he shouldn't be able to be in here." Filia declared.

"But Xellos is more than just evil. He's powerful. Wouldn't des just affect da weak ones?" Gravos mused.

Filia glared at Gravos and threw a book at him.

"Well I think it's affecting lil' Owen." Jilas pointed out.

Filia and Gravos looked to the little half golden dragon half monster who was laying on his back on blanket on the floor. He was in his human form and he wasn't whining or fussing at all. Owen appeared to be in a trance staring at all the white charms. He reached up with his chubby little arms trying to touch the paper not realizing how far it was from him.

Val didn't understand what was so interesting about the paper and was also laying on his back looking up trying to make sense of what his brother was doing. "Owen act funny." He concluded while sitting up. "I make paper thingy too?"

"Sure sweetie." Filia gave Val some paper and crayons before turning to her helpers with panic in her eyes. "We need to take down all the charms, NOW!"

"I don't know he doesn't seem to be in pain. He just looks a little loopy." Jilas mused. "Not exactly a bad thing considering how much trouble he causes."

"I don't care! I'm not keeping things in the house that makes my little baby lethargic!" Filia declared before scooping her little Owen in her arms. "I'm sorry my little one, Mommy didn't realize what she was doing."

Rather than respond to his mother's fussing Owen still looked up at the paper charms trying feebly to reach them. He had a small but vacant smile on his face and drool dripped at one corner of his mouth.

"He looks like he's on drugs!" Filia whined feeling absolutely terrible.

This sped up Gravos and Jilas and the two of them in a mad rush snatched ever single charm from the walls and ceiling.

"Mommy you gonna take mine down too?" Val held up the 'charms' he had made himself.

"No sweetie yours can stay. But the ones I did have to go."

"Did ya do something wrong with 'em?" Val wondered with a sideways glance.

"Yes they are making your baby brother not feel well."

"Well maybe mine will make him feel better and happy!" Val threw his arms up in the air to emphases his point.

"That's a brilliant idea!"

...

Hours later there were still tones of charms littering the Ul Copt household. But these were different from the ones Filia had put up earlier. They were a combination of protective and harmony charms. But they had been altered to provide both protection and positive energy. Instead of repelling evil spirits it promoted happy ones. So much so that it made you happy just stepping into the house. It also masked the presence of those inside the home making them hard to distinguish.

Given that Owen was half monster this might have been just as bad as the previous charms but it didn't. Perhaps it wasn't nature but nurture that made monsters the way they were because Owen would just giggle in pure delight. The baby half dragon half monster didn't seem bothered by them one bit.

"Hopefully that will be enough to make Xellos not want show his face around here." Filia stated with a satisfied sigh looking at the all the work they had done.

"It looks pretty in here Mommy!" Val beamed admiring all the charms.

Owen also appeared to like the charms. He sat himself up trying to reach for the papers but instead just fell forward. His lip started to quiver and a river of tears poured out of his eyes.

"Oh my little one!" Filia cooed picking Owen up. "Did you fall down?"

Owen's cries quieted till they were just a small whimper as he clung to his mother.

"You sat up all by yourself! Looks like you're starting to like being in this human form." Filia tickled Owen's tummy getting an eruption of giggles from the baby.

"Mommy I teach Owen to walk!" Val announced.

"Babies usually learn to crawl first before they learn to walk." Filia corrected her elder son as she sat down next to him with Owen in her arms.

"Den I teach Owen to crawl!" Val got on all fours and demonstrated the 'proper' way to crawl.

Filia roared with laughter. "Owen can barely keep his head up! I don't think he's ready to crawl just yet."

"I yike Owen better a dragon. He a boring as people." Val huffed crossing his arms.

"Well I like him better in this form." Filia decided while hugging Owen and Val tightly.

A paper charm fell from the ceiling landing in Val's lap. Val picked it up and studied it for a little while. "Mommy what they do?"

"They keep us safe." Filia told him.

"Why?"

"Because I want you two to be safe enough to grow big and strong."

"I strong!" Val flexed his muscles to show of how big his muscles are. "I keep us safe!"

Filia laughed. "I always feel better with you around."

...

"Gah! I almost had it I almost had it!" Sheol screamed at the top of his lungs.

Even in his room away from the madness that was Shoel Obsan still could hear his kin ranting away. Sheol had been quiet for a while he worked but now he was angry and being far too loud. Though Obsan would have rather just ignored Sheol he knew he had to at least check up on him.

"Sheol what is it now?" Obsan asked as he teleported into the room.

"It was there, so close I could feel it! But it slipped away... such a slippery thing like a snake it slithers..." Sheol made the motions and the noises of a snake to further illustrate his point.

"What do you mean?"

"I almost found it and then it ran away. So far away..."

Obsan just frowned. Either this creature of Sheol was good at concealing itself or someone was protecting it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Twelve, Bonding

By Relm

Since getting used to wearing his collar and staying in his human form Owen had developed a particular routine that he followed when he woke in the morning. The first thing he would do was look around. If it was still dark he'd go back to sleep. If it was morning he would cry bloody murder until someone paid attention to him.

Since Val shared a room with his rambunctious younger brother you can imagine how waking up to ungodly wails in the morning could be annoying. However it didn't matter how loud Owen was; Val remained asleep. That wasn't the case for the other members of the Ul Copt household. It was far too frequent that Filia, Jilas and Gravos were woken up by the baby shaped alarm clock that was Owen.

On this particular morning when Owen woke up and looked around he saw someone standing at his crib looking at him. Ordinarily if a baby woke to find a stranger looming over them it would be cause for alarm. A baby would surely shriek crying for their loving parent.

But on this particular instance Owen did not scream or wail. He just looked up at the strange man standing over him.

Xellos had made a point to stay away from Filia's house for a least a few days so as to not raise his master's suspicions. But it was hard to stay away for several reasons. The main one was laying in the crib in front of him.

Owen wiggled in his crib grabbing his footie covered foot and putting it in his mouth. He didn't scream as he looked up at Xellos. Xellos was a stranger to him but Owen didn't feel like he was. There was something familiar to Owen about Xellos that didn't make him want to cry but made him want to smile. He giggled in delight while chewing on his covered big toe.

Xellos frowned. This was not the reaction he had been expecting. He figured Owen would scream and wake the whole Ul Copt household. But Owen was quiet and smiling to boot! The baby should have felt his evil and reacted to it. Babies were sensitive to these sort of things and even on his best behaviour Xellos tended to get babies and small animals upset but his presence. It made Xellos wonder if the charms were to blame for it. The house had such a warm positive welcoming feel to it that it made Xellos want to throw up.

"Babababa..." Owen babbled as he put a hand up trying to reach for Xellos. But given that Owen was on his back and Xellos standing over him it wasn't likely that Owen could actually reach Xellos.

"Now what do you want?" Xellos wondered while leaning over closer to the odd little dragon baby.

This made Owen squeal with delight and got to trying to sit up. He grabbed one of the crib bars and pulled himself up. He laughed in triumphant while flapping his arms at his sides.

Looking at the little baby Xellos couldn't help but laugh too. His intensions with showing up at the Ul Copt household was to study the strange unknown dragon baby. To get a better understanding of what it was and how it was going to affect things. But as he stood there looking at the baby the only thing that went through his mind was how cute and chubby it was. It was the strangest thing, Xellos was a monster for crying out loud! He didn't get befuddled by cute and cuddly things. But there was something about this baby...

Xellos couldn't figure out what Owen was. He knew Owen was a dragon from seeing him in that form but other than that he knew nothing. It was hard to read Owen, hard to pin point his power and potential. True when Valgaav became a monster and servant to Chaos Dragon Gaav Xellos hadn't been able to detect that Valgaav was still in some part an ancient dragon. Mixtures of blood did yield hard to distinguish products. What Xellos did feel was power but he just couldn't put a finger on it.

The baby also had a strange allure which Xellos figured was the cause for his distraction. That had to be the reason. Because even the cutest of babies wouldn't have that sort of effect on Xellos. Or at least that's what he told himself.

Owen outstretched his arm still trying to reach for Xellos. Xellos was so close but just out of the baby's reach. It started to frustrate him and his bottom lip started to quiver.

A sense of panic swelled in Xellos. It could have just been from fear of being discovered but more likely it was because Xellos was afraid of upsetting the young child. He put his finger in Owen's hand hoping to calm the cries threatening to erupt from the baby's mouth.

This simple act seemed to appease the young one and Owen giggled in delight as he grasped Xellos' finger with his whole hand. He shook Xellos' finger like a rattle and pulled Xellos closer to him.

Xellos hadn't been expecting Owen do such a thing and couldn't help but move forward with the baby's action. Owen's grip was much stronger than a normal baby and he seemed to be stronger too.

Even though there was many things odd and strange about this child Owen was still a normal baby after all. So what did Owen do once he got Xellos' hand into his crib? Why bite it of course. Owen didn't have teeth yet so it was all gums but he drooled all over Xellos' hand.

"Probably teething." Xellos concluded not at all disgusted with being drooled on.

Owen looked up at Xellos and smiled.

"You know I've killed many dragons in my day. I've caused chaos and mayhem making thousands scream in terror. I've a very bad bad man." Xellos warned Owen.

Being a baby and not really understanding words Owen just crinkled his nose as he smiled big and large. He let go of Xellos' hand and flapped his arms around. "Ba! BA! BAAA!" He erupted with laughter.

A baby's laughter can be like happy little chimes but to a monster it was anything but delightful. To Xellos however he found he was enjoying the sound more than he should. "What are you exactly?" He posed the question he knew he would not get an answer to.

Owen's eyes went wide and he stuffed his fist into his mouth.

"Filia really should give you a teething ring. What a negligent mother she is." Xellos shook his head.

"AAAAA!" Owen threw his hands up reaching for Xellos. It was very clear what the baby wanted.

Xellos found himself somewhat cringing at the child's request. Owen wanted to be picked and Xellos was loathe to do it. He came to observe the child and to try and figure out what it was. Not to bond with it. But as Xellos looked into the baby's big ebony eyes he found himself doing just what he didn't want to do, picking Owen up.

Owen squealed with delight as he tugged on Xellos' shirt. "Bababaaa!" He babbled away as he wiggled around.

"Now why would you want someone like me to hold you for?" Xellos wondered out loud looking at the baby. As he held Owen Xellos felt something very odd wash over him. It was a sense of tranquil peace that made Xellos feel at ease. Normally this sort of feeling would not be a welcome thing for the monster general priest. However Xellos found himself enjoying the sensation. There was another thing that was odd about holding the baby. Xellos was starting to feel tired, as though some of his energy was being leeched from him.

Owen cooed happily as he burrowed his head into that space between Xellos' neck and shoulder.

Xellos frowned as he pondered this loss of power. One might assume it was the prolonged exposure to all the charms hanging in the house. But there was another possibility that Xellos had to consider. 'Is it the baby causing this? Is he... feeding on me?' He thought to himself. It seemed like a ludicrous idea. At best the very least the baby was a dragon creature. Dragons were like humans, they ate solid mortal food not energy. Was there another creature that fed off energy? Besides monsters Xellos couldn't think of any. Monsters fed off negative emotions which Xellos hadn't been feeling anyway.

No, Xellos shook his head dismissing the idea. It had to be the charms, not the baby. Still it made Xellos wonder. What the heck was this creature? He noticed the transformation collar, the same sort of one that Filia placed on Val when he was a young hatchling. Xellos spied a look at the slumbering ancient dragon. Val was almost hanging off his bed sprawled out with his limbs going in every which direction. The ancient dragon's bedding seemed to be the only thing keeping in the bed as he was tangled up in them. The collar around Val's neck was visible and was like the one around Owen's neck.

A part of Xellos wanted to take the collars off both Owen and Val just to see what sort of a reaction he could get out of Filia. Owen was small enough that he wouldn't cause too much trouble but Val would be much bigger. The ancient dragon could cause a lot of damage alone just by waking up.

...

Filia let out a big yawn as she woke that morning. The sun had fully invaded her room stirring her from her slumber. It wasn't an unwelcome thing; Filia normally woke to the sound of a screaming baby. To wake up just to the feel of the sun shining on her was a nice thing but it was also confusing.

Why wasn't Owen screaming? He always screamed in the morning. Sometimes it was because he wanted something like his diaper changed or because he was hungry. But most of the time it was because he was awake and wanted someone to pay attention to him. If Owen was awake he surely would be crying.

So that led Filia to assume that perhaps she had woken up before Owen. It was very possible but also very unlikely. Owen always woke first before anyone else in the Ul Copt household. Could it be that Owen was actually sleeping in?

For a moment Filia considered that and debated trying to go back to sleep. But ever the worrying mother Filia knew she had to check up on her boys. For as long as there was a little bit of doubt or worry in the back of her head she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

Donning a big snugly pink fluffy robe and matching slippers Filia emerged from her bedroom and walked down the hall towards her boys' room. The door was hanging slight ajar as Filia didn't like the idea of the door being completely closed. She wanted to be able to hear what was going on in her sons' room at night. Tip toeing towards the door Filia tried to be as quiet as a mouse. If her children were asleep she had no desire to wake them. Val may not be a light sleeper but in the morning Owen was easily woken. Putting her head near the door Filia listened for any strange noises from the boys' room. Not hearing anything Filia poked her head through the door...

...and yelled.

"WHAT YOU DOING HERE?" Filia screamed. "AND WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY SON?"

Xellos turned around with a large smile plastered to his face. "Oh look Owen, Mommy's awake. And it looks like she didn't get enough of her beauty sleep."

Owen laughed in delight even though his mother was clearly angry.

Val rolled around in his bed and fell onto the ground. This should have woken the little ancient dragon but instead Val just mumbled and continued to sleep.

"Put Owen down NOW!" Filia demanded through gritted teeth.

"You know Owen is teething. You should really get him a teething ring." Xellos commented completely ignoring Filia's demand.

"XELLOS!"

Xellos let out a sigh and complied with Filia's demand. He put Owen back down in his crib. However Owen didn't seem to like that.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Owen screamed with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You see what you did? That's not a nice thing for a loving mother to do." Xellos chided while shaking a finger at Filia.

Filia stormed over to Owen pushing Xellos out of the way. She picked up her screaming baby and gently rocked him. "Now, now sweetie don't cry."

Owen quieted down right away and happily held onto his mother tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Filia demanded while trying not to raise her voice anymore.

"Can't I come and visit?" Xellos exclaimed in mock hurt.

"No! And you cannot ever go near my children!"

"Owen was the one that wanted me to pick him up. Would you have rather I ignore his pleas for attention and make him cry? I was only trying to keep him happy." Xellos rationalized.

"Happy my foot! When have you ever put someone else's needs above your own?" Filia spat out.

"Filia, Filia... you always think so lowly of me." Xellos shook his head.

"Stay the hell away from my home, work and family!"

"Only if you can tell me one thing." Xellos opened one of his eyes and waved one finger to emphasise his request.

"What's that?"

"What is Owen exactly?"

Filia paled at that request. There was no way she was going to answer that question. "GET OUT!"

"Now why would you be so unwilling to tell me...? He looks human, but then so do you when you're in that form. But I doubt that's part of what he is. There is something... special about him. Though I just can't figure out what." Now both of Xellos' eyes were open staring at him.

Filia fought her trembling nerves to stay calm. It was futile though for she was a maelstrom of fear. She desperately wanted to keep Owen's heritage a secret especially from Xellos. But even if Xellos had been poking around and couldn't figure it out that didn't mean he wouldn't. She was sure it wouldn't take the monster long to realize what Owen could be. And more importantly who Owen's father was. "Get out." She pleaded her own voice betraying her as it quivered with fear.

Fear. Now that wasn't a common one from Filia. And it wasn't just run of the mill fear either. It was pure full blown panic type fear. Xellos was used to evoking anger and rage in Filia, not fear. And it wasn't like he was trying to scare her either. He was just asking a simple question, not threatening to kill her or trying to destroy the world. It was only a question, what is Owen? It shouldn't make Filia afraid. 'Why is she so scared for? What is Owen?'

"Boss! What's going on!" Gravos yelled as he and Jilas ran towards the boy's bedroom.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Xellos mused with a smile as he teleported out of the house.

Val let out huge yawn as he stretched. "Why I on floor?" He looked around in confusion. "Mommy I hungry! Can we have eggs?"

"Boss?" Jilas prompted Filia.

"It's fine now." Filia replied with a voice that said the exact opposite. "Let's go have breakfast."


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Notes: I almost forgot to post this... Sorry everyone! Hope it was worth the wait. :)_

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Thirteen, Devilish Thoughts

By Relm

Xellos let out a huge sigh as he watched one of his many assignments. His master had given him many persons of interest to watch this one in particular was a radical alchemist on the cusp of creating something not all unlike a philosopher's stone. This assignment should have been an interesting one as the alchemist was quite insane but it did little to quell Xellos' growing boredom.

It didn't matter how many times the alchemist tried to achieve his goal is experiments always exploded on him. It was sad really, since he was so close. All he needed to do was change one thing and he would have made something so beautifully dangerous. However that was never something the alchemist did. Even though he always got the wrong result he never changed his process. He may change the amounts of the some of the components but he never changed the order from which he mixed. So no matter what it was destined to be an explosion. But he was insane after all, and what was the definition of insanity? Doing the same thing over and over expecting to get a different result.

That in itself was part of the reason why Xellos was bored. It wasn't a matter of if the man was going to mess up but how big the explosion was going to be.

Though Xellos should have at least been concerned with the size of the potential blast his mind was elsewhere. His mind was focused on his last trip to the Ul Copt household recalling the events that had transpired there. He had held the curious child and how he had frightened Filia by asking just a simple question.

What was Owen? It shouldn't have been a frightening thing to be asked but hearing the question scared Filia senseless. It was mystery to Xellos and he just couldn't come up with a logical answer.

The truth shouldn't have been so murky for Xellos. There were just too many obvious things screaming at him telling him exactly what he was dealing with. But it seemed the closer and more obvious the answer was the more it eluded Xellos. Perhaps on some deep level Xellos knew that Owen was both half monster and his own child but denial was a strong force of nature.

Xellos never thought about being a father. It's not that he never wanted to be it was just that Xellos didn't think it would happen. Most monsters spawned new monsters from their own astral being. If the monster was a weak one to start off any monsters it spawned would have been insignificant and weaker. Xellos was a strong monster and more than capable of spawning strong monsters. But he wasn't a monster lord, he was a general priest. He had little desire to spawn himself an army to rule over. He liked the role of servant rather than master. This way he got to have more fun. If you had minions they would do your bidding, but the dirty work was always what Xellos enjoyed the most.

There were other methods of having children but Xellos didn't think about those either. Sure monsters were capable of mating with other species but it was mostly humans monsters engaged with. And most times the children didn't survive. There were no known cases of a monster interbreeding with a dragon. In Xellos mind it wasn't even a possibility.

Even though Xellos didn't think about having children that wasn't to say that he didn't think about his night with Filia. It was the exact opposite in fact; he thought about it often. It was dirty little secret that he nestled in the back of his mind. Sure he'd try to focus on other things but more than often it would emerge pressing forward to the front of his thoughts. Thinking about his night with Filia during his punishment in Sailune had been a naughty little indulgence. To be in a such a pure and innocent place thinking such dirty debased thoughts was rebellious. He told himself that would be the last time.

But it hadn't been.

Every time Xellos faced Filia his heart (if monster's had hearts) raced a bit faster, his breath a bit more shallow and quick. He wanted her, gods did he still want her. His dirty little pleasure. But he couldn't have her... No that was wrong. He could still have her or least that's what he thought. He was sure he could seduce her and he wouldn't even need her to get her drunk either. But he shouldn't. Flirting with fire once was dangerous enough but twice would mean getting burned.

Sitting there watching his assignment Xellos' mind was travelling back to his precious golden gem. It was originally a thought about why she was afraid but had morphed to thinking about Filia in frilly pink undergarments. And fishnet stockings. Filia never wore fishnet stockings but in his little daydream that's exactly what Filia was wearing.

Xellos licked his lips as his thoughts got progressively dirtier. That was until a loud explosion rudely broke him from his daydreams.

How rude indeed.

...

Filia shivered for a moment as a chill travelled up and down her spine. It wasn't a cold day nor was Filia sick but nevertheless she got that traveling chill.

"You okay boss?" Gravos wondered noticing Filia's sudden spasm.

"I just had a sudden chill running up my spine." Filia admitted as she tried to feed Owen some pureed carrots. Most of the orange mush was ending up on Owen's clothing and face rather than his mouth much to Filia's annoyance.

"Maybe someone's gossiping about you!" Jilas exclaimed while eating a sandwich. It was lunch time and they were all sitting around the Ul Copt household dining room table eating sandwiches and drinking tea. The only exceptions were Owen (eating pureed carrots) and Val who drank milk and ate banana bread with peanut butter.

Gravos shook his head. "Nah people sneeze when that happens not get sudden chills."

"No I'm sure it's chills! Or was it if someone was thinking naughty thoughts about you?" Jilas wondered trying to remember.

Filia paled and then shuddered for another reason. "Jilas please don't say things like that." She pleaded.

"Sorry boss!" Jilas apologized.

"So what are you gonna do 'bout Xellos?" Gravos asked. It had been a little over a week since Xellos had popped up last and upset Filia. Even though a week had passed Filia still seemed to be shaken up from the experience. "He's gotta know by now something's very different 'bout lil' Owen."

Filia let out a heavy sigh. "I have no idea... I don't think he knows otherwise he'd be here every day instead of popping up randomly. But how could he not know? He was holding Owen. Just holding Owen should have clued in Xellos."

"What wrong with Owen?" Val wondered through a mouth full of food.

"Nothing sweetie." Filia ruffled Val's hair affectionately. "However I would love it if your little brother would eat his carrots instead of wearing them."

Owen giggled his face completely orange. He looked like a smiling baby jack-o-lantern.

"I get him to eat!" Val announced while grabbing the spoon from Filia. He gently scooped a spoonful of pureed carrots and went to put the spoon in Owen's mouth. But just as the spoon was almost at Owen's mouth Val turned it around and ate the carrots instead.

Owen protested with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Val went to feed him again but this time he gave it to Owen and Owen ate it.

"Well I'll be." Filia smiled in awe. "Thank you sweetie." Filia took the spoon back and continued feeding Owen.

"You gonna hafta clean him later." Val concluded as he went back to his own lunch.

"Yes he will need a bath, again. The little devil he is." Filia said fondly. 'Just like his dad.' She mentally added without really thinking the thought through. Immediately she was disgusted with herself. How could she think about Xellos in such an endearing manner? Again she was shuddering.

"Can I go play?" Val asked as he finished stuffing the last of his food in his mouth.

Filia nodded. "Go ahead. But don't make a mess please? I've already got one big mess to clean up."

"Okay Mommy." And with that Val scampered off into the living room.

"What do you two think I should do?" Filia asked her two assistants after Val left the room.

"It's a hard situation boss that's for sure..." Gravos mused while tapping his chin in thought. "I'd say keep him a secret but how do ya hide something like dat from a monster?"

"Maybe Xellos won't do anything bad if he found out. Maybe he'll want to protect the little tyke?" Jilas offered optimistically.

Both Gravos and Filia glared at the little fox man.

"He's a monster... and Greater Beast Zellas' general priest. His allegiance is to his master and only his master. If he found out about Owen he'd have to tell his master. And who knows what she'll want with Owen." Filia pointed out miserably. "He'd never pick me over his master."

"But maybe he'd pick Owen over her. Owen is his son after all. That's gotta mean something." Jilas countered.

Filia frowned in both confusion and sadness. She desperately wanted to believe what Jilas was suggesting but she just couldn't.

"Okay so telling is out the window what else can we do?" Gravos prompted them.

"I guess the best thing we can do is figure out what sort of a cover story we can come up with. What could Owen's father be that isn't a monster?"

Filia pressed her lips together tightly as she thought about that very question. It was one that she had mulled over several times.

"Well Owen looks human so we could say he's half human." Gravos suggested.

"But would being half human make a golden dragon black?" Jilas countered.

"Okay then boss didn't have Owen. She found the egg. We don't know what sort of dragon he half is." Gravos decided.

"I somewhat insisted that Owen is my son just like Val to Xellos already..." Filia mumbled.

"Yes Val is your son but not your blood. So we can still use the 'you found the egg' bit." Gravos rationalized.

Filia didn't like that idea but she bit her tongue. She didn't like even thinking as Val as not being hers. It didn't matter that she didn't lay Val's egg, she was his mother no matter what. But Owen was her blood. If she got annoyed with people insinuating that Val wasn't hers how could she handle people constantly thinking Owen wasn't hers too? Because it wasn't just Xellos she would have to lie to. For it to work everyone would have to think that Filia found the egg. Could Filia go through all of Owen's life living a lie?

"Are there other sorts of dragons that are black like ancient dragons?" Jilas wondered.

Filia shrugged. "I haven't had too much interaction with other dragons. Valgaav was the first ancient dragon I had ever met. I was so devoted to my priestess duties that I never ventured too far away from my people. I suppose there could be dragons that would be black like an ancient."

"Okay then it's settled, you found Owen and we have no idea what he is." Gravos declared.

Filia was still frowning. She didn't like this idea, not one bit. But she knew it was what she was going to do. In the end her feelings mattered little when it comes to the lives of her children. She just had to hope that Xellos being trapped in the barrier all those years would make have little to no knowledge on other dragons and not question their cover story too much.

...

Greater Beast Zellas looked through her viewing orb with curiosity. In her orb it was the scene playing out in the Ul Copt household. She couldn't hear what was going on but she could see. She was watching Filia and her assistants eating lunch. However there was something strange about this scene, there was a baby there as well.

Zellas knew that Val was still pretty young and not fully grown but there was no way she could mistake the baby for the reborn ancient dragon. This baby's hair and eyes were jet black and he was far too young. Whoever this child was he was a recent addition to the Ul Copt household.

Given that Filia was one of Xellos' assignments Xellos should have reported this new addition. Who was this baby? Was this Filia's child or another stray that the golden dragon took in? And if it was Filia's, who was the baby's father? Most importantly of all why didn't Xellos tell her about it?

Though such insubordinate behaviour should have angered Zellas the corners of her lips curled upwards in a devilish smile.

Xellos sudden reappearance in Greater Beast's domain made Zellas banish the picture her orb was displaying. She looked up at her minion with curiosity. Xellos' clothing looked singed and his hair standing upright with black soot covering it and his face. It was clear that Xellos had been in or near an explosion but the fact that he chose not to right his appearance made Zellas smile more. Oh the little things her pets did to amuse her. "What do you have to report?"

"Ullen failed again." Xellos reported while bowing before his master.

"And what did he do wrong this time?"

"The same thing he does every time. He doesn't change the order or the components. All he does is fiddle with the quantities."

Zellas let out a dark chuckle. "Humans are such interesting creatures."

"Yes indeed so." Though Xellos agreed his smile was strained. "I doubt Ullen will ever succeed. No doubt his failures are going to end up being large enough one day that an explosion will surely kill him."

"And what a lovely blast that will be!" Again Zellas was laughing.

Xellos nodded. "Is there anything else you need of me or shall I go to my next assignment?"

"Yes there is one thing... That golden dragon of yours... could you retell me your last report of her?" Zellas asked while asking her minion closely. Xellos noticeably flinched at her words.

"Filia isn't mine..." Xellos quickly responded.

"Oh?" Zellas raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that's true. You haven't claimed her as yours have you?"

Xellos flinched again but his face failed to register the uneasiness quelling inside him. "Val is growing still at the rate of a human child with no such memory of his previous incarnation. Filia is tired from raising a child and running her business while her two assistants help her in her shop and home."

Zellas almost couldn't contain her smile. Once again Xellos failed to mention Filia's newest addition. "And is there anything new at the house?"

A sheer moment of panic flashed through Xellos' eyes though not that you could see it as he held his eyes shut. "Filia has... decorated her home with silly charms. Making the house feel... _happier_." Xellos shuddered at that thought. Being in that house was almost as bad as being in Sailune. He could tolerate it but it made him feel nauseous.

"No doubt to keep you away?" Zellas darkly chuckled again. "Anything else new to report?"

Xellos immediately shook his head. "Nothing new."

"Very well go onto your next assignment." Zellas waved her hand sending her minion off. Xellos looked quite relived when he teleported off.

There was still that devilish smirk to Zellas' face as she went back to watching Filia's home on her viewing orb. Xellos had lied to her. The baby was new. But the question was why was Xellos lying? Why was he protecting the baby?

Zellas had no idea of why the reason but she was determined to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Notes: This week hasn't been an easy one for writing... This fic usually causes me trouble (partly because it's not planned out completely yet) but it's harder still when you're sick. Too distracted and can't focus. So needless to say I'm not keen on editing at the moment. So please ignore any grammar issues. And I do go into some details concerning mazoku (or monster) lords which may or may not be accurate. Researching proved a little murky as there are inconsistencies from the novels to the manga to the anime. So I might have gone a bit halfwayish here and there. And also though De Tanga isn't slated to appear in this fic his existence does in this Slayers universe. _

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Fourteen, Dissection 

By Relm

_You haven't claimed her as yours have you?_

That's what his master had said to him. Xellos couldn't stop thinking about it. Though he had never claimed Filia as his own a big part of him wanted her to be his. To have his own master point out the lack of ownership stung. It reminded him that Filia could be with anyone she wanted and he couldn't do anything about that.

Yes he was attracted to the golden dragon, it was hard not to. She was so full of anger and rage and yet so blond and pleasingly soft and forbidden. And what sweeter fruit was there than one you shouldn't taste? He desired her but that should have been the extent. To claim her meant something deeper, more intense. That suggested feelings beyond just lust. And lust was all that he was supposed to feel for her.

However the idea of Filia being with someone else just turned Xellos' stomach. To anyone else they would recognize this feeling as jealousy but to Xellos it was a feeling he just didn't understand. Though Xellos may have not actually made a physical claim of Filia it seems that he had already emotionally.

As consumed as Xellos' mind was about the idea of claiming Filia there was another pressing issue to ponder. Twice he had withheld information from his master. It was completely out of character for him. Xellos was many things but one thing he wasn't was a liar. Though withholding information wasn't exactly the same thing as outright lying in this instance it counted.

Sure he would be less forthcoming with others but not his master. If Greater Beast Zellas requested something Xellos always gave it to her. Especially when it came to information. He always told his master everything. That being said why did he not tell her about Owen?

The truth was that he had no idea. When his master asked about the recent events at the Ul Copt household he felt a small twinge of apprehension. He knew he had to tell his master about the strange dragon baby but his gut told him to keep quiet. It was the strangest feeling for Xellos. He felt the need to be 'protective' for the little odd dragon. But even if he needed a reason to look after the child he shouldn't need to protect Owen from his own master. If anything his master should have been the only person that Xellos would betray Owen's existence to.

So why had he done it? The only thing he could think of was that the child must possess some strange powers/abilities. Owen must have affected him when he held the tyke. Created some strange bond which Xellos figured was a self preservation mechanism.

It seemed like a logical conclusion so Xellos attempted to push the whole incident to the back of his mind while he watched his current assignment. But even as Xellos watched the corrupt power hungry king of a wealthy kingdom his mind was still wandering back to the Ul Copt household.

...

Obsan let out a huge sigh as he walked around his and Sheol's lair. It had become a normal sight to his kin brooding over a viewing orb in what mortal's would describe as a living room. So much so that Sheol almost looked like a piece of furniture or part of the wall. However that wasn't the case that particular day. As Obsan walked around Sheol was nowhere to be seen.

"Now where the hell have you gone off to now?" Obsan huffed mildly irritated with his kin's behavior. Though used to Sheol's erratic behavior he hadn't expected Sheol to take off unannounced like that. Given that Sheol seemed so hell-bent on finding the 'dark light' it was strange that he wasn't slaving away over his view orbs.

A couple quick teleports around proved to Obsan that Sheol wasn't in their lair at all. Wherever his kin had gone it was outside the comforts of their chosen home.

This shouldn't have been too distressing. Even if Obsan couldn't guess where Sheol would have gone to then at the very least Obsan could use his own monster senses to pinpoint where his kin had gone. And Sheol always ended up coming home after a while anyway. But given Sheol's current obsessive tendencies it made finding him a little more important.

Given their kinship Obsan never usually had trouble locating Sheol on the astral plane. It was the one constant in Sheol and Obsan's relationship; they could always find each other. However this time as Obsan tried to locate his kin he could only see a big Sheol energy blob that covered a big area. It was hard to pin point exactly where Sheol had gone but at least Obsan knew the rough area.

Teleporting to the center of the blob Obsan found himself in the middle of a quiet town. The morning was early enough that most people hadn't gotten up for the day. So there was no one to fuss over the sudden appearance of a man in the middle of the road. Not that would have bothered Obsan much. The only thing he was concerned about was finding Sheol.

"Sheol? Where are you?" Obsan called out while teleporting about. If Sheol was within earshot he chose not to voice his location.

"Seriously Sheol I know you're around here somewhere! Just answer me damnit! Where are you?" Obsan yelled getting just a tad bit impatient.

"Hey shut up!" A man yelled from one of the houses. "It's too early in the morning for shouting!"

"Yeah!" Another townsperson yelled out his own window in agreement.

Obsan just rolled his eyes and continued walking around town. After walking around aimlessly for another ten minutes Obsan finally found Sheol.

Sheol appeared to be walking around in a daze with something strange hanging from his neck. It appeared to be a piece of string with several narrow pieces of paper hanging from it. There was writing on the papers but from the distance Obsan was he couldn't read it.

"Sheol why weren't you answering me?" Obsan wondered as he got closer to this kin.

Sheol still failed acknowledge Obsan and continued to walk around aimlessly with a vacant expression gracing his face.

"Sheol!" Obsan growled as he stomped his way over to Sheol. However as he got closer to his kin he felt sickening waves of positive energy crash into him.

"Obsan?" Sheol finally heard Obsan this time.

"Sheol what the hell are you doing?"

"I figured it out... I know how it hides..." Sheol mumbled looking both happy and empty.

"Are those protection charms around your neck? Why in Shabranigdo's name would you wear something like that for?" Obsan yelled while backing away from Sheol.

"It's how it did it. It surrounded it's self till you could tell where it is." Sheol announced but still didn't take the charms off his neck.

"Take those damned things off and burn them!" Obsan growled. "And what the hell are you babbling about?"

"The light! The dark light! It hides with protection!" Sheol insisted as he did as he was told.

"So you're telling me that this 'dark light' is hiding its location by surrounding itself with protective charms?" Obsan was ready to make a comment about the level of crazy Sheol was currently at when something dawned on him. He had had trouble pin pointing where Sheol had gone off to. Though radical the charms did their job. "Okay maybe I can understand your reasoning... however what possessed you to actually try putting the damned charms on yourself?"

"I had to test them... It was the only way to be sure."

Obsan rolled his eyes. "You could have thrown them on one of those stupid monster minions we have to see if it would work."

"No the dark light is strong! It must be a strong power to test!" Sheol insisted.

"And how where you going to know that it worked? If I hadn't come by you'd still be walking around in a daze!"

"You came, that is how I know it worked." Sheol smiled one of his trademark crazy grins.

"But you didn't know I was going to look for you."

"You did come."

"You don't know I was going to!" Obsan shouted in frustration.

"Nether less you did come. Test complete."

Obsan shook his head. He very much felt like breaking something at that moment. "So what now Sheol? You know how its hiding how is it going to help you find it?"

"I know where to begin. And for an end to exist the beginning must be first." Sheol explained cryptically.

Yes Obsan really wanted to break something. "Sheol I'm not in the mood for sifting through your crazy today... Tell me in plain and simple terms, what are you going to do?"

"I speak simply! The beginning! The beginning is where things must start!" Sheol huffed starting to get into another one of his tizzies.

Obsan let out a sigh. "Never mind, forget I asked."

"Questions are not things to be forgotten! They hang in the air spoiling the world with their impositions!" Sheol grumbled feeling very much offended.

"Alright sorry. So what are we going to do?"

"The beginning! Do you know listen with your ears foolish brother of mine?" Sheol scrunched his face in disgust.

Obsan just let out another huge sigh. This was going to be a long day.

...

The 'beginning' as it turned out was but Sheol traveling around aimlessly around the rough area the dark light's had been. And that area was an extremely large one.

Sheol could still sense the creature but he just couldn't pin point the exact location. It was much like when Oban was trying to find Sheol. He could only find the rough area but not the exact location.

Obsan followed his kin around feeling this was just a big waste of time. The only way that Sheol was going to realize that he had found the area the creature was in was if he was almost on top of it. It was an almost mindless series of teleporting and walking.

"Sheol are you sure you know what you're doing?" Obsan questioned Sheol letting just a bit of his impatience bleed through into his voice.

"Sure as the rain is the tears of heaven." Sheol mumbled.

"Rain is water, not tears." Obsan corrected him.

"Then I must not be sure then." Sheol feverishly giggled.

Obsan let out a grumble. He wasn't sure if he even wanted Sheol to find this 'dark light' in the first place but he was getting tired of babysitting him. "How about we call it a day and pick it up in the morning?" He suggested.

"Peh! The day is still young!"

"It's night time." Obsan pointed out.

"The day may be old but the night still has some youth!"

...

Xellos anxiously watched the hands of his pocket watch. He only had a few more minutes and then he was free to leave his current assignment and go check up on his next one. The reason why he was so excited? Because his next assignment on his roster was the Ul Copt household.

The hands on the watch couldn't move fast enough as Xellos waited there impatiently. His current assignment was extremely boring and even though it was going to be a night shift at Filia's house it was bound to be more exciting than this. Plus with everyone asleep Xellos would get another chance to study Owen close up. He just had to know more about that baby.

Of course he was also thinking about perhaps taking a peak on Filia while she slept. He did wonder about what sorts of pyjamas she liked to wear. Perhaps something pink and lacy? What delightful thoughts.

Getting lost in his own perverse world Xellos failed to notice the time passing far quicker than before. A full five minutes passed before he realized it was time to go. He almost cursed himself for letting himself get so distracted by his thoughts.

Xellos sped off hell bent on teleporting to Filia's home quickly when he noticed something strange on the astral plane. It was a far distance from Filia's chosen home but it was close enough to be significant. Two energy sources of strong power. Definitely monster in origin but much more powerful than a minion.

Torn between curiosity and desire Xellos did what he normally would do. Give into curiosity. He was like a cat that way. It wasn't as if Filia was going to disappear. She would still be there later, but these two strange energies might not be.

Keeping is distance Xellos teleported near where he sensed the energy. What he saw was what appeared to be two men, one dressed in silver and white with long hair to match and a tall broad man dressed in black armour with black short hair. The power that he sensed from these two told him he should know who they were but their identities eluded him. These men were no lackeys or lesser monsters. Their power spoke for their roles; they were either monster priests, monster generals or a combination of the two. Though Xellos suspected they weren't as well rounded in power as he was he was sure that he might not fare well against them both in a fight.

Assuming that these men were priests/generals the question became which monster lord do they serve? With Chaos Dragon Gaav and Hellmaster Phibrizzo both dead that left his master, Dynast Grausherra and Deep Sea Dolphin. His master could not have created a new priest or general without him knowing so that one was unlikely. And all though Deep Sea Dolphin does have a general and more than one priest only one of them was male. A male to whom he was very well acquainted with and would tell him of such developments. Dynast was still a possibility but Xellos was sure that Dynast hadn't spawned more since he made Sherra and her counterpart.

Even if Xellos could figure out who these two came from that was moot if he couldn't figure out what they were up to. What sort of nefarious plans were they conspiring to commit? This was something he had to report to his master.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Notes: Kinda got this one done under the gun. And I'm not exactly happy with how it came out... Sorry for any grammar issues I didn't have time to do a go read over._

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Fifteen, Bonding II

By Relm

Xellos tailed the strange pair for at least an hour or two before the two of them disappeared off. It was clear to Xellos that whatever the two of them were looking for they didn't find it and gave up. Given that Xellos' assignment before he started tailing the pair was to observe the Ul Copt household he really should had headed there in the first place. But now he wasn't sure what he should do, report his master now or do his assignment first?

There was no real right choice in this situation. His master was bound to be cross with whatever he did. It was more a question of what was the lesser of the two evils. Reporting on both his assignment and what he observed of the pair seemed like a better idea. Because then at least he wouldn't have neglected his assignment all together.

By this time it was well after bedtime even for night owls so Xellos didn't worry about being spotted. Not that it mattered if he was seen or not it just made things easier. If he 'woke the dragon' then it would mean all kinds of noise. And though Xellos was one to thrive on chaos it wouldn't do his assignment any good if he had the whole town knocking down Filia's doorstep due to noise.

The house was as Xellos expected, littered with those damned charms. They made him frown but didn't deter him any. The charms weren't enough to hurt or repel Xellos they just made him feel a little ill. With very little trouble Xellos phased into the house and quietly walked around.

He first checked to make sure that Gravos and Jilas were asleep in their rooms. The former minions of Valgaav weren't much of an issue for Xellos but even still didn't want to deal with them. The floorboards creaked loudly under his feet making Xellos cringe at the sound. He cringed further when he opened Jilas' door as the hinges were clearly in need of oil.

Jilas wasn't woken by the noise anyhow but that might have been because the little fox man was snoring loud enough to wake the dead. It was strange to hear such a loud noise coming from such a small man.

Gravos' room held a similar sight except that the large man was much quieter than his smaller companion.

With his mind assured that Gravos and Jilas were asleep it was onto Filia's room. Though really Xellos assignment was to watch the reborn ancient dragon and not the golden dragon Xellos couldn't help himself. It was a compulsion of his to want to see his lovely Filia every time he was near.

The memory of Xellos' previous daydreams flooded back into Xellos' mind as he phased into Filia's bedroom. Dirty little thoughts of what choice of nightwear his favourite golden canary was wearing. A sly little smile tugged at the corners of Xellos mouth as he searched the dark room.

Moonlight peaked through the partially closed drapes bathing Filia's sleeping form in the light. From the way the sheets and blankets were tossed about it was clear that Filia wasn't sleeping as soundly as she usually did. Her body was contorted in such a way that you would assume that she was having a nightmare. The odd whimpering noises coming out from Filia further perpetuated this observation. And if Xellos weren't a monster he might have thought that too.

He was used to sensing an array of emotions from Filia and most of them negative. Fear, anger, jealousy, loathing, guilt, pride, happiness... However there was one emotion that Xellos had only sensed once in Filia. And that was that drunken night of the party. Well he hadn't been drunk but that's beside the point.

Lust. And not the jealousy type either. Pure sexually charged lust. Filia wasn't having a nightmare, she was having a very naughty naughty dream.

For a monster lust was one of those emotions that was neither positive nor negative but also both at the same time. Since it was an emotion monsters could feed off of it was one that was often encouraged in those being fed on. Xellos had gotten a bevy of emotion to feed on during that little tryst of theirs. It had been a very... 'satisfying' night.

So given how much Xellos had enjoyed snacking on Filia's lust prior it should have given him new cause to grin. And it did initially, he grinned rather devilishly despite the fact that Filia was wearing a very conservative boring nightgown and not the pink lacy number he had hoped for. It was all shaping up to be a perfect moment to mock Filia with for a long time until a thought dashed across his brain.

Xellos didn't know where Owen had come from. He didn't know if Filia had had the child herself. And furthermore Xellos didn't know who Owen's father was. If Filia had had the child then it could stand to reason that Filia could be having a naughty dream about the father of her child.

_You haven't claimed her as yours have you?_

Again his master's words chimed through Xellos' head. The thought of Filia dreaming about having sex with another man was enough to wipe that smile off his face. Granted it was just a dream and not the actual act but in Xellos' mind it was almost the same thing.

Given that Xellos hadn't 'claimed' her or was her boyfriend there was no reason to think of any sexual acts on her part actual or dreamed up as a betrayal. However that's exactly how Xellos felt at that moment. It was ludicrous really, he was jealous of her dream lover. Naturally Xellos would state that it wasn't jealousy he was feeling as he didn't believe he could feel such emotions.

Even as Xellos inched closer to Filia the white hot rage of jealousy was blurring his vision and making him see red in the dark bedroom. He could smell pleasing scent of lilies as he leaned forward. Lilies were such pretty flowers so pure and innocent looking but their petals were often associated with death. This ironic choice of perfume was lost on Xellos as he was only interested in getting an idea of whom Filia was dreaming out.

Xellos tilted as close to Filia's face as he could and tilted his head so that her mouth was just inches below his right ear. He could clearly hear each whimper and moan escaping her plump rosy lips. Whoever Filia was dreaming about was definitely getting her all hot and bothered.

"Mmm..." Filia purred. "Yes... Oh...yes..."

Xellos face took on a much darker tone with his evil eyes opened and glaring at the bed sheets. He had to fight the urge to wake Filia at that moment.

"...Evil... piece of...garbage..." Filia's voice was sultry and not the usual tone of rage her voice had when she usually said those 'terms of endearment'.

Xellos eyes were wide now for a different reason. She was dreaming about him! Pride swelled inside Xellos once more and a sly devious smile graced his lips. Now another problem bubbled up within Xellos. Filia was having a sexual dream about him and Xellos was hovering over her sleeping body. He turned his face so he could properly look down at her.

Filia's face was flushed and she was biting her bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered back and forth under their lids. Her back was arched and her body was writhing. It was too tempting a sight to Xellos.

It started off with one of his fingers skimming her soft golden tresses fanned out across her pillow. Then that finger ever so lightly trailed down the side of Filia's face resting on the tip of her chin. He then brought that finger upwards till it traced those soft pink kissable lips.

Filia moaned under Xellos touch. She unconsciously arched her body more so as to give herself enough leverage to get closer to Xellos.

Xellos shuddered as he felt Filia's emotions get hotter. He himself was so close to succumbing to his lust that he could barely control himself. He had to get away, and fast.

He didn't even bother to turn around and walk out the door. No Xellos teleported himself not only out of the room but out of the house all together. His heart beated wildly in his chest as he really felt his blood pumping. Gods how that golden canary could make him feel things he shouldn't. Even if he hadn't claimed her yet he would have to seduce at some point.

Breathing deep trying to calm himself and regain his self control Xellos focused on other thoughts. Like what his assignment was really at the Ul Copt household. He was there to observe and report on Val's growth and progress. Not to lust after Val's adoptive mother.

He thought back to earlier conversations with his master on the subject of his obsession over Filia and how it was interfering with his assignments. It had even be reasons for him being punished by his master. Xellos definitely needed to focus.

With another deep breath Xellos teleported back into the Ul Copt household. This time he went to his original point to going to the home. And that was the bedroom of Owen and Val Ul Copt.

Val was in a tangled heap of sheets but sleeping in his bed. Owen on the other hand was another story.

Just like the last time Xellos had seen Owen the little tyke was awake in his crib. It made Xellos wonder if the baby ever slept at all.

"It's no wonder Filia is so grumpy all the time. You never let her sleep do you?" Xellos murmured to the baby dragon as he approached the crib with an impish smile on his face. The smile quickly faded as he laid eyes on Owen.

Owen was squirming in his crib with a non too pleased look on his face. Tears were starting to well up in his ebony eyes and his lips were quivering.

Panic swelled up in Xellos as he looked around the room. If Owen started wailing he was sure to wake everyone up. Quickly Xellos picked up the child. It had appeased Owen before so Xellos assumed it would work now.

He was wrong.

Owen started to cry. They weren't full on wails just yet but it was clear that was soon to start.

"What's wrong with you? Why won't you stop crying?" Xellos asked the child in vain. It wasn't as though Owen could answer him but he couldn't help but feel helpless. "Are you hungry? Do you need to be burped? What's wrong?" He looked over the baby trying to ascertain the problem. A smell was what ended up cluing Xellos in. "Oh dear you need a new diaper..."

This was whole another new level of panic for Xellos. He was a monster, not a nanny. He had very little interactions with children as it was so things like dirty diapers were very foreign to him. But knowing that he was the only one awake in the household and that he was in fact holding the crying baby placed an obligation over his head. He would have to change the child.

The change table was in the corner of the room, as well as everything a person would need to change a baby's diaper except of course instructions. It was a bit of a mystery to Xellos. He knew he needed to get the soiled diaper off the baby and clean him. But what things were used in the cleaning process? What was the purpose of the powder?

Rather than freak out Xellos took the job step by step. First step get the diaper off the baby.

Owen started to scream more when Xellos laid him down on the table. However those cries turned into a slight whimper once his diaper was off him.

Xellos grimaced at the sight in front of him. The smell was awful and there was so much mess! "What is your mother feeding you child?" He shook his head in disgust.

Owen giggled and put his fist in his mouth.

Xellos fumbled his way through the diaper changing process till he finally got Owen completely changed. He held up the baby triumphantly to inspect his work.

Owen giggled some more and his diaper fell right off.

"Drat. How do you fasten these things?" Xellos grumbled. With a few more adjustments Xellos got the new diaper back on Owen and the old one disposed off. He was about to put Owen back in his crib when he felt a strange presence. Looking behind him he saw Val standing there looking at him holding a stuffed dragon and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What you doing?" Val mumbled while yawning.

"Your brother needed a new diaper." Xellos answered.

"Oh. You woked me up." Val grumbled feeling rather put out.

"Sorry. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Val shook his head. "No woked me up! You read us a story." He pouted.

Xellos raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

"Me and Owen. Den we go back to sleep." Val declared plucking a book from his shelf and throwing it on his bed.

"Alright." Xellos sat down on Val's bed while still holding Owen. Val sat himself down next to Xellos. "Once upon a time..." Xellos started to read.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Notes: When I first started this story I wrote it on the seabus and it was easy because I had nothing else I could do. No distractions. But when I sit in front of my computer it's harder. Not so for this particular part. In fact this is the easiest part of this story I had ever written. Gods I love the angry romance genre. ^^_

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Sixteen, Breakfast

By Relm

It was another rare lazy morning for Filia. She woke up to the sunshine spilling into her room (again she forgot to completely close those curtains!) and not the sound of a wailing baby. Given what happened the last time Filia woke in such a way she should have been concerned. However entertaining that trail of thought stopped dead once it passed a certain trickster priest.

Her dreams the previous night had been littered with visions of _him. _It was a strange mixture of memories of their one night together and other strange sexual fantasies. By the time she woke she was feeling both disgusted and aroused with just a tad bit of a dash of disappointment.

Filia prided herself in being a practical person. She did things that made sense and were logical. It wasn't fitting of her to daydream about silly things when there were more important things to do. Especially if such daydreams were of a steamy nature.

But try as Filia may at being as sensible as she could in her waking hours her dreams chose to be the exact opposite in the sleeping hours. Dreaming about Xellos had left a bad taste in her mouth but also had her craving for more.

She hated it. She hated feeling desire for a man she disgusted. But Filia couldn't help but feel it. Even though it had been such an alcohol muddled night it had been the best sex of her life. It was so naughty to even think about what happened that night let alone think up new situations for her and Xellos to star in.

In her dream she was so close to the edge but she had been denied that final pleasure when she woke. It made her so frustrated that she could scream. Well actually did scream a little into her pillow but she would never admit to it.

If Xellos had been there right then one of two things would have been likely to happen. One, she would have killed him or two; she might have thrown herself at him. And if she had thrown herself at him giving into carnal pleasures then she would have killed Xellos afterwards just out of pure shame. Because in the end it was his fault she was feeling this way.

_You kissed him first... _A little voice spoke up in the back of Filia's mind.

Filia could only frown. She couldn't argue with the voice as it wasn't an argument she could win. Plus the fact that it would be an argument with herself anyway she was going to lose even if she won.

Yes Filia was aware she should have never kissed Xellos. She had opened Pandora's box kissing him. But it had felt so good seeing him look so surprised and she was so drunk on more than just the wine.

Filia shook her head violently. No she wasn't going to think about that night anymore. There was no way she was going to let that happen again so Filia planned on putting all steamy thoughts of Xellos out of her head.

With that decision made it gave Filia a moment to continue her original train of thought. Waking up to the sunshine and not her screaming baby. Owen had to be up unless he truly was sleeping in. But given that Owen hadn't woken her up in the middle of the night it was an awfully long time to sleep for the little tyke. He had to have woken up. So if he was awake who was watching him?

That little voice in the back of Filia's head had an idea but she was quick to squash it. She hoped if anything that either Gravos or Jilas had woken up earlier and got to Owen before he had gone on his morning wails.

Not one to rest when there were things to be done Filia swung her legs out of her bed and threw on a robe. She had every intent to go check on her sons but her reflection in her vanity mirror gave her reason to pause. Filia's hair was dishevelled and her eyes were glossy and very lustfully dilated. Her face was also red as though she was blushing furiously about something. She might have been able to push her naughty thoughts about Xellos out of her head but her body didn't seem to get the message. If anyone were to guess on what Filia had done prior to that moment they might have assumed she had just had sex. This would not do at all!

Filia quickly run a brush through her tangled hair hoping to make it look at least somewhat neat. Knowing there was nothing she could do about her eyes she opted to splashing some cold water on her face in the hopes to quell her crimson blush.

These actions were somewhat ridiculous as the only other adults in the house to witness Filia in such a state were her two assistants who would never make such assumptions about their boss. Still Filia felt the need to be vain before seeing her two sons. Because when it came to the father of one of them Filia figured it was best to be prepared at all times. You never knew when _he _was going to show up.

Satisfied her appearance was good enough Filia quietly walked down the hall to her children's room. At first she waited in the hall listening for any strange sounds. Filia heard nothing to cause for alarm making her believe either that they were both sleeping or they weren't in the room. Not willing to be satisfied with just a guess Filia slowly and quietly opened the door. The sight before her was a shocking one.

What Filia saw was Val sitting on his bed with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his stuffed dragon in one hand. With his other arm the sleeping ancient dragon clung to the monster priest's arm to whom he was sleeping up against. Xellos whom also appeared to be sleeping was holding Owen against him with his other arm while one of Val's favourite storybooks was laying open across Xellos' lap. If one were to venture a guess it would appear that Xellos had been reading the two boys a bedtime story and all three had fallen asleep. Given that Xellos was a monster this seemed wrong on so many levels. The biggest being that Xellos was the general priest of Greater Beast Zellas and an evil monster and not a nanny. And since when do monsters need to sleep?

If Filia was thinking logically (something she could rarely do around Xellos) then she might have pondered that maybe it was the effects of the charms on Xellos making him fall asleep. But Filia wasn't thinking logically. No Filia was feeling extremely mad at that moment. Mad at Xellos and mad at herself.

Her gut told her to get her children away from Xellos. But her heart was just melting at the adorableness of the situation. Ooooh how she hated that! She hated how Xellos made her feel. Earlier thoughts of her dreams crept back into her head relighting her desire. Seeing Xellos being so lovingly paternal was both romantic and sexy. Gods how she hated this man!

Unsure of what to do Filia just stood there watching them. She knew she couldn't just angrily snatch her children away. If she did Owen would wake screaming. And one thing she would never do was wake a peacefully sleeping baby. Especially one with the vocal chords of her little baby. She could just wait for them to wake on their own but still there was a problem with what to say and do with Xellos when he woke.

Even though Filia's heart and head were a whirlwind of desire and anger a new emotion crept into the mix.

Guilt.

She could rant all she wanted about keeping her children safe but in the end of the day she wasn't Owen's only parent.

Xellos was Owen's father. Did Xellos not have rights to see his own son? He should but Filia took those away from him. By keeping Owen's paternity a secret she was denying Xellos his own son. His own flesh and blood. It was all fine and dandy to be a good mother but she was being a bad person by keeping Owen all to herself.

But Xellos didn't seem to know Owen was his own child. Or if he did he didn't make it known. Perhaps that's why Xellos seemed to be so interested in being caring towards the baby hybrid. Tending to Owen in the morning so he didn't scream, reading a bedtime story and wait was that a fresh diaper on Owen too?

Filia felt so horrible and conflicted. She didn't know what to do.

Fortunately for Filia her vast array of emotions was just as tantalizing as the aromas of freshly cooked breakfast. Xellos stirred waking with his taste buds being tickled by a wonderful feast. Of course given that Xellos didn't need to open his eyes to see what was going on he still appeared to be sleeping. Filia stood before him and it was clear she was source of the emotional breakfast buffet.

The anger Xellos understood. Xellos had once again snuck into her house and was interacting with her children. However the other emotions somewhat confused him. He sensed guilt which wasn't too much a stretch for Filia. The golden dragon was often feeling guilty about something. Such a stupidly noble creature too empathetic for her own good. It was the adoration and lust Xellos sensed that really gave Xellos pause to think.

He realized at that moment what he had been just doing before he woke. Sleeping wasn't a necessity for monsters but they could sleep if they wanted to. Xellos hadn't been intending to fall asleep but somehow it just happened. He figured it had been the work of the charms. Perhaps he had been hungry too. Regardless he had been sleeping with Filia's two sons on either sides of him. The book he had been reading to them was still open in his lap making it clear to anyone that Xellos had been indeed reading to the boys. Seeing all three of them asleep on Val's bed must have been the cause for the adoration in Filia. Xellos was sure that the sight of him with the sleeping children was tugging Filia's heartstrings. It was an adorable sight.

That was logical Xellos concluded as he was just adorable on his own anyway. Cue evil smirk. But then what of the lust? Hmm...

Xellos knew Filia wanted him. Their little tryst had given Filia a taste of something forbidden making her want more. But Filia didn't let herself feel lust. No it was usually anger and self loathing Xellos sensed in her. He supposed that maybe sometimes a little dash of lust was present at that those times she thought about their night but it was never a forefront emotion in the golden dragon. Why he hadn't sensed lust in her since their tryst. And when he saw her the previous night while she was sleeping.

_Oh!_ Now it was becoming clear to Xellos. Filia was all in a hot tizzy because of his starring role in her erotic dreams. Seeing a fluffy paternal side of Xellos must have made it worse. He couldn't help but smile an evil satisfied grin.

This was a very stupid thing for Xellos to do.

"You're... awake?" Filia sneered at him with the anger just dripping from her voice like venom from a snake.

"It's hard stay asleep when you've prepared such a lovely breakfast for me." Xellos purred while opening his eyes to stare at her.

"Breakfast? I haven't cooked anything yet!" She near growled at him trying not to wake her sleeping children.

"Oh you have. Something very _hot _and _spicy_." He looked her over as though he was eyeing a piece of meat while licking his lips. "Something I must have helped you cooked up in your dreams. So... delicious."

Filia's blush intensified as did her mortification. Xellos knew! Gods how embarrassing for Filia. She stood there flabbergasted wrapping her robe tighter around her body trying in vain to make herself feel less exposed. It didn't help much though. She could have been wearing several layers of clothing right now and she would still feel completely naked under Xellos' penetrating eyes. "Put Owen back in his crib! NOW!" She hissed at him trying to convey all the anger she could muster in such a quiet voice.

Xellos grinned even more. Filia's control was very thin at best and he was wearing it down completely. Refusing to comply to Filia's demands seemed like a fun idea. Xellos was sure to get her screaming if he continued. However doing so would surely wake the children in a bad way and Xellos loathed waking Owen. If you asked him he would just say it was because Owen's screams were deafening not that that was the real truth but it was one he was lying to himself with anyhow. So Xellos detangled himself from Val's slumbering grasp and sauntered his way over to Owen's with the baby in hand. Ever so gently Xellos placed Owen back in his crib before turning to face Filia.

Filia's face was so red with so many emotions. She really looked like she was going to blow at that moment.

So delicious...

Filia was a quick woman but Xellos was quicker. In a flash he teleported out of Filia's line of sight and right behind her. He grabbed her and teleported them both back to her bedroom. Filia turned to try and strike him but Xellos quickly pinned her to a wall. Xellos grin was wide as he held her wrists against the wall and pushed his full bodyweight into Filia's keeping her back flesh against the wall.

Xellos could see Filia was enraged. But he could also see how dilated her pupils were. Oh how it made him feel wicked. Before Filia could even get a moment to protest Xellos lips claimed hers in a bruising kiss. He took advantage of Filia's shock to invade her mouth with his tongue.

Filia was so deflated at that moment. She had been so angry but now all she could do was pathetically whimper into Xellos' mouth. She was trapped between the wall and Xellos it made her tremble with intense desire. If Xellos had let go of his grasp on her wrists Filia didn't even know if she would push him away. The way she felt and how good sinfully good his kisses were Filia was liable to hold onto him and pull him closer.

Xellos was wondering what would happen also. He was close to testing that theory when he felt the tingle in the back of his head. It made him growl in frustration because he knew what that feeling was.

He was being summoned by his master.

'Damn.' Xellos mentally cursed. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to really claim the golden dragon this time and not just bed her. But he couldn't refuse his master.

Pulling away and letting go of Filia he had to look at his golden canary one last time. Her lips were bruised and puffy, her face flushed and her glossy eyes looked like two black saucers so dilated. Her breathing so laboured and she just looked at him with confusion and lust.

She was deliciously perfect. Gods how Xellos didn't want to leave! But he had to. So with a devilish wink Xellos teleported out of Filia's bedroom.

Filia's eyes went wide as her brain just clued into what Xellos had just done. Now she was really hot and bothered. "AHHHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Filia screamed.

Owen responded to Filia's screams with some of his own. Filia clearly had woke him up.

Fighting the urge not to cry Filia left her bedroom and went once again to tend to her children.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Notes: Well I did it again. I don't know what's wrong with me! I had the part all ready to go but I just forgot to post it. So again I made you lovely people wait. I guess it's a good thing that some of you have this story on story alert. Sorry for the delay!_

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Seventeen, In Plain Sight

By Relm

Though Xellos was loathe leaving Filia he did sense a strong spike of emotion coming from where he left. The golden dragon was extremely frustrated and it gave Xellos a reason to smirk despite his own disappointment as he phased into his master's lair.

"Well you seem pleased with yourself." Greater Beast Zellas mused as she stared at her general priest.

Xellos' smile left his lips as he tried to regain some composure. He hadn't mean to show such emotions in front of his master. "Master you summoned me?" He knelt down before Zellas lowering his head.

"Yes you are to give me a report on your recent assignments as I am yet to get an update from you." Zellas ordered as she watched her general priest with amusement. Xellos was offering more of an emotional range than his usual amount though he appeared to be trying to hide it. 'Foolish child.' She thought to herself with her own amusement bubbling up.

"The humans you have had me watch have done nothing of interest as of late. The prospects of a war between the two neighboring kingdoms of Veln and Palth have been quelled due to a pesky peace treaty constructed by the 'paladin's of justice' from Sailune. And though Ullen is still trying to craft his powers he is still creating more explosions." Xellos reported.

"You speak of those from Sailune with such distain." Zellas mused with a sly smirk. "I was under the impression that you were friends with the crown prince and his daughter."

Xellos frowned which in turn spurred a laugh from his master. "Amelia does think of me in a fonder light than I would like." He grumbled. "But I am in no means friends with her or her father."

Zellas roared with more laughter. "Very well then. What else do you have to report to me? What of the Ul Copt household?"

"Well... when I was to go to that assignment I found something else that deterred my attention away." Xellos admitted with some trepidation.

"Oh?" Zellas raised an eyebrow. She found this quite interesting. There were few things in this world that could temp Xellos more than the bright yellow plumage of the golden dragon. "You neglected to go to your post and chose to pursue something else?"

"I did eventually go to the Ul Copt household just not right away." Xellos clarified with his head still down and looking at the ground. He knew his master would be angry with him and he was afraid to look into her eyes. When Zellas was mad her normally cool and relaxed gaze would be aflame with hellfire.

"Your assignment was to watch the progress of the reborn ancient dragon. Not skip off to see whatever else tickles your fancy!" Zellas roared standing up to further intimidate her minion.

"I had good reason master!" Xellos pleaded. 'Please don't make me stay in Sailune again!' He mentally added. That wasn't even the worst of the punishments she could force upon him either.

Zellas sat back down on her throne and narrowed her eyes at him. "Then speak of it minion. If it is as a good reason as you state than perhaps I shall not be compelled to punish you." She warned him.

"Yes of course master. On route to my assignment I came across two strange power signatures. Both monster in origin but much stronger than just a lowly minion. The power was odd so I had to investigate. Upon seeing them I concluded I had no idea who they were or what lord they served."

Zellas frowned. This was a good reason after all. "What human form did they choose? Or were they in their proper forms?"

Xellos shook his head. "They were in their human like forms. One was tall and broad and dressed in black armour. His hair was short and spiky and dark like his eyes. The other was smaller and more slender dressed in robes of white, gray and silver. His long hair and dead looking eyes also bared similar white hues. I could tell from the power they possess that they most likely monster priests, generals or a combination of the two."

The crease of Zellas frown intensified. She tended to keep tabs on her 'brother' and 'sister' so if either of them spawned a new general or priest she would have known. Zellas was damned sure that neither Dynast nor Deep Sea had done such a thing. Of course Zellas wasn't on the greatest of terms with either of her monster lord 'siblings' she knew of their actions well enough. But neither Dynast or Deep Sea had created these monsters then how could they have come to be? She sure as hell didn't spawn any new ones. "Are you sure of their power?"

"Yes master. Though their powers seemed to be uneven and one sided. Separately they might not pose much of a threat but together they are worrisome. What one lacks the other seems to be abundant in."

"Like they are two sides to one horrible creature. A yin and yang." Zellas mused.

"It would seem so master."

"And you know nothing of their origin?"

Again Xellos had to shake his head. "No. I had hoped you might be able to shed some light on that mystery."

"If you are implying they are mine then you are a fool. And I know given your friendship with Deep Sea Dolphin's younger priest that you would be made known if Deep Sea decided to spawn any more minions."

"What of Dynast Grausherra? Could he be responsible?" Xellos posed the question.

Zellas pondered it for the briefest of seconds before shaking her head. "I have spies that would tell me such things. Perhaps these minions were created in the same fashion as Valgaav. Were they pure monsters?"

"Yes master. It had crossed my mind as well so I did check on the astral plane. They are pure blooded monsters through and through. Perhaps they are born monsters like Deep Sea's second priest." Xellos suggested.

Zellas waved that thought off as it wasn't even worth considering. "Their origin though interesting, is not important. What their actions and motives however are. What were they doing?"

"I cannot be sure. They appeared to be searching for something. They didn't appear to find what they were looking for as they gave up and left."

"Do you know where they went afterwards?"

Xellos shook his head. "It would seem wherever their lair is it is well shielded to other monsters."

"Hmm... this is troubling news... I will have to consult with my spies... If you do happen to sense these two again you will need to keep a watchful eye on them." Zellas advised. "Consider it a new assignment."

"Do you wish me to forgo all my other assignments and focus purely on these mystery monsters to ascertain their location and motives?"

Zellas shook her head. "No. Continue with all your current assignments. I do not wish to focus all of your attention on something that may turn out to not be worth your time."

"Very well then."

"Now what did you observe in the Ul Copt household?"

"Nothing new. Same as before."

Zellas raised an eyebrow at the simple response she got from her general priest. "Really? Because you did seem to be pretty amused when you showed up here. Have you been teasing the golden dragon again?"

Xellos couldn't even contain his evil smile as he thought about Filia. "She does have a delicious temper."

"Your assignment was to watch the boy not his foster mother. I tire of constantly reminding you of this fact." The edge in Zellas' voice snapped that smile from Xellos' face.

"Val is as he was before. A happy little boy who plays, eats and needs stories read to him before going to sleep."

Now it was Zellas turn to smile but she fought the urge. "So there really is still nothing else interesting going on? Nothing at all worth mentioning?" She prompted him giving him one last chance to speak the whole truth.

In that moment Xellos could have come clean. He could have told his master about his one night with Filia and what he had almost done prior to being summoned. He also could tell her about the strange baby that Filia was raising with Val. Being truthful by nature, especially where his master was concerned Xellos really wanted to come clean. "Filia... is still keeping those charms up at her home." He answered hesitantly.

"Very well. You may leave." Zellas waved him off.

Xellos did as he was told and phased out of the room leaving Zellas alone.

Once alone Zellas took back out her viewing orb to re-watch what she had been watching prior to summoning Xellos. It was the scene of Xellos at the Ul Copt household. Him reading to the children, falling asleep and the little tryst in the bedroom. She knew it was cruel to stop him when he was so close to bedding the golden dragon but she just couldn't help herself.

"Now why are you keeping things from me Xellos...?" Zellas murmured to herself. "Who is this child you seem so intent on protecting and nurturing? And why are you trying to hide your desire for the golden dragon? I can see your lust without any trouble."

Of course these questions were rhetorical as there was no one else in the room to answer the question.

...

After dealing with Owen's morning wails Filia tended to breakfast feeling very cross. She practically broke pans and cupboards as she made the morning meal for her family and help.

"_It's hard stay asleep when you've prepared such a lovely breakfast for me."_

Filia smashed a couple plates as Xellos' voice filled her head. She hated that she dreamt about him and hated even more than he knew it. The thought of him standing over her while she slept sent shivers down her spine. He could have done anything to her and she wouldn't have resisted him. Even when Filia had awakened and regained some composure Xellos still got the best of her getting her up against the wall.

She felt so dirty.

_SMASH!_

There went another plate.

"Boss is everything alright?" Gravos asked nervously as he joined Filia in the kitchen.

"Of course everything is alright! WHY WOULDN'T IT?" Filia screamed.

"It's just yous broken a couple plates and well are making a lot of noise..." Gravos mumbled.

Filia just glared at him.

Gravos retreated out of fear and left the kitchen for the sanctuary of the living room.

"Is da Boss alright?" Jilas asked from the couch. He was holding Owen and Val was sitting on the floor playing with blocks.

"She's mad 'bout something. I wouldn't go in there till she's done."

Owen just happily giggled at the symphony of mayhem his mother was causing in the kitchen.

...

After breakfast was made Filia stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She didn't even stay to eat. She left Gravos and Jilas in charge of feeding the kids and went off to take a bath.

Given what had happened earlier Filia was in dire need of scrubbing her skin clean of the filth that was Xellos. But sadly she couldn't scrub her mind too of the thoughts that she desperately wanted gone. She tried so hard to banish them but the more she tried the more they took root.

With her day's clothing in hand Filia started filling the tub with near scalding hot water. Steam started to rise filling the small bathroom. The mirror on the wall was sure to fog but its reflection was still clear as Filia undressed. She caught glimpse of herself giving her new reason to scowl. She was more of a mess then when she first woke up. All because of that damned monster!

Though she cursed his name a thousand times she couldn't help but imagine that it was him that was undressing her. His hands roaming her skin leaving Goosebumps in their wake.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Filia screamed while her tail popped out.

...

"Should we go up there?" Jilas wondered as the boys all sat around the table eating breakfast.

"Not if you want to end up dead." Gravos said sagely.

"Well maybe there's something wrong and that's why she's screaming. Maybe she fell and hurt herself."

"_WHY AM I CURSED WITH THAT PIECE OF RAW GARBAGE?" _They heard Filia scream from upstairs.

"You're right. She's fine." Jilas concluded.

Val himself didn't seem to care. All he cared about was the food he was shoveling into his mouth.

...

Filia lowered herself into the tub savoring the angry tingling sensation dancing across her skin. It was enough to ease some of the tension in her muscles that she didn't even know was there. Finally relaxing Filia sunk lower till just her was submerged to just under her chin. She had originally intended to scrub her skin raw with soap but found herself opting to just lay there and float away to bliss.

Though her tension was melting away she was still tense in one area that the hot water failed to ease. It made Filia frown just thinking about it. It irked her so much that Xellos could get her into such a state. She could have taken matters into her own hand but she would never degrade herself to that level.

With gritted teeth Filia closed her eyes and focused on pleasant things that didn't revolve around that annoying purple thorn in her side.

"Do you need someone to wash your back?"

Filia's eyes snapped open and turned a murderous red. Standing before her tub with a saucy smile tugging at his lips was the very man she was trying to push out of her mind. "YOU GARBAGE! GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!"

"Please it's not like I haven't seen that all before. Or touched, or tasted." Xellos' eyes were open and roaming what Filia desperately tried to hide under the water. "Don't you want to finish what we started earlier?"

...

An explosion rattled the foundation of the Ul Copt household finally raising the concerns of her helpers. They raced upstairs with children in tow to find the bathroom door blown off its hinges, water running into the hallway and an angry golden dragon with a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her.

"Boss you okay?" Jilas wondered while readjusting his hold on Owen.

Filia didn't answer she instead just growled with frustration.

"Hee hee hee! Mommy made a mess!" Val exclaimed jumping in the puddles of water in the hall.

Owen giggled as well also amused.


	18. Chapter 18

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Eighteen, Keeping Busy

By Relm

It wasn't uncommon for construction and repair people to be going in and out of the Ul Copt household. Filia's random outbursts of anger and rage ended up with her house and business needing repairs periodically. For that reason alone she was loved by a good many people in the town. Her destruction created business for the handy people. Of course some of her neighbors didn't appreciate the noise but they liked Filia all the same.

So when it came to fixing the Ul Copt household bathroom the handy people didn't even bat an eye at the request. They delighted in the job. Because not only were they going to get paid but Filia didn't mind if they went a bit more lavish and artist with their creations. The bathroom wasn't just getting fix it was getting a full overhaul.

For weeks the Ul Copt household was being bombarded with all kinds of people working and moving things. All this chaos should have been grating on Filia's nerves but she didn't mind. The people from town were always friendly and nice and it was good to be surrounded by them. Quite often one of two of them would take the time to help Filia with an odd thing around the house like helping her take the trash out or cleaning a mess. And they all loved to spend time with the kids.

Val wanted to help so he took it on himself to do anything the workers asked him to. He brought them drinks, snacks and handed them tools when they asked for them. In turn the workers taught him about the job they were doing and Val just seemed to soak it all up. Val even decided that when he 'growed up' he was going to be a handy man and build things.

Owen was particularly fascinated with all the new people walking around his home. They all were all smiling at him and doing strange things he didn't understand. It wasn't uncommon to see Owen park himself down on the floor and just watch the people work. That in itself was a mini vacation to Filia.

"Your two sons are just amazing Miss Filia!" Was something that Filia heard a lot of during the bathroom remodel. She also heard comments like 'Val's can join my crew any day', 'Owen is just such a good tempered boy' and 'You must be the best mother in the world to raise such wonderful kids' that made Filia's heart swell up with pride. It made dealing with all the chaos that much easier.

"Boss shouldn't yous be annoyed with all this stuff going on?" Gravos asked Filia as his boss was making lunch. Jilas was upstairs watching Val and Owen while the workers worked on Filia's bathroom.

"Why would I be annoyed?" Filia wondered while stirring a pot of simmering soup.

"Well it's just so noisy with all these people coming and out of the house. It's so chaotic! At least when it's da occasional window here and there yous don't need a whole team of handymen working for weeks. How can yous handle all of this?" He exclaimed in exasperation.

"Easy. I know all the people who are working on the bathroom and they are only here at the times they say they are going to be working. Plus they are all extremely nice and they adore the kids. And did you see how Owen has been acting? I've never seen him sit still like that even when he's eating!" Filia squealed with happiness.

"Yeah it is weird. And da little boss Val has been behavin' pretty good too." Gravos added.

"And that's not even the best part. I'm going to get a beautiful new bathroom and Xellos hasn't shown his stupid face since they started working on it!" Filia let out a happy sigh.

"What exactly did he do to make you blow the bathroom up?"

The happiness on Filia's face drained and turned into a scowl. "Being a perverted little shit! He actually phased into the bathroom while I was taking a bath and offered to wash my back! Gods the nerve of him!"

Gravos looked at Filia with a sideways glance wondering something. It was a question that was gnawing at him at the back of his head wanting to be asked but he wasn't sure if he should voice it. "Has he... ever done something... like... _that_ before?"

"What do you mean?" Filia screeched.

"Well I know yous and him did a drunken tango under da sheets but has he ever tried to peep on yous naked before?"

Filia's eyes were wide as saucers. "NO!" She exclaimed in horror. Of course just because she didn't think he did didn't mean that he hadn't been spying on her while she wasn't aware.

"Hmm... it's just that it's strange of him to do something like that..."

"No it isn't!" Filia insisted with rage and panic spilling into her voice.

"Sure it is. He ain't really a perv-"

"Yes he is!" Filia cut Gravos off. "For gods sake he slept with me when I was drunk! He took advantage of me in my weakened state."

"Dat just means he's an opportunist pig. And yous came onto him first." Gravos reminded her.

"What are you getting at Graovs?" Filia snapped at him.

"If yous and him have done nothing at all since da party then he wouldn't be so forward with yous..." Gravos mused. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless the yous and him have been doin' stuff already."

All the colour in Filia's face drained at that moment. Her mouth hung open in shock and she couldn't even say a word.

"But that's crazy talk right Boss?" Gravos laughed dismissing his own thought.

"Yeah... right... crazy..." Filia let out a shrilly nervous laugh that was a dead giveaway.

"Oh no... really Boss?" Gravos just shook his head.

"It's not my fault!" Filia insisted.

"I'm beginning to think yous have a big real problem Boss."

"Really Gravos he kissed me! I found him in Val and Owen's room after I woke up that morning. He had read the boys a story and they were all sleeping."

"And he sleep-kissed yous in the boys' room?"

Filia shook her head. "No he was awake and I got mad. And then he phased both back into my room and just forced me up against a wall kissing me!" She couldn't help but let out a shuddering thinking about that morning in her room. Deep down she wanted to think she was shuddering out of disgust but that wasn't the case at all.

"So he just kissed yous? Out of the blue with no provocation?" Gravos prompted her with a frown on his face.

"Yes." Filia insisted trying to sound as sure and confident with her answer as she could. However it wasn't fooling anyone much less Gravos.

"If that's true then why don't I believe you? And why do yous look so guilty?" Gravos narrowed his eyes at her.

Filia shrunk away from Gravos' securitizing glare. "It's not my fault really it isn't! I couldn't help it!" She wailed with embarrassed tears welling up in her eyes.

"What happened Boss?"

"I had a dream about him. A disgusting shameful dream! I couldn't control what I was dreaming about at all. Believe if I could I wouldn't have dreamt that! And while I was stuck in that horrible dream Xellos was in my room watching me. He heard me talking in my sleep! He knew I was dreaming about him. That's why he kissed me!" Filia fumed.

"Have yous ever thought about him dat way before?"

"Angry at him? Sure all the time!"

"That's not what I meant. I meant thinking about him in... dat way... after da party?"

"Why would that matter?" Filia screeched.

"Because yous must have been thinking about him like dat before he kissed yous." Gravos concluded.

"You're actually defending him?"

"Boss can yous definitely tell me that yous never thought about Xellos in a sexual manner after da party and before the day he kissed you?"

"..." Filia mouth was open to deny thinking about Xellos but she just couldn't command her voice to sound. Because if she had said no then that would be a lie. She hadn't had only the one dream about Xellos. In fact she had many. And though she berated herself into not thinking about Xellos when she was awake every so often her thoughts would drift back to the night of the party.

"Are yous attracted to him?" Gravos asked once he realized he wasn't going to get an answer to his previous question.

"No of course not!" Filia sneered.

But that was a lie.

And Gravos knew it.

All Gravos could do was shake his head. "You know Boss if yous want Xellos to stop bothering yous like dat then you gotta have better control over your feelings. If yous don't want Xellos to chase yous then don't give him reasons to."

"As if I would want him to chase me!" Filia snorted with her head held high. Truth was the idea of a man chasing after her in a fit of passion sent tingles down her spine.

...

Xellos let out a bored yawn as he watched the Ul Copt household from his favorite tree outside. Since being warned about his 'attachments' to the golden dragon by his master Xellos decided it was best to distance himself a bit from Filia. It was logical given that he didn't want to get punished by his master again. Of course it didn't have anything to do with the fact that Filia had her home constantly busy with construction and remodeling crews going in and out of the house. No not at all. (Sarcasm anyone?)

He told himself it was a good idea to get Filia out of his system for a while. That some time apart would do him some good.

But it didn't do any good.

He was already hooked.

The memory of Filia seducing him while drunk was a saucy little morsel tucked away in his mind but she hadn't been in her right state of mind. She had been drunk. She would never have tried to kiss him let alone seduce him while being sober.

Except that little morsel was just an appetizer to the real feast that Filia had cooked up for him. She was having naughty dreams about him. And was even going as far as lusting after him while she was awake. Of course Filia desperately tried to squash these rogue thoughts and feelings which just made Xellos enjoy it more.

Kissing her again had been delicious. So much so that he craved it. He wanted her so badly. If her house wasn't crawling with people he just might have phased in there and pushed her up against a wall again in another heated kiss. But that didn't happen. The only times it seemed that Filia's house wasn't so busy was at night. And his master changed his assignment schedule so Xellos was at other places during the night hours. It was almost as if Greater Beast Zellas knew Xellos' inner turmoil and was punishing him.

So to take his mind off Filia Xellos was pondering other things while he watched the house. Mainly his thoughts that he could curve away from the golden dragon drifted towards her dark dragon 'son'. Given the dragon form Xellos was sure Owen was a dragon. There was nothing else that made sense to Xellos. Assuming that Owen was a dragon the question became what kind of dragon.

Owen was black in colour. Ancient dragons were black. It was logical to assume that Owen was an ancient dragon. However Val should be the only remaining ancient dragon and Owen's dragon form lacked the shape of an ancient.

Ancient dragons and golden dragons weren't the only dragons that Cepheid created. So there was a host of potential dragons Owen could be. However there was only one other type of dragon that Xellos knew of that was black in colour. And that was Shadow dragons. But damned if he knew what one of them looked like. As far as he knew the Shadows had been long gone even before he had been spawned from his master. He only knew of their colour from talking with the elder monsters. Long before his time there had been a civil war amongst the dragons and the Shadows were thought to have been eliminated. It was possible that this might have been a catalyst of what eventually happened between the golden dragons and the ancient dragons.

It was possible that Owen was a Shadow dragon however that did come with its far share of problems. If one were to assume that Owen was a full blooded Shadow then his parents would have to be as such. Meaning not only one but two Shadows would have to been alive for Owen's egg to be laid. One surviving the extinction of the race was unlikely, two seemed damned impossible.

Other possibility was that Owen's egg was laid long before the civil war and he had only been hatched just recently. His egg could have just been in a sort of magical suspended animation until Filia or someone else came along to hatch him. This possibility Xellos more likely to accept. One could do many things with the power of magic even bring people back from the dead. Keeping an egg alive for an extended amount of time seemed very possible.

Xellos was particularly fond of this idea since meant that there was no way that Filia was Owen's real mother. If Filia wasn't his mother then she hadn't been sleeping with another man.

Of course Xellos was ignoring the most likely scenario with his musings. That he was Owen's father. Stupid and delusional of Xellos but still he didn't even entertain that thought in his head.

The last possibility Xellos would entertain was that Owen was a mixed breed of dragon. Two different dragon races mixed together producing an odd mix that was a little black dragon pup by the name of Owen.

As much as Xellos was going through possibilities in his head Filia still kept popping up in his thoughts. Beautiful Filia with golden hair bathed in a sea of bath bubbles. She hadn't been taking a bubble bath at the time he showed up in her bathroom but he liked to think she was a bubble bath sort of a person.

...

Greater Beast Zellas looked on at her little minion with a look of pure boredom. She wasn't bored at all but she didn't want to give it away that she was greatly interested in what this little monster had to tell her. "Speak." She commanded him.

"Yes Master." The minion, a male monster named Ireon bowed before Greater Beast Zellas. He was one of Zellas spy minions and a very good one with a lot of connections. "Deep Sea Dolphin hasn't created any new minions of a general or priest status since De Tanga was made second priest. I'm sure you are already aware of that fact."

"Yes yes." Greater Beast nodded and impatiently motioned for Ireon to continue.

"Dynast Grausherra appears to be keeping himself in complete seclusion. To what end I don't know but he is keeping himself in such a state that he lacks the proper strength to safely spawn a new minion. And it seems he has been this way for a while."

"Hmm... and what did your sources say of the descriptions of the monsters my Xellos gave?"

Ireon shook his head. "Nothing. They haven't heard or seen such monsters before. Either this pair is very new or have been very good at hiding."

"Very well. You may leave. But still keep checking. I'd like to know the identity of these two." Zellas dismissed Ireon.

Ireon nodded and phased out.

"So many mysteries..." Zellas mused. She didn't like being kept in the dark but it was also fun being challenged. Life can get boring from time to time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Nineteen, Separation Anxiety 

By Relm

It had become a common sight to walk by Filia's vase and mace shop to see either one of her two helpers, Gravos or Jilas manning the register and helping customers. Though it was Filia's shop she hadn't been in there in months. This was because Filia had been at home looking after her two young children. In fact because of little baby Owen few expected the golden dragon to be back in her shop for a long time. That wasn't the case this lovely sunny day.

Filia puttered around her store polishing random vases and dusting shelves. The shop wasn't terribly busy and it was very clean and organized making for a very slow and boring day. This is exactly what Filia had wanted, had fought for. There had been much negations between Filia and her two helpers about letting her go back to her shop while the other two looked after the children.

Obviously being the 'boss' and all Gravos and Jilas would do whatever Filia decided. However given that Filia had been spending so much time at home with the kids it did seem like it was a bit early to be going back to work. Mind you Filia was going to do a half day's work and have either Jilas or Gravos come to relieve her so she could go home. She wasn't about to go back to work full time she just wanted a little time away from her house.

After the remodel was done Val and Owen went back to being the rambunctious duo they were known to be. Owen being the more terrible of the two causing all kinds of mayhem. Though Owen was opting to stay in his human form it didn't mean that anyone could get any rest around him. The little dragon/monster hybrid was more active and mobile than ever showing just how fast he and easily he could move. It was extremely tiring for Filia.

So Filia fought for this break from her motherhood filled life. Val had happily waved goodbye as Filia left that morning. He knew he would be getting to see his mother later as he was going to go with Jilas to pick up Filia. Jilas would be taking over at the shop for Filia and Filia would be taking Val home with him. This thrilled Val as it made him feel like a big boy to be able to go and pick up his mother.

Owen on the other hand wasn't happy. He wasn't used to be being away from Filia for long periods of time. Though he had spent almost as much time with Jilas and Gravos as he did with Filia but in Owen's eyes there was no one more important than his mother. So seeing the most important person in his life leave the house and walk away from him really made Owen upset. He wailed and screamed with tears streaming down his face. And even after Filia had been gone for a while Owen was still upset. He wanted his mommy and he wanted her now. It made Gravos and Jilas tempted to take Owen to the shop just to get him to calm down. This would be a very bad idea and they knew it so instead just stayed at home dealing with the screaming toddler.

Yes for Filia it would be a good day. She would finally get a break from dirty diapers, messy meal times, wailing screams, discarded toys and temper tantrums. There would be no overturned plants, running after runaway children and no dirty dishes. She would get to relax and do what she loved, running her shop.

Or at least that's what it was supposed to be like. But as Filia polished yet another vase she found that contentment wasn't what was gnawing at her gut.

Once at her shop Filia found that she was bored. Being on the go since Owen hatched Filia had become accustomed to being busy. So much so that she couldn't just sit back and relax. Combined with a slow start at the shop made Filia uneasy.

So Filia was fighting boredom but it wasn't a fair fight. Boredom had a partner, and that was guilt.

Val made things easy for Filia. He was fine with her leaving as he knew he was going to get to see her later. But it was Owen that made things difficult for Filia. Her heartstrings were really being tugged as she left behind her youngest. Owen had no understanding of why his mother was leaving and it just hurt Filia to hear his cries. When it came to crying Filia was used to Owen's different wails. Each one sounding very different telling Filia's trained ears exactly what her son needed. But these cries were new. She had never heard them come out of her little baby. Filia could almost feel the emotions Owen was feeling. Or maybe she was as Owen was half monster after all. Perhaps he was projecting his emotions upon to Filia. No matter what the case Filia could feel the pain Owen was feeling. He was upset, confused and feeling abandoned. He didn't understand that mommy was coming back he only saw mommy leaving.

All Filia could think about was what her two boys were doing. She wanted so desperately to close shop and go home. But she couldn't do that. Filia needed the money her business generated so she couldn't leave until Jilas came with Val. And that wouldn't be till 1 o'clock. Spying a look at the clock on the wall told Filia she still had several hours to go.

If telephones existed in the Slayers world no doubt Filia would have been calling home every five minutes. With no such luxuries all Filia could do was wait.

There was only one thing to that could help Filia pass the time while she waited for Jilas and Val to get to the shop. And that would be customers. Filia stared out the windows of her shop beckoningly hoping that someone would go through the doors. There wasn't even a soul nearby soul Filia could see, the streets seemed empty from her vantage point. It was still pretty early on in the morning so there was still hope of a stream of customers to come rushing in. But that couldn't come fast enough for Filia.

Filia spied another look at the clock. Not even five minutes had passed. It was going to be a long day...

...

Xellos had a conundrum on his hands. It was his time to observe the Ul Copt household. But at that moment his favourite spying subject wasn't home. It didn't take much of Xellos abilities to realize that Filia was currently at her shop. That itself gave Xellos reason to grin. Filia clearly was in turmoil feeling very agitated and upset while the Ul Copt household was also in an uproar. The littlest member of the Ul Copt family was most likely upset of the absence of his mother causing great stress for Jilas and Gravos. It made for two very delicious meals for Xellos. But he couldn't feed on both of them. Thus the conundrum.

His assignment was to watch the progress of the reborn ancient dragon Val Ul Copt. And as Xellos' master had reminded him several times his assignment was not to bother Val's mother Filia. Usually this didn't matter too much as Filia was often nearby of her adoptive son. More so since the addition of the strange black dragon baby in the household. This was probably the first time since Xellos learned of Owen's existence that Filia has spent time away from her children.

For such a righteous person as Filia was this just made for a delicious opportunity to mock the golden dragon. How can the mother abandon her children? Of course Xellos understood while Filia had gone to her shop. Any person could understand why she did it. She just wanted a break. And Filia was a business owner so she did need to at least make the occasional appearance at her shop. Xellos didn't doubt that Filia wasn't planning on spending the whole day at her store. But Xellos could tell that Filia wanted to go home now. Oh how he wanted to phase off into Filia's store just to harass her. He knew he could get her going enough to turn into her dragon form in the middle of her store.

But Filia wasn't his assignment. Val was. So even though the temptation was great Xellos couldn't go off to taunt Filia. In this situation he had to stay away from the golden dragon and focus on the ancient dragon.

Though as Xellos mentally searched the household he was a little concerned with the fact that he couldn't properly sense the baby dragon. He was aware that Owen was in the house but he couldn't pin point exactly where. Xellos assumed this was because of those stupid charms of Filia's. Though he didn't care for those silly pieces of paper he did have to admit they were effective in masking Owen's presence. If one were to of course be right in front of the house they would be aware of the little dragon being in the structure but from far away it wouldn't be so obvious. This really peaked Xellos' curiosity. What was it that Owen was that made Filia so paranoid in keeping the little baby secret?

Xellos didn't ponder it too much as he was tired of the subject. Owen's heritage had been nagging at his mind constantly for the last few weeks and he wanted to stop pondering it. He couldn't come to a clear conclusion anyway so it was frustrating. (Even though the answer was glaringly clear.)

Since Val was his assignment and Jilas and Gravos appeared to be near the ancient dragon anyway Xellos opted to phase in the household close to where he sensed them. As it turned out Xellos ended up in the kitchen while Filia's helpers were in the living room. Right away from the kitchen Xellos could hear an ungodly wail. It was hard to tell what sort of creature the awful noise was coming from, it surely didn't sound human. But from the sound of Gravos and Jilas' unsuccessful comforting words Xellos guessed the crying was coming from Owen.

Usually hearing such screams would be source of great amusement for Xellos. He was a monster after all and what monster didn't love to hear the sounds of screaming and crying? Not many. (Well just one but that wasn't Xellos normally anyway.) However in this instance the sound was bothering him greatly. The crying could be considered annoying but that wasn't the reason why it was bothering Xellos.

Xellos actually didn't know why it was bothering him but he just couldn't stand the noise. His gut was pulling in one of two directions. One of those was out of the house. The other was into the living room. The latter being the stronger pull and Xellos walked out of the kitchen and right into the living room.

"Please Owen stop crying!" Jilas pleaded. "Your Mommy will be home in a few hours."

"Don't you want to play with your teddy bear?" Gravos held up the stuffed animal making it dance in front of Owen's face.

Owen paused his crying for one moment. It seemed that maybe the dancing bear might have done the trick. But the hope was fleeting as Owen angrily punched the offending bear from Gravos' hand and started crying once more.

Val found this outburst of anger from his little brother amusing and just went on playing with his blocks.

"Why won't he stop crying?!" Jilas and Gravos both wailed in unison.

"Perhaps it's a lack of brains between the two of you." Xellos commented with his face scrunched up in irritation.

Upon hearing the new voice in the room Gravos, Jilas, Owen and Val looked to the source. None of them were expecting to see the monster priest especially since Filia wasn't even present in the house.

Before Gravos or Jilas could say or do anything it was Owen that reacted first. On wobbly legs the little dragon/monster hybrid stormed over to the monster priest still wailing. As soon as he was in arms reach Owen latched onto Xellos' leg burring his face into Xellos' knee.

This action was appalling to Xellos. Why was the baby grabbing onto him for? He sure as hell wasn't Filia. But for reasons that Xellos couldn't explain the monster priest found himself unconsciously reaching down to scope the little boy up into his arms. Once standing and holding the tyke did Xellos realize what he just did.

Owen who was still crying started to calm down as he held onto Xellos for dear life. Slowly the tears stopped falling the screams turned into muted whimpers. For whatever reason Xellos holding Owen was calming the baby. It completely mystified Xellos as well as Gravos and Jilas.

"How'd you do dat?" Gravos asked while pointing.

This was normally a situation for Xellos to say his trademark line but he couldn't muster the concentration to speak. Truthfully he had no idea how he had managed to calm the crying baby.

...

In that exact moment where Xellos calmed Owen down Filia felt a reaction on her end in the store. She had no idea what was going on in her home but suddenly it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The tremendous guilt she had been feeling started to ebb away and finally she was able to enjoy her break from motherhood. And it was good timing too as that's when the customers started coming in.

...

The last time Filia had looked at the clock it had only been 9:16 am. The next time she looked at the clock it was 12:54pm. It boggled her mind. How could that much time pass so quickly? She wondered if there was something wrong with the clock (a prank perhaps by a certain priest?). It wasn't until she saw Jilas and Val walking into the store. Val was practically bouncing as he ran towards his mother.

"MOMMY!" Val squealed with happiness as he jumped into a huge bear hug.

Filia grinned from ear to ear as she held onto her older son tightly while showering him with kisses. "How's my big boy?"

"Yeah I big!" Val held his arms out in triumph. "Owen small! He cry baby." He announced.

This made Filia inwardly cringe. "Your brother cried for awhile?"

Val nodded his head enthusiastically. "He stopped. But he cried loooooooooong time!"

"But your Uncle Jilas and Uncle Gravos managed to get him to stop right?"

Val shook his head. "Nope!"

Filia looked up at her helper Jilas with a questioning look. "Well they must have if Owen stopped crying."

"Nope! Dey didn't." Val said again.

Jilas laughed nervously. "Say Boss you're probably in a hurry to go home. Why don't the two of you head off and I'll take over here."

"Jilas... what exactly made Owen stop crying?" Filia glared at her helper.

"Well as it turns out he's actually real good with da little one..."

"Who Jilas? WHO?!"

"...Xellos..."

...

Well so much for a quiet peaceful day for Filia. Her screams could be heard all throughout the town.

"Looks like Mommy is going to be coming home soon!" Xellos announced with delight as he threw Owen up in the air.

Owen giggled in merriment. It seemed that he enjoyed the impending doom as much as his father.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Notes: I think for the most part this particular chapter was my favorite one of all to write of this story. I often find myself fumbling around not entirely sure what I should do next that it was nice to just have this part flow so easily for me. And though I do not say this enough I want to thank everyone who takes the time to read my stories and/or review them. I always appreciate the reviews that end up in my inbox when I login into my email. More often than naught you are all far kinder with your words then you need to be and I do enjoy it. Thank you for all the support! ^^_

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Twenty, Zellas Around Town

By Relm

Ireon knelt before his master with his nerves bundled up tight. He knew that Greater Beast Zellas wanted answers and information both of which he was on short supply off. He hadn't wanted to come back to the lair of Greater Beast until he had more to report. But as his master had summoned he had no choice but to oblige. "Master you have summoned me?"

"Yes of course I have. Seeing how you have yet to report back to me it became necessary for me to call you back." Though Greater Beast Zellas' voice seemed calm it was ripe with impatience and irritation. She was not one to be kept waiting for anything.

This made things much worse for Ireon. He was very afraid of how his master would react to his report. "I'm very sorry Master."

"I do not wish for apologies or excuses. I want a report." She stated rather curtly.

"Then I'm afraid you'll be extremely disappointed in my report. Sadly Master I haven't found out much about the mystery pair."

"What have you found out?"

"I am yet to spot or sense these two as wherever they dwell is well shielded from the eyes of others. Speaking with my sources proved to be rather discouraging except for one thing. One of them provided me with a book that describes your two mystery monsters to a tee."

This wasn't particularly interesting for Greater Beast Zellas and she made sure her minion saw this in her expression. "And this should interest me why...?"

"The book was written years after the war of the monster's fall. If the two monsters detailed in this book are the same as your two mystery monsters then they are much older than we originally expected."

Okay so maybe Greater Beast was impressed after all. Delightful given that her minion did seem so confident with his report. The quaking fear was a nice little bonus to this debriefing. She had been peckish after all. "Does this book tell of the names of the two monsters?"

"I'm afraid not Master. Though in the book the white one is described as a priest and the dark one a general."

"So if I'm to believe that this book of yours is speaking of these two monsters I'm interested in then that would mean that the pair could be anyone's minions." Greater Beast concluded.

"Yes Master. They could be ones that Dynast Grausherra or Deep Sea Dolphin had spawned prior or be minions with dead masters." Ireon clarified.

Greater Beast Zellas frowned. Any news was good at this point but this particular nugget made the net much wider as to identity of the mystery monsters. This was most annoying. "Where is the book that you acquired this information from?"

"Well... it was a very old book..."

"And...?"

"It was very delicate and it fell to pieces after I read it."

All Zellas could do was shake her head. "Leave. The next time I summon you you'd better have more information for me." She warned him while waving her hand dismissing him.

Ireon nodded and took his leave phasing out of Greater Beast Zellas' throne room.

"Perhaps I should go pay my dear 'sister' a visit..." Zellas mumbled to herself while pouring herself a glass of wine. On a moment's reflection Zellas poured a second glass before phasing off to the liar of Deep Sea Dolphin.

The last time Greater Beast had visited her 'sister' Deep Sea's domain was painted in shades of green and orange. It had been very hard on the eyes and twice as garish. This time the stone walls were yellow and blue. For Deep Sea this was actually an improvement. The deep blue hues broken up by soft yellow trim was actually pleasing on the eyes. It would have actually worked from a design perspective had it not been for the orange and purple statue of a three legged duck with cactus growing out of its head that had fourteen eyes. More disturbingly enough the actual duck had no eyes to speak off.

"Sister how delightful!" Deep Sea clapped her hands in delight. "I hadn't known you'd be coming! Would you care for a snack? I do have lots of yummy treats locked away!" She laughed in typical Deep Sea fashion.

"No I'm not hungry though I have brought wine." Greater Beast held up the glasses.

"Ah I see your game. Liquor me up and the booze will ooze my secrets out. Shameful sister! Shameful!"

"So you don't want any wine?"

"Of course I thirst for the red between my lips. Let the secrets flow!" Deep Sea giggled while reaching out to take one of the glasses from Greater Beast. "So what secrets does sister wish to pluck? What delightful horrors are tickling your taste buds?"

"My dear little one handed me a piece of information that was unsettling. And my others haven't been much more helpful with it. So I've come to you dear sister. What do you know of a monster duo where one is dressed in shades of white and grey with white hair and eyes and the other is dressed darkly with equally dark hair and eyes?"

For the briefest of moments Deep Sea actually seemed like she was seriously thinking about Greater Beast's question. However with most things that came to Deep Sea it was fleeting as it bubbled away in childish giggles. "Why nothing of course!"

"They are not yours?"

"Bleh! Black and white? How boring. My pretties are always colourful. Like my pretty little duck." Deep Sea motioned to the statue in the middle of the room.

The statue moved giving a nod to his master before resuming his stance. Clearly the statue wasn't a statue but one of Deep Sea's twisted minions.

Greater Beast was momentarily stunned by the display that she forgot what she was discussing with Deep Sea. Choosing it best to ignore the subject of the strange subject somehow Greater Beast got her mind back on track. "The duo have been searching for something though I have no idea what that is. My little Xellos has failed to spot them since. These two seem to be good at keeping hidden."

"Hmm... Are they yours?"

Greater Beast rolled her eyes. If she didn't know Deep Sea Dolphin as well as she did then she would think that the monster lord was just being sarcastic. In reality Deep Sea was being serious. With her lax attention span and wandering mind it was a wonder that Deep Sea could even follow any conversation. "No dear sister this is why I have come to you."

"They are not mine and they are not yours... so they must belong to one of the boys." Deep Sea mused while giggling. The laughter was short lived once something dawned on her. "But the boys are not boys as there is only one left."

"Yes Chaos Dragon Gaav and Hellmaster Phibrizzo are both dead." Greater Beast clarified.

On mentioning the name Phibrizzo Deep Sea's face took on a very dark expression. Gone away was the childish insanity and giggles replaced by cold dark eyes and furrowed brows. Their oldest 'brother' wasn't one that Deep Sea got on well with. In fact if Deep Sea had had her way then it would have been her that slain the master of hell. Oh how she loathed that creature!

"What is it about Phibrizzo that always gets you so riled up dear sister?" Greater Beast raised a quizzical eyebrow as took a sip of her wine.

"No matter the swine is dead after all. Slain by our master's vessel. I hope he suffered. Oh what delicious pain!" Deep Sea was back to giggling again while clapping her hands in sinister delight.

"So which of the three do you think sired the pair?" Greater Beast prompted her hoping to get Deep Sea back on track.

"Gaav was a pretty fellow but so fiery bright. He liked pretty things too. But Dynast and... Phibrizzo... Dynast is cold so such colours would make sense. And Phibrizzo... black and white, deathly colours... Both are possible..."

"So that's it? You're making your guesses purely based on colour?!"

Deep Sea erupted with shrilly laughter. "Of course? How else would I guess?"

Greater Beast shook her head in annoyance. "I am leaving now sister dear. If you do find anything else out about the pair please do tell me."

"Of course of course! May your day be filled with melodious screams and succulent terror." Deep Sea bowed in a grandiose manner as she waved goodbye to her 'sister'.

Once again Greater Beast shook her head as she phased out. It was her intention to go back to her lair but mid teleport Greater Beast changed direction. She had been denied the answers she sought at the very least she could get some answers today. Where did she end up teleporting? The Ul Copt household of course.

Greater Beast was amused at Xellos' attempts to keep the newest baby in the house a secret. He wasn't known to lie to her or anyone else for that matter. Something about this baby must be very special.

By this time the sun had long since taken its leave with the moon held vigilant in the sky bathing the land below with its serene hues. Under this curtain of moonlit darkness Greater Beast smiled. The setting could not be more perfect.

Quietly Greater Beast phased her way through the house noting the charms that hung everywhere in the house. It was a mild irritation at best but it did make things harder for Greater Beast to sense as she moved around. With only her rational mind to guide her Greater Beast guessed that both children would be sharing a room. It didn't take her long to Val's room and to her delight there a crib there to greet her when she phased in.

Val mumbled in his sleep and turned over. He hadn't heard Greater Beast as he was in a very deep sleep at that moment. That wasn't the case for the younger Ul Copt child.

Upon sensing a new energy in the room Owen stood right up in his crib and peered at the new visitor. He had gotten used to such visits from Xellos and Owen had hoped it was the purple haired man. He really liked the purple haired man. But as Owen looked he instead found a very pretty lady that wasn't his mother. He was almost about to cry when he felt something familiar about the pretty lady. She had a feeling that reminded him of Xellos. This was interesting enough for Owen that he just stared at her with curiosity.

Greater Beast approached the crib slowly and carefully. She had no idea what to expect of this child. Babies and small children never responded well to monsters and yet this one had to yet to cry. Instead the child just looked up at her with his big ebony eyes. His little hands were curled around the bars of the crib so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. The baby looked conflicted. It was as if he wanted to do something but he wasn't sure if he should.

What Owen wanted to do was to reach for the pretty lady. He wanted to be picked up. But there was something telling him inside that he shouldn't. The confusion was getting the best of Owen and his eyes started to well up with tears.

Greater Beast could sense he had power albeit strange power but that wasn't what was focused on. The sight of the baby's watering eyes and trembling lips tugged at Great Beast's heartstrings. That baby was just so damned adorable! Never before had she seen such a beautiful baby. His eyes were like two little onyx gems and his hair was a soft black mess that Greater Beast just wanted to run her fingers through. "Awww baby don't be so sad..." Greater Beast cooed as she reached down and picked up the little trembling child.

Owen was quick to grab onto the pretty lady as she held him. She smelled funny but her hair was so soft. He happily gurgled as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"That's better little one! You're happy baby now aren't you?"

Owen giggled while scrunching up his nose and crinkling his eyes.

"Don't you worry! Grandma Zellas isn't ever going to ignore you when she's here. Though your daddy is a naughty one hiding you from me." Greater Beast exclaimed in baby talk as she tickled Owen's stomach. Yes she knew exactly what Owen was the moment she held him in her arms. The baby was half monster and half golden dragon. At some point Xellos had bedded the dragon. It was very clear to Greater Beast now why Xellos had been so fixated on Filia as of late.

It was actually quite shameful of Xellos to father a half golden dragon child. Why such a thing during the war would have had Xellos slain for sure. Mixing monster and dragon blood was hierarchy! Greater Beast should tear Xellos apart for such betrayal! Still Greater Beast Zellas wasn't one to abide by traditions and rules. The idea of Xellos fathering a dragon's baby was extremely novel to Zellas. The mixture of blood did indeed give her 'grandson' potential to have horrifying power. It made her pride swell.

"Now little one, what is your name?" Greater Beast asked even though she knew the child was still too young to answer.

"He Owen. I named him." A sleepy Val answered while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Val sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you."

Val let out a big yawn. "Dats okay. Who are you?"

"I'm Xellos' mommy Zellas. You can call me Grandma." Greater Beast said with a slight sinister tone to her voice.

"Okay! Hi Grandma!"

"Val honey you know lots of things right? Can you tell me who is Owen's parents?"

"Owen my brodder. Mommy is his mommy." Val announced very proud of himself.

"Do you know who Owen's Daddy is?"

Val shook his head. "He hatched from egg."

"Okay then thank you. But I think it's time I go so you can get back to sleep."

"Yes Grandma!" Val hopped back into his bed. Ordinarily he would have put up more of a fight demanding a story or two but Val was really tired.

"You're such a good boy." Greater Beast ruffled Val's hair affectionately. "Val can you make a promise for me?"

Val nodded looking up at Greater Beast with very serious eyes.

"Can you not tell anyone I was here?"

"Okay! I go sweep now." Val closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow.

Greater Beast fought the urge to chuckle as she put Owen back in his crib. Just like his brother Owen was quick to drift off to dreamland. She phased out and teleported back to her lair.

Sitting herself back down Greater Beast plucked the empty wine glass that she had tucked away in her pocket out and poured another glass of wine. "To the new Grandmother!" Zellas toasted herself but there was no one else in the room to clank glasses with. No worries, Greater Beast downed the whole glass in one big gulp not caring a bit. She was happy to have solved one mystery though the question became, what was she going to do about Xellos?

_(Author's Notes: If anyone is confused by my choice of portraying Deep Sea Dolphin I'm somewhat going along with the same characterisation that I've done with 'Mind Games' and 'Just Waiting'. I prefer insane Deep Sea as she's always such a joy to write. The whole Deep Sea Dolphin versus Hellmaster Phibrizzo thing is a theme that I use for most of the fanfics that I write involve Deep Sea. A story in a story if you must. I plan to one day write a fanfic to explain this back story but that might be far into the future...)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Twenty-one, Needful Meddling

By Relm

When discovering potentially Earth shattering news one might be likely to react spontaneously and do something about said news. That was the normal inclination in this sort of situation. However Greater Beast Zellas wasn't like normal people or even normal monsters. She wanted to savour this news. For there was no need to act irrationally as it was better to bide ones time to come up with a more delightful scenario.

There was no doubting it. Her Xellos had sired a half breed. And in the non-traditional monster sense too. The spawn had great potential but this was hampered by his creation. It would be years before the child could live up to his full potential so that did make things tricky. Being that Owen's mother was a golden dragon meant that Owen would be protected but at best a golden dragon couldn't do much alone. Why Xellos himself had slain several golden dragons in his day so it stood to reason that any monster had the potential to kill Filia. Filia after all was the only known golden dragon left. Even with her two bumbling sidekicks Filia could have be greatly disadvantaged if someone were to target the child. Owen would be a very appealing target and not even the only one too. With three very unique beings living in one home the Ul Copt household could easily be in danger on any given day. Not only could someone be plotting to kill little Owen they might very well be successful in the act.

These troubling thoughts gave Greater Beast reason to pace. She had spent only the briefest of moments with her 'grandson' and already she had become attached. Monsters were very possessive creatures by nature and Greater Beast was one of the worst. The thought of anyone even doing as much as harming a single hair on Owen's head was enough to put Greater Beast's mind out of sorts.

A proper reaction to the news of her grandson would be punishing the father. Xellos had lied to her and that was never something her precious little one was known to do. But Greater Beast understood why her 'son' had done so. Xellos wanted to protect Owen. Greater Beast wanted the same thing. But that gave Xellos no reason to lie to his master for it! Why would he need to protect Owen from her?!

Of course there was another thing to consider. Perhaps Xellos wasn't even the father. Greater Beast could tell right from holding him that the child was indeed half monster though that didn't mean it was her 'son' that had sired the boy. Truthfully Greater Beast had no proof of Owen's paternity but she was sure it was Xellos' son just the same. What other monster could Filia had knowingly fraternized with without Greater Beast's knowledge? Xellos wasn't Greater Beast's only source for information. She did have other spies.

So what do about Xellos and what to do about Owen? This is the reason why Greater Beast was taking her time making a decision. It was a big one after all. Only after taking a long time to think about the situation did Greater Beast decide to summon her favourite minion.

"You summoned me Master?" Xellos appeared and bowed before Greater Beast.

"Yes I have." Greater Beast sat back in her chair and lit a cigarette.

"And what did you need me for Master? Do you wish a report on one of my assignments?"

"Somewhat. I've been doing some thinking about some of them and I've made a decision." Greater Beast mused cryptically.

"And what decisions are those?"

"I've decided to re-assign your assignments to my other minions." Greater Beast stated with just a hint of amusement to her voice.

Xellos eyes which had been closed opened up from the shock of his master's decision. "Yo-you have?"

"Yes. It's not fair to burden you with so many assignments when so many of my other minions are doing next to nothing."

"So you're re-assigning all of my assignments?"

Greater Beast let out a hearty laugh. "Oh my dear boy you think I would give away all your little pretties? No dear boy you still get to keep one."

Inwardly Xellos let out a sigh of relief. "May I ask which assignment I get to keep?"

"I was thinking Ullen would be too important to give to just anyone..." Greater Beast baited her minion.

Xellos visibly paled but otherwise showed no reaction to what his master said. Inside however Xellos was very much at odds of whether to voice his displeasure. If his master was thinking of not giving his Ullen assignment to someone else then that meant Greater Beast had already decided to pass on his Ul Copt assignment to someone else. "If you think that Ullen is too important then he will be my sole focus."

Greater Beast let out another hearty laugh. "You my boy may have a good poker face but I know better. You would be very upset with me if I took away your favourite toy." She teased him.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that Master."

"You know the reason I think you're always so honest with people is because you're a terrible liar." Greater Beast mused before taking a drag from her cigarette. "In like of your discovery of these two unknown monsters I've re-evaluated the Ul Copt assignment and I've come to a conclusion. Given what has happened to the golden dragon and ancient dragon races that house has some pretty rare creatures living there wouldn't you say?" She prompted him with a raised eyebrow.

The image of baby Owen came to Xellos' mind making him just a tad uncomfortable with his master's words. As such Xellos just nodded in agreement rather than say anything.

"And not that the golden dragon is without powers of her own it is doubtful that she could successfully defend her life and the lives of others if a dangerous force decides to kill them. So your assignment has changed. I want you to not only observe the Ul Copt residence but also protect its occupants."

"Very well Master." Xellos bowed once more and then phased out.

...

Since the whole Xellos/shop incident Filia had been loath to leave her home in favor of work. It didn't matter that Owen responded well to Xellos, she didn't want that piece of garbage anywhere near her son. It was both irrational and unfair of Filia to be so selfish but this was how she felt. She wanted to protect her son even if it was from his own father. She had been so adamant on this mindset that there wasn't likely to be anything to deter her from it. The strange thing was that not only did Filia come to her senses but clarity came from an odd source.

It had been Val that pointed out that Owen liked Xellos. That when she had left it was only Xellos who got Owen to calm down. Val had even gone as far as asking why his mommy would want Owen to cry and be sad when she went to work when there was something that could make Owen happy.

That was a low point for Filia as a mother. Her first thought was that she would never go back to work again but she knew that she had to eventually. She was the figurehead of the shop; she had to be there at least once or twice a week. Would she really be okay with leaving her house knowing Owen was crying uncontrollably because she was too stubborn to let Xellos see his own son?

Of course it wasn't so much the problem of letting Xellos see Owen. It was more that Filia wouldn't be present when Xellos showed his face. It was silly really because Gravos and Jilas were there too.

So after a few weeks of mulling over her thoughts Filia finally decided to give work another try. It would be a half day again but she was going to do it and not think about her home and children.

That was easier said than done. The moment she had tried to leave Owen was upset again. Filia almost chickened out three times trying to leave. It had been Gravos and Jilas that forced her out the door. The helping pair refused to let her back into the house either. This was moot for someone who could teleport but it conveyed the message. Filia needed to let go and go to her shop no matter how terrible she felt. That terrible feeling followed her all the way to the shop and into the first hour of work. After that she felt miraculously better. Filia might have patted herself on the back for being strong but she knew why she was feeling better.

It became apparent to her that Owen had the capability to project his feelings. Monsters were naturally empathetic creatures (not that they actually cared for other's feelings) and they could sense what others were feeling. It stood to reason that a monster could also make someone else feel what they were feeling. Because Owen had been upset he made his mother feel upset. Thus because she was feeling better that meant that Owen was feeling better. That could only mean one thing...

Xellos was in her house.

Of course Filia had no proof but she was sure of it. If there weren't so many expensive breakable things in her shop Filia might have gave way to the internal rage threatening to bubble to the surface. "Calm down Filia. He makes Owen happy so just let Owen be happy. Owen's happiness means more than your hatred of that piece of garbage!"

"My, my you've even put up those silly charms here too?" A velvety smooth voice mused interrupting Filia's rant. A woman dressed in a white goddess style robe stood before Filia looking up at the charms hanging from the ceiling. "I suppose they are somewhat effective but it's nice to know I can still sense those delicious emotions of yours." She looked Filia in the eyes and smiled.

Filia's earlier rage was forgotten and instead was filled with astonishment and fear. She could see the slant to the woman's eyes and feel the colossal ominous energy filling the room. This woman was not only a monster but an extremely powerful one. Too much so be a minion, she could only be a monster lord.

"I'll take your silence as recognition of my status and power. I can see why my Xellos is so fond of you. You are a delicious mix of emotions my dear golden dragon." Greater Beast Zellas purred at Filia.

If a normal monster or even Xellos for that matter showed up in her shop and talked to her in that way Filia for sure would have reacted strongly. But Greater Beast Zellas presence was so strong and frightening that Filia felt herself shrink under the monster lord's stare. "Greater Beast Zellas..."

"Though I enjoy your fear you needn't be afraid of me. I have not come here to harm you. You and I have mutual interests to discuss." Greater Beast sat herself down on one of Filia's display cases leisurely like a cat.

"I have no mutual interests with any monster!" Filia sputtered out trying to throw as much of her regular fire into her voice. The flame was a pathetic ember and her voice betrayed that. It warbled with her quaking fear.

Greater Beast threw her head back in a throaty laugh. "Even in fear you are still so prideful? My what an interesting canary my Xellos has chosen as his pet."

"I am no one's pet!" This time Filia was more angry than scared and her tail popped out to prove her point. The blush on Filia's face however was a sharp contradiction.

"Well I suppose he could be your pet if you wished he does love to follow you around like a little lost puppy. His assignment has always been to observe your adoptive son Val but still I've had to punish him for spending his time chasing you around. Really that boy does have trouble with focus."

"Why are you here Zellas?"

"I told you to discuss our mutual interests."

"We have none!"

"Oh really? Does that mean that my grandson is a figment of my imagination?" Greater Beast mused with a sly grin. Though she lived in wolf pack island Greater Beast looked more like a Cheshire cat that ate the canary.

All the colour in Filia's face drained and she backed up in pure horror. The strength in her legs gave out and Filia crumpled to the floor. This was exactly the sort of thing she was afraid of. Greater Beast knew about Owen!

"Ah it looks like you see my point after all. Did you really think you could hide such a thing from me?"

"...How...?" Was all that Filia had the strength to mutter.

"How did I find out? Well with no help of my dear little Xellos that's for sure."

Puzzled Filia stared up blankly at Greater Beast with confused blinking eyes. "He didn't...?"

"No. My dear little Xellos who never lies to me decided to omit the fact that there was a new addition to Ul Copt household. He was however acting strange so I have been keeping my own separate tabs on your home. I didn't even realize Owen was Xellos' son till I held him myself."

Now Filia's skin was really crawling with horror. When had Greater Beast been alone with her son?! And why hadn't she known?!

"Before you get into a tizzy it was when you were all sleeping. And I only held him because he was about to cry. Affectionate little one isn't he? And adorable too."

"Why are you telling me this?! Why are you here?!"

"For a few reasons. One of those is answers. Did he seduce you or did you seduce him?"

The colour came back to Filia's face and it was a bright shameful red. Embarrassment and shame filled the room and Filia shrunk further into the floor from it.

"You seduced him?!" Greater Beast gasped in shock. "Well I must say I am impressed."

"I WAS DRUNK!" Filia screamed out in utter shame. "He took advantage of ME!"

"But even now you're thinking about how nice it would be to do another tango under the sheets with him. Quite amusing..." Greater Beast teased Filia while waving a naughty finger in the air.

Filia looked at the ground defeated. How can you argue with someone who could sense your feelings?

"My boy is usually very sharp but I have to wonder... Does he even know he's a father?"

"Well has to know by now he's Owen's father. You realized what Owen was the first time you held him and Xellos has held more than once." Filia grumbled.

"Yes but Xellos is also a man and men are inherently stupid. I always wondered if I should have spawned a female general priest instead of a male..."

"What do you want with my son Zellas?" Filia voice has a daring deadly edge to it. Though the golden dragon may have felt personal fear for herself but that feeling paled in comparison to the threatening feeling of someone wanting to hurt her child. There was nothing more dangerous than a woman protecting her young.

"Owen does have a lot of potential... He could have great uses in the future... But in order for him to be useful he needs to grow up and that takes time. We live in a dangerous world my dear little golden dragon. I would hate for something bad to happen to the little one before he can realize his full potential. So I'm lending you my Xellos for protection."

This statement was completely absurd to Filia. "WHAT?! I DO NOT NEED THAT PIECE OF RAW GARBAGE!"

"Maybe, maybe not. But you will have him for as long I deem that you need him. Make use of him. If you really hate him make him change diapers, wash dishes, clean toilets etc... I don't even care if you want to cause him bodily harm every minute of every day. Use him to your heart's content." Greater Beast waved her hand in the air as if to right off Xellos importance deeming him more of the status a glorified punching bag. "Though if you do wish to use him in the bedroom as a sex toy I would suggest some contraceptives be of use. I personally wouldn't mind more grandchildren but it might make it hard for Xellos to keep your family safe if you were to get pregnant again so soon."

Filia was about to let out a blood curdling scream and throw the closest object at Greater Beast Zellas but the monster lord phased out of the shop before she could.

"Me?! Use XELLOS as a SEX TOY?!" Filia screamed in frustration, horror and embarrassment.

It didn't matter if Owen was feeling happy at that moment because Filia was feeling absolutely rotten.


	22. Chapter 22

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Twenty-two, Just Another Day

By Relm

After having the monster lord known as Greater Beast Zellas pop into your store while you were working to discuss the fate of your youngest son Filia thought she couldn't be shocked or scared by anything anymore. It had been a terrifying experience that she hoped to never repeat again.

Greater Beast had basically told her that Filia could use Xellos any way she saw fit. Xellos was now Filia's unofficial slave. That itself should have been reason to cheer. What woman wouldn't want to force the man they hated most be their personal slave? In any other normal situation Filia would have been thrilled. There were so many horrible things she could make Xellos do. But this wasn't a normal situation; there was another little person to consider.

If Xellos was really so stupid as not realize that Owen was his son then he would eventually soon after a while. He would have to face reality sooner or later. There would be repercussions to him finding out the truth. The mocking oh the mocking! He would be a merciless beast with that information. She could just hear in her head the kinds of things he would say... _Pregnant with my child and yet still keeping the baby's father's identity a secret? How could a 'morally superior' creature like a golden dragon keep a man from knowing his own son? How could you live with yourself? Not good parenting..._

It made Filia cringe because as annoying as it would be to hear Xellos scold her and act all superior it would all be true. Did Filia really have the right to keep Owen a secret from Xellos? Was she supposed to tell him even though he was a horrible man? She wanted to say that she was right that Xellos was nothing more than an irresponsible evil monster that had no business raising a child but in her heart she knew it was wrong.

One of the reasons why she had previously felt right in hiding Owen from Xellos was because of Greater Beast Zellas. She didn't want Owen to become one of Zellas' little pawns. But that cat was already out of the bag. Xellos' master was already aware of the little baby halfling.

More troubling thing was that Xellos had been keeping Owen a secret from his master! Why would he do such a thing if he didn't know he was the father? It was so confusing. The best Filia could come up with was that even if Xellos wasn't willing to come to terms with the possibility that he was the baby's father deep down his paternal instincts were telling him to protect the child. Without even trying Xellos was already being a good father.

Boy did Filia feel rotten. It was so much easier when she hadn't had sex with him.

And that was another problem. Since the naughty dream incident and Zellas suggesting that Xellos can be used as Filia's personal sex slave those naughty dreams had increased. And it wasn't even just limited to the night either. Filia found herself daydreaming about daytime romps with the monster priest. She wanted him, she wanted him badly.

It made her feel so disgusting.

Even though Filia knew that Xellos was being 'lent' to her she still hoped that she wouldn't see him every waking moment. For a first few days it seemed that was the case. Filia saw him sporadically. Xellos mostly showed up when Owen was either crying or causing trouble. Like when Filia was at work. It wasn't an arrangement Filia liked but it was one that was working out for her. She would never dare say it out loud but Xellos' help was actually helpful.

Still Filia would rather Xellos just not show up at all. She didn't like the idea of having to rely on a man like Xellos but Zellas had painted a disturbing picture. She was possibly the last golden dragon, Val was most certainly the last ancient and there couldn't be anyone out there like Owen. The Ul Copt household was a treasure trove of rarities. Filia didn't care so much if someone was trying to hurt her but she couldn't stand the idea of someone wanting to harm her boys. They were her whole life and there was no way she would ever intentionally put them in harm's way. So if she had to suffer through Xellos' presence she would if it meant she could keep them safe.

This decision was hard to hold up to when she woke one morning and found that she wasn't the only one in her bed. Filia tried to roll over in her sleep only to find that she was trapped in place.

"Huh...? Can't move..." Filia mumbled into her pillow as she drifted away from the comforts of her sleep. She tried to move again but was unable to.

The thing that was keeping her trapped tightened its hold on the golden dragon and let out a tiny chuckle.

Filia's eyes shot wide open from this action and she found herself glaring straight into the eyes of (or would be eyes if he actually had them open) of one annoying trickster priest. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

"Well I was sleeping till you rudely woke me up." Xellos purred still holding on tightly to Filia.

"Why the hell were you sleeping in-" Filia started to yell at Xellos till she noticed one thing. "WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A SHIRT?!"

"It didn't seem make any sense wearing a shirt when I'm not wearing any pants." Xellos stated rather obviously as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

All the colour from Filia's face drained and then returned a bright fiery red as she stared at him wide eyed. She was so scared to look down and whether or not the man that she was being held tightly by was naked or not. "Y-y-y-you're NAKED?!"

Xellos let out a sly little giggle. "Oh Filia-dear you've seen me very naked before. Why be so modest now?"

The usual reaction from Filia if faced with such a situation would be to scream bloody murder and cause repeated harm to the man keeping her captive in her own bed. But that would have been the Filia that hadn't ever slept with Xellos. The Filia who had never kissed him or felt his lips trailing down her neck while his hands and nimble fingers explored in tandem. Or done some exploring of her own.

But this Filia wasn't the pure and untainted Filia of Filias past. This Filia had done things and had things done to her. Like all those naughty dreams and fantasies Filia couldn't contain her dirty desires. Her face was red with anger but also with embarrassment and lust.

This got Xellos' eyes open. He had expected a ball of rage exploding in his face. He was ready for the delicious pain only his dear golden canary could give him. But he didn't get that. He didn't get any sort of explosive anger or violence from Filia. Xellos could have been disappointed but what he got was something just as good. His dear Filia was fighting her desires. "Who knew you could change so much my dear? But I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am wearing boxers."

Filia let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Why the hell would I want you TO BE NAKED?!"

"The disappointment I'm sensing right now. But you know I'm not just going to strip for the hell of it. If you want me good and naked then you're going to have to take them off yourself." Xellos taunted her while leaning in for a kiss.

Filia wanted to slap him, punch him or deal out some sort of pain to the monster priest at that moment but she couldn't. For one she really missed the feel of his lips capturing hers. And two Xellos was still holding onto her in such a way that she couldn't get her arms free as it was. Now if she could just remember that could turn into a golden dragon or use magic maybe she could have freed herself. Since she didn't she was trapped and at mercy to whatever Xellos wanted to do.

Xellos wasn't expecting to get this far. He was sure she would have reacted by now. She wouldn't let him actually kiss her would she? The thought was very tantalizing and alluring and something that he very much wanted to find out.

As it turned out fate had other plans, ones in the shape of a little baby with dark hair and eyes.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Owen screamed.

"Well Owen's awake." Filia groaned.

Xellos let go of his hold on Filia and watched as the golden dragon left the room to tend to her son. Laying on the bed he put his around the back of his head as he thought about the moment that almost was. He had almost kissed her and she was going to let him. The whole scene had almost been... domestic.

Thinking along the idea of domestic things got Xellos thinking of an idea. A devilish smile spread across his face.

...

Jilas let out a huge yawn as he left his room. In his dreams he had heard Filia yelling but that wasn't what had woken up Jilas, he was used to Filia's yelling. No it had been the screams of little Owen that had stirred Jilas from his sleep. Even when Val was still a little baby Jilas hadn't gotten used to the sound of a screaming baby.

"Morning Jilas." Gravos greeted his friend as he left his own bedroom.

"Owen woke you up too huh?"

Gravos nodded. "He's actually louder than da boss."

"Well he is her son after all." Jilas added earning a chuckle.

"Ain't that the truth. I guess with the da boss tending to the little one we should probably start on da breakfast."

"Sounds good. I say we make a big pot of tea for da boss. I'll bet she'd appreciate that." Jilas suggested.

"Good idea Jilas. You're always so thoughtful."

"Well I do try. She's da boss after all and if little things can help make her happy den I say we do them."

In agreement both of Filia's helpers went downstairs with intentions of starting breakfast. However the sight in the kitchen gave both men reason to pause.

"Good morning!" Xellos greeted the pair as he made breakfast. The fact that Xellos was in the kitchen prepping the morning meal wasn't what Filia's helpers found shocking but because he was doing so while wearing just a pair of silky red heart boxers.

"Wha...why...?" Gravos mumbled while motioning to Xellos.

"Why am I in the kitchen? Why making breakfast of course." Xellos responded as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"No... you're... not wearing clothes..." Jilas stammered.

Xellos looked down at his current state of dress and then let out a nervous little chuckle. "Oh that! I guess I really should have changed when Filia and I got up this morning. I guess I just forgot."

Jilas and Gravos looked at each other with a look of disbelief. It didn't sound right, not one bit. But then again so did the idea that Filia and Xellos had slept together to conceive Owen and that was the truth. Was Filia and Xellos at it again?

"Mmmm... something smells good! What are you guys making?" Filia called out as she came into the kitchen holding Owen and Val walking at her side.

Gravos and Jilas both turned around with deer in headlights looks on their faces. Both too stunned to say anything.

Filia looked past them and frowned at the sight. "Xellos put some clothes on!" She growled. "And why are you making breakfast for?! You don't eat mortal food!"

"I don't need to eat mortal food but I can." Xellos corrected.

"I don't care! Get out of my kitchen!" Filia screamed.

Owen giggled happily in Filia's arms. He so did love the morning chaos.

"Now that's not very nice to say to someone who is making you a lovely breakfast." Xellos chided. "Owen clearly doesn't mind that I'm here."

"Owen is a baby! NOW GET OUT! AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU AT LEAST PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Filia yelled throwing a coffee mug at Xellos' head.

Xellos dodged the air born mug and chuckled. "Well breakfast is ready." He announced and then phased out of the room.

Filia looked at the kitchen with a mixture of disgust and hunger. She was famished and the food did smell good... But it was made by Xellos, could she even trust it was edible?

Val didn't seem to care. He was hungry too and not that picky so he sat down and started digging in.

"Um... Boss?" Gravos mumbled in a fearful voice.

"What is it Gravos?"

"Is it...true...?"

"What?" Filia prompted him with a mixture of confusion and annoyance dancing across her face.

"Did Xellos... spend the night... with you...?"

Filia's eyes went very wide with anger. "WHAT?!" Her tail popped right out of her nightgown.

"It's just dat Xellos said he was in his boxers cause he forgot to change after spending da night with you." Gravos explained in a very timid voice.

"You two aren't doing... 'dat' stuff again are you?" Jilas added.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Filia screeched. "He snuck into my bedroom! AND WE AREN'T DOING ANYTHING TOGETHER!"

"Not now but maybe later." Xellos said with a wink as he re-appeared wearing pants. He still wasn't wearing a shirt though.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?!" Filia yelled at Xellos while throwing another mug at him.

"You said not to come back till I put on some pants. So I put on pants and came back." Xellos explained.

"And yet you forgot to put on a shirt with it?!"

"Why would I put on a shirt when you like it when I don't wear one?" Xellos exclaimed with a very saucy smile.

Owen giggled again.

"Gravos take Owen." Filia handed the giggled baby to her helper before grabbing Xellos' arm.

"What are you going to do boss?"

"KILL XELLOS!" Filia screamed before teleporting the two of them off.

Gravos and Jilas just shook their heads. As if they hadn't heard that one before.

...

Filia teleported them to just behind the house with full intensions of turning into her dragon form and actually killing the annoying shirtless bug. But said bug had other ideas.

Xellos using strength he didn't usually use on a normal basis shoved Filia against the wall. "I don't know why my Master was so generous as to make your home my only assignment but I will take advantage of it." He leaned to have that kiss he had been denied earlier.

"No you won't..." Filia breathlessly tried to protest. "I won't let you manhandle me..."

"I don't need to. You can stop me any time you want. But you won't." He dared her as he got closer and closer to her lips. But he didn't kiss her right away he just lingered with his lips hovering over hers.

"If I can stop you then I will." Filia dared back.

"Then why haven't you yet?" He whispered his lips not even a breath's away from hers.

"You haven't kissed me yet." She whispered back.

Xellos opened his eyes and smirked. Filia didn't look like she was ready to kill him or push him away. It was very clear that she primed for that kiss. "Fine." He backed off with a stunned Filia staring at him while leaning against the wall.

"Huh? Aren't you going to kiss me?!" Filia exclaimed in confusion.

"No... I think I'll go put a shirt on... you'd better go eat your breakfast. It would be a shame to let it get cold." Xellos phased off leaving a very angry golden dragon.

"DAMN YOU YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Twenty-three, Happy Bath Time

By Relm

It wasn't a happy day in Filia's Vase and Mace shop. The owner was angry, very angry. After that stunt Xellos had pulled Filia had been a foul mood since. Xellos had her all primed for a kiss that he ended up denying her. It had made Filia so mad because she wasn't supposed to have wanted the kiss in the first place but gods did she. And since then Xellos kept acting like he was going to kiss her and then run off before it actually happened. It was maddening. Xellos was a man that she hated but also desperately wanted to grab and throw onto her bed before ripping off all his clothes. How does one deal with such conflicting emotions? Take it out on innocent dust bunnies of course.

In the war of clean versus dirty Filia's shop was occupied by the clean side. There wasn't a speck of dust or even a scuffed surface. Things were so clean that everything seemed to sparkle, even the toilet in bathroom. Still this wasn't good enough for Filia as she had to clean more. One might say that she was overcompensating for her sexual frustrations but one wouldn't say it to Filia's face. Not if one valued their life.

Being at her shop was supposed to be Filia's safe haven. It was a place that she didn't have to worry about Xellos popping up on her unexpectedly. Since Owen was upset when she left Xellos always popped up in the house to calm the child. So while Filia was away she knew Xellos wouldn't follow. But even in a place she knew would be free of Xellos Filia still couldn't escape him. The clean side may be winning in her shop but in Filia's head Xellos was winning the war.

She thought about him constantly. It was hard not to. She wanted to kill him and kiss him all at the same time. She even had a daydream where she had just done that. Pulled him in for a kiss and plunging a light/holy based weapon into his gut. Not so nice for a former priestess but Filia was a slave to her emotions.

There was no way Filia would ever kill Xellos. She had many reasons to; he did kill many of her kind but that wouldn't make it right. Their two kinds were at war during that time so Xellos had been expected to fight golden dragons. It didn't make the killing right but Filia couldn't hold that grudge when so many of her kind had slaughtered the ancient dragons. Besides Xellos was Owen's father and even though she didn't like him she still wanted Xellos to be there for Owen to get to know when he got older. More or less to be example of what an evil person was and how not be like Xellos.

...

Back in the Ul Copt residence Xellos was learning about some of the joys of being a parent. He had already changed Owen's diaper on many occasions so that didn't bother him too much anymore. But when it came to things like feeding Xellos had a few things to learn. Like even though baby food was made for babies that didn't mean that babies always wanted to eat it. Sometimes they wanted to wear the food or they wanted you wear it instead. In the case of the jar of strained carrots Owen decided it wasn't for eating. The little dragon/monster hybrid was completely covered in the orange goo and he was so kind enough to share it with Xellos.

Owen clearly found this hilarious as he couldn't stop laughing at the sight of an orange stained Xellos. Xellos wasn't so pleased. When he tried to hand Owen to Gravos or Jilas Filia's helpers was quick to refuse the monster priest. As per Filia's instructions any messy or tedious jobs around the house especially concerning Owen were to be given to Xellos. So if anyone was to give Owen a bath it was going to have to be Xellos.

Xellos considered the idea of just leaving Owen in his orange stained sleeper till Filia got home. That was sure to get the golden dragon's blood boiling. But was that really fair to Owen? Sure the little guy didn't seem to mind at the moment but surely the feel of the sticky orange food drying on his skin would start to annoy him. Or worse it would cause Owen to get some sort of a rash. No Xellos couldn't do that.

So Xellos was forced to bathe the little dragon/monster hybrid. But that was more than just stripping the tyke down and plopping him into a tub of water. No Xellos had to get a clean diaper to change him into, clean clothes, baby wash, a seat to put in the tub for Owen to sit in, baby powder, wash clothes, hooded towel and bath toys to amuse Owen. Or at least according to the 'happy bath time' list Filia left Xellos. Only once Xellos had all these things assembled did bath time actually start. It made the monster priest shake his head. Who knew a baby could require so much?

Besides the bath items on Filia's 'happy bath time' list there were instructions on how to properly bathe Owen. Most of it was self explanatory. The water couldn't be too hot or too cold nor could it fill the tub too much. Basically the water couldn't go half way up the bath seat once it was in the bath tub. It seemed simple and Xellos didn't see what the big fuss was about. He didn't even bother to read the rest of the 'advice' Filia put on the piece of paper.

Bad idea...

Owen seemed to be happy in the bathroom with Xellos at first. He just squirmed and giggled in the monster priest's arms but that all changed once Xellos turned on the water. As soon as the faucet was running Owen started to scream. It wasn't his normal unhappy, I-want-something-to-eat or I-need-to-be-changed scream it was something completely different. If Xellos wasn't a monster he might not have realized what the problem was. Luckily Xellos could sense right why Owen was crying, Owen was scared. This was very strange to Xellos as he hadn't seen Owen get frightened at anything so far. And what was so scary about the sound of running water?

"Owen stop crying! There's nothing scary about the water!" Xellos pleaded with crying baby.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Owen just continued to scream as the tears ran so freely down his cheeks.

Panicked Xellos grabbed the sheet of paper and skimmed down to the notes after the list of bath items. "_Owen finds the sound of the running water scary so make sure to start singing a song or make some loud silly noises before you turn on the tap._" Xellos read from the paper with a disgruntled frown. "_If you don't do that before you turn on the water he'll just keep on crying no matter what until you turn off the faucet_." Xellos just shook his head. He would have just turned the water off right then and there but he hadn't even gotten the water to the right temperature let alone start filling the tub.

Quickly Xellos adjusted the temperature of the water and started to fill the tub. The whole while Owen was still screaming and crying making Xellos feel more anxious by the minute. He wasn't used to this strange feeling. What was it? Was he feeling fear? What was he afraid of? Nothing in that bathroom should have made Xellos uneasy yet that he was exactly how he was feeling.

Once Xellos turned off the water Owen immediately stopped crying. The little baby wasn't his normal cheerful self but at least he wasn't as upset. Xellos noticed a change in himself as well, suddenly he didn't feel so uneasy either.

"You're the reason I was feeling upset aren't you?" Xellos asked Owen holding him up to look him in the eye. "Now how is it that a baby can project his own feelings onto others? What sort of creature are you child?"

Owen didn't respond he just continued to suck on his right fist.

"Now let's get you out of those dirty clothes and into the water." Xellos said in a silly voice while jiggling Owen around mid air.

Even in his not so happy mood Owen still couldn't resist cracking a small smile.

"Ah! That's my little happy baby Owen!" Xellos chuckled to himself. Ordinarily hearing a person talk baby talk like he was currently doing would be reason to scoff and mock baby talker but Xellos didn't seem to care how lame he sounded.

There was more to Filia's 'Happy Bath Time' instructions but Xellos didn't bother to read it. What was the point anyway there couldn't be more surprises right?

With Owen's dirty clothes in the hamper and dirty diaper disposed off Xellos went to lower the child into his bath seat in the bathtub. But as soon as Owen's little toes touched the water Owen started to wail again.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Now what's wrong? Is it too hot or too cold?" Xellos went to check the temperature but it seemed perfectly fine. It was colder than he'd want for a bath but he knew it was just right for a baby. "Why are you so upset for?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Xellos looked back at Filia's notes hoping to find an answer to the baby's strange behavior. The very last thing at the bottom of the note explained exactly what the problem was. _"Just like the sound of the running water Owen is also afraid of the bathtub. I'm not sure if it's the actual tub, the water or a combination of the two but you can just put Owen right down into his seat. You have to put all of Owen's bath toys in the tub and splash them around. This way Owen will actually want to go into the water. If you try to put him into the seat without the toys he'll cry." _Xellos read out loud. This made Xellos frown.

...

"Sounds like Xellos didn't read da Boss's note." Jilas mused while he, Gravos and Val played a game of go fish.

"Owen a big baby." Val commented with obvious disgust at his younger brother's crying.

"Well he is a baby Val. Just like yous were when you were that age." Gravos playfully poked Val in the side.

Val squirmed trying very hard not to laugh as he was very much ticklish. "I don't cry at wadder! He big baby! Bigger den all da world!"

Gravos and Jilas had to laugh at Val. They were both very glad it wasn't them that was bathing Owen. They could hear the baby monster/dragon hybrid's cries very well and they were all the way down the stairs. One thing was for sure they weren't envying Xellos at that moment.

...

Xellos tried splashing the toys around and getting Owen's attention but that didn't seem to be working at all. Owen was still crying up a river while thrashing his arms about. It didn't seem like there was anything that was going to get Owen to stop crying. At this point Xellos was ready to just give up trying to cheer him up. So Xellos just plopped Owen down in his seat regardless of the baby's unhappiness.

For the first few moments Owen was still crying as Xellos got the washcloth ready with the baby wash. Then Owen realized where he was and all his tear dried up. Owen happily splashed the water with his hands not even caring how wet he was making everything.

Xellos who had already been splattered with carrot baby food earlier was now being splashed with water. He could have been very upset or angry with the baby but somehow just didn't care. Owen was happy so he was too. 'It has to be a feeling projection ability. Very strange child...'

...

Filia was happy when it was time to go home. Though her house had been a source of disturbing thoughts (particularly from the monster that had taken residence in her residence) she hadn't fared much better at work. She had been a rollercoaster of emotions that had left her feel rotten and tired. Xellos occupying her mind was the reason for most of the bad feelings but were times were out of the blue Filia felt much worse and she had no idea why. They didn't last long but just as she was starting to feel better they would start up again. It was very strange.

Needless to say Filia was very happy to see Gravos come through the shop's doors. Her shift was over and she could go home now.

When Filia got home she saw Jilas playing with Owen and Val in the living room. From the looks of it the trio were playing a game of fort with all the couch cushions all over the floor with several blankets and sheets.

"Are you three having fun?" Filia asked while poking her head into the fort to take a peek.

"Yes Boss!" Jilas announced. "Don't worry about the couch cushions and stuff I'll put dem away when we're done. Oh and I cleaned the kitchen already so yous don't need to worry about dat either."

Owen giggled and blew a raspberry at his mother.

Filia knelt down and kissed both her children on the head. "Well have fun. I'm going to go upstairs and take a bath." She smiled at her children before leaving the living room for the stairs. At the back of Filia's head she remembered that she hadn't put Owen in his green froggy sleeper when she dressed him that morning but the thought wasn't present enough to really ponder all that much. Filia was tired and didn't care about anything at that moment besides a nice hot steamy bath.

The bathroom door was hanging a jar and Filia could see the steam wafting out the room. Since Filia was so accustomed to it just being her, Gravos and Jilas being the only adults in the house she didn't really think the scenario through too well in her head. In her tired state Filia just assumed that Gravos or Jilas ran her a bath so it would be ready when she got home. They had done such a thing before so it wasn't too out there as a train of thought. Of course Filia was on the wrong train that was going in a much different direction.

The bathroom was very steamy proving that the water in the tub was very hot which was very much to Filia's liking given how annoyed, frustrated and tired Filia felt that moment.

"Well I must say I'm a little shocked at your forwardness but then it was you that kissed me first initially." Xellos mused while standing next to the tub.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Filia screamed turning around to face him. Once she did she turned around with her face completely red. "AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

"I think the bigger question here is why are you barging the bathroom when you clearly know someone else is having a bath? Were you hoping to get a peek? Because I'm not shy, look all you want." Xellos purred in Filia's ear as he got right behind her.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING A BATH IN MY HOUSE?!" Filia screamed while trying to squirm her way out of Xellos' grasp.

"Because our little Owen decided he wanted me to wear his lunch rather than eat it." Xellos turned her around and pressed her against the bathroom wall.

Filia would have screamed some sort of obscenity or try to hit him with her mace. But she was thrown off but Xellos' wording of 'our little Owen'. It made her feel too guilty to be her normal volatile self. There Xellos was joking about Owen as if Owen was his own son but in reality he was. It made her feel awful.

Xellos was puzzled by the reaction but he took advantage of it. He started kissing his way down her neck.

Unconsciously Filia shuddered. She had been craving this was she was still feeling too guilty to really get into it or punish Xellos for it. Instead Filia just push past him and scurried out of the bathroom. "Let me know when you're finished so I can take a bath afterwards." She called out to him as she left the room.

"You could join me!" Xellos shouted back.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Filia screamed as she entered her bedroom and slammed her door.

There, that was a little more like the Filia Xellos was used to.


	24. Chapter 24

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Twenty-four, Babble

By Relm

Obsan wasn't an impatient person by nature. Monsters were immortal creatures after all and often waited centuries for their evil plots to come to completion. Waiting heightened the experience some would say as the build up of anticipation would make one alit with nervous excitable energy.

Though Obsan wasn't one to be impatient with things he was always impatient when it came to his 'brother' Sheol. Sometimes even having a conversation with the priest was maddening (okay it always was but on a much grander scale.) Like the many times Sheol would start to say something but wouldn't finish the sentence. He'd trail off mid sentence or start a new train of thought all together. And that wasn't even counting the riddles Sheol often talked in that made little sense to anyone but Sheol. It was a struggle to understand the most simple of comments from Sheol and it could be frustrating. But these were normal everyday kind of annoyances that for the most part Obsan was used to.

Obsan recently however had an added stress that made his impatience grow. Sheol was spinning a plot that could have their master reborn. This was something that Obsan didn't want due to his hatred of Hellmaster Phibrizzo. Of course there was no real way Obsan could voice his displeasure to his kin as there was no way that Sheol would understand. The only thing that Obsan could do was sit around and wait and hope that Sheol would fail.

Although Sheol was been very excitable about the notion of reviving their master he was taking a long time to put his plan into action. Sure this plan of Sheol's did hinge on finding this 'dark light' but the white priest wasn't being too proactive about finding it. Since that day Sheol did his experiment with the charms he had gone back to pouring over his orbs. Every time Obsan tried to ask Sheol why he wasn't out there searching Sheol would mutter something incoherent and ignore Obsan.

There was one day that Obsan spent watching his kin to see what it was that Sheol was doing. As it turned out Sheol was sitting in his chair staring at one of his orbs. Never before had Obsan seen such strong focus from his 'brother' but stranger still since the orb wasn't even showing anything. Sheol didn't have orb active so it sat on Sheol's table inert. Instead of answers Obsan just left Sheol's room annoyed and surer of his kin's insanity.

This brought us to now where Obsan sat in his room too anxious to be his normal bored and unimpressed self. He wanted Sheol to either fail or give up on this current quest of his. Given how focused Sheol was it was doubtful that he would just give up so that only left failure. But if Sheol couldn't even find this 'dark light' then how could he fail?

Of course not finding this magical thing would be a sort of failure on Sheol's part but wouldn't be enough. Sheol would have to have the 'dark light' in his hands and know that there was no way he could put his plan into action.

It made Obsan wonder if there was anything he could do to insure that Sheol wouldn't be able to revive their master. And like a metaphorical light bulb lighting above a person's head it came to Obsan; find the 'dark light' first and destroy it. If the 'dark light' was gone then Sheol would realize it and give up.

Yes this was a plan that really made excited but how could Obsan find this thing that Sheol coveted? Sheol couldn't find it so how could he?

Thinking back to what Sheol had told him about the 'dark light' Obsan remembered Sheol saying something about it being well hidden and protected by something like protection charms. So like Sheol Obsan wouldn't be able to directly sense this thing, just the area it's in. Seemed simple enough, he could just teleport around till he found the rough area.

This is where there was a problem though. Sheol was a very powerful monster and could do lots of thing that other monsters couldn't. He had the power to summon forth magical energy that could destroy three whole kingdoms and kill a mortal with the flick of his finger. This was the abundance of power that made Sheol insane. Sheol had so much power coursing through him on a regular basis that he couldn't form a steady thought let alone have the presence of mind to use this power to completion.

Obsan had the power to control other lesser monsters. He could move them around like a marionette if he wished and made them do whatever he wanted. But that was all the Obsan could do. He lacked the power that Sheol could command and as such he couldn't sense things like Sheol could. Sure he could sense Sheol's presence easily enough but they were kin and Sheol's astral body was pretty big. It was like trying to sense a lightning bug amongst a bunch of flies. If it weren't for their lair being insulated with special magical enhanced metals Sheol would be easily noticed by anyone. This was typical of a Phibrizzo type hideout to make it so anyone outside the lair wouldn't be able to detect anything from inside. Phibrizzo did so love to hide things.

Even though the lair was protected one could still sense things outside it as such this was how Sheol was able to still sense the dark light. But it didn't matter if he was outside or inside Obsan had no idea what this dark light's energy felt like. Either the astral body was too small for a normal monster to sense or Obsan was just too weak of a monster to sense it. And even though Sheol could sense the creature or thing and he still couldn't find it. This was problematic for Obsan. However that wasn't about to stop him.

'There's got to be a way to improve a monster's senses... Or at least boost the signal from a source... Perhaps I can find a spell to help me...' Obsan thought to himself. He wasn't the most well connected monster out there but one thing Obsan was good at was controlling other monsters. All he needed to do was to find a powerful enough minion to tell him what they knew.

...

Xellos stared at Owen from his chair. He was sitting right in front of the little tyke with another jar of baby food in hand. Owen was seated in his high chair looking up at Xellos with just as much intensity as Xellos was staring back at him.

"What are you doing?" Filia asked with obvious puzzlement. Since it was Sunday Filia had decided that she would stay home instead of opening her shop up for the day. Her shop was always the slowest on Sundays as most people in town tended to spend it in church and with their families. Val was sitting in the living room with Gravos and Jilas while Filia made lunch. And even though Filia was home and able to take care of her baby she still delegated the tedious tasks to Xellos.

"I'm sending Owen telepathic messages telling him to eat the food I'm about to feed him rather than fling it at me." Xellos explained still not looking away from Owen.

Filia rolled her eyes. "He's a baby. He doesn't do telepathic thoughts or anything else like that with his brain."

"Oh?" Xellos broke eye contact with Owen to turn around and look at Filia. "I think Owen can do some pretty interesting things with his mind."

Filia frowned not knowing where Xellos was going with this. "What do you mean?"

Xellos shrugged and turned around. "I mean he's empathic."

If Xellos had been looking at Filia at that moment he would have seen all the colour drain from her face. "And how the hell do you know that?!" Filia couldn't help but squeak she was very frightened at Xellos' revelation.

"Oh don't you be so scared about Owen. It's not a bad thing that he's special. He's just like a little monster."

Filia's fear wasn't abating it was blowing up to seismic proportions. "He's not an empath!" Filia insisted knowing damned well that that was a lie.

"I'm pretty sure he is. When I gave him a bath he got all upset and it upset me. He was projecting his emotions."

"Didn't you get upset because you're lame at giving a bath and made a baby cry?" Filia shot back.

Xellos just laughed. "Believe me or not but our little Owen can make other people feel what he feels."

There went that twinge of guilt again. 'Why does he have to keep on saying that?!' Filia thought to herself as she stirred the pot of soup. "So are you going to feed him or wait till he starts crying?!"

"Once I'm sure that he gets the message he's going to eat his food."

"No you're going to wear his food. Because you suck at this stuff." Filia made a face at Xellos.

Owen let out a giggle as he looked up at Xellos. "Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba!"

"But obviously I do this better than you because you won't even do it yourself. You'd rather make me do it instead." Xellos taunted back.

"I make you do it because you have to do what I say."

"I didn't kiss you when you wanted me to." Xellos purred teleporting right behind her.

Filia elbowed Xellos in gut while blushing. "Get out of my space and go feed my son his strained green beans!"

Xellos looked down at the jar of green 'stuff' and made a face. "Maybe he doesn't want to eat it because it's disgusting..."

"Hey! I made that food myself!" Filia screeched.

"Case and point." Xellos sat himself back down and nearly avoided the dish rag that Filia threw at him. It really should have been a blunt or sharp object that Filia threw at him but Filia didn't because Xellos was so close to Owen.

Owen giggled while chewing on his hand.

"Okay time to eat." Xellos opened the jar and dipped one of Owen's baby spoons in. "Here comes the angry golden dragon!" Xellos made a whirling noise as he guided the spoon towards Owen's mouth.

"Excuse me that's not what a golden dragon sounds like! And why would a spoon of strained green beans be a golden dragon in the first place?!" Filia screeched.

"It's getting him to eat it. See?" Xellos pointed at Owen right as Owen spat out his food right in Xellos face.

Filia tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't and she just burst out with laughter. "You really suck at this parenting stuff don't you?"

"Well I'm not a dad." Xellos crossed his arms with a huff.

Filia frowned. If only he knew...

"I'd like to see you do any better." Xellos ribbed at Filia.

"It's easy." Filia declared. She motioned for him to get out of the way while grabbing the spoon and jar from him. "Now this is how you do it." Filia filled the spoon with the strained green bean baby food guided it towards Owen's mouth. But right as she was about to put the spoon into Owen's mouth she brought it away.

In retaliation Owen tried to grab the spoon to get at the food.

Once again Filia made like she was about to feed Owen the food but then pulled away at the last moment.

Owen's face got real serious in concentration as he stared at that spoon. He was going to get that food on the next pass. Nothing was going to stop this baby.

Filia had to suppress her smirk as she went to bring the spoon towards Owen. This time however she stopped halfway holding the spoon up.

Pouncing on the chance Owen leaned forward and bit on the spoon greedily eating the food up. He smiled a green smile in triumph.

"A that's my little big boy. You like mommy's food." Filia affectionately ruffled Owen's hair before handing back the spoon and food to Xellos.

Xellos looked down at the food and at the baby. Filia made it look so simple. And it was simple; make the child have to work at eating making the process a fun challenging game. So Xellos did exactly what Filia did and it seemed to work...

...but then Owen spat his food at Xellos again.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Filia roared out with laughter. "Well clearly he thinks you look better in green."

Xellos made a disgusted face.

Owen laughed too very much pleased with himself. "Ba-ba-ba-ba-da! Da-da! Da-da! DA-DA!" He pointed at Xellos and laughed some more.

Both Filia and Xellos snapped their heads to look at the little child not believing what they were hearing.

"He doesn't know what he's saying!" Filia quickly insisted. "It's just sounds to him! He's babbling that's all!"

"DA-DA!" Owen cheered again. "DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!"

"He thinks I'm Daddy!" Xellos picked up Owen and swung him in the air. "That's right I'm Daddy Xellos!"

Filia wanted to screech out 'you're not his father' right at that moment but she couldn't. Doing so would be lying. "He doesn't know what he's saying you piece of garbage!"

"Yes he does! He thinks I'm his Daddy. And that's what you get for being lazy and making me do everything. He likes me better than you."

"He does not! I'm his mother!"

"Has he said Mama yet?" Xellos taunted her while holding Owen up to her face.

Filia frowned on the verge of tears. "It's just sounds! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Oh I think he does don't you Owen?" Xellos turned Owen back around to look him in the face but instead of seeing the happy bouncing baby Xellos was treated to sight of a very upset little one. Owen's bottom lip was quivering and tears were welling up in his eyes.

"WAAAAAA!" Owen wailed shooting his arms out toward Filia reaching for her.

Right away Filia snatched her baby from Xellos holding Owen tightly.

Owen's grip was just as strong as he buried his face into the space between Filia's shoulder and neck.

Xellos had to smirk at this sight. This just solidified Xellos' thinking. Owen was empathic.


	25. Chapter 25

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Twenty-five, Second is Better Than Nothing 

By Relm

Since that awful day things had changed in the Ul Copt household. Rather than make Xellos do all the menial tasks involving Owen Filia was damned determined to spend as much time with her son as dragonly possible. That meant that Xellos was the one working in Filia's shop while Filia looked after Owen.

Though Filia kept insisting that what Owen had said was just babble she wasn't even convinced herself. If it were just the case of babble then Owen would be saying it all the time. Everything would be da-da as babies tended to do that. The sound wouldn't be a special title but just that a sound that he would to use to communicate his thoughts and opinions. But da-da wasn't Owen's go to sound to talk to people. Oh no he'd use ba-ba for pretty much everything. The only time 'da-da' could come out of Owen's mouth was when Xellos was around. It was very evident that to Owen Xellos was 'da-da'.

As much as Filia wanted to ignore it originally she couldn't anymore. Xellos was Owen's real father after all so really it shouldn't be so bad if the little dragon/monster hybrid treated him as such. Though Filia didn't know if Owen was calling Xellos 'da-da' because of the all the time they spent together or if by some strange intuition Owen was aware of his blood relation to the monster priest.

No matter what the case Filia had another thing to be distraught about. Owen's first real word had been 'da-da' not 'ma-ma'. This wouldn't have been so bad if Owen's second word had been 'ma-ma' but Owen hadn't said anything even close to 'ma-ma' yet.

This was the reason for the sudden desire Filia had to spend as much time with Owen as possible. She wanted her son to call her 'ma-ma'. Part of it was pride because Xellos had taken up to taunting Filia about it whenever he could. Another part of it was general unhappiness. She was Owen's mother and Filia wanted to be referred as such. To be a mother that a child would not call mother, mommy or mama was disappointing and sad.

It was hard for Filia to spend this time with her youngest and not feel sad. As such this made the little hybrid unhappy. Just as Owen was able to make others feel what he felt he felt what others did especially when it was someone he was very connected to. Owen hated having his mother upset and he made sure the whole house knew it.

Filia tried so hard to be happy with Owen but it didn't matter how big the fake smile was Owen could see right through it.

"Owen sweetie why won't you call me ma-ma? Can you say ma-ma? Ma-ma." Filia pleaded with her son.

Owen just looked up at his mother with his big ebony eyes so confused and upset. He had no idea what Filia wanted or why she was so upset. "Ba-ba?"

"Ma-ma... ma-ma." Filia repeated hoping Owen would get it.

"Ba-ba?" Owen said again hoping that was what Filia wanted.

"Ma-ma Owen. Say ma-ma! Please say it for Mommy!" Filia begged him.

Owen's bottom lip started to quiver as the tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Right away Filia picked up Owen and held him tight. "I'm a horrible mother."

"No you not!" Val exclaimed stomping his feet as he came into the room. "You best Mommy in whole world!" He gave her the biggest hug he could manage just to prove his point.

"Thank you Val-honey but I don't think I'm that great. I'm trying to get your little brother to say ma-ma and he doesn't know what I want and it's upsetting him." Filia admitted.

"He don't say ma-ma 'cause Owen stupid." Val decided.

"He's a baby Val! He's not stupid." Filia was trying to be scolding but could help but giggle a little. Val looked so certain and serious in his declaration. Good thing for Val because not only had it helped Filia feel better it also quieted Owen's crying.

"He stupid he not know Mommy." Val crossed his arms across his chest with a huff.

"Your first word wasn't ma-ma you know." Filia tapped Val on the tip of his nose.

"No?"

"No." Filia shook her head.

"What my first word?"

"Co-co. It wasn't the proper word but that's what you used to call cookies. You'd say 'co-co' whenever you wanted a cookie."

"Cookies you made right?"

"That's right." Filia nodded her head.

"Den I not stupid like Owen. I know Mommy cookies." Val declared. "Owen say ma-ma you stupid!" Val hit Owen on the head in anger. It wasn't a hard hit to hurt the baby but more of a tap that just surprised the little one.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Owen quickly cried. He wasn't hurt but it scared him. Val had never hit him before.

"VAL! You do not hit your brother EVER!" Filia near yelled at her eldest son.

"He stupid and make you sad." Val defended his actions.

"I made myself sad. Owen is a baby. He doesn't know what he's doing he's still learning! That doesn't give you an excuse to hit him! He's much smaller than you Val and it's not nice to pick on people smaller than you. Now kiss him and say you're sorry!"

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Owen cried some more.

Val kissed Owen on the forehead. "I sorry." Though he wasn't asked to Val also gave his little brother a hug too.

Owen latched onto his brother returning the hug forgetting the reason for his crying.

"Mommy I teach Owen to say ma-ma too." Val told Filia after he broke off from his hug. "Ma-ma!" He said while looking at Owen and pointing at Filia. "Ma-ma."

Owen looked between Val and Filia still confused. His big eyes blinking each time they bounced between the two.

"Ma-ma." Val repeated.

"Ba-ba?" Owen offered.

"No. Ma-ma." Val said again.

"A-ga?" Owen tried again.

"Ma-ma."

"Ba-ga?"

"See Mommy Owen stupid." Val stated giving up. "Can we play game?"

"Sure what game do you want to play?"

"We play Godzilla!" Val exclaimed happily while clapping his hands.

Owen really seemed to like this suggestion as he clapped too with the biggest goofiest smile he could manage.

Filia frowned. She had never heard of this game before and was curious as to what it was. "How do you play Godzilla?"

"I make city of blocks and Owen smashes up city like big lizard monster!" Val imitated a big crushing creature on a rampage destroying a town.

"Have you played this game before?"

"Yup!" Val nodded his head very enthusiastically. "Every time I make city Owen smashes it up! He likes break things!"

"Yes he does doesn't he?" Filia said with a laugh. "Okay let me get the blocks and we'll play."

...

Xellos sat on a stool looking and feeling ever so bored as he worked at Filia's mace and vase shop. He was aware of his master's decision to loan him to Filia to use as the golden dragon saw fit. This is the reason why Xellos had been doing what Filia wanted. However these more recent tasks were more tedious.

Looking after Owen might have seemed the more annoying of tasks Xellos could have been assigned but surprisingly enough Xellos was actually starting to like hanging out with the little guy. It was more assuming when the little dragon decided to start calling Xellos 'da-da'. Not only did Xellos swell up with pride but also it gave him prime material to rib Filia with. Clearly he was more special to the child than his own mother was.

This not so good natured teasing was the likely cause for the shift in duties. Right away Filia took to do all the caring for the child while Xellos was forced to go work in Filia's shop. In retrospective it was a funny thing to do because in the past Filia's shop was her most prized possession. She would have never let Xellos in a million years run around the shop unsupervised let alone run the place. But motherhood did tend to change a person's priorities.

The shop was a strange mixture. There were many delicate and valuable vases to be admired and many maces ready for bludgeoning. If one were to try a practice swing with one of Filia's maces then a vase was sure to be struck by accident. It made Xellos wonder what sort of clientele Filia had. What person besides Filia would be interested in both items?

The temptation to 'accidently' break a bunch of Filia's inventory was quite high. More so since Xellos was extremely bored and he did love feeding on Filia's anger. But if Xellos were to do that then that would break the current funk the golden dragon was in and put it her into a constructive anger. Filia would potentially feel better afterwards and that would be no fun.

So Xellos sat in boredom staring at Filia's inventory pondering things that were going on in the Ul Copt household.

Since making the discovery that Owen was empathic it was almost like Xellos' eyes had finally been opened after being closed for such a long time. (Ha ha.) Xellos was more aware of the effect of the child especially as he sat in Filia's shop. He could sense Filia's emotions and the golden dragon was upset but Xellos also found himself feeling upset too. This was Owen was making him feel this way.

Filia was upset and Owen was picking up on her feelings and projecting them to Xellos. It was strange twist of irony since Xellos did love upsetting Filia that those very same feelings were upsetting him as well.

The obvious solution to this problem was to stop harassing Filia and making her upset but Xellos wasn't about to stop. He lived to get Filia's goat. Of course he could always changed gears and chose a different method of harassing Filia. Owen seemed to respond well when Xellos made Filia angry. Xellos had a host of things he could say or do that would just get Filia's rage going. He didn't have to bother her about Owen's first word. Bugging her about that was what was making Filia upset and Owen by extension. If Xellos just chose to annoy Filia about something else and forget about the first word business everything would be fine.

So why didn't Xellos do this? Well it was a matter of pride. Xellos was a male and like a lot of males Xellos like to be number one. He enjoyed winning and the spoils of such wins. Filia was Owen's mother what should have been the most important figure in the little tykes life but still it wasn't 'ma-ma' that was Owen's first word. Xellos had won a race he hadn't even ran. Owen liked him better and why shouldn't he? Xellos was far more fun and interesting than boring old Filia. It made Xellos feel very high and mighty.

There was more to the first word than just simple pride. Owen called Xellos 'da-da' because that's exactly what Xellos was to him. Even if Xellos was being too dense to realize what Owen really was in reality Xellos knew on a subconscious level. He was Owen's father and Owen was acknowledging it even though Xellos wasn't. It became a question whether it was simple denial or just plain stupidity preventing Xellos from coming to the proper conclusion of fatherhood.

At this point Xellos was just enjoying the time he got to spend with Owen not even knowing why. Not that he was spending time with the little tyke at that moment.

Xellos was actually amazed by how rotten he had been feeling while at the shop. It wasn't like he was upset that he couldn't be at the house. It didn't matter to him that much. But all the same he felt upset. The only explanation was that in the house Owen was feeling upset because Filia was sad and was projecting his feelings to Xellos. If Xellos was within a few feet of the baby or even in the same house Xellos might have been mildly impressed. The fact that Xellos was all the way in Filia's shop and he was still being influenced by Owen was extremely impressive. How far did Owen's empathetic powers reach? Was the baby just bonded to Xellos to the point that it didn't matter where he was Xellos would feel Owen's feelings? It made Xellos wonder and want to test the baby's power. But his mission was now to keep an eye on the Ul Copt household so he couldn't just go gallivanting around on a whim.

At the moment Xellos assumed that Owen was feeling better. Xellos wasn't feeling like wanting to cry anymore (not that Xellos was a crier as a norm) but normal. He found himself smiling for no reason at all.

"Owen must be feeling better. I wonder if Filia is too..." Xellos thought to himself wistfully out loud. It was a strange thing to be pondering as he wasn't one to be concerned about Filia's mental health and yet he was. But perhaps he was thinking about it because he was potentially plotting to anger/upset Filia again. He always got a better reaction when was in a good before his ribbing.

A quick spy at the clock told Xellos he still had a long time till it was time to go.

Vases... to smash or not to smash...?

...

With the blocks all out and on the floor Filia and Val went to building with an ever eager Owen sitting ready and waiting to smash things.

"How big do you want to make the city Val?"

"Really big!" Val motioned with outstretched hands just how big he wanted it.

Filia giggled and continued to build with Val.

Owen was practically buzzing with anticipation. He was bouncing up and down from his seated position on the floor. Not once did the baby try and grab any the blocks. He knew that if he didn't try to grab the blocks Val would have the buildings built faster.

"I think we should go faster. Your brother looks like he's getting impatient." Filia observed with a giggle.

Val nodded eagerly and stacked the blocks at a faster pace.

Soon a block city was made and ready for the little monster that was Owen.

"Oh no! Owen monster smash!" Val cried out in dramatic voice.

Owen got up and crawled over to the city and parked himself down in the middle. With swinging arms Owen knocked over all the buildings. He bubbled with joyful laughter and he ruined everything.

"Owen broke da city! We build again!" Val declared and started to stack the blocks again.

Still sitting in the middle of the chaos Owen looked down at the blocks around him. There was this red one with a picture of an apple and the letter 'A' on it that seemed particularly interesting to the baby hybrid and he just had to pick it up.

"Owen give the block to ma-ma!" Filia urged on Owen while holding out her hand.

Owen looked down at the block and at his mother's open hand. With a small little smile Owen shimmed over to Filia and put the block in her hand.

"Thank you sweetie!" Filia gave him a big kiss.

Owen's smile was ear to ear as he was very proud of himself. He grabbed another block and handed it Filia again.

"Thank you! My little boy is so helpful. Are you going to give another one to ma-ma?"

Owen picked up another block and handed to Filia while giggling.

Filia smiled and tickled Owen's tummy.

Owen laughed some more before picking up another block. "Mm-mm!" Owen declared as he handed the block to his mommy.

"Thank you Owen! Ma-ma's little helper."

"Mm-ma... Ma-ma!" Owen handed Filia's another block.

"Ma-ma? Owen did you just say Ma-ma?" Filia picked her little Owen up and looked him straight in the eyes.

Owen's ebony eyes blinked a few times before he broke out into another huge grin. "MA-MA!"

"HE SAID MA-MA!" Filia cheered.

"Yeah! Owen no stupid no more!" Val cheered.

Owen clapped his hands happily. He wasn't sure what he did to get so many cheers but he was happy to get the attention.


	26. Chapter 26

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Twenty-six, Zellas Around Town II

By Relm

In the past few weeks Xellos had gotten used to being Filia's personal slave. All the time he spent was either in the Ul Copt household or at Filia's shop. It was usual of Xellos to be summoned back to give his reports to his master but that wasn't the case as of late. Since being assigned to only watch the Ul Copt household his master had stopped summoning him all together. If it weren't for all the things keeping Xellos so busy he might have stopped to ponder this fact but he didn't.

What Xellos wasn't aware of was that his master was spying on the very house Xellos was assigned to. Zellas wanted to see everything that was going on and what her 'son' was up to. She still had her other minions reporting to her on their various assignments but when she was alone Zellas was watching the house through her viewing orb.

Sometimes just watching wasn't enough for Zellas. Watching Xellos watch Filia and her family just made Zellas want to be there. It was the allure of the little dragon/monster hybrid. Seeing little baby Owen wasn't enough, Zellas wanted to pick him up again.

It was such a strange alien emotion for Zellas to feel. She had spawned many minor monsters but she had never felt so attached to any of them. Xellos was the one she was most fond off but she had never had the desire to pick him up and cuddle him. That might have been in part because Xellos was spawned in adult form. Zellas had not given birth to Xellos like a normal mother so her attachments were different.

Owen was not her baby and even still it was a bit of leap to call Owen Zellas' grandson but Zellas felt very attached to him. She had this strong desire to hold, make him happy and keep him safe. Not a common instinct among monsters but with Owen in the picture all bets were off.

On this particular day Xellos had been condemned to another day at the Filia's vase and mace shop. The monster priest found this job tedious and boring though he did find ways to make it interesting. Like for instances whenever a person came into the shop Xellos took that time to spread all kinds of tall tales about Filia, himself and why he was manning the store instead of Filia. Since telling the first one Filia's shop had been getting much more customers than usual. Many wanted to find out if there was a grain of truth in any of these scandalous stories.

And it wasn't just the stories that Xellos was telling that were starting to spread. His rumors gave birth to new ones that would possibly even make Xellos blush (if he could be embarrassed that is).

Xellos didn't go as far to say that Owen was his child though he didn't make it clear that he couldn't be. It was strange as the truth was Xellos was the father and still in denial about the subject.

After entertaining many of Filia's customers Xellos would let himself think about his one drunken night with Filia. He knew Filia wanted him and he wanted her just as bad. It was such a delicious thought about how much shame and agony Filia would put herself through if she let herself sleep with Xellos again. Before she could blame her indiscretion on the alcohol. She wouldn't knowingly have sex with Xellos if she was sober.

Or at least that should have been the case but Xellos had her all primed otherwise. So many times did Xellos tease Filia tempting her with forbidden things. The fluting touch of ghosting fingers, sweet whispers sending chills down her spine, the feel of his body as he around her from behind for a sudden fleeting embrace... He wanted Filia to not only taste the forbidden fruit but to demand it.

Of course Xellos wasn't one not to nibble. He too was tempted. So much so that Xellos almost forgot about the little cat and mouse game he was playing with Filia and just went straight for the kill. But the spoils of war would be far sweeter if left to ripen a bit longer.

Xellos was fine with waiting as he did have a love hate relationship with it. At least when he was alone with no golden dragon shaped woman to catch him Xellos was free to daydream all he wanted. He'd dream about getting Filia to moan in ecstasy and then writhe in agony. It was such a delicious thought. She was sure to hate herself for being so weak providing Xellos and any monster within a two towns worth radius ample food to feast on for weeks.

Such thoughts combined with all those damned charms hanging around the shop left Xellos more than distracted. And being a monster general priest as Xellos was being distracted wasn't a good thing. Not that it mattered much if she didn't want to be seen or sensed she wouldn't be.

Greater Beast Zellas had to laugh to herself as she walked the streets of the quaint town that Filia called home. Her Xellos really should have noticed she was there even though she was hiding her astral presence. Zellas wasn't hiding her physical presence as anyone could see walking in the street. In fact Zellas was waved at and greeted by townspeople as she went on her walk.

As she passed Filia's store Greater Beast Zellas gave it a fleeting glance. She could see her general priest through the glass. Xellos appeared to be distracted and staring off into space. Zellas didn't even have to wonder what her little minion was daydreaming about she knew right away and it gave her reason to smirk. Really her Xellos' obsession with the golden dragon was growing stronger by the day which should have made Zellas concerned. But Xellos was such a loyal underlings Zellas was fine with rewarding him by allowing him his vises. Especially when such products of those vises were so delightful. Only time would tell how many 'grandchildren' she would end up with.

There was almost a skip in her step as Zellas got closer to the Ul Copt household. Showing up at Filia's home during daylight was a bold move but Zellas didn't care. She doubted that Filia would try and attack her. As long as Zellas wasn't threatening her family Filia should have no reason to be violent. And Zellas wasn't there to threaten. She only wanted what she was entitled to, grandma time.

Though that being the case there was still a very stunned Filia that answered the door after Zellas knocked. "Greater Beast Zellas...?"

"That is my name." Zellas smirked an impish smile.

"Wh-why are you here? What do you want?!"

"I want to come in. Move aside so I might do so." Zellas motioned for Filia to move with her hand in a commanding manner.

If anyone were to faced with such a situation one would probably do as the woman requested. This wasn't just a normal monster that Filia was being faced with, it was a monster lord. Xellos himself had slain many of her kin so it was right to assume that Zellas would be far more dangerous to Filia. And yet Filia didn't budge an inch.

"You do realize I can just teleport inside. I'm merely asking as a formality." Zellas reminded her. She didn't do so in a threatening matter but rather one of practicality.

"Then might I ask why you would want to come inside?!" Filia managed to spat out in the most strong and forceful voice she could manage. As such it came out as a pathetic mumble instead. Zellas was just far too intimidating.

"I'm sure you know exactly the reason why so I don't understand why you would have me say it." Again Zellas wasn't being threatening she was just talking a practical no nonsense voice.

"You can't take him!" Filia screeched out frightfully. "You can't take my baby from me!"

Greater Beast Zellas threw her head back and let out a boisterous laugh. "Oh dear my little pretty you are such an amusing creature. As I have told you before I do not wish to take your son. He is much too young at the moment."

At first Filia just stood there looking at Zellas blankly. It wasn't like Filia was stupid or anything but when being faced with a powerful creature it was hard to think. "Then what do you want...?"

"I have already said I want to come inside. As I am Owen's grandmother I do believe I have some rights."

Filia's confusion turned into full blown panic. "But Xellos! He's at the shop he'll know-"

"He's preoccupied and I have shielded myself from his senses. He has no idea I'm here and I do plan to keep it that way." Zellas reassured her.

"So you want to come inside for... 'grandma time'?" The idea was so bizarre to Filia that she had trouble saying it.

"Yes now move aside." Once again Zellas made a motioning gesture with her hand casting Filia to one side.

Filia still dumbstruck by the whole oddity of the situation muted did as the monster lord requested.

This wasn't the first time that Greater Beast Zellas had gone into Filia's home but this was the first she had done so going through the front door. It was an interesting experience to be welcomed into a home. Well welcome wasn't so much the right word as Zellas did demand entrance but still Filia obliged.

"Boss whats going on?" Gravos wondered as he came out of the living room to see what was the matter. "Why were yous yelling?"

"Gravos. How nice to finally meet you." Zellas offered out her hand to Filia's helper with a saucy little smile playing on her lips.

"Pleasure is mine." Gravos took Zellas hand and kissed it. "Boss who is your lovely friend?"

"Greater Beast Zellas." Filia said very plainly.

Right away Gravos jumped backwards in fright. "ZELLAS?!"

Zellas laughed very much amused.

"Hi Grandma!" Val yelled almost at the top of his lungs with the biggest of smiles plastered to his face. That was until he realized his slip up and then his eyes went wide and he covered his mouth in shock. "Oh-no!"

"Don't worry sweetie I told your mommy after all." Zellas affectionately ruffled Val's hair.

"Okay!" Val went back to smiling and gave Zellas a big hug. "We go into living room! Me and Owen playing!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

Though it was Zellas original intention just to see Owen she was finding this interaction with Val just as delightful. She never thought herself to be child person but these kids she was fond off. Nothing like a child full of terribly powerful potential to kick start to the monster maternal instincts.

"Boss whos your friend?" Jilas wonder as everyone came back into the living room where he was with Owen.

"She Grandma!" Val answered. "And she play with us!"

Jilas looked to Gravos and Filia in confusion.

In response Gravos mouth out the word 'Zellas' which left Jilas as pale as a silver fox.

Owen whom had been fascinated with the colour red on the block in his hand was completely surprised when he noticed the new addition to the room. Excitedly Owen got up like he was going to walk over to Zellas but instead fell flat on his face. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Right away Zellas scooped him up in a big hug and kissed his little nose. "There all better my handsome little one." She cooed at him in a baby voice.

Owen's cries turned into smiles which then morphed into joyful laughs.

"Has he walked yet?" Zellas wondered as she made silly faces at Owen.

"No. He's learned how to stand up but that's as far as he's got." Filia answered nervously. The idea of Xellos' master, a monster lord holding her son was making her very nervous but at the same time she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Zellas was powerful after all and the idea of attacking the monster lord while she was holding Owen was just too risky. Plus Owen did seem to like Zellas much to Filia's surprise.

"I'm sure he'll master it soon. I know he's a good crawler already. Probably better off for your sake if he takes longer to learn to walk. I imagine he'll be harder to keep an eye on if he's zipping around everywhere on his two chubby legs." Zellas tugged one said leg with wiggled it with a silly little giggle.

This greatly amused Owen as he wiggled his other leg to match.

"Yes he's already hard to keep up with him crawling everywhere."

"At least you've got him to stay in his human form. I'll bet he was much harder to handle when he was running around in his dragon form." Zellas wiggled Owen's other leg getting around round of giggles from Owen. "Though I know he's the cutest little thing when he's a dragon."

Val frowned thinking very hard. "I ugly a dragon?"

"Val! Don't say that! You're an ancient dragon. You just like your brother are the same colour when you're dragons. And that happens to be my favourite colour." Zellas reassured Val.

"Bwack?"

Zellas nodded.

"Oki. I make towers now so Owen smash." Val decided.

"And I'll keep Owen busy till you're ready for him." Zellas assured the little ancient dragon. "They grow up so fast. It seems like just yesterday he was reborn and in an egg."

"I know time does fly." Filia answered still feeling the oddity of the situation. It was almost like she was just having one of her neighbors over and they were engaging in typical stock dialogue. "Would you care for some tea and cookies?"

"Yes that would be delightful. I've seen your cookies many times and they always look so delectable."

As Filia prepared the tea and cookies she was struck with the strange realization. She wasn't minding Zellas' company as much as she thought she would. Xellos always bothered in one ways than one so it wasn't too far off to think that Zellas would be the same way. That didn't seem to be the case. Of course that could just be because Zellas was around the children and that was why she was being good. "Here you go." Filia set the tray down and poured tea for all the adults in the room. Val naturally got his milk.

"I ready!" Val announced.

Zellas put Owen down and the little dragon/monster hybrid crawled over to the buildings Val had made with the blocks.

"I know you said you're here for grandma time Zellas but there has to be another reason. What do you want?" Filia blurted out.

Zellas shot Filia a sideways glance and let out a sigh. "The main reason is I was bored and want to see the little ones. But I do suppose there is another reason I should be here."

Filia motioned with her head as though to urge Zellas to continue on.

"I realize you've put these charms up to protect Owen and Val from monsters, presumably my Xellos and me being the main reason. And even though I know of Owen already these charms are still a very needful thing." Zellas explained though cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you do know that the world isn't always a safe place. There are those out there that might want to use Owen. I would like to avoid such things if possible."

"Is there a threat you know off? Is that the reason why you've sent Xellos to be my slave?"

Zellas let out a dark chuckle as she remembered that conversation. "Yes, you're 'personal' slave."

Right away Filia's face turned bright red in both embarrassment and rage. "I'll have you know I am not 'using' Xellos in that way!"

"Not yet it seems. Though I'm sure that will eventually change." Zellas said suggestively.

"IT WILL NEVER!" Filia yelled.

If Owen and Val weren't already used to their mother's little outburst of anger they might have looked on at her in fear or started crying. But as such they were used to it so they didn't even bat an eye. Nope they just continued on playing.

Gravos and Jilas might have questioned their boss as what she and Zellas were talking about but the Filia's helpers were far too scared to even open their mouths. Both men were completely mute for this visit.

"Anyways. Yes I did send my Xellos to look after your little family because of a certain threat. It's not so much as a direct danger but an unknown that I am not comfortable with. I'm not presently sure of their intentions. To be safe I would keep charms around Owen at all times." Zellas advised Filia.

Filia looked up at the charms she had hanging from the ceiling with wide eyes.

"Oh and these cookies and tea are delicious!" Zellas exclaimed as she happily munched on one of Filia's cookies.


	27. Chapter 27

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Twenty-seven, Denial, Denial, Denial

By Relm

Since Xellos had become the Ul Copt household 'nanny' Filia was able to sleep in more often. It wasn't like Filia was purposely ignoring her baby's cries in the morning. The fact was that Filia could never hear Owen's morning cries. This was because Xellos would already be in boys' room before Owen would announce his waking. With an adult already in the room Owen never needed to cry for attention.

Extra sleep suited Filia fine. Sometimes she would get up and breakfast would even be ready. What Filia didn't like was waking up with Xellos staring at her. He knew it annoyed her which is why he did it. This was one of the reasons why she slept with her mace under her pillow. The other was because she just slept better with it nearby. Some people had a stuffed animal as a security blanket but for Filia it was her mace.

On this particular morning Filia was sleeping in. She wasn't exactly having a wonderful dream as it was just one of those doesn't make any sense type dreams. So needless to say she wouldn't have been heartbroken to be woken up from it. Still Filia fought the waking sensation that the morning sun was threatening her with. Filia turned over in her bed so that her back was facing the offending sunlight. This was a futile attempt to stay in her sleeping state but still Filia clung on.

It was usually by this time that Filia's unconscious mind would become aware of someone else being in the room and suddenly wake her. Xellos never had to do anything but show up in the room to wake her. Still even as her spidey senses told her of the intruder in the room Filia was still being stubborn. Part of this was because she didn't want to get up but also because she didn't want to give Xellos the satisfaction.

A small yet chubby hand would end up being the instrument that finally broke Filia's sleeping resolve. It was this chubby little hand grasping at Filia's cheek that woke the slumbering golden dragon.

Filia felt warm breath breathing on her face as she opened her blue eyes. Big black eyes were staring back at her as Owen lit up with one of his trademark big grins. "Ma-ma!" He bubbled happily. He was laying on his side with his head on the other side of Filia's pillow staring at her face to face.

"Good morning sweetie!" Filia wrapped her free arm around her son pulling him close for a kiss on his forehead. "Now how did you end up in my bed?"

"I figured you'd be less likely to use that mace of yours if it was him that woke up instead of me." Xellos announced perched on Filia's vanity.

"For once you got something right." Filia admitted while showering her youngest with kisses. "I love my little Owen! But where's my big Val?"

"Right here Mommy!" Val scampered his way into Filia's bedroom and attempted to climb up onto Filia's bed. Val was still too small to do such a thing so he failed with each attempt.

"You want help up?" Filia offered.

"No! I do it myself! I big!" Val insisted with his tongue sticking out to the side in concentration. Even with all this intense concentration Val still couldn't make his way up the bed. "Why you sleep in big bed?!" He grumbled in frustration.

"Because Mommy is a very large woman." Xellos answered right before dodging the suddenly airborne mace flying straight for his head. "You know Filia it's not a good idea to display such acts of violence around little impressionable people. You wouldn't want one of them to pick up your bad habits and accidently hurt someone would you?"

"I'm okay if it's you that they hurt." Filia said ever so sweetly with a sugary yet evil grin plastered to her face.

"I up!" Val finally announced as he crawled his way over to his mother and brother. "I tired." He flopped down and pretended to fall asleep.

"You silly boy it's morning not sleepy time." Filia giggled while ruffling Val's hair.

"But I tired! We eat breakfast in bed." Val decided.

"Oh really? And who is going to make us breakfast and bring it to us?" Filia prompted her older son.

Val scrunched up his face in deep thought. "Uncle Jilas make pancakes. Uncle Gravos bring up food." He concluded.

"Oh and why is it not Uncle Gravos making the breakfast and Uncle Jilas bringing it up to us?" Filia wondered.

"Uncle Jilas small. He no can carry that much food up."

"I'm sure Uncle Jilas can handle a couple trays sweetie."

Val shook his head violently. "No no! He hafta bring big trays! Too big! He too small, Uncle Gravos bigger he bring."

"Why would he have to bring big trays?"

"I this hungry!" Val outstretched his hands to prove his point.

Filia laughed. "Well if you're that hungry we should just go downstairs so I can make you breakfast."

"No! Uncle Jilas make da pancakes! Booberry ones! I see them! He making lots!" Val explained. "Uncle Jilas make pancakes. Uncle Gravos bring food up."

"No we go downstairs you lazy bum." Filia sat up and poked Val in the gut.

"I tired. Carry me!" Val flopped down on the bed dramatically.

"I can't carry you both sweetie."

"Owen walk." Val decided.

"Owen can't walk yet."

"He stand." Val countered.

"Not the same as walking Val-honey." Filia said with a laugh.

"Yellows carry Owen."

Filia almost couldn't contain her laughter. "Yellows?"

"Yeah! Him!" Val pointed to a frowning trickster priest.

"Hmm... here I thought purple was your colour dear but it seems I was wrong." Filia burst into laughter while pointing at Xellos.

Val scrunched his face into a frown not understanding why his mother was laughing so much. Though Filia was laughing at Xellos Val couldn't help but feel like in some way she was laughing at him. "What funny?"

"Nothing honey." Filia tried to stifle her laughter. "Yes Uncle 'Yellows' can carry Owen."

"Owen call Yellows da-da. Is he Daddy?" Val wondered a very innocent question.

Right away panic set in and Filia's laughter wasn't so hard to contain anymore. "Val-honey I've told you before that you were reborn from an egg. You had another mommy and daddy a long time ago that were both ancient dragons. I'm your mommy but we don't have the same blood. But that doesn't change anything as I couldn't love you any more than I do."

"Is Yellows Owen Daddy?"

Filia blinked in confusion. She had no idea what to say. This totally blindsided her. Filia didn't want to intentionally lie to Val about anything but how could she answer this question honestly with Xellos in the room? She couldn't even look in Xellos' direction either. If she caught his gaze now all her resolve would be gone. "Owen just really likes Xellos. That's why he's da-da to him."

"Oh. Okay! I hungry we go now!"

...

While he watched the members of the Ul Copt household eat Xellos himself was treated to a robust meal. Val little innocent questions sure brought out a lot of interesting feelings in Filia. Xellos understood the terror of the adoption thing. Not being blood related to a parent could make an adopted child feel less important. Filia clearly didn't want Val to feel any less special than any other child in a family. Blood or not Val was her son and anything that threatened that persona was fighting to Filia.

The last question had brought up even more terror and it was quite muddled as to the reason why. It was a simple question, does Owen call him da-da because he was Owen's father? The answer should have just been a simple no. But Filia took her time in answering the question and the answer itself was non-specific. Why make a simple question have such a dubious response?

Was he Owen's father?

This thought had gone through Xellos' mind many many times. He usually found one thing or another to push the rogue thought away. It was denial, complete over the top denial. Throw in a dash of sheer panic and it make accepting this denial easy.

Being a father to a half-breed and with a golden dragon no less was a frightening thing. The biggest reason being that it invoked feelings of protectiveness in him. Monsters weren't supposed to be creatures of love and affection. They caused mayhem and chaos in their wakes. They destroyed things not nurtured them. Spawned monsters were often put to life and death tests from the start of their creation. If they lived then they were deemed useful and put to work. If they died then they were deemed failures with not a single tear shed. Monsters were just tool after all, pawns in the greater scheme of things. To destroy the Earth, it was a monster's mission in life.

Monsters weren't supposed to be born. They weren't supposed to be babies that grew into the people they would be. They were spawned as what they were, things to do their master's biddings.

Owen had no master. He had mother and a father. And if Xellos was his father then Xellos would have to protect Owen. Because a monster/golden dragon hybrid would be something many would want to kill/exploit.

This wasn't Xellos' only concern. It was fun to poke fun at the failures of other's when it came to child rearing but it was a different story when it came to his own blood. He was a monster who knew nothing about being a true father. His own 'mother' was his master and Xellos had been Xellos right from the start. He had no father and knew nothing of a 'family' life. They were foreign things to him. Would he screw things up with Owen?

'Beh! Human emotions, human thoughts.' Xellos thought to himself in disgust. He hated feeling like this. It felt so wrong. Denial was easier. He didn't have to worry about potentially screwing up a child as it wasn't his. It was Filia's child, Filia's problem. And as long as his master ordered him to look after Filia and her family then he would do it. Not because he secretly desired to keep them all safe but because he was following orders. It was easier.

Still he liked that Owen called him da-da. He liked that Owen seemed to light up when he saw him. He even liked hanging out doing paternal stuff with Val. It was a bonus that it annoyed Filia not the main reason like what he kept telling himself.

Xellos looked at Filia wondering once more why she hadn't answered Val's question more directly. Did she not know who Owen's father really was or did she think it was Xellos and didn't to say it out loud? The guilt alone should have tipped Xellos right off. Denial, denial, denial.

Lots of delicious emotions and yet Xellos could barley taste a thing. What a waste of a meal.

...

After breakfast Filia cleaned up the kitchen. Jilas had made breakfast so she figured cleaning up was the least that she could do. That and it gave Filia some time alone away from the man that was eating away at her thoughts.

Filia hadn't been confident with the way she had handled things with Val and Xellos in her bedroom. She felt guilty, far too guilty. Her heart told her to just be honest and direct and she chickened out.

She had wanted to protect Owen. That had been the reason all along why she had been purposely secretive as to what Owen's heritage was. Filia knew that if Xellos learned of Owen's relation to him that he would tell his master. That had been what Filia had originally been the most afraid off. There was no telling what Greater Beast Zellas would have done with that information. Zellas could have used Owen to do very terrible things.

But as it turned out Filia's imagination had ran much further then the real truth. Greater Beast Zellas just wanted to keep Owen safe. Perhaps maybe she wished to Owen's 'potential' when he was older but for now Zellas just wanted him to grow up in a safe environment.

Hearing about Xellos' omission of Owen's existence from Zellas had been a real eye opener. Filia knew that Xellos maybe bended the truth or omitted things but he was never a real liar. And to keep such a large piece of information from his master off all people was grossly out of character for him. It seemed like Xellos was trying to protect Owen from Zellas.

When you laid all the cards down it really did seem like Xellos was just trying to keep Owen safe. If Xellos planned to do something with the child he wouldn't change diapers or read bedtime stories. Caring for Owen wasn't in Xellos monster nature and yet he was doing it. Logic did dictate that telling Xellos he was Owen's father wouldn't be putting the baby at risk. If Xellos was already this protective over the child when he didn't even he was his he'd really be on guard if he knew the truth. It didn't seem like him knowing would Owen a greater risk than he was already in.

Filia had run out of reasons why not to tell him. So why still keep it a secret? Sure she still hated him and he was still a monster. Monsters couldn't be trusted after all. But on the other hand she still desired him on a base level that made her sick. It would just make things easier on her if Xellos knew Owen was his son. Then perhaps Filia and Xellos could progress into a more productive relationship.

Filia didn't have dreams of getting married to Xellos and having a happy loving relationship. She would not let herself be so delusional. Yet the notion of having an amicable and sexual relationship did sound appealing in a disgusting sort of way. Yes it was lust, only lust she was feeling toward the trickster priest. There were no other feelings besides the usual negative ones she had of anger and resentment. She didn't desire the tender moments of a loving embrace, romantic conversations, hand holding and snuggling up in front of a fire. She didn't want a romantic relationship with Xellos. Why would she?

Denial, denial, denial.


	28. Chapter 28

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Twenty-Eight, Now He Gets It

By Relm

Filia loved her sleep. Just like her tea times it was her chance to get away and relax from it all. But as of late sleep wasn't being so kind to her. It ran away from her every time she chased it. And even when she did catch up it would somehow slip through her fingers.

Sometimes it would be annoying. She would trying to sleep, close her eyes for what felt like a moment just to open them and find Xellos staring at her. She'd get pissed off for suddenly appearing in her room and then find out she'd actually been sleeping for hours. More frustratingly still she felt like she had only slept for a second at most.

Guilt was what was keeping Filia from her desired sleep. Her reasons for keeping Owen's heritage a secret from Xellos were becoming increasingly vapid making the lie that much more pointless. If he didn't know already he was going to find out anyway... so why continue the lie?

She hadn't made the decision of when she was going to tell Xellos but she had decided she was going to eventually tell him. The tried and true statement, 'the earlier the better' couldn't have rung louder for Filia's situation but yet the golden dragon found herself floundering.

So far Filia hadn't even made the attempt to try and tell Xellos the true but she had thought about it. She knew she was going to tell him though she just couldn't think of what would be an appropriate time to tell him. Should she tell him in front of others like Jilas and Gravos in case Xellos reacted badly? Or should she talk to him somewhere private so he knows she's serious? And if it's a private setting should it be just outside or part of a date? And how should she tell him? How does one to tell another that they are the father of the very same child that they had been taking care of and whom calls them da-da?

Because she couldn't decide of the how and the where of the details Filia was delaying the when too. Though in all honestly Filia was really just stalling. She didn't want to tell him at all and this was just her way of getting out of it. Because she was delaying it so much Filia was actually creating more stress for herself and making her body suffer as a result.

Restless sleeps were a common occurrence now as was waking up far too early. Such was the case in this particular situation when Filia rolled over in bed one early morning and found a sleeping Xellos sharing it with her. It was always hard to tell if Xellos was sleeping or not given that he often had his eyes closed even when he was awake.

This was usually the very situation that Filia would whip out her trusty mace from under her pillow and give Xellos a good whack to the head. And she had every reason to. What woman would want to wake up with a strange man sharing her bed when she hadn't invited said man to join her? It was both rude and disturbing. Filia really should have screamed and hit him as soon as she saw him but she didn't.

Filia just laid there staring at Xellos. It was odd to think about Xellos sleeping. Did monsters really need to sleep? Was a choice or was Xellos even sleeping at all? If Xellos was sleeping that could be because of the charms and looking after Owen. Regular babies tended to tire a person out let alone monster/golden dragon hybrid ones. Xellos couldn't be getting that much eat staying in the house. The only food source he had pretty much would be Filia but even that was a stretch. Monsters were used to feeding off of many people not being forced to eat off one person. Xellos could be starved and sleeping because to compensate. It was still very early, perhaps this was what Xellos did every morning before she woke up.

If Xellos really was sleeping on a regular basis even for just a few hours it made Filia wonder... Was this a onetime thing or was he always sleeping in her bed...? That alone should have made Filia want to whip out her mace... and yet she didn't.

Something about the slow even breathing and the way his hair was framing his face... Xellos looked so peaceful. It wasn't his usual cocky or playful self nor was it his devious one either. This Xellos seemed so angelic that it was too perfect to disturb. And so pretty... so damned pretty.

Filia wanted to reach out and touch his purple locks. Brush them away from his face and lightly graze her fingertips his face. Xellos looked so pure and innocent and yet it was stirring up desire in her. What would Xellos do if he found himself being woken up sensually by the woman's bed he wormed his way into? It would be a very confusing situation.

Of course Filia knew better. Before she would even get close enough to do anything Xellos would catch her shame her for her actions.

When did things get so complicated? How did Filia go from being mortal enemies with Xellos to having a child with him? It was so strange, so bizarre... so forbidden...

Filia rolled back onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Things were complicated and she had the easy solution all ready for her. Yet to make things easier things would have to get very very hard. She would have to tell the truth and give up the one card she had left to hold, her pride. Filia didn't want Xellos to help her raise her children, but Owen did deserve to know who his father was.

This was actually a good time to tell Xellos. She could wake him up and let him know that Owen was his son. He might even end up being too sleepy to really grasp the situation. With that omission out of the way Filia would just have to learn to control this rogue lust of hers. She figured that this guilt over not telling Xellos was what was making this lust of hers so hard to handle. She stuck focusing so much on not telling him that she was seeing his more attractive qualities more closely. (well the physical ones that is) If she told him and got that monkey off her back she could go back to the way things were meant to be, him being annoying and her beating the crap out of him.

Filia's thinking was flawed as it was her love/hate relationship with Xellos that got her into this whole mess to start off with. They had already slept together and that was the first time Filia had done it in many years. Some things are hard to turn off once they have been turned on.

Though Filia did have one saving grace when it came to dealing with her unwanted feelings about Xellos. Finding out that she lied to him about Owen's paternity would surely anger Xellos to a certain degree. Especially when he had asked so many times from Filia what the truth was. If Xellos was even just a little bit angry at Filia he wouldn't be trying to seduce her as he was. No Xellos would go back to harassing her in his normal fashion. He would annoy her, anger her and insult her race and morals. Then Filia herself could go back to hating Xellos and not secretly wanting him.

Rolling back onto her side Filia looked at Xellos again. She still had no idea if he was actually asleep. Despite her better judgement Filia reached out and touched his face. She didn't tenderly stroke his cheek but rather poked it very bluntly. "Are you awake?"

Xellos' peaceful expression scrunched up into a frown for a moment but then relaxed again.

"Why are you in my bed?" Filia asked while poking him again.

In his sleeping state Xellos turned over so his back was facing Filia.

While staring at Xellos' back Filia realized something she should have when she first woke up... Xellos wasn't wearing a shirt. He also wasn't wearing any gloves or his cape either. Every inch of Xellos Filia could see was bare of anything. And because of the way he turned the sheet that had been covering him was no longer do its job. Filia could plainly see Xellos' body from the waist up.

Normal Filia (the one that would have hit Xellos with her mace upon waking) would have taken this opportunity to kick Xellos out of the bed. But this wasn't normal Filia. Normal Filia hadn't slept with Xellos but this Filia had. This Filia was wondering... if Xellos wasn't wearing anything above the sheet would the same be the case under it?

This rogue thought royally disgusted Filia. She hated that she was finding herself attracted to the monster priest. It was so inconvenient for her and it disrupted her normal life. She should have kicked him out of the bed it would have been easier than trying to deal with what she was feeling right then.

To try and avoid thinking about the view under the sheet Filia's eyes were glued to the sight ahead of her. Unfortunately for her it was the bare back of the very man she was lusting after. Funny thing about Xellos, looking at him with his clothing on you would assume that he was a scrawny man with little to no muscles to speak off. However as Filia could plainly see that wasn't the case at all. His frame wasn't large but it was well defined. The muscles on his shoulders, upper back, lower back and the one arm she could see was definitely a treat to the eyes. Filia found herself biting her bottom lip while thinking about flipping him back over so she could see the front half.

'No, no! Stop it!' Filia mentally cursed. 'You're not a young dragon pup anymore. Stop acting like a hormonal teenager!'

With her lustful emotions pushed down Filia moved her foot and nudged Xellos in the back. "Wake you, you sleeping heap of garbage!"

Xellos mumbled and turned back over to face Filia. The sheet wasn't doing a damned thing to cover up Xellos' chest and it was dipping dangerously low on the waist. So much so that Filia was damned sure that Xellos was naked. "Why wake me? I was having such a nice dream..." Xellos let out a sleepy yawn as he looked at Filia from where his head was laying on the pillow.

"Yo-you-you're naked!" Filia exclaimed going very red in the face.

"And you're blushing." Xellos mused while tapping her on the nose.

"Well excuse me for having a normal reaction to discovering a NAKED MAN IN MY BED!" Filia screeched while violently swatting Xellos' hand away from her face.

"No a normal reaction would be to scream bloody murder and beat the naked man senseless. The fact that you are so calm makes me wonder... were you hoping to sneak a peek?" Xellos wiggled his eyes suggestively.

"NO I WAS NOT!" Filia quickly insisted even though it was a complete lie. One that Xellos was sure to catch but hey Filia was a stubborn creature after all.

"Well if you wanted to see all you needed to do was ask." Xellos mused with a laugh as he dramatically removed the sheets covering him and laid back leisurely completely exposing himself to Filia.

Filia completely horrified turned herself away from Xellos while covering her eyes.

"Why so coy? You did want to see everything didn't you?" Xellos purred seductively while shimming over to Filia's side of the bed.

"I doesn't matter what I did or didn't want! Put some damned clothing on!" Filia pleaded while completely horrified.

"I could put something on... like what you're wearing looks nice but I would have to take it off you first..." Xellos whispered into Filia's ear while just barely touching Filia's body with his own.

Filia shuddered. She might have pushed those lustful emotions down but they were bubbling right back up again. 'Just tell him! Tell him and this stupid lust will disappear!' "No! NO! NO! NO! I didn't kick you out of the bed or beat the crap out of you for a reason!"

"Oh really and what might that be?" Xellos seductively nibbled on Filia's ear and neck.

Filia clenched her fists together in anger and frustration. "I hate you..." She wanted to punch him. She wanted to push him away and hurt him badly. But she couldn't move. Not one bit. Her mind was screaming to get away but her body was damned sure to stay put. She couldn't help it, Xellos was sending pleasant shivers down her spine. And how did he snake his hands around her waist already? "Stop..." She pleaded meekly.

"Okay." Xellos jumped out of the bed and started to dress himself.

Filia turned around and glared daggers at Xellos. How dare he do that to her again?! "Grrr! You GARBAGE!" Filia grabbed her mace and flung it at Xellos.

Knowing it was coming Xellos avoided the suddenly airborne weapon with the greatest of ease. He then looked smirked a saucy little smirk at Filia. "Now why is it that I'm only garbage after I put my clothes back on?"

"I HATE YOU!" Filia threw her back up mace under the mattress at Xellos.

"Hmm... that's probably why the bed felt a little lumpy..." Xellos mused.

"Why were you sleeping in my bed for?!" Filia snapped at him.

"Why didn't you just kick me out of the bed when you woke?"

"I-I-I don't need to answer your stupid questions!"

"Ahh... so you did want to see me naked! That explains why you were so mad about me getting dressed!" Xellos concluded.

"That is not why I'm angry! Gods you are such a pill! I can't believe your Owen's-" Filia clamped her mouth shut at the slip up. 'Idiot! How you say that?!' She berated herself.

"I'm Owen's what?" Xellos prompted her with obvious curiosity.

"Nothing! Get out of my room!" Filia shrieked throwing whatever random object she could get her hands on at Xellos.

Xellos wanted to know what Filia had been starting to say but he knew better than to try and goad the answer out of her. When the golden dragon was this enraged the only thing Xellos was likely to get out of her was screams and insults. So he did as he was asked and teleported away into the hall. From there he could hear Filia still screaming and throwing things. 'What a silly woman.'

"Sounds like Xellos is bothering the da boss again." Jilas sighed as he and Gravos left the boys' room.

"Yeah. Good thing da little boss and Owen are heavy sleepers." Gravos mused.

Xellos quickly hid his presence as he listened in on the conversation. It wasn't like Gravos and Jilas were anything special but still Xellos loved an opportunity to snoop.

"Yeah they are good kids ain't they?"

"Yup that's for sure! Still can't believe Owen is such an adorable little guy given who's his father's is."

"Yeah... I still can't believe Xellos is his dad..." Jilas said with a sigh.

"I hope he doesn't end up growing like 'em!"

"Ain't that the truth!"

Xellos eyes were wide, very wide. In that moment every little thing that he had been blinding from himself, the details he glossed over, all the obvious events and information finally got through. It was all so clear, so damned clear. How could he be so foolish? How could he have not seen?

...he was a father...


	29. Chapter 29

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Twenty-nine, Lust for Thought

By Relm

Xellos wasn't a stupid man. When it came to being stuck in a room full of people Xellos could always count on that he would be the smartest one there. He was clever and extremely perceptive. He didn't miss things easily and people very rarely could hide things from him. They wouldn't even need to say a word Xellos could figure it out from their facial expressions, mannerisms and tones. He was that good.

If someone were to pull the wool over Xellos' eyes they would have to be smart, cunning, and very cool and collected. Not a person who was emotional, irrational and temperamental and yet... She had done it. Filia had fooled him.

Owen was his son and Filia had known this. Xellos had asked Filia on many occasions who Owen's father was. She always avoided directly answering the question. Xellos should have found this suspicious. Xellos should have realized why Filia was being so evasive. But he hadn't.

Filia wasn't a master manipulator so there was really no excuse why Xellos hadn't seen the truth. When he looked back all the events it was all so clear. Who else could it have been that fathered Owen? He had slept with Filia after all. If Filia had slept with another person there was no way she could have hidden that from him. Filia was one of those people that wore her heart on her sleeve. She didn't hide emotions well and even if she could Xellos was a monster. He could sense them. Filia wouldn't need to say at thing Xellos would know.

So Filia hadn't slept with anyone else and unless she hadn't been Owen's mother at all there was no way Xellos could have not been Owen's father. He had to be. It was clear, so crystal clear. All Xellos needed to do was think it over.

The stupid thing was that Xellos had thought about, over and over. He thought about what Owen was and the baby's paternity. Xellos had tossed around a lot of crazy ideas about Owen's heritage and yet the most plausible one he had thrown out right away. Why had he done that? Why had he assumed he wasn't the father?

Denial... that was the only answer. Subconsciously Xellos knew the moment he saw Owen that he was Owen's father. But to face that reality was too strong and shocking for Xellos so his conscious mind chose to play dumb. Xellos blocked out any rational thought about the situation. Owen became one big blind spot to Xellos.

Now that Owen wasn't a hidden from Xellos' view he was seeing things far clearer.

Owen... what a strange little creature. Xellos knew what he was now but still Owen mystified him. What sort of creature would he grow up to be? Owen was a half breed between two very old races. Both had their strengths and weaknesses. Owen had a great potential to be one powerful being. It was no wonder why Filia wanted to keep Owen's heritage a secret. A being as special and unique as Owen would mostly be exploited by others if given the chance.

Xellos frowned as he sat in the tree outside Filia's home. He had teleported there once he overheard the truth from Filia's lackeys. If you asked him he would insist that he wasn't hiding. This was a thinking tree. Xellos had retired to its welcoming branches on many occasions when he wished to think. Conveniently though when Xellos sat in that tree he got a perfect view into Filia's bedroom. Of course it was just a coincidence that Xellos would choose to do his thinking whenever Filia was changing.

This time around there was no peeking. Xellos was using the tree just to think. He had much to think over and he needed the peaceful quiet the tree offered.

He was a father... and not even in the traditional monster sense. Very few monsters were birthed in a human like manner. So as such monsters didn't have a concept of paternal duties and bonds. You never worried or fussed over your spawns because they were full grown with minds of their own. And if they died then another one could be made. There was no motherly or fatherly feelings clouding a monster's mind. But a baby...

It scared Xellos. He didn't fear the usual duties that a father usual had. He had changed many diapers, gone through feeding times, bath times and bed times. When he thought about it he was actually quite pleased with himself. He knew he was already better a father then some guys at that kind of stuff.

No what scared Xellos was the rest of the world. It was a strange feeling to feel. Monsters could be very possessive but this wasn't even the same thing. He had helped create a life and it wasn't a full grown thing that could fend for himself. Owen was little and for the most part helpless. He didn't understand what was going on around him. Would the dragon/monster hybrid know that a stranger suddenly appearing before him could want to hurt him? No he wouldn't. Until he was older Owen was in great danger.

Anyone could want to hurt or use him. People could want to kill him about a fear. Owen had the potential to be a very dangerous thing. Better to kill the threat before it could fully mature. Another reason why someone would want Owen dead was they might perceive Owen as an abomination. He was a creature that shouldn't exist. Monsters and holy people could see his existence as wrong and would want to cleanse the world of it.

And then there were those would want to use Owen's power for their own ill-gotten gain. It could be anything from using Owen as a magical item for a spell or finding a way to control Owen to use his power to destroy or maim others.

Though he couldn't say for sure it was the case but Xellos couldn't help but think of those two strange monsters he had seen before. He hadn't know who they were, who they worked for or what they were looking for but it bothered him. And now knowing the truth about Owen that cold pit in the bottom of his stomach was getting bigger. What if they were looking for Owen? What if they meant to harm him? Of course Xellos was jumping to conclusions as Owen was only a small baby after all. The likelihood of anyone being able to sense Owen's astral energy being as young and small as he was was very slim. Xellos himself hadn't been aware of the child till he had showed up at Filia's town that day. Still Xellos wasn't the most powerful monster in the world and he knew that fact. Just because he hadn't been able to sense Owen's presence from afar didn't mean that everyone else couldn't as well.

The more Xellos thought about it the more paranoid he got. Suddenly the whole world was a frightening place chalk full of dangerous people. Could Xellos protect Owen from all of that? Would he be enough?

While thinking about these potential threats the biggest one came to mind that most distressing. His master. Technically Xellos was Zellas' property and by extension Owen was as well. The monster lord could very well want to use Owen in a way that could and/or kill the boy. Xellos always did what his master wished but how would he handle her wanting him to hurt or kill his son?

Up until now Xellos hadn't said a word about Owen to his master. This flew in the face of how Xellos usually reported to her. It wasn't like him to lie or purposely omit information. At the time it had a been a mystery to him as to why he would keep Owen's existence a secret to his master, but now he knew. It was his subconscious forcing him to lie in order to protect his young. But before it was a lie he wasn't aware of now he didn't have that excuse. Could he actively lie to his master? He would have to but it was something that went against every bone in his body.

Since Xellos' only assignment was the Ul Copt household Xellos wasn't required to check in with his master for progress reports as much. This helped with the future lies he was going to have to tell. Less he had to do it the better. So for that he was grateful. Plus given that he was spending all that time at Filia's home it meant that Xellos would be there if anyone tried to do anything. Xellos wasn't invincible but he would do what he could to keep his family safe.

Family, what a novel concept. It wasn't for monsters. Master and subordinate that was the extent of the relationship. Now Xellos had a son by a woman who already had an adopted son making said adopted son his in a strange sort of a way.

Yes Xellos was very fortunate that his master was being so kind as to let him only observe Filia's home. It was almost as if she knew the importance of keeping the Ul Copt household protected.

Now Xellos might have had a bit of a dull edged mind as of late but now his thinking was back in order. The wool wasn't going to be so easily pulled over his eyes. As such something became all too clear to him in that moment.

'This is my only assignment... How convenient that Master would allow be to only observe this place...' Xellos mused with a not so happy grin on his face. In fact he grin looked so irritated and angry that it was hard placed to call it a grin at all.

...

Zellas sat in her throne room swirling around a glass of red wine. It was a good vintage but Zellas couldn't be bothered to drink it. She was thinking and swirling around good wine in a glass always put her in the right mood for it. Perhaps she would drink it but more likely it would just be wasted like so many glasses in the past.

Before Zellas was her viewing orb looking which showed the monster lord the morning's events in the Ul Copt household. Filia was making breakfast while Gravos and Jilas were keeping the children occupied. Xellos was nowhere to be seen. It was an odd sight given that she had ordered Xellos to watch Filia's home. Now that meant of course that Xellos wouldn't actually have to be in the house at all times. Usually with most of his assignments Xellos watched from afar and reported back. He wasn't supposed to be directly interacting with his subjects but for Filia always made an exception. Today though things seemed different. This difference was what Zellas was pondering.

"Master." Xellos appeared before her kneeling on the ground at her feet.

Startled Zellas banished the image from her orb and looked at her general priest. She hadn't expected him to show so suddenly and it bothered her that he had done so without her realizing it. 'Damn, I was too preoccupied to notice. How novice of me.' "Xellos why are you here? You have your assignment."

"Yes Master but it has been a while since my last report I thought you might want an update." Xellos suggested in an odd voice.

Zellas raised a quizzical eyebrow at her minion. "Is there any changes to report?"

"No. Everything is the same as it was."

"Then I fail to see why you would come here at all. You should be at the dragon's home." Zellas snapped at him.

"I'm sorry Master. Though I wonder why it is so important for me to stay near the Ul Copt household. Babysitting is something any of your minions could do. Why would this assignment require a general priest for?" Xellos wondered out loud.

"You do your assignments because I order you to do them. How dare you question them! I should punish you for your insolence." Zellas threatened him.

"And what punishment would you inflict on me Master? Sending me to Sailune again for an extended stay? Perhaps making me be Princess Amelia's personal assistant while she does her charitable works?" Xellos dared her. It was a dangerous game to play but Xellos was after one thing and this was the only way he was going to get it.

The wheels in Zellas' head were turning at that moment. That was the sort of punishment she would give him that was something she couldn't do. There was no way she was going to trust someone else to keep Filia's brood safe but how was she going to punish him and not have him go someplace else. "Separating you from the woman you love and can't live without would be ample punishment but it's not her that is your assignment. You are to keep those that live in that house safe. That is your assignment. I would assume you wouldn't question the importance of your job after discovering those unknown monsters lurking about. So as punishment you will remain to be the golden dragon's slave for as long as I deem you to be."

"I am to continue being Filia's slave?" Xellos clarified.

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm sorry for angering you Master."

"Good. Now leave." Zellas shooed him away.

...

Xellos teleported back to his thinking tree feeling a whirlwind of emotions. His brain was sharp so he realized his master's slip up. She had never stated that he was to be Filia's slave before. True Xellos had been operating as such but Zellas herself would have no way of knowing such a fact. Unless there was one of two situations going on. One being that the monster lord had talked to the golden dragon and had discussed this arrangement or two Zellas herself was keeping separate tabs on the comings and goings of the house.

Either one had Zellas knowing of Owen's existence. It made him angry. Was he the last person to know? Was everyone keeping secrets from him?! He was the trickster priest, he was the one with the answers to questions everyone had. He was the one who kept those answers secret. Things were not supposed to be kept from him.

Xellos had half a mind to go into the house and take Owen away and never come back. That would show everyone. But as angry as he was he knew that wasn't a smart idea. The boy was safer in the house. He couldn't risk Owen's life for the sake of his own pride.

Filia was eating breakfast when Xellos phased into the kitchen. He didn't say a word to her but grabbed her by the arm and teleported her outside in front of his thinking tree. He grabbed her by both arms and shoved her against the tree.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Filia screamed at him.

Xellos stared at her with his eyes open. Truthfully he didn't know what he was doing. He was angry and he wanted her to know that but staring into her surprised and also angry eyes made something in him snap. One second staring into her eyes and he was gone. The self control had disappeared and Xellos lips came crashing down onto hers.

Filia could have pushed him away. Filia could have scratched and clawed at him but that's not what Filia did. No she did the same stupid thing she did when kissed him at the party. She teleported them into her room.

As they crashed into her bed with clothes flying Filia pushed Xellos away and looked him straight in the eye with the most serious of faces. "Owen is your son..." She whispered.

"I know." Xellos had angry, furious even but in that moment it all ebbed away. He was still a little mad but most of all he was extremely horny. "No more talking or I'll rip all your pretty clothes off you and into shreads." He growled at her as he started nibbling on her neck.


	30. Chapter 30

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Thirty, Claiming

By Relm

He had fun that night at the party. The bed had practically been on fire with their passionate and kinky lovemaking. Xellos had known she was drunk but hey she had started it. If she hadn't wanted things to get that far she should have never kissed him in the first place. He was sure that if Filia had been sober the sex wouldn't have been near as good as it had been.

Laying in bed after just raving Filia in her own bed however made Xellos rethink his original hypothesis. He had enjoyed this romp more so than the first one. One could argue that it's because he was angry and she was conflicted and hating herself for doing it but it was more than just that. It was like Xellos had been a man that was dying of thirst and given that life saving drink of water. Sex wasn't supposed to be that good but it had been. He couldn't even find a comparison from all the previous women he had slept with. Nothing came close.

Still even as good as the sex had been it wasn't enough to completely dissipate Xellos' anger. He was laying on his back staring at the wall with Filia snuggled up against him. She was happily sleeping despite the fact that it was late morning. Before getting stolen away for some angry passion filled sex Filia had been all up and ready for the day. She really shouldn't have so easily fallen back to sleep. But Filia was all tired out after their under the sheets activities. Her peaceful sleeping smile really made Xellos cringe.

It wasn't that he disliked her being happy. Xellos was perfectly fine with Filia having a happy moment. It was during happy moments that Xellos could get the greatest rise out of her temper making her explode in rage. Sleeping happily and being all snuggly with him just made him sick.

She had lied to him. And worse still she had tricked him, HIM of all people. He should have punished her not seduce her. It was like he was rewarding her behaviour. But really what would he have done to her? She had done something that was less like a golden dragon and more like a monster. He was always trying to temp Filia to indulge in her darkness and she had in some way. Perhaps that's why he had lost his control so easily. He tempted Filia and Filia tempted him right back.

He didn't feel dirty after the sex though he was sure she was going to be later when she woke up. That in itself should have made Xellos feel better. If Xellos wanted to he could wake up Filia with the purpose of evoking up her anger and shame for his own amusement though that wasn't what he wanted. Sexual satisfaction hadn't been enough nor was the promise of the delightful emotions it would inspire. Xellos was still too annoyed.

Perhaps in his anger he was being too tense or holding Filia too tightly but for whatever reason the golden dragon turned over in her sleep and away from Xellos' grasp. Her bare back faced him with her golden mane spilling all over the pillow. She curled into a ball giving Xellos further view of his lover's back. It was littered with several markings made from Xellos' mouth. He had been a bit rough with their lovemaking and had nipped at her skin in several areas with his teeth. Add in the numerous hickies and bruises from when he grabbed her too tight and Filia's back was a mosaic of love marks.

Looking at her back made Xellos think of the primal way some animals mark their mates. Biting on the shoulder was a common one and Xellos had bit her there earlier. Zellas had made fun of Xellos before about why he hadn't claimed the golden dragon yet but a bite on the shoulder wasn't the way a monster claimed another.

Monsters did not mate for life they were promiscuous creatures. They could take thousands of lovers and not care one bit about any of them so claiming Filia didn't have the same meaning. A monster claiming another was a way of showing ownership. They were not mates or special but property. Monsters would claim their slaves much they would claim their lovers. It only meant that a monster owned them. However monsters were very possessive by nature so anyone claimed by a particular monster couldn't be taken or harmed by another without potentially angering the owning monster. Some monsters didn't care what happened to their property but the ones that did care didn't do well with their claimed lovers sleeping with others. A monster could sleep with as many people as they wanted but the claimed had to be faithful or face punishment.

Claiming wasn't always just about dominance. If you were claimed by a monster then you were potentially under that monster's protection. Any monster could sense right away that you were property of another. And if your master was a particularly possessive or protective monster then any harm or danger you were put in would cause you master to retaliate. It was always dangerous to tangle with a monster's claimed property especially if the monster in question was a powerful one.

Staring at her back and thinking about claiming had Xellos unconsciously lean down towards Filia's bare shoulder. He even had his hand hovering over that spot on her shoulder blade where he could mark her. However Xellos' senses returned to him and he snatched his hand back.

'Claiming her would just be an insult. Like I should her give the satisfaction of knowing that she is special enough for me to mark.' Xellos thought to himself in disgust. He was a monster not a dopey human. He wouldn't be claiming her out of affection but he had little doubt that Filia would see it that way.

'She would see this as me proclaiming my 'love' for her. I'll bet she'd get a real kick out of it.'

There were other reasons to claim Filia and Xellos knew they were good ones. She was the last known golden dragon and she had already mothered a dragon/monster hybrid. Unless Owen was just a golden fluke of nature it was very possible Filia could have more children like him. If word got out of Owen's parentage and Filia's hand in his creation Filia could be targeted. In some ways Filia's life was in as much danger as Owen's. Both of them were ripe with promise of exploitation.

If Xellos claimed her then it would make Filia a less likely target to approach. Especially since Xellos was property of Zellas. Any property of his was hers by extension.

'Claiming her would offer a warning to those who might come after Filia. They would know that she is my property.' Xellos thought to himself while a nice broad smile crept up to his lips.

Property. Claiming Filia would mean that she would be property of him. Even if Filia would be charmed by the fact that Xellos wanted to protect her it would be overshadowed with the realization that she was just a thing to him.

Yes that smile of Xellos was just too big for him to just think of doing the deed. He was going to claim her. And it would bring delicious chaos.

Filia's shoulder was warm to the touch and she murmured pleasantly at the feel of Xellos' soft hands on her skin. Sleep had too firm of a hold on Filia for her to even register what was going on. She just laid there sleeping on her side while Xellos chanted quietly under his breath.

The symbol that appeared on Filia's shoulder under Xellos' fingertips glowed an angry red. It almost seemed like he was branding her with a hot iron but this was magic not burning flesh. The glow ebbed away as the symbol settled its way into Filia's bare flesh. With it in place Xellos stopped his chanting and admired his work.

The symbol was a very old one that dated back to the first monsters spawned by Shabranigdo. It wasn't necessary for him to do so as he had spawned them from himself after all but he had his reasons. Claiming them made them not only his property but anything they claimed would also be his as well. It was his way of ensuring that none of his 'children' would try and go against him. As such this was a common practice among the monster lords to claim their spawned offspring, slaves and lovers. Each lord's claiming symbol was routed in Shabranigdo's but differed slightly to match their own astral energy.

The one Xellos used was a variation on his master's symbol. However this variation was one that represented him making it known that claimed marked with it was his. The glow of the symbol completely died down leaving what looked like a normal tattoo on Filia's shoulder. It would only glow when Filia herself felt like she was in danger or amassing large amounts of energy. He wondered if the symbol would glow if she was in the thralls of ecstasy, another reason for him to grin.

Now that that was taken care of Xellos just needed to find a way to punish Filia. He wasn't really going to kill her or cause her great harm for what she had done but he did have to do something. Any one thing wouldn't be sufficient so whatever he chose to do would only be one of many things he would do to torture her. But the question was where to start?

Looking around the room Xellos first spied a pair of scissors. Filia was a vain creature that always dotted on her hair. In her human form she would spend hours brushing it admiring herself in the mirror. Cutting off those golden tresses would surly given the golden dragon reason to scream.

Tempted but Xellos decided against it. If he cut off all her hair then that would be the only thing she would notice. Then the first deed, him marking her, might go unnoticed. No he needed something a bit smaller than that to start off with.

The next thing Xellos spotted was the dress Filia had been wearing. Picking up the garment he remembered threatening to destroy her clothes at the beginning of their bedroom romp. If he ripped up everything then Filia would be furious as she would have no clothes to wear.

Though Xellos liked the idea of Filia running around naked it was still a bit too far. So Xellos causally tossed the dress and it just happened to land right near that pink lacy bra Filia had been wearing. He had been a bit rough with Filia when he removed it from her. In fact he had used his teeth to rip it right off her. One of the straps was now missing and the clasp was broken. Xellos doubted Filia would try and save the undergarment and assumed the lacy bra was destined for the trash. It saddened Xellos a bit because he had actually liked how it had looked on Filia.

The untimely death of the brassiere wasn't in vain. It gave Xellos a delightful idea.

...

It was a few hours later that Filia woke up alone in her bedroom. At first she was confused as to why she was naked in her bed with lunch time quickly approaching but then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Shame was the first thing Filia felt as she desperately tried to cover herself with sheets. She had been fighting her desires earlier when she had first woken up that morning. Filia had blamed guilt on those rogue feelings. She had brushed them off and went on with her morning but then Xellos grabbed her.

She had been surprised and angry at him but then it seemed he was angry at her as well. That rage in his eyes should have scared her it should have made her want to run away but instead it caused something inside her to build. Then he kissed her and her resolve was gone.

He hadn't been the one to teleport them to her room, it had been her. Filia who was supposed to be a good little golden dragon and have self control had just given in the first kiss she got. The guilt was what made her blurt it out. She told him he was Owen's father.

Filia didn't know if he was telling the truth when he said that he knew but it made sense to Filia if that was the case. He was a monster so he should have known ages ago already. If he did he hadn't let on that he did. But this anger was knew from him so it fit if he had just found out.

Instead of feeling better Filia felt worse. She didn't like Xellos but keeping that sort of a secret from the father of any child was cruel. Inside her head she already heard Xellos' mocking voice taunting her about her lying. 'Such good and pure creatures Golden Dragons are. They lie to keep fathers away from their children,' he'd start off.

'You deserve whatever verbal punishment you get.' Filia told herself. 'You did a horrible thing.'

Spying a look at her clock on her wall made Filia cringe. She had been in her bedroom for hours. What did Gravos and Jilas think? Were they worried Xellos had done something bad to her? Or did they know what she and Xellos had been doing?

She had no idea what she was going to say to Gravos and Jilas. The truth was always the best course of action but in this case it was so embarrassing. Before she could blame her sexual indiscretion on alcohol but this time she had no excuse. Her lust had gotten the best of her and she only had herself to blame.

Filia deserved whatever judgements she got from her helpers. In reality she needed to hear whatever disapproving things they had to say. She needed to be shamed into not doing something this stupid ever again.

'You may as well suck it up and tell the truth. Saying anything else would just make the situation worse. So get dressed and go downstairs before Gravos and Jilas send out a search party.' Filia mused to herself with a sigh.

After a quick scan around the room Filia located the dress she had been wearing. She picked it up and placed it on the bed while she looked for her undergarments. Which as it turned out wasn't so easy to find.

"Where the hell are they?!" Filia exclaimed in frustration. "Even if Xellos tossed them across the room they should be here somewhere!"

After a couple more minutes of searching Filia decided to give up. They weren't the only undergarments she owned so why waste all that effort? However once she looked in her underwear drawer she realized the effort had been needed. The drawer was completely empty!

"THAT PERVERTED ANIMAL! I'm going to kill him! How dare he steal my underwear!" Filia screamed at the top of her lungs forgetting about the other members of the house that could potentially hear her.

If Filia wasn't so aware of where she was she might have turned into her golden dragon form and went on a rampage. Instead she just stood there fuming. "What am I going to to do? He took everything!" Usually Filia loved to have any excuse to go shopping but this was ridiculous. But it was either that or demand Xellos give everything back. Between the two the later seemed like the less likely option.

Filia was all ready to track Xellos down so she could beat the crap out of him but Filia's rational mind kicked it reminding her she didn't have a right to be angry. Given what she had done to Xellos him stealing some of her clothes was nothing. "I guess I'll just have to go comando for now. Maybe I could fashion a wrap for my chest for now." Filia mused while looking at herself in the mirror. She grabbed a couple of her scarves and went to tie them around her when she noticed something different with her shoulder.

"HE MARKED ME?! THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE MARKED ME?! HOW DARE HE CLAIM ME! I AM NOT THAT BASTARDS PROPERTY! ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Filia screamed once more.

Down the stairs both Gravos and Jilas had no question about what had happened with their boss and the trickster priest. Not that they needed to hear Filia's yelling to know it. She and Xellos had been pretty loud earlier that it had been very clear what the pair had been up to.


	31. Chapter 31

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Thirty-one, Stomp of Shame

By Relm

Filia was just fuming as she stomped her way down the stairs. She was sans undergarments but she couldn't even give a damn at that moment. She was just too angry to care about anything.

The thought of being claimed by Xellos made Filia want to tear out all her hair. To be treated as property by him of all people was just plain insulting. It really shouldn't have been to Filia as she was a golden dragon after all. Golden dragons marked their mates just like other creatures did. In fact the way their marked was very similar to the way a monster claimed their mates. But what made it insulting was that golden dragons marked their mates out of love. To mark your mate and be marked was a way to tell the world that the two of you belonged together and would be together forever. It was just like the idea of human marriage but more permanent. Like a tattoo because that's what it looked like. No matter how long Filia lived or what she did to the mark on her back it would always be there. The only way it would ever disappear would be if Xellos died. That was the only way. He couldn't even remove it from her. Once a mark was on it wasn't coming off. Just like marriage was supposed to be like, till death do you part. But being marked by a monster was nowhere near the same as being married.

When monsters claimed their lovers it was the same was when their claimed their slaves. It was to prove to the world that the claimed was property. A monster would never allow their claimed to be mark them back. Monsters were only claimed by their masters with no proof of ownership of their lovers.

Sure being claimed by Xellos also meant that Filia would be known to be under Xellos' protection but that wasn't the point. Being claimed by him meant that she was to be his property. It made her blood boil. A golden dragon being claimed by a monster! It was worse than sleeping with one. She may as well were a dog collar around her neck labelling her Xellos' pet. Oh she was angry!

To add insult to injury Filia could never wear anything backless ever again. If she did she would have to explain to everyone she knew in the city why she suddenly had a tattoo on her back. She might be able to play it off and say she had always had it but even then there was a problem. Because even if they believed her that it was an old tattoo they would ask her what it meant. Telling the truth was just too embarrassing and hard to explain to humans. The closest thing she had to compare it to was marriage and there was no way Filia was going to tell anyone that! The last thing Filia needed was people congratulating her on her 'marriage' to Xellos.

Gravos and Jilas were in the kitchen preparing lunch when Filia walked in. Val was sitting at the kitchen table drawing while Owen was in his high chair making faces. The person that Owen was making faces at was his older brother Val. Val had crayons that looked so pretty to Owen and the little tyke wanted to the coveted sticks of colour for himself. Unfortunately for Owen Val was too absorbed with his picture to notice his little brother. Not that Val would actually give the baby a crayon.

Owen looked to be on the verge of tears reaching out feebly for the crayons when Filia stomped her way into the room. As soon as he saw his angry mother Owen's eyes went wide and his sights were latched onto hers. In his mouth went his fist as he eagerly watched his mother.

"I'm going to kill him!" Filia declared while growling. She slammed the cupboards as she searched through them. Filia wasn't actually looking for something she was just slamming cupboards for the sake of slamming cupboards.

Filia's anger combined with the presence of the children put Gravos and Jilas in a very precarious position. Asking questions about happened and why it angered Filia so could cause Filia to completely loose it. The last thing they needed was a full sized angry fire breathing golden dragon destroying the kitchen. Especially when there were children in the room.

Talking to Filia about the elephant in the room would cause the golden dragon more anger and aggravation if it was done in front of the children. Owen wouldn't be able to understand but Val would ask questions that would surely embarrass Filia upping the risk factor. If either of Filia's helpers were going to talk to her about the situation then the other was going to have to get he kids out of the room first.

Gravos and Jilas silently looked at each other while preparing lunch. It just looked like the pair was merely looking at each other but they were actually having a silent conversation. Neither one wanted the task of talking to their boss. Both were arguing about who got the privilege of taking the kids into the living room and escape the potential wrath of the golden dragon.

The argument was that both men were claiming that the other took the kids the last time. However neither man was really sure who did what last so the argument was moot. Once that argument was put to rest then it became a bargaining session. Who would owe what if the other let them take the kids.

In the end Jilas won by laundry default and he got to take the kids away. "Val pick up yous colourin' stuff. We're going into the living room room." Jilas announced while picking up a very fussy Owen.

Owen was now making faces at Jilas because the furry fox man was taking him away from the delightful slamming noises his mother was making. "WAAAAAAAAAHH!" He screamed. It wasn't a crying scream but an angry-what-are-you-doing sort of a scream. In his screaming protest Owen snatched a spare pot and held tight to it with his chubby little hands.

"Owen yous not gonna hit me with that are you?" Jilas smiled at the little half dragon/monster mix.

Owen glared at him as if considering actually doing what Jilas asked him not to do.

Val came to the rescue by grabbing some wooden spoons and showing Owen he bang on them like a drum.

This musical discovery made Owen's trip from the kitchen to the living room a happy one and there were no more protests to heard.

Gravos took the soup he had been cooking off the stove and turned off the burner. He looked at his boss Filia who was still angrily slamming cupboards. It was actually kinda interesting to hear the slams from Filia and the metallic dings of Owen bashing spoons on his pot drum. It reminded Gravos of music though not the kind you would want to listen to all day. He wondered how to properly start this conversation with Filia. The tea kettle was off to the side by the sink. Tea was always a good thing to have handy when someone was upset but Gravos didn't have the patience. Instead Gravos went to the table and pulled out a chair and motioned for Filia to sit down.

Filia did as she was told though she made it known by the disgruntled look on her face that she wasn't happy about it. Just like Owen with the crayons. Like mother like son.

"Boss we needs to talk." Gravos started out.

"Damn right we need to talk! We need to plan out a way to trap that damned monster bastard so I can kill him!" Filia growled.

"What did he do dis time?"

"It doesn't matter what he did! I'm going to kill him! He has gone too far this time!" Filia slammed the table with her bare fist to emphasise her point.

"Boss we know what yous two were doin'." Gravos said in a very low voice.

Suddenly the anger train Filia had been riding derailed and all the colour drained from Filia's face. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Boss we could hear da two of yous."

Filia had been pale before now she was positively white as a ghost. "Ah... um... we... I wasn't doing anything with him!"

"Don't bother lyin' to me Boss. Like I said we could hear yous. Yous slept with him again."

"I didn't..."

"Yous did. We could hear yous. Pretty loud. We had to lie to little-boss about what yous were doin'."

Colour returned to Filia's face. She turned red with embarrassment and shame. "Oh gods Val heard me?!"

"I'd bet da whole neighborhood could. Yous were pretty loud."

Filia groaned and let her head drop down to the table. "That's so embarrassing... People are already suspicious about how I ended up with Owen when no one knew I was pregnant. Are you sure it was that loud? Or were you exaggerating?"

"Well maybe not da whole neighborhood but at da very least a couple of your neighbors." Gravos admitted.

Filia groaned again. "Of course I have to live in a house where my next door neighbors are the most gossipiest people in the whole town! And I have to go into town today and shop for underwear because Xellos took everything..." Her head fell back down again.

"What? Dat pervert took yous underwear?!"

"Yes..." Filia groaned into the table.

Gravos shook his head. He was going to ask further about that subject but he opted to let that one go. Even if it was a simple panty thieving he still didn't want to know the details. With Xellos you could expect just about anything. "Anyways I wanted to ask yous. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would yous sleep with dat again? Da last time yous were drunk. Dis time yous weren't drinkin' unless der was booze in yous coffee."

Filia groaned. "I don't know! He teleported me outside, shoved me against the tree and then just kissed me. Gravos something is wrong with me! I've been... thinking about... him... like _that _lately. I haven't been wanting to but it just keeps happening. I assumed it was because of guilt because I hadn't told him yet that he was Owen's father."

"Den tell him already!"

"I did! But... we still ended up sleeping together." Filia cried out in shame. "I'm sick... Gravos I'm just plain sick..."

"Well at least yous got it out of yous system."

Filia groaned again. "I'm ashamed and angry but... Gravos I still want him!" This time tears were forming in her eyes and dripping onto the table. "I can't believe I want that damned monster!"

"It is was it is. I guess dats why you want to kill him huh?"

Filia's head snapped back up and her tears dried up right as she did it. Sad depressed Filia hopped back onto the angry train. "NO! I want to kill him because he's a bastard!"

"Is dis 'cause he stoled yous underwear?"

"No! Well partly but NO! What he did was way worse than stealing my undergarments!" Filia yelled out in frustration.

"What did he do?"

"He... _marked_ me!" Filia hissed as if saying the words burned her tongue to say.

"He marked you?"

"Yes..."

Gravos didn't know what to say to that. He was a beast creature himself so he knew the significance of marking someone but it wasn't quite the same thing when it came to monsters. "Did yous mark him back?"

"NO! I would NEVER! Like I would want to be bonded to a thing like that!"

"But yous are already. He marked yous."

Filia glared daggers at Gravos. Saying that even though it was true wasn't the safest course of action for Filia's helper. "I know that Gravos that's why I have to kill him! It's the only way I'm going to get rid of the mark!"

"But Boss he's a monster. His kind has killed oodles of yours and he killed lots himself. I yous are powerful but can yous really kill a general monster priest on yous own?"

Filia's glaring daggers turned into broadswords that Filia twisted into Gravos' face with her mind. "Then I'll get help! I'll track down Miss Lina and get her to help me kill Xellos!"

"Den yous have to explain why yous want to kill him." Gravos pointed out.

"No I don't have to! Xellos is an evil monster. Miss Lina will see that he is a dangerous threat that will need to be killed and she will do it because it's the right thing to do."

"Miss Lina isn't going to kill Xellos unless ders a good reason. Xellos is a pain in da ass but he hadn't done anything real bad lately."

"He marked me!"

"Yeah will unless yous tell Miss Lina dat I don't think she'll want to kill Xellos." Gravos pointed out.

Filia crossed her arms in a huff. "I don't care! I'll find some way to get the bastard killed!"

"So yous want Xellos dead 'cause he marked yous right?"

"Of course!"

"And der's no other reason?"

"What other reason would there be?!"

"Well... are yous sure yous don't want him dead 'cause you can't control yous feelings?"

"What the hell are you talking about Gravos?! My feelings are, I want him dead!"

"Yous said it yous self. Yous want him. Maybe yous want Xellos dead 'cause den yous might not want him anymore. But dat's not gonna happen. Yous kill him or someone else does yous will be crushed."

"It's lust Gravos! Not love! I am not in love with Xellos! I don't have any fond feelings for him that aren't sexual! I hate him Gravos! I hate him more than any other man in this whole world!" Filia growled.

Gravos let out of sigh. "Well if yous can promise yous wont sleep with him no more then I'll believe yous."

"I won't need to promise! Because he'll be dead anyway!" Filia declared despite how truly pointless it was.


	32. Chapter 32

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Thirty-two, The Great Escape

By Relm

When it came to making a home safe for children often parents were either very diligent or very lax. The obsessive parents would think of every horrible scenario and blow it way out of proportion making the stress of trying to prepare for it much higher than it should be. The lax parents were the ones who believed everything would be fine and preparing for the things that wouldn't happen was silly. The best parents were a combination of both. One would be stressing while the other would be relaxed creating a balanced environment.

With Val Filia had been the overprotective kind of parent. She had good reason to be. Raising Val and keeping him safe was a gesture to make up for the horrible things her kind had done to his kind. It didn't absolve Filia of her people's sins but it was a duty she did with pride. As Filia soon discovered she loved being a parent. It didn't matter how many sleepless nights she had or how many times Val screamed and cried she loved that little child with all her heart.

With her heart brimming full of love it bred excessive worry in her mind. Filia had worried about everything after Val had hatched. Even at times where Val didn't even have the strength to lift up his own head Filia worried about him getting into things and accidently hurting himself. To combat this fear Filia had gone overboard with safety proofing the house.

Representing the more relaxed part of the parenting equation Gravos and Jilas had tried to calm their boss. They had tried to reason with Filia stating how excessive she was being. It fell on deft ears. Filia did as she did and their home became an impossible course of obstacles one had to navigate just to do simple tasks such as using the toilet. It was very tedious and trying.

Eventually Filia had seen the error of her ways as even though Val did have his moments he was never that bad. His antics were manageable and Filia didn't have worry quite that much about Val getting into things he shouldn't or going places he needn't be going. Once this became clear Filia had eased up and took down most of the safety proofing things.

When it came around to Owen's hatching Filia did what a lot of parents did when they had a second child. They assumed. Because Val's antics had been manageable Filia didn't figure Owen would be much worse. Of course Filia realized very quickly that Owen was prone to breaking things but that's exactly the sort of things Val did when he was little anyway. Filia felt like she was very prepared for whatever situations could happen in the house. The outside world not so much but there was no way Filia was going to let Owen get outside without her knowing it anyway.

There were several locks to open in order to get the front door open. A grown up person could easily open it but for a baby this should be an impossible feat. Likewise with the windows. With child locks there shouldn't be any way Owen or any baby could escape.

Owen didn't know he was in 'jail', he had no knowledge of the concept. He just knew he was home and that outside was a place he could see outside the window. The last time he had been out there had been that time he had 'climbed' that building. Since then Owen had not been outside.

For most family situations this might have seemed cruel. Children should be able to go outside and play. Owen was too young for that but he should still be afforded the privilege of getting some fresh air. However with Owen's case things were far different than most family situations.

Owen wasn't a golden dragon or a monster; he was a mixture of the two. He was a creation that could be easily exploited. And since learning about those rogue monsters poking around it became very important to keep Owen inside where Filia had all her protective charms.

This was only a temporary fix of course but for now it was the way things were going to be. Owen for the most part was fine about this. There were many things to explore inside the house anyways so he was entertained trying to get into closets and trying to climbing stairs. (With adult supervision of course.)

But that one afternoon after lunch Filia had left to go shopping. Owen's perverted Daddy had stolen all of his Mommy's undergarments. So Filia had to go shop for some more to replace the ones she had lost. Filia had been a robust mixture of emotions before she left peaking Owen's interests.

Emotions were strange things to the little monster/golden dragon hybrid. He could not only feel and project emotions he could also taste them. Each one tasted different even if it was the same emotion in two different people. They were all unique.

Filia's emotions were the most interesting to Owen. He loved her explosive array of feelings. Anger, embarrassment, happiness... he loved almost all of them. The only one that bothered Owen was when his mother was sad. When she was upset it upset him.

This time Filia wasn't sad when she left to go shop for clothes. She was mostly angry with just a little dabs of embarrassment and shame. Owen had eaten his lunch and wasn't hungry but that didn't stop Owen from wanting some dessert. He watched his mother go out the very door that was always closed to him and away went Owen's amusement.

Never before did the door peaked Owen's interest as it did right then. He crawled his way over to the tower of solid wood and did an exploratory push. His chubby little fleshy hand made a slapping noise as it made contact with the wood but the door did not budge. From what little understanding Owen had of doors he knew the round metal thing was important to using the door. But as Owen discovered the round metal thing (otherwise known as a knob) was much too far out of his reach. It was just like the crayons all over again. This was most frustrating to Owen but he was too determined to cry. He was going to find a way out.

Looking around the room the windows caught Owen's eye. There was a nice big one just above and behind a large oversized chair. This was actually one of Owen's favorite pieces of furniture in the whole house. Because of its size it was very hard to climb but unlike other furniture items it was hard to break or knock over. It was the perfect climbing chair. To Owen it was his mountain to climb.

Owen did love to climb things, most babies do. There was something satisfying of getting to the top of something that just seemed right out of reach. Because if you could get to the top you could see everything. And for a baby there was nothing better than that. Well maybe a cookie but you get the point.

With his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth Owen crawled over to the chair and began his ascent up the mountain.

"Look Owen's climbing his chair again." Jilas pointed out from the couch in the living room.

"Has he ever made it to the top?" Gravos wondered.

"Yeah. He spent almost an hour getting on to da chair and den another hour to get down. I don't know why babies find it so interesting." Jilas said while getting up and walking over to the little dragon/monster hybrid.

Gravos shrugged and went back to reading his book.

Usually if someone were to approach Owen the baby would look up and acknowledge the person. But not this time. No Owen was determined.

"Whatcha doin' little guy?" Jilas wondered while kneeling down next Owen.

Owen continued to ignore Jilas and tried repeatedly to hoist himself up on the chair.

"You want some help?" Jilas offered. Without waiting for a response Jilas picked Owen up and placed him on the chair.

Owen looked up at his Uncle Jilas with a look of confusion. He didn't understand why Jilas did this but it did help his cause. Owen turned around and continued to try and climb up the back of the chair to get to the window.

"So it's da window you want? Okay." Jilas picked up Owen once more and brought him to the very window the baby coveted.

Excited by the chance to gain access to the outside world Owen giggled and shook his fists in the air with glee.

"See Owen? Look! Trees! And a blue sky!"

Owen didn't care about the scenery. He only cared about getting outside. With a bawled fist Owen knocked against the window. Just like the door it didn't budge.

"Okay Owen time to go down." Jilas took Owen with him back into the living room and plopped him down next to Val who was still colouring.

Owen's face scrunched up into a pouting frown as he looked back towards the window. He had been foiled twice now. How was he going to get out?

Val was oblivious to his brother's building rage. Instead he just kept on colouring while humming a non-sequential tune.

Owen was trying to keep his focus on escaping but Val's humming and crayons were distracting. In a way this was making Owen angrier because his mind kept drifting. He shook his head and turned away from his brother. He then went a mad crawl for it back towards the front door.

"He's crawling again." Gravos pointed out.

"Let him explore. Da boss put the safety gates up so all hes can goes to is da front door." Jilas waved it off.

Owen ended up back at the door he couldn't open to start off with. He tried once again to open it by banging on it but the darn thing refused to do what he wanted. Rather than go climb the chair again Owen did something he shouldn't do.

When it came to safety proofing the home with Val she made it impossible for Val to open anything with his hands or feet. So it didn't matter how much Val had climbed, pushed or pulled nothing was going to move or open for him. Though Filia hadn't done the safety proofing as extreme with Owen it should have still been impossible for him to open the door or window. But you see Owen didn't actually need to open the door to get out.

You see Filia was going on past experience when it came to dealing with Owen. And Val never tried to do anything but climb and open things with his hands. Owen on the other hand didn't just try and do things with his hands.

Going back to that building that Owen had 'climbed'. Owen had been very capable of climbing in his dragon form though not quite that high. For Owen didn't actually climb at all. He did something that both golden dragons and monsters could do. He teleported.

Like most of things Owen did he did it on instinct. Filia was very careful not to influence her sons by demonstrating how to do potentially dangerous things like flying or teleporting. Even still Owen managed to do it without thinking. It had been just one the time so it had been a fluke actually. All should have been fine as Filia was still being diligent in not teleporting around her children.

Unfortunately for Filia not everyone in the household was being so careful. On numerous occasions Xellos had teleported around the house right in front of Owen. Owen had many opportunities to learn how to teleport from his father.

Shutting his eyes very tightly Owen concentrated very hard on the world outside the door. And with a flash Owen opened his eyes and found himself right outside the door of his home. Owen giggled in sheer delight. Now time to find mommy!

...

"Where did he go?!" Jilas exclaimed looking around in a panic.

"What do ya mean where did he go? He was just there!" Gravos yelled at Jilas.

"He disappeared! He was there just a moment ago and poof he vanished!"

"We gots to find him or da Boss is going to kill us!"

...

Filia was standing at the counter in front of the register of the store she was currently shopping in when it happened. She had selected several undergarments and was in the middle of purchasing them. Filia felt like all eyes were on her judging her. What woman would need to buy that many bras and panties? It brought up kinky images that shamed Filia. But that embarrassment was going to take back seat as she got the shock of her life right as she was handing the sales clerk the money. Appearing on the counter just to the left of Filia was her little baby boy Owen looking all too pleased.

"MA-MA!" Owen exclaimed while holding his hands up in the air wanting to be hugged.

"Owen?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Filia exclaimed while grabbing her son and pulling him into her arms.

Owen giggled and nestled his head against Filia's shoulder.

...

"There! THERE HE IS!" Sheol exclaimed while running into Obsan's room with a viewing orb in hand.

"What? Where is what?!" Obsan wondered in annoyance.

"The light I've found the light!" Sheol held up the orb to Obsan so the larger monster could see.

Obsan looked and saw just a murky swirling mass of light in the orb. It meant very little Obsan. But he knew Sheol could make sense of it. Sheol knew where the light was. It was just a matter of time before their master would be brought back.

This didn't make Obsan happy.


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's Notes: I'm sorry this is very late. I've had way too many things going on right now that require my time and I had meant to finish this part last night but I didn't get the time. So as such I just finished this before posting so if there are any glaring errors please ignore. At least I got the part finished right?_

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Thirty-three, Delusions and Conclusions

By Relm

Filia wasn't happy. She was angry, very angry. As a rule Filia's temper did get the best of her and she lost it over very trivial things. However this time Filia was very justified with her anger. But this anger did have a proper place to be. Filia was angry for the sake of being angry.

She hadn't expected when she went lingerie shopping that her youngest child would magically appear. When Filia had left she assumed that Owen would be safe in her home with her helpers Gravos and Jilas. They were responsible after all so she had no reason to doubt their abilities in babysitting. Many times Filia had left Val with them and never had a problem. But Owen wasn't Val.

The moment Filia realized Owen was in the shop with her she grabbed him and held him tight. Once she was finished with her purchase she raced home. It would have been more efficient to just teleport her and Owen back home rather than walk. If being away from the house and all the protective charms was unsafe then getting home as soon as possible should have been a must. But in this situation teleportation was the problem.

Filia might have deluded herself into believing that somehow Owen managed to crawl his way to the store like she had with the building but this time she knew better. There was no other ways to explain how Owen popped up there. He had to have teleported there.

This really made Filia crazy because she was always so careful around Owen and Val. Children were impressionable and the last thing Filia wanted to do was accidently teach either of her kids how to teleport.

And even though Owen seemed to somehow teleport on his own there was a chance it was just a fluke. If that was the case Filia didn't want to reinforce the behavior by showing her son that she could do it too.

Filia was quick with her travels to her home but she didn't run. She wasn't stupid; she would never run with a baby in her arms. Still she was quick and very much uneasy until she got inside her home.

"GRAVOS! JILAS!" Filia roared. "YOU TWO HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

Owen giggled happily. What a fun day he was having.

...

"How did you two let this happen?!" Filia demanded as she paced back in forth in the living room. Jilas and Gravos were sitting on the couch feeling all kinds of misery. They knew that Filia would never really kill them but that didn't help with how bad they felt. As Filia's helpers they took pride in the jobs they did. And the thought of anything happening to Val or Owen because the boys were in their care.

"I'm sorry Boss..." Gravos lowered his head.

"Yeah Boss... we're very sorry." Jilas added.

Val was sitting on the floor in front of the couch playing with his crayons while Owen sat in his highchair which had been brought into the living room for this conversation. After what had already happened previously there was no way she was going to let Owen out of her sight even when she was scolding Gravos and Jilas. Owen wasn't upset about being confined as he got what he wanted, to be near his emotionally volatile mother. He giggled in merriment with each decibel Filia's voice raised. Val on the other hand couldn't care less. He was used to his mother's outbursts and he had a very difficult picture in front of him to colour. He always had trouble keeping between the lines when he coloured and this time he was determined to do it right.

"How did it happen?! HOW?!" Filia shouted in frustration.

"He was climbing dat chair," Jilas pointed to the big chair by the window. "I guess he was already thinking 'bout getting out 'cause he wanted to get to da window. I picked him up, showed him da window and then put him down with Val. Next thing I know he's crawling around some. He banged on da front door and den POOF he vanished!"

"Yeah and wes searched da whole house lookin' for him! We had no idea he could teleport that far." Gravos added.

"I can't believe it! My little baby can teleport! This terrible!" Filia cried out in horror.

"Mommy I teleport too!" Val announced throwing his arms up in the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Filia exclaimed. "Not till you're much older!"

"I odder dan Owen! I teleport now!" Val huffed in frustration. It wasn't fair to him that Owen could do things he wasn't allowed to do. He didn't understand it was something he didn't know how to do. In realty Filia had no say if Val wanted to teleport someplace.

"I know sweetie but your little brother doesn't know that he shouldn't do it. It frightens Mommy very much. But you know better right honey? You'll be a good boy for me and not scare me?" Filia looked down at her older child with pleading eyes.

Val squirmed under his mother's stare. He wanted to stick to his guns and be firm about the issue but he couldn't resist his mother's plea. Val was a good boy and he loved to make his mom proud. "Okay Mommy I wait."

"Thank you sweetie!" Filia picked Val and showered him with hugs and kisses.

Val giggled in response and hugged her just as tight.

"You know I wonder..." Gravos started off while getting lost in thought.

"What?" Filia prompted him.

"Well yous remember dat time Owen climbed dat building?"

Filia shook her head violently. "No he couldn't have teleported back then! There's no way he could have done it. Today has to be the first time he's done it!" She insisted.

"Think about it Boss. Da other possibilities are dat he climbed da whole way even though it's so high up or dat he flew up there." Gravos reminded her.

"I fly!" Val threw his arms up in the air again.

"No flying either!" Filia was quick to say as she looked right in Val's eyes.

Val pouted but didn't protest.

"Why can't my life be like other people's? Other moms don't have to worry about their kids going around flying or teleporting places..." Filia mumbled.

"'Cause other mom's ain't golden dragons whos get knocked up by monsters." Jilas reminded her.

Filia glared at Jilas which made Owen giggle.

"Well this seems like an emotional buffet. What have I missed?" Xellos asked while leisurely sitting back in an arm chair.

Filia quietly and calmly put Val back down on the floor before turning around and faced Xellos. "YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Filia angrily pointed at him.

Xellos could have been alarmed by the sudden burst of anger directed his way but instead he just smiled a charming smile. He was used to this after all. "Still mad about the underwear?"

"No-yes-OH SHUT UP! There are bigger problems then what you did with my undergarments you pervert!" Filia screamed.

Now this got Xellos attention. This wasn't the normal level of fear and anger he was used to. There was a level of panic that was almost alarming. So Xellos' smile lessened a bit but it was still there. "What problems?" He prompted her with a raised eyebrow.

"Owen teleported!" Filia shouted.

"And I no allowed to." Val added in with a huff and crossed arms.

Xellos' gut reaction to this news was pride. His son was still a baby and could already teleport! Sure all spawned monsters could teleport right away but Owen wasn't a traditionally spawned monster. He was a half breed and Xellos was sure it wasn't common for golden dragons to be able to teleport when they were still babies. Still as prideful as Xellos was he knew it would be wrong to boast about Owen's abilities when Filia was clearly upset about it. If this weren't his kid and Filia was upset Xellos would have been sure to poke fun at her but this wasn't just about him and her anymore. With Owen and Val things were much more serious. "Where did he teleport to?"

"To the shop I was buying my new undergarments in!" Filia exclaimed.

"So you're upset because he was in a lingerie store?" Xellos prompted her.

"No you idiot! You don't get it! Gods how can you be so stupid?!" Filia growled. "This is all your fault!" Filia threw a pillow at him. She would have thrown her mace at him but she left it in her room and she didn't want to subject her children to seeing acts of violence. Owen figuring out how to teleport by example was already bad enough she didn't want to accidently teach them anything else.

"How is it my fault?" Xellos pleaded innocence.

"You teleport everywhere all the time! Look at how you got into this house! You weren't here a few minutes ago and BAM suddenly you're in the living room with us! You teleported her!"

"So?"

"So how the hell do you think Owen figured out to teleport in the first place! He saw you do it a million times so he figured out how to do it by mimicking you!" Filia growled at him.

"Well if he did teleport himself on top of dat building den it was before Owen even saw Xellos teleport." Jilas added.

"HE DIDN'T TELEPORT UP THAT BUILDING!"

"Oh and remember how Owen's egg kept disappearing and reappearing around Val? You didn't want to believe that he was teleporting then but he could have been. Xellos might not be to blame at all." Gravos pointed out.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! XELLOS IS TO BLAME!" Filia shouted while stomping her feet.

Owen giggled and kicked his feet in the air.

"I still don't see why you are so upset for." Xellos stated plainly while crossing his arms across his chest.

"My son can teleport!"

"You mean our son." Xellos corrected her.

Filia growled in frustration and threw another pillow at him.

"So he can teleport, why is that such a bad thing?"

"Because he doesn't know what he's doing Xellos! He's just a baby! He could accidently teleport himself anywhere! Into a lake, a fire, on top of a snowy mountain..."

"Or right into their hands..." Xellos added finally feeling the gravity of the situation.

"What?"

"Those two strange monsters... Owen could end up right in their hands." Xellos said grimly.

"Oh no, oh no! He was outside of the house! What if they sensed him?!" Filia cried out in fear.

"Did you get him back here quickly?"

"Yes of course!"

"Then he should be fine." Xellos decided.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't be. But that's why I'm here for right? To watch out for everyone living here in this house. If Owen is what they are truly after then they will have to go through me." Xellos stated rather darkly. Yes monsters were very protective over their possessions.

...

"I have news concerning the unknown monster pair." Ireon bowed before his master.

"What do you have to report?" Greater Beast Zellas demanded of her minion Ireon. This minion of hers had been sent purely on the mission of finding out the identity of the two strange monsters popping up.

"My sources have provided me with names of the two. The white haired one is named Sheol and seemingly insane. The other, the one with the dark hair is named Obsan. He appears to be the more level headed one of the two." Ireon explained.

"Do you know what their purpose is, what they are planning?"

"They are searching for something. I'm not sure of what but from little pieces I have of the conversation the two had whatever they are looking for has to do with their dead master."

Greater Beast Zellas paled at this news. A monster operating under the orders of a master wasn't a concerning thing as they did as they were told. Those that had no masters to follow were rogue and terribly unpredictable. With no one to keep them in check there was no telling what they could do. And if their master was dead...

There were only two choices of who this general and priest served under. Gaav who had only really Valgaav as his underling and Valgaav hadn't even been a proper monster. The thought of him spawning traditional monsters who were that powerful seemed very unlikely. That left one monster lord.

Hellmaster Phibrizzo.


	34. Chapter 34

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Thirty-four, Spawned Chaos

By Relm

Though he had taken the form of a child in the later years before his death the name Hellmaster Phibrizo was one that inspired much fear and chaos. He had been ruthless yet mischievous with an air of unpredictability that was unmatched by his 'brothers and 'sisters'. They knew not to cross him as his own loyalties were not to his kin but to himself and his own gains.

Greater Beast Zellas had good reason to be afraid even with her dear 'brother' dead. He was an enigma of chaos after all. Even from the grave his lingering will could be troubling. Though she should fear him Zellas did not. It wasn't in her nature to be afraid of anyone. She was a monster and monsters inspired fear not suffered from it. Still this news of Hellmaster's minions did worry her.

Hellmaster Phibrizzo had been very cavalier with his last set of priest and generals. He had sacrificed them for a poorly chosen ploy in the war of the monster's fall. At the time the others had thought of him as mad. Why would he do such a stupid thing? He was an unpredictable force but still that was ridiculous. But if the reason why Phibrizo had been so quick to sacrifice his minions was because he had other ones laying in wait then that did make some sense.

If these minions were Hellmaster Phibrizo's then their power was unquestionably vast. Even though Xellos was a general priest could he be a match for them? Zellas wanted to have full confidence in her property but she had her doubts. Xellos alone might not be enough.

Out of her 'siblings Zellas was closed to Deep Sea Dolphin. If there was anyone she could ask for help from it would be her. To better the odds her own general priest Xellos was quite close to Deep Sea's unconventionally spawned priest. If Zellas asked for aid there was no question she would get the help. The cost of this help would be something Zellas couldn't give freely, information.

Just asking to borrow a minion wouldn't require that much explanation but Zellas wouldn't want just any minion. For this sensitive situation there was only one would do. Any one of Deep Sea's minions would just do as told and not have a special vested interest in the well being of the members of the Ul Copt household or Xellos. They wouldn't go out of their way to give extra help if needed. The exception was Deep Sea's unconventionally spawned minion De Tanga. He and Xellos had a strong friendship and De Tanga wasn't like other monsters. He wasn't just loyal to his master. Bonds of friendship mattered to him greatly. De Tanga however wasn't a minion Deep Sea would give so easily.

De Tanga was Deep Sea's favorite after all. She would grill Zellas for all kinds of information till she was satisfied enough to let her favorite go. But what would Deep Sea do if she knew of Owen's existence? Would she be supportive or would she use Owen for her own means? And if by some miracle Zellas did get De Tanga's help there was still the problem of how he might react to the news of the monster/golden dragon hybrid. Would his loyalties lay with his friend or his master?

Any which way Zellas thought about it there wouldn't be a favorable way to deal with this situation. To make matters worse she didn't even quite know what the situation was. What where these minions up to? What twisted plan did Hellmaster Phibrizo put into action before his demise?

It was troubling... very troubling...

...

They sat in the living room in silence. It wasn't that they were forced to be quiet they just chose to be so. They were staring at him waiting. Would he do it again? Or was that really the end?

Owen had no idea why everyone was looking at him like that. But one thing was for sure he sure had a big mouth! Why he practically had his whole left fist in there as he gnawed on it with his gums.

"This is stupid. He's not gonna do it while we's watching!" Gravos huffed in annoyance.

"He's not a pot of water we're waiting to see boil Gravos." Filia corrected him.

"Still he ain't teleportin' no where!" Gravos insisted.

"You can't know that. He's already done it once!"

"Twice if yous count that buildin'." Jilas added.

"I'm not counting that!" Filia was quick to silence that idea.

"But Boss yous got to consider why Owen is teleportin'." Jilas rationalized. "If yous count the buildin' den he's just teleportin' where he wants to go."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's a baby. Babies like to climb and explore. He wanted to go up dat buildin' and see."

"If that's true then why did he show up at the store?!"

"'Cause he wanted to see his Mommy."

Filia scrunched her face into a frown. She didn't like that Jilas was making sense. She hated all this. Nothing ever seemed to go her way when it came to Owen. Looking back at everything she had to deal with when Val was a baby is like a cakewalk compared to now. "So what am I going to do?"

"Keep him happy and away from anyplace he might want to explore." Xellos declared.

"That's impossible and cruel!" Filia whined. "How can I keep him happy if I have to keep him locked up in the house all the time? Children want to explore and see new things. I may as well lock him in his room and never let him out!"

"Is Owen bad?" Val wondered with his head cocked to one side in contemplation.

"No Honey why would you think that?" Filia asked her older child with a puzzled look.

"When I bad I go to my room. You rock him up in room, he bad." Val stated very sagely.

"Val sweetie I'm not going to lock him up in my room. Mommy was just being silly." Filia explained. She let a huge defeated sigh.

"You only need to keep him here till it's safe for him to go outside." Xellos explained.

"And when will that be Xellos?! When hell freezes over?!"

"Once I've determined its safe." He said in a very confident voice though he was far from it. Xellos was going to do whatever he needed to keep them safe but he didn't know exactly how he was going to do that. Being on the defensive was only to get them so far. A familiar twinge in the back of Xellos' head decided to spasm at that moment stopping him from his thoughts. "My master is summoning me."

"Well you're not going to teleport out of here from inside the house! Go outside and teleport there!" Filia sneered.

Xellos shrugged and did as he was told. If this were a normal situation Xellos wouldn't care to be bossed around by Filia. He might have still done as she asked though he would have done so in the most infuriating way or said some sort of quip to ignite Filia's rage before leaving. In this case Xellos just quietly did as he was told with no protests. Outside he went before he teleported into the comforts of his master's lair. It was by no means a cozy, warm and inviting place but to Xellos it was home.

It was a common sight to Greater Beast Zellas sitting leisurely on her throne looking all calm and powerful. Seeing her looking agitated or nervous was very rare. She wasn't sitting she was pacing around the room. Once she noticed Xellos was in the room she quickly sat herself in her chair while attempting to look collected and authoritative. This illusion was all smoke and mirrors that didn't fool Xellos one bit. Still he bowed before Zellas as if all was normal.

"You summoned me Master?"

"I have information about those two strange monsters."

Xellos normally closed eyes opened wide at this little piece of news. "You do? How did you come by this information?"

"I had Ireon look into things while you were looking after the Ul Copt household."

"And what did Ireon discover?"

"The one dressed in white is named Sheol and possibly insane. The other one dressed in black is named Obsan. One is mostly likely a priest while the other is a probably a general."

Xellos frowned. He had hoped at least their names would strike some sort of chord in his memory but these names were completely unheard of to him. "These must be recent spawns." He concluded.

"Doubtful. If I am to believe everything I have been told then these monsters were spawned after the war but before the death of Hellmaster Phibrizzo."

Another eye opener. "Hellmaster Phibrizzo? Why would his death be a factor in things?"

"Because he is most likely the one that spawned them." Zellas explained.

"But he spawned two priest and two generals before. They all died in the war."

"Come now Xellos my dear you know how powerful little Phibby could be. Do you really think he would stop at just those four?" Zellas chided with a waving finger, a gesture not all unlike the one her general priest did to mock others.

"Still what made Ireon come to the conclusion that it was Phibrizzo that spawned them? Clearly there are other choices."

"True. And as I said if I'm to believe everything I've been told then Phibrizzo should be their master. Naturally there is a chance Ireon's sources are wrong however given the circumstances I wouldn't be quick to dismiss the idea. If Phibrizzo is the spawner then I wish to proceed carefully. As for why I think it is Phibrizzo... Ireon's sources said they overheard the two of them talking about their plans. Something to do with their dead master."

Xellos was frowning again. He didn't like that piece of information one bit. "Dead master... Gaav is also dead."

"Yes but Gaav was never really interested in spawning monsters now was he?" Zellas reminded him.

"So if we believe Ireon's sources then we are dealing with forces that are both powerful and unpredictable." Xellos mused grimly. "Do we know what they want?"

"They are searching for something. And that something has to do with their master."

"Then we don't even know if it is Owen they are after."

"I see now we are speaking of the child." Zellas mused. This was the kind of situation she loved where she could poke and prod and really make Xellos squirm. Somehow though it had lost its appeal. Still one must still go through the motions to keep up appearances.

"You have been aware of him for quite some time." Xellos stated rather than asked.

"Yes though not with any help from you. Not that it would have mattered. You have been off your game as it is."

"Off my game?"

"Well she has told you by now. Really how long was it going to take for you to figure it out? For a monster to be so clueless... Shameful Xellos."

"I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Yes you are. Do you know who the boy's father is?"

"Me." Xellos admitted with a dark edged tone to his voice. This was still a sore spot for him as he didn't like being duped. Duping people was his game. He didn't like it when someone else changed the rules on him.

"My my touché are we? But you are a man after all. Sometimes I think it would have been better if I had spawned you a female rather than male."

"Yes as you've told me before..."

"Have you claimed the mother yet? If you haven't I just might have to claim her myself. She will need protection. A mark isn't a dragon slave proof shield but it is better than nothing."

"I have already claimed her master."

Greater Beast Zellas let out a chuckle. "I'm sure she must have been furious about that."

"She might have been. Though she's too preoccupied with the problem of Owen's teleporting."

"The boy is teleporting? That's not a good thing with those two rogue monsters lurking about."

"We still don't know that it's Owen they are after." Xellos insisted.

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

Xellos paused for a moment while he thought that over. He wanted nothing more than to have every questionable doubt washed from his head but that wasn't practical. "No. Though what should we do?"

"I haven't decided. Keep protecting the house until a solution can be found."

"And if a solution can't be found?"

"Then you may have to stay with your lovely golden canary forever."

Under normal circumstances Xellos would have been pleased with that notion. But these weren't normal circumstances. "Very well Master. Shall I leave now?"

"Yes. And give Owen and Val a kiss from grandma for me."

Xellos felt uncomfortable with that request but still he nodded before teleporting away.


	35. Chapter 35

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Thirty-five, Playing House

By Relm

It was quite a balancing act she was walking. Filia wanted to scream from the top of her lungs all of her fears and frustrations but she was a mother too. And it didn't do her children any good to see their mother in a frantic state. So Filia was trying to vent her out her agitation but still not upset or alert her children to things that was causing her stress.

When it came to keeping her uneasiness under wraps you would assume it would be easier to hide such things from Owen as he couldn't understand much of what she was saying. In actuality Owen was harder to hide things from than Val. With Val Filia could talk her way out of any verbal slip ups. Val might get confused but he would generally accept whatever his mother told him. Filia was Val's most influential force in his life and therefore whatever she said was like the written word.

Owen... he couldn't be swayed by Mom's calming words. No for Owen it was Mommy's emotions that were the deciding factor. Because as it had already been pointed out to Filia, Owen was an empath. He could sense emotions and Owen seemed to hone in on Filia's emotions most of all. If Xellos allowed his emotions to take a roller coaster ride like Filia did with hers then perhaps Owen would react more strongly to Xellos' feelings. Because the monster was very good at keeping his emotions in check there was little change for Owen to pick up on. But with Filia Owen had a full range to observe.

Being half monster it was likely that Owen was in some fashion feeding on other people's emotions. Was it just negative or positive? No one really knew. But one thing was for sure Owen did like Filia's anger. It wasn't the kind of anger that would have the golden dragon beside herself crying in pain but the kind of anger that would have Filia destroying things in a fit of rage. Owen did love a good abundance of destructive energy.

Either Owen was just more like his father then Filia cared to believe or this was the emotion of choice that Owen fed on. He was almost as happy when Filia was angry as when she was actually happy herself. So happy or angry and Owen was good. But when Filia was sad or scared that's when there was problems.

Whenever Filia got excessively upset and started crying Owen would always cry along with her. He did not like it when his Mommy was sad. One might make the conclusion that this was just a case of monkey see monkey do. Often times when a two babies are near each other and one starts crying the other will cry too. This would be true if Owen only ever cried when he was around someone else crying. But there had been times when Filia was a fair distance away upset and crying and Owen was crying too. In those times Owen didn't have any reason to be upset but he just burst out into tears. He was connected to his mother.

Sadly this connection was a two way street. Owen not only had that effect of feeling what others felt but he could impose his own feelings onto others. This had happened on one more than occasion with Filia and Xellos. If he was scared or upset he could just as easy make either one of his parents feel the same way.

With this sort of strong connection Filia had to worry about more than what words blurted out of her mouth. She also needed to be conscious of the kinds of emotions she was projecting. Since anger wasn't an issue Filia was trying to focus all her anxiety and frustration into productive anger with bouts of cheerfulness. How was Filia accomplishing this? She was 'attacking' the evil dusty bunnies in the house. She screamed and yelled her battle cries as she waged war or dirt and grime while sporting an over exuberant happy expression on her face. This was probably more troubling than anything as Filia appeared to be crazy and unstable which could be a negative influence on her children.

Lucky for Filia she didn't have to worry about how her children would react to her antics. These were special children that didn't scare or traumatize easily so they actually responded well to the current situation. To them this was a fun new game to them. Attack of the killer dust bunnies! In fact it was so much fun that Filia almost forgot about what was bothering her. Till of course when Xellos came back.

When Xellos entered a room it was usually done in secret. He made himself known at the time that would either most annoy or most anger whomever he was pestering. Unless him popping up out of the blue would cause the sought after anger/frustration. Then he was all about spontaneity. For Xellos it was all about the reaction. Xellos was of course one calm and cool customer. He didn't show too much emotion on his face aside from bemusement. And when Xellos was angry well he was downright evil. That card wasn't one he played often but it was always effective.

This time around Xellos didn't suddenly teleport in for the shock factor or stealthy sneak up on Filia. He respected Filia's earlier request and didn't just teleport anywhere nilly willy. He teleported outside and quietly entered the house from the front door. Rather than say anything as he walked into the living room he just kept quiet and sat down. His expression on his face wasn't one that Filia was used to seeing. He looked... troubled.

"Mister Xellos are yous alright?" Jilas wondered in concern. It was strange to have concern for a monster especially one such as Xellos but recent events had changed the normal Ul Copt household dynamics. Somehow Xellos seemed far less frightening. Valgaav, Jilas' former master had been a monster though not in the same sense that Xellos is.

"What did your master say?" Filia added feeling that little edge of fear and anxiety creep back up into her not so calm mind. A troubled Xellos meant a worried Filia. A worried Filia meant an unhappy Owen. And an unhappy Owen was just hard on the ears.

"She had information about the two strange monsters." Xellos answered thought his voice was lacking his usual playful baiting banter. Given the circumstances Xellos wasn't all that hungry as it was so making Filia all angry and upset would just be a waste of food.

"She knows who they are?"

"She told me their names however there are still too many uncertainties. My master's minion says the monster's names are Sheol and Obsan. One is dressed all in white while the other in black." Being so forthcoming with information wasn't true to Xellos' form but this was different after all. It concerned his child.

"But who is their master? And what does he or she want?"

"The only certainty I can say is that whatever the pair is searching for concerns their dead master."

"Dead?" Filia blinked in surprise. It wasn't a long list of dead monster lords but both brought confusion along with them. "Chaos Dragon... _Gaav_?" Filia whispered that last word very quietly. It wasn't a name she said often and when she did it was almost never in front of Val. It was silly as Val wasn't Valgaav. Saying his former master's name wasn't about to make Val remember his former life and personality but Filia couldn't help but be careful.

"My first thought but as my master had pointed out he wasn't too much into the idea of spawning monsters. My master has a different monster in mind."

This made Filia pale considerably. Hellmaster Phibrizzo. His exploits were legendary. For a monster that chose the human guise of a small child just the thought of him was enough to frighten even the bravest of golden dragons. He was the most powerful of all the monster lords under Shabranigdo after all. The death and destruction that Phibrizzo had caused was insurmountable. And even still he was rather flippant during the war. He could have caused way more chaos. His attention spawn was as unpredictable as Deep Sea Dolphin's moods. "You can't mean... _him_ can you?!"

"Really there would be no one else."

"But monsters can be spawned by any monsters right? Maybe it's not a monster lord's spawns." Filia suggested.

"True but then those spawned monsters would be considerably weaker. Remember I got a quick read of them. They are far too powerful to be the spawns of an ordinary monster. These have to be minions of a monster lord, no question about that."

"But Hellmaster Phibrizzo? He's dead... and he lost all of his priests and generals in the war... How could have two more?"

"He was the most powerful one." Xellos reminded her. "Spawning two more wouldn't be that far of a stretch for him."

"Shouldn't you have known about these monsters before? How are we just hearing about them now? Or were they spawned before his death?"

"I cannot be certain of when they were spawned. The impression I got from my master was that these monsters are not recent creations. More likely Hellmaster Phibrizzo spawned them sometime after the war of the monster's fall."

Despite Filia being on the cusp of really being upset this conversation was boring Val. Plus the little tyke had played up a storm with Mommy so he was kinda sleepy too. He let up a big yawn before curling up like a cat on the floor and fell asleep.

Owen who usually focused all of his attention on his mother and father when they were both in the room was very curious about what his big brother was doing. Val was laying on the ground in a ball. Was he playing? Was he pretending to be a ball? Owen had to investigate. Up and toddled away he went.

At this point Val was already quickly drifting off to sleep and didn't need to have a baby brother slap him on the head. But apparently this is what Owen thought Val needed as well as poke in the gut. "Owen! I sweep!" Val protested and closed his eyes. Neither hits from his brother were particularly painful or anything. Owen was just a small baby after all. But still like taps were annoying and Val wanted to take a nap.

Owen found this extremely amusing so he hit Val's face again and let out a loud high pitched squeal of laughter.

"Mommy! Owen hitted me! Me sweeping!" Val complained.

"Owen! Let your brother sleep." Filia picked up Owen and placed him a few feet away from Val.

Do you really think this would be enough to deter a young child? Yeah of course it wasn't. Owen immediately made a beeline back to his slumbering brother. Only this time Owen was going too fast and couldn't stop properly. Instead Owen crashed right into Val.

Val opened his eyes and saw the big watery eyes of his younger brother staring at him. Even though it hadn't hurt him the shock of crashing into someone frightened little Owen. He was n the verge of tears. "Owen you okay. You sweep too." Val hugged his little brother tightly and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

This was enough to calm the threatening storm of tears and Owen went back to smiling. Being that he couldn't move because Val was holding him and he was so comforted being held Owen just couldn't help but let the sleepies get him too. Soon he was off in dream land too.

Watching Val and Owen would have been enough to make any hard hearted person melt but Filia was just too preoccupied with the situation at hand to see fully grasp the Kodak moment. "But I still don't see how could we have not known about them till now!" Filia was up and pacing around the room now.

"Either they have been hiding or just laying low for a very long time. Phibrizzo was good at keeping things secret and well hidden. It could be that he made sure that no one would know of his minions."

"But to what end? Why are they here? What do they want? Are they acting under orders?"

"These all questions have no real answers for. It could be that Hellmaster Phibrizzo had plans that were meant to be set into motion at a certain time past his death. Or they could be going rogue operating on their own agendas. All we know is whatever they are searching for has something to do with their master."

"And what does it have to do with Owen?"

"It may not. It could just be a big coincidence that these two showed up out of the woodwork not too long after Owen hatched." Xellos surmised.

"Really? So you don't think they are after Owen?" Filia asked with the most hopeful of eyes.

The normal reaction for Xellos in this sort of a situation would be to dash whatever hopes Filia had and upset her. Because usually Xellos was trying to upset/anger her for his own gains. Doing the right thing even if it was lying just to make Filia feel better wasn't something Xellos gut would tell him to do. This time however he wanted to. He wanted to lie and give Filia that little ray of hope. But lying was not in his nature and why the hell would he want to make Filia happy for?! The realization made him want to kick himself. 'Stupid charms... making me all sensitive...' "I think it's too big of a coincidence. They are probably looking for him. I can't think of anything else new around this area that would catch the attentions of any monster besides Owen. Especially monsters that have been in hiding for an extended amount of time."

Deflated Filia sat back down on couch. Though Xellos hadn't sugar coated it he didn't nip at Filia's fragile emotional state to upset her further. Still Filia had wanted to hold to that flimsy hope. "But what are we going to do? Does your master have a plan?"

Xellos shook his head. "Aside from me continuing to guard the house my master has no other solutions at that moment. So for now I'll just stay here."

"Just you? Couldn't your master also send other minions of hers to help?"

"Do you trust that other monsters would have a vested interest in keeping Owen safe?" Xellos countered back.

Filia frowned. That was a very good point. "Is there any other monsters that you trust?"

"He isn't a monster of my master. And getting his help would require asking his master and she is picky about lending his services out." Xellos explained rather cryptically. He didn't want to name names as doing so would have Filia ask more questions then he wanted to answer about his particular monster. It wasn't that he didn't trust De Tanga but being that he was a very non traditional monster Xellos was afraid that De Tanga and Filia would get along a little too well. Marked or not he didn't want his property to be fraternizing with rival monsters.

"Well then I'm never leaving the house ever again." Filia decided.

"Boss yous can't be serious!" Gravos exclaimed.

"I am! I not leaving my babies alone for a second!" Filia exclaimed defiantly.

"But what about da shop?" Jilas wondered.

"Until we get this situation sorted out you and Gravos can run the shop."

"So what yous and Xellos are going to sit around and play house together?"

Unconsciously Filia choked down the vomit that threatening to come up. "He's protecting the house and I'm protecting my children. We are not playing house!"

"I did mark you. So in a way we're pretty much married already." Xellos couldn't help add.

Filia cringed. She would have hit Xellos with her mace but she had left it under her pillow.


	36. Chapter 36

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Thirty-six, Master and Pet

By Relm

It was bad when you were waiting for something to happen. More so when that something is supposed to be bad. This was the case for the residents of the Ul Copt household. With those two rogue monsters lurking about it was a mystery of when they would decide to attack or whether or not the Ul Copt household was their actual target. Because of this there was a chance that everyone was on high alert for nothing. Better to be safe than sorry right? Not if you were Filia.

The first two mornings Filia had been relieved to have Xellos in the house. Being a golden dragon Filia was naturally uneasy and almost sickly feeling around monsters. This gradually was becoming less of an issue with all the extra time Filia was spending around Xellos. It was getting easier to 'stomach' his proximity and the knowledge that he was there to keep them safe was comforting. Or least it had been the first two days.

By day three Filia was annoyed to wake up and have Xellos sharing her bed. Since it was decided that Xellos was going to be staying at the house for an extended amount of time it only seemed right to give Xellos a room to sleep in. Being a monster sleeping wasn't a requirement but still at the very least if Xellos had his own room he wouldn't be loitering around Filia's room every morning. Or at least that was what was supposed to be the case. Xellos was never in Filia's room when Filia fell asleep but he was always there when she woke up. By day three she was getting annoyed.

What made day three particularly annoying was that Xellos had not only snuggled his way into bed with Filia but had stolen all the blankets. It had been a rather rude wake up all, she had been freezing!

"Stupid piece of garbage!" Filia grumbled and shoved him out of the bed grabbing the blankets while doing so.

If Xellos was awake he made no effort to stop Filia. He ended up on the ground in a naked heap. Yes naked, because how else was he going to sleep comfortably with Filia if not completely bare?

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" Filia screeched.

"Don't try and pretend you don't like what you see." Xellos purred as he slowly got himself up from off the floor. He stood there proud as come be in all his naked glory. "I don't know why you're getting so upset for you're practically naked yourself."

To Filia this notion was preposterous as she gone to bed in a long sleeve nightgown. But as she quickly noticed she wasn't wearing that very nightgown she had gone to bed in but rather a matching set of frilly pink lacy underwear and bra. One might be upset with anyone taking off ones clothes while asleep but Filia had bigger reason to be angry. These weren't even her undergarments! She had been wearing a plain white bra and a pair of plain white cotton panties. Not only had Xellos taken off her nightgown he stripped her down completely!

"Wha-WHAT?!" Filia screeched in confusion and horror as she quickly covered herself.

"Well you were angry about the underwear so I thought I'd surprise you with a new pair. Nice huh? Pink is definitely your colour." He winked at her suggestively as he crawled back into bed.

"No it's not! This is a gross invasion of my privacy!" Filia screamed red in the face in both anger and embarrassment. It wasn't like Xellos hadn't seen her naked before but still she felt angry about it. What made things worse was that the undergarments were extremely nice and very clearly expensive. They were probably better than any pair she had ever owned. If Xellos hadn't gone to such an extremely inappropriate way of 'giving' them to her she might have been pleased. "And when did you even get the time to go shop for this?! You've been home for the past few days!"

"I had Gravos and Jilas pick it up for me yesterday." Xellos stated proudly.

"Oh GODS!" Filia cried out while hiding her face in her pillow. Oh the horror of it! How was she ever going to look either of the men in the face ever again?!

"Come now to get so upset. At least you look good in them." Xellos purred some more as he snaked up behind Filia and started to nibble on Filia's neck.

"I bite." Filia growled into the pillow.

"You promise?" He chuckled.

"I'll mark you." She dared him. The mark on her own back started to glow angry red showing the amassing of power.

"You a golden dragon marking me a strong monster? Ha! That I would like to see." Xellos mocked her. "You wouldn't have the stones to do such a thing."

Something inside Filia snapped at the moment. To Xellos or anything nearby monster the sudden sharp change in Filia's emotions was hard to describe. It wasn't proper anger or rage nor was it anything loving. It was almost primal and automatic. In that flashing instant Filia turned around in Xellos' grasp and bit down very hard on his right shoulder.

Amused by the sudden but not unwelcome pain Xellos chuckled in satisfaction. That pleased sense of the moment was quickly shattered by what Filia's left hand was doing. In that moment she bit him a strong glowing light emerged from Filia's hand and seemed to burn into the skin of Xellos' back.

Xellos didn't even get a moment to protest, it was done in a blink of an eye. She really had done it, she had marked him!

"You..." Xellos mumbled speechless. It shouldn't have been a surprise as he had practically goaded her into doing it but still he hadn't been expecting such an automatic and impulsive reaction. There was a host of things Xellos could have said in that moment to express a variety of emotions that could be floating around his mind but all was lost the moment he looked into Filia's eyes.

Filia's eyes were normally a light shade of blue. They weren't the normal run of the mill blue you'd see on any blond haired that also had blue eyes. No Filia's were much brighter and softer like a bright baby blue. They had a special sparkle to them when she was both happy and angry. This time her eyes were the darkest blue Xellos had ever seen them. Still lighter than a normal blue but too dark for Filia. And her pupils were very dilated. There was something about her eyes that didn't seem like a normal person in throws of passion. She looked... crazy somehow. Unfocused but staring holes through Xellos like he was made of nothing. It was like she had turned into an animal staking her prey and Xellos was her breakfast.

In that moment Xellos had no words to say to primal Filia's eyes as she stared right into his. One thing was for sure he certainly felt like he was a piece of meat right then and there.

With cat like reflexes Filia had Xellos on his back with her straddling him. Her undergarments somehow disappeared off Filia and on to the floor while Filia leaned down to bite Xellos again. She wanted to draw blood needed to somehow and was getting frustrated that Xellos' body wasn't responding the way she wanted. This time around things were far more physical on Filia's side of things. She took charge and spared no expense with her love bites. Xellos was a mass of bruises and bites as Filia went at it. She was clearly enjoying herself as she was moaning quite loudly.

Xellos was used to authoritative women in his life taking charge so he was fine taking a backseat. Filia could do whatever she wanted to and he was just fine to be part of the ride. At least until after this round of love making was over and then there was going to be some measure of hell to pay.

...

Filia grumbled slightly in her sleep as a loud banging noise threatened her otherwise peaceful state. She was content and sated and had no desire to wake but that persistent noise was just too loud and annoying to ignore. Eventually she opened her eyes and registered what the sound was. Someone was knocking on her door.

"Boss? Yous in there?" The knocking person added. From Filia's sleep muddled brain she determined it was Gravos making the racket.

"Yes Gravos..." Filia grumbled. "What do you want?!" She rubbed her eyes while pondering the idea of going back to sleep. She was still sooo very tired.

"Well it's just so late and yous haven't come down for breakfast yet... Are yous feeling well?"

This made Filia's eyes open very wide. What time was it? Filia spied a quick look to the clock and her room and was surprised to see it was nearly 11 in the morning! She never slept in that long! Why was she still in bed?

A groan from her bedmate brought Filia back to reality. Xellos was still sleeping which was uncharacteristic of him as was the host of bruises and bites that had marred his body. Racking her brain Filia tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she remembered was Xellos annoying her and her threatening to bite him. Clearly she had bit him several times and but how tired and hungry she was it was clear that the two of them had been quite physical.

"Boss? Yous okay? Yous want me to come in there?"

"No!" Filia yelled immediately. "You don't need to come in I'm fine. I just had a lot of troubling falling asleep last night. But I'm up now and I'll be downstairs soon."

"Okay breakfast will be ready for yous when yous come down."

Filia let out an inward sigh of relief. She would have died from embarrassment if Gravos had come in and saw her with Xellos like that. It wasn't like her helpers weren't aware of Filia's odd 'relationship' with Xellos but she still didn't like anyone seeing it.

'What is this weird thing we have?' Filia imposed her thought onto Xellos enough though he couldn't hear her. Naturally he didn't answer. She got up and got herself dressed while Xellos rolled around onto his stomach. The sheet that had been covering Xellos' body became a bit twisted revealing most of his bare back. The mark on Xellos' back glowed faintly serving as a reminder of what Filia had done earlier. Had Filia turned around to look at Xellos while she changed she would have seen it and remembered exactly what she had done.

...

On the way downstairs Filia had this nagging feeling the back of her head that there was something important that happened that she needed to remember. As much as it was annoying her she just brushed it off.

"It's on da table for yous Boss." Gravos announced to Filia as she came into the kitchen.

The plate had on it some crudely shaped and partially burned waffles, runny scrambled eggs, over cooked bacon and a simple fruit salad. It wasn't the prettiest breakfast plate Filia had ever seen but it may as well have been, she was starving!

"Oh my gods this is the best breakfast ever!" Filia exclaimed through a full mouth.

"Wow yous must be hungry 'cause Gravos' cookin' ain't dat good!" Jilas laughed. That comment earned the fox man a good jab in the gut from his co-hort.

"Were yous not sleepin' 'cause you were worrying about Owen?" Gravos wondered after he hit Jilas.

Filia nodded though avoided eye contact. It was true that she had some trouble falling asleep the previous night but that wasn't to blame as to why she has had such a late start. Naturally Filia wasn't going to disclose what the real reason. She may not have remembered it to well but she was aware that she had had sex with Xellos again. At least she was satisfied that this time he was the one with all the marks while she was relatively unscathed.

...

Sleep wasn't a necessity for a monster but Xellos did enjoy the act when he got a chance to do it. The dreams he had were always wondrous and why wouldn't they? He was in the domain of his master's master's master. Nightmares were always so delicious especially when Xellos found himself wandering through someone else's. Naturally he was too content to wake but a persistent twinge at the back of his head just wouldn't quit. Eventually he woke and realized that his master was summoning him.

Since his job was to protect the Ul Copt household it was implied that he was to stay at the house at all times. This meant that Greater Beast Zellas wouldn't be summoning him back. Right away Xellos was alarmed. Within seconds Xellos was presentable and teleporting back to his master's lair. "You summoned me Master?" Xellos bowed at her feet trying not to visibly show his anticipation.

"Yes quite some time ago. It seems you had better things to do than come when I call you." She stated rather curtly. Inwardly she was smiling as she was greatly pleased with herself.

"I apologize Master, I was asleep." Xellos answered honestly. It wasn't an excuse, it was the truth.

"Asleep? How... _human _of you."

"I will not let it happen again." Xellos assured her.

"No matter, I know you'll need all the sleep you can get being that you're a kept man now." Zellas let out a dark chuckle not being able to contain it any longer.

Xellos looked up at her stunned. For a moment he had forgotten about the mark, his brand of shame. "So you know..."

"I do. And I must say she had guts that blond canary of yours. To mark and claim something that is clearly mine." The edge to her voice was playful as it was dark.

"She took me by surprise. I doubt she even knew what she was doing when she did it. It was like she was an animal acting on instinct. You don't mean to punish her do you?" Xellos wondered that last part out loud with just a touch of worry to his voice. Though he himself had planned on making Filia pay for what she did he wasn't going to kill her or anything. Just a little bit of emotional and mental torture. He only meant to anger and irritate her. But Zelas... That was a whole different story.

"Aww... scared for your new Master?" Zellas stepped down from her chair and stood right above Xellos. She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"She is not my Master!" Xellos protested.

"Oh but she is. I still own you my dear but you are forever going to be her property as well. Ordinarily I would detest the notion of sharing anything but for this canary I will make an exception. To think she would not only bed a monster and have his child but to claim him as well? Truly a force I can admire. So she shall keep you forever and ever more. And by extension I own her anyway." Zellas let out another round of laughter. "You do realize that this 'marriage' of yours has ramifications."

"It does?"

"Yes if I am to be satisfied with letting you be the canary's pet then will be something that you must do. There is no failure. You must or deal with the consequences."

"What is it Master?"

"Bed her. Bed often and bed her well. For little Owen will not be my only grandchild. You will have many children."

Xellos frowned. Owen had been a fluke. Neither he or Filia had been trying to conceive Owen. Hell hadn't even been aware of the baby's existence until well after he had been hatched. "And if Filia refuses to bare more of my children?"

"Be persuasive. I'm sure you'll find a way. Now leave. You have your family to protect." Zellas waved Xellos off as she went back to her chair. With a celebratory sip of her wine she watched Xellos teleport off back to his new master.


	37. Chapter 37

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Thirty-seven, Batteries Not Included

By Relm

Being ever so mindful of Filia's wishes Xellos teleported back to the outside of the Ul Copt household and went in through the front door. By this time breakfast was done and over with leaving the kitchen vacant which suited Xellos just fine.

He knew once he had entered the house where he would find Filia and her minions but rather than seek them out Xellos opted to enter the empty kitchen. He was in a strange mood and strange moods demanded even stranger behaviors. So into Filia's special stash he went and Xellos started up a kettle of water for tea. If this was one of his normal tea drinking rituals then Xellos would have set the table most elegantly using Filia's finest china while perhaps breaking a cup or two just for fun. He would taunt Filia with his display and perhaps even steal the cups he was using rather than return them. This time Xellos just wasn't up to the taunting.

The tea was going to serve a calming purpose as Xellos was feeling more stress and agitation then he was accustomed to feeling. People often turned to things like tea for comfort and soothing but that wasn't the case for monsters. Monsters didn't need to have aids to help them feel better; they were the ones that often caused these ill feelings not suffered from them. And even if there was ever a case of a monster turning to tea it was doubtful Xellos was going to get the desired effect from the brew. What the tea gave Xellos was a chance for thinking, for reflection.

With the tea brewed and poured into the ugliest of mugs Xellos sat himself down at the table and stared at the darkened steaming liquid. It was ready for him to drink but the tea wasn't for drinking it was just for staring. Perhaps he might take a sip but not for a while.

The mark on his back glowed an angry red and looked like it hurt. However there was no pain to be felt to bother Xellos, just the proverbial imaginary weight it carried. He was marked. Forever chained to another until death claimed one of them. Never had he thought he'd see that day that someone would claim him.

He should have been used to the idea of belonging to someone else, he had been his monster's property since he was spawned. Nor was this the first time he had been schlepped off to another person to be used. Why on at least three occasions Xellos had been borrowed by other monster lords. He had been treated like property his whole life so why was this different?

It was true that Xellos was attached to Filia. He may have not to (or perhaps he had) but she was a big part of his life now. Calling her his master and him her pet was a bit of a reach of Greater Beast Zellas' part. Xellos had been the one to claim her first after all so by that logic he was Filia's master and her mark on him was just a confirmation of that fact. But what other monsters would see it that way? All his creditability as a monster was ruined.

If this were the old days, back when monsters and dragons fought their wars Xellos wouldn't be conflicted by this situation. He would have killed the dragon and be done with it. But killing Filia would be no easy feat. He would just miss her too much. He was... attached to her.

Filia was the mother of his child so naturally Xellos should feel some sort of sentimentally towards her. Or rather an interest in her. He'd never go as far as say he had 'feelings' for her. He was a monster after all not a sappy emotional human. But what should he do with Filia?

Xellos was used to following his master's orders. In all the delicious chaos the world had to offer it was his one constant. His master gave orders and he followed them. That was something that would never change. He actually took comfort in this arrangement. But his most recent orders from his master made him frown. She basically told him to settle into a domestic lifestyle, father lots of babies and do whatever Filia ordered him to do. It was going to be torture. More so than when he was stuck in Sailune for that extended amount of time. What the hell was he going to do?

He wondered if Filia even knew what she had done. If she didn't how was she going to react when he told her? Xellos could just hear it in his head... every single taunt and emotional jab he had shot her way was going to fling right back at him. It was unsettling he was used to being the one with the power.

But... Zellas did order him to have more children, and Filia clearly had an unhealthy attraction to him... Well maybe the tea did its job after all. With one big sip Xellos was smiling again. A ghost of his normal mirth but a smile nevertheless.

...

After Filia's late breakfast and even later lunch she was spending some personal time relaxing with a book while Gravos and Jilas were at the shop. Owen and Val were down for a nap though Filia was dubious that both her sons were actually asleep. She had quite a bit of trouble getting them to go to sleep and the problem wasn't even Owen for once.

Val had gotten it into his head that he was a big boy and big boys didn't need to take naps. The first couple of times Filia had indulged Val and let him stay up but that was an ordeal in itself. Val would get crankier and crankier as the day went on and would refuse to go to sleep. Eventually he would tucker himself out and fall asleep which messed up his sleep patterns for days. Well Filia wasn't going to have that today. She wanted to have a break and wasn't going to deal with a fussy Val. So she put him down for his nap despite gross protest from him.

Filia turned another page in her book though she was only partially registering what she was reading. Her door was open as was her boys' room. Though she got Owen and Val into their beds she was sure that they weren't both asleep. Filia was acutely aware of every little sound as she tried to read. She had wanted a break but she was still spending it keeping tabs on her children.

Another turned paged and Filia just sighed and gave up. She was half way through her book and she had no idea what the story was about. Defeated Filia looked around her room and noticed the pink lacy bra that Xellos had bought her laying haphazardly on the floor. It was a really nice bra but it did make her cringe a little when she saw it. She was really going to have to stop losing control of herself when she was around him.

'Well I'm basically married to the bastard so I guess I've messed up there.' Filia thought to herself with a dark chuckle. 'I could always kill him in his sleep. Then I would never have to worry about that damned mark.' Another laugh escaped Filia's lips.

"It's nice to see you're in good spirits." Xellos stated nonchalantly from the door frame. He was leaning up against it in the sort of a way that put himself on display almost provocatively. One of the corners of his mouth was curled up in a small smirk and his eyes were open and mischievous looking.

Right away Filia's face curled up into a large angry frown as she got up from her bed and stormed over to him. She pulled him into the room and shut the door.

"Really you're up for another round already? My my your appetite is insatiable." Xellos mused.

"Don't flatter yourself you egomaniac. I just got the boys down for their nap and I don't want to accidently wake them up."

Xellos' grin was still present but inwardly he was frowning. A part of him was disappointed that Filia didn't want another sexual romp out of him. "Val isn't asleep."

"Not surprising he seems to think he's too much of a big boy for naps. But as long as he is in his room resting and being quiet then I'm fine. Owen is sleeping right?"

"Yes." Xellos replied feeling a little put out to being reduced to a baby monitor.

"Where were you? You were sleeping here before I had breakfast and when I came back up you were gone. Weren't you ordered to stay here at all times by your master?!" Filia demanded poking Xellos in the chest in an accusing manner.

"You seem annoyed by my absence."

"Yes you're supposed to be here! To protect Owen and the rest of us!" Filia threw her arms up in the air in exasperation.

"So you were scared when I wasn't there? Have I really become so important in your life that you can't live without me?" Xellos mentally poked at her.

"Don't act like you're so irreplaceable." Filia sneered.

"I'm sure you could replace me with a battery operated number but I doubt you won't get the same satisfying results."

Filia blushed a bright crimson and threw her mace at Xellos caught it with ease.

"Now now Filia-dearest we will need to get you out of this nasty habit of yours. It's bad enough that you've let Val and Owen be exposed to your brand of violence but we can't have our future children be spoiled too."

Filia's eyes shot wide open and right away she looked down at her stomach and then right back at him. "What did you do?!"

At first Xellos wasn't sure what the reaction was about but when the realization dawned on him combined with the look of panic on Filia's face Xellos couldn't help but burst out with laughter. "You're not pregnant." He assured her.

"How can you know? I was pregnant before and you had no idea!" Filia sneered at him.

"I can assure you that you're not, I have been careful. What I meant is when we have more children in the future you'll have to be nicer to me so they don't get the wrong ideas about hurting innocent people."

"You are anything but innocent! And I am not having any more children with you! Owen was a happy accident that isn't going to be repeated. I am happy with my two children and even if I wasn't I wouldn't have another child with you!"

"Oh refusal isn't option. We have to have more children." Xellos stated rather plainly.

"Says who?!"

"Why my master of course. That's where I was after all. She had summoned me to have a chat. There was a few additional orders she wanted to tell me and that was one of them. She wants lots and lots of 'grandchildren'."

Filia paled at that thought. It was one thing to refuse Xellos but Zellas? Obviously if Filia got pregnant by mistake again she would be happy with another child but being ordered to have another one? It made her uneasy just thinking about it. "And why does she want this all of a sudden?"

"The only person you have to blame is yourself." Xellos crossed his arms while his smirk grew.

"What do you mean by that?!" Filia snapped angrily. The golden dragon was clearly not in the mood for the trickster priest's usual games.

Rather than answer that question with words Xellos opted for actions. He unclasped his clock and started to remove his shirts.

"Don't take off your clothes! I am not having sex with you!" Filia hissed as she tried to look away. Not easy thing to do when the man was as attractive as Xellos.

With his chest bare Xellos turned around and showed Filia what he meant. "You did this to me."

It was an angry red and it glowed in a pulsing pattern like a heartbeat. If it weren't for the glowing Filia might have mistaken it for a tattoo but she knew better. True it had been years since she had seen a golden dragon mark on another but she knew what they looked like. She also knew what her crest looked like and that exactly what the mark was her crest. Someone had claimed Xellos; marked him. And that someone was her.

In that moment there was no air in the room. Breathing was impossible and Filia just couldn't stand. Her feet wobbled and completely gave out under her and gravity was taking foot. In that one moment Filia was destined to take a hard trip to the floor but a warm bare chest muscular Xellos intercepted that journey and held her close.

"You had no idea you did it do you?" Xellos asked the bewildered golden dragon in his arms almost fondly.

That paralyzing feeling was brief and Filia pushed herself out of Xellos' arms. "I have no memory marking you!"

"Well you did. You had a really crazed animal likeness to your eyes when you did it. Like you had gone berserk or something."

"And you just let me mark you?! Are you crazy?! How you could let me do that?!" Filia's voice just kept getting louder and louder but she didn't care. She was angry.

"I didn't let you, you surprised me." Xellos stated defensively.

"Oh right I believe that!" Filia spat out sarcastically. "The great perceptive Xellos foiled by an out of control golden dragon! Really Xellos do you think I'm that stupid?!"

"You really think I'd want to be marked by you? Do you have any idea what you've done to me?"

"I can never wear anything backless again!" Filia shouted.

"Oh boo hoo you can't show your back in public! You don't have other golden dragons to judge you but there are other monsters. I'm a laughing stock. At best I get ridiculed. Worst I get killed."

That shut Filia up. He was right, his situation was far worse than hers. And she was the one who did it to him. She really have no right to be angry at him. "I'm sorry..."

Xellos blinked. Had really heard her right? "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Filia turned away to look out the window leaving her back facing him.

"Well I won't get killed so easily so really it will just be ridicule. My master had a good laugh at my expense."

"Was she serious about the grandchildren?"

"Yes and no. To quote her exact words I am to 'bed you bed you often and bed you well.' She didn't state that I have to get you pregnant she just stated that Owen will not be her only grandchild."

"Good then I don't have to get pregnant." Filia turned around and shot Xellos a defiant look. "If she wonders then I'll just tell her there's something wrong with you and that your sperm doesn't work."

"We will have more children and my sperm works just fine thank you."

"You can't force me to have children with you." Filia challenged him.

"I wouldn't dream of it. You can't control yourself around me. All I need to do is wait until you get yourself into a mood and use me to satisfy yourself. I just won't be so careful." He smiled a daring smile at her. He knew that this was a war Filia wasn't going to win and he wanted her to know that in that smile.

"I can control myself!" Filia huffed.

"Past experiences state otherwise."

"Then I'll get protection!"

"Good." Xellos' smile broadened to an almost inhuman size.

"What do you mean 'good'?!"

"I've got you planning on having more sex with me. Clearly you can't live without me." Xellos laughed.

"You're just a battery operated tool." Filia growled.

"Tools are essentials for life don't you think?" Xellos playfully poked Filia on the tip of her nose before leaving the room to go back to the kitchen. Things didn't go exactly as he had hoped but he was still the victor.


	38. Chapter 38

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Thirty-eight, Obsan's Obession

By Relm

"Please let me go!" The little monster pleaded as he hung from the air unable to control his own movements. He was dangling above a fire that was almost tall enough to burn the monster's feet. Had he been a mortal he would have been doing more than just pleading. He would be screaming in pain and agony as he was being burned alive.

"Tell me what you know." Obsan stated rather plainly as he sat his chair staring at the monster in his clutches. He could feel the fear rolling off the monster in waves. Making a monster afraid was always a rare treat but Obsan wasn't hungry. This meal was completely wasted on Hellmaster Phibrizzo's general. The only thing Obsan hungered for was answers.

"I told you I don't know anything!" The monster cried out.

"That's a pity. Because it you have nothing to tell me then I can't let you go." With a flick of Obsan's hand the hanging monster's life force crushed itself from the inside. For a moment the monster hung just there limp as a rag before his body just disappeared into itself leaving just his fear to linger in the air.

Obsan let out a big sigh. Though this wasn't particularly taxing to him it was tedious. This monster was now the fourteenth one he had gone through that day. Each one proving just to be as useless as the last. This wasn't the first day that Obsan had been doing this, he had been trying to get information for a while now and he was still coming up short.

What Obsan was looking for was the 'dark light' that his kin Sheol was also searching for. However it seemed that Obsan wasn't fairing any better than his kin was. Each monster Obsan interrogated had little to no information for him on the subject. And what little information he did get always ended up being something pedestrian like a dark magic spell or a mystical crystal.

Usually when it came to finding out strange or secretive information a monster was always the best source. They were the best spies after all with an unheathly thirst for information especially the sordid and sensational. Their eyes were so low to the ground that they were practically part of the Earth. It stood to reason that if Obsan was going to get any hard to acquire information a monster would be his best chance.

This thought was being put to the test as nothing good was coming of Obsan's deeds. This could have been because most of the monsters that Obsan was 'using' for information were of the lower level kind. In the short end of the spectrum this was quite stupid. If he wanted good informative information it made more sense to grab a high leveled monster to interrogate. They were the ones with the power and resources. But Obsan wasn't thinking about the short end, no he was thinking about the larger picture. He knew that the more monsters he grabbed the more attention he could be drawing to himself. Monsters were quite possessive over things that belonged to them and high level monster minions would be the top of the list. The lower leveled lesser monsters weren't missed mainly because their lack of power led them to a greater risk of being killed by humans and other creatures. Going after these lesser monsters gave Obsan more freedom to interrogate as much as he wanted. It was more frustrating as he wasn't exactly getting anywhere. He was going to have to go up a few more levels if he was going to get anything helpful. Since he had already gone had it for a while now the levels of the monsters he was grabbing was much higher than he wanted to go. Usually by now Obsan would have gotten what he wanted. This was why Obsan was being very careful of the ones he did chose to take.

As far as monsters go Obsan was mostly going after rogues or ones loyal to Greater Beast Zellas or Grausherra Dynast. Dynast cared very little for his minions especially since he had taken up a recluse lifestyle and Zellas had so many lesser minions that she often wouldn't notice if some were missing. The only one Obsan avoided was any monsters spawned by Deep Sea Dolphin.

It didn't matter how powerful or weak the minion was Deep Sea didn't like anyone tangling with any of her things. Even the near mindless feral monsters Deep Sea kept watchful tabs on. There was one instance where one of Phibrizzo's lesser minions a monster named Vorlex killed one of Deep Sea's little pet monsters. The pet had been feral and weak but still Deep Sea made Vorlex suffer before she ended his life. If Deep Sea was so possessive over a pet how would she react to one of her higher levelled monsters were taken? No Obsan always tended to air on the side of caution so Deep Sea's minions were off limits no matter how informative they could be.

"Oh is another one gone?" Sheol wondered as he walked into the room.

Obsan didn't verbally answer he just nodded.

"At least the air smells nice." Sheol mumbled and walked away.

Obsan just smirked and shook his head. Not once had Sheol asked what Obsan was doing. He'd just pop his head in every now and then take off. More likely Sheol was just coming by to nibble, like walking by the snack table at a party. Obsan wasn't eating anything anyway so why should Sheol let it go to waste?

Even though Sheol was popping in every so often Obsan wasn't worried about Sheol figuring out what he was doing. Sheol never bothered Obsan with needless questions about things his kin was doing. And even if he did by some way manage to figure that Obsan was looking for the 'dark light' separately he wouldn't think anything weird by it. Sheol would just assume Obsan was looking for the 'dark light' to further their cause.

'Alright time for another one.' Obsan threw another multicoloured crystal into the fire and chanted some words under his breath. Using the powers of his control he forced a monster to appear before him. This time Obsan aimed a bit higher. The last monster was one of Dynast's so this time around it was going to be one of Zellas'.

The monster looked bewildered as he appeared before Obsan hanging in the air. It was always the same thing when Obsan nabbed a monster, first they would try and teleport out. When they realized they couldn't do that the monster would try and use their own powers on Obsan. And when that didn't work the monster always struggled trying to move anything to try and get free. This new monster that Obsan had trapped didn't surprise him one bit. They went through the same dance just like all the other monsters before. It bored Obsan.

"You're not going to be able to get free so it's useless to struggle." Obsan finally said expecting some outraged reaction from the monster.

The monster did the exact opposite. His demeanor relaxed and he stared directly at Obsan. "You're Obsan and you served Hellmaster Phibrizzo." He stated rather flatly.

This shocked Obsan. He never in a million years would have expected this sort of reaction from a monster. Obsan was so shocked that he almost lost his control over his captive. "What did you say?"

"Your name. Obsan. General of the formerly living monster lord, Hellmaster Phibrizzo." The monster repeated himself. There was a ghost of a smile gracing the monster's lips. He was captive and in all intensive purposes dead to rights but with this small victory he felt like he had the control. Knowledge was power after all.

Obsan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him and Sheol were always so careful. It was the one order of Hellmaster Phibrizzo that Obsan always followed, never let anyone know of your existence. Whatever plan the monster lord had for his minions hinged on them being anonymous. It had be Sheol's recent teleportation stunts. That's the only way anyone would know anything of them. But that didn't explain how this monster knew his name, title or monster lord he served. "Who are you?"

"Does that matter? You're going to kill me anyway." The monster was properly smiling now. Death didn't scare him after all. And he got the fun of tormenting someone.

"I may not depending on the information you can give me. So I'll repeat myself who are you?"

"You summoned me here and you don't even know that?" He taunted him.

"I know you're one of Greater Beast Zellas' minions. You're just one I selected at random." Obsan was desperately trying to regain control and dominance over his pry. "There isn't anything special about you."

"And yet there is. Curious no?"

Obsan was tempted to just kill the monster and be done with this stupid game but he knew he couldn't do that just yet. This monster knew things he shouldn't, he had to know why. "I can kill you very easily."

"And yet you haven't. Now why is that?"

"Who are you?"

"An igsignifcant random underling of Greater Beast Zellas." He parroted Obsan's words right back at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"I read it in a book."

The way the monster said it made Obsan wonder if he was telling the truth or spinning lies. "A book?"

"An old book." He clarified.

"An old book?"

The monster nodded but said nothing more.

Obsan frowned. He had no knowledge of any writings on him and Sheol but there were numerous books on Hellmaster Phibrizzo. Some of which the monster lord had written himself. But given that Hellmaster Phibrizzo had been so insistent on keeping their existence a secret that it didn't seem likely he would write about Obsan and Sheol. It was all so frustrating. "And what did this old book say about me?"

"Maybe a little, maybe a lot."

"And where is this book now?"

"Gone. It turned to dust once I read it. It was a very old book after all."

Inwardly Obsan was relieved. Be truth or not if there was a book out there with secrets he wasn't privy to at least if it was gone then no one else could read it. "Why were you reading this book?"

"Books are meant to read, I like to read." He stated almost cryptically.

Obsan grew tired of this game. This monster wasn't going to tell him what he knew about Obsan. And that wasn't reason why Obsan brought him there in the first place. Enough sidetracking, time to get down to business. "What do you know about the 'dark light'?"

The expression on the captive monster's face changed. It was brief but only for a moment and the mask of smugness went back up. "It's what you are looking for." Though it was a statement that meant to be a proper statement but the reality was the captive monster was just guessing.

This was not what Obsan was expecting. Up until now it had been choruses of 'I don't know' or 'I've never heard of it'. No this monster was singing a completely different tune. "You know what the dark light is?"

"Do you?"

"What is the dark light?! Where is it! Tell me now!" Obsan, losing all patience clenched his fist causing a reaction in the captive monster.

Despite the pain the captive monster was pleased with the reaction he got. "Or.. you'll kill.. me?" He choked out.

"I'll torture you first!"

"Good... I... love... pain..."

"Where is the dark light?!"

"Hidden..."

"WHERE?!"

"I... don't...know..."

Now there was that old familiar tune. "What is the dark light?"

"I... have... nothing... more to... say..." The monster smiled at Obsan in triumph.

"He says nothing because there is nothing." Sheol mused as he came into the room. "The smell is not nice here. The pretty fear has flown away."

"What do you mean by 'there is nothing'?"

"He spoke all he knows, the rest is unknown. Ireon, minion spy of Greater Beast Zellas." Sheol waved his hand in the air as he did a dramatic turn.

The smile that had been on Ireon's face left right away.

"How can you be sure Sheol?"

"His eyes betray him." Sheol pointed at Ireon's eyes while doing another turn. It was making the white priest dizzy but he didn't care. Being dizzy was fun. "Eyes are made of glass and and framed in timber. They see all the way through and show what is inside."

"Are saying that eyes are the windows of the soul?"

"That I said! Impossible to converse Obsan. Your understanding is a skew!" Sheol threw both his hands up in exasperation.

"Are you sure he knows nothing?"

Sheol just glared at Obsan instead of answering him.

"What should I do with him?"

"Useful perhaps... he knows little but also too much. Dangerous..."

"He knows my name. He knows of the master."

"Useful then. He will be our spy." Sheol lifted his left hand and a white blue light shot out and hit Ireon in the face. The light absorbed into Ireon making his eyes shine with the light before completely dissolving into the monster.

At that moment Ireon became completely limp.

"There, our puppet is ready." Sheol laughed hysterically. "Pull his strings! Pull them! Dance! Dance!"

Obsan did as he was told and made Ireon dance for Sheol. The sight made Obsan smile. Yes this puppet was going to be useful. Though not for the reasons Sheol thought. Obsan was going to use Ireon to find the dark light and kill it.

_Author's Notes: Sometimes I know where I'm going with a part sometimes I don't. I might have an idea at the beginning of a chapter and then end up changing it part way through. This time it was at the end. Ireon wasn't supposed to live. However it seems another little plot bunny has snuck its way into this fic. Funny how a bunny saves a monster... Ha ha. I know some of you are probably like 'where is Filia and Xellos?' This wasn't going to be an Obsan only chapter but as I started writing it the story demanded it. Sorry to disappoint but I'm just going with the flow of the fic. _


	39. Chapter 39

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Thirty-nine, Domesticated Doldrums

By Relm

Filia frowned as she looked at her reflection in her vanity mirror. At first glance she didn't look any different then she had when the barrier had first fallen down but that was just skin deep. Thinking back to those days Filia couldn't help but feel like she had been so innocent and naive. She had thought she had known so much and that nothing would ever surprise her. What silly little child she had been.

Sure younger Filia had ideas of what her future would be like. Before everything that had happened with Val and Dark Star Filia figured that she would always be a priestess serving the temple. Eventually she would find a suitable golden dragon mate settle down in a beautiful home and have many children. She would be a wonderful mother because her children would the best and most adorable in all the lands. With her loving husband, children and priestess duties it was a romanticized fairy tale life that she was going to live.

Reality was much more cold and sharp rather than dreamy and fluffy. Filia wasn't a priestess due to finding out the truth about her people's actions towards the ancient dragons and she didn't have a perfect golden dragon mate. She was married to a monster.

Truth be told what golden dragon's were left for her to choose anyway? Filia was sure they were all gone. There was always a chance there was a few here or there but that wouldn't have mattered much. Filia had always wanted to mate for love not for convenience. Golden dragon or not if she didn't love the man then it wasn't going to happen. If that statement was true did that mean she loved Xellos?

That thought made Filia shudder. But if it wasn't true then why had she marked him in the first place? What could have snapped in Filia's brain to make her commit such a heinous act?

It all boiled down to lust. And alcohol. That had to be it. Why else would she have thrown away her future for? It was either that or Xellos had tricked her. Though it did make her wonder about her part in marking him. She had no memory of the event so a part of her wondered if maybe Xellos made her do it. Possible but that would have been stupid on his part. What he said was true about how other monsters would react to the mark. Ridicule or possible death, a bit much to endure for just a prank.

The thought of someone hunting down Xellos because of something she did shouldn't have bothered Filia. He was a monster and one that had been responsible for killing many of her kind during the war. But it did bother her. Perhaps it was because he was Owen's father or maybe she did have some feelings for Xellos besides disgusting lust. In any case she hated the idea of anything bad happening to him.

The one bright spot in all this madness was her children. She didn't get her dream mate or stay true to her priestess calling but she did get her adorable children. Val and Owen were her world and she wouldn't trade them for anything. There were days her boys may have challenged her but they were adorable and she did love them.

Still there was a part of Filia that longed for that sense of innocence she once had. Oh the missed opportunities of youth.

Filia had been so lost in her thoughts and reflection that she didn't even notice someone coming into her room. It wasn't until she saw two little faces join hers in the reflection of the mirror that she realized she wasn't alone.

"Mommy pretty!" Val exclaimed with a big smile.

Owen giggled in agreement but then he might have just been amused to see himself in mirror. The two of them were standing on their tippy toes so they were tall enough to see over the ledge. Val on the ground and Owen standing on a box on the floor.

Filia looked down at them and smiled. It didn't matter how her life had changed as long as she had her boys. She would suffer through a million horrors, climb the tallest mountain or swim the deepest sea for them. "Mommy wants hugs!" Filia announced and grabbed them both pulled them into her lap.

Happily Val and Owen hugged their mother.

"So you two came to wake up Mommy huh?" Filia ruffled their hair. "What are we having for breakfast?"

Val stuck his tongue out thinking very hard about the answer to this question. "Umm... cookies!"

"Cookies? For breakfast?!" Filia exclaimed.

"Yea cookies!"

"Ooky!" Owen giggled in agreement.

Filia roared out with laughter. Since saying his first words Owen had taken to mimicking certain words. Obviously the little tyke lacked the understanding and verbal skills to properly say words but you could tell what he was trying to say. Especially when it came to food. "But Val honey we don't have any cookies left. You ate them all yesterday."

"I make da cookies!" Val announced.

"You're going to make cookies? But Val sweetie you don't know how to make them."

"I learned it you show. I make cookie!"

"Ooky! Ooky! Aal ooky!" Owen jumped up and down all excited.

"We're not going to have cookies for breakfast. But how about the three of us make some together sometime after we eat?" Filia suggested.

Val shook his head all happy with this idea. "I want waffles!"

"Affas!" Owen parroted him.

"Well let's go downstairs and see what's going on in the kitchen." Filia got up with Owen in her arms while Val ran ahead. "Be careful going down the stairs honey."

"I careful! And I eated all the waffles!"

"Affas!"

Filia kissed Owen on the nose and smiled at him. "You want eggs too?"

Owen frowned at her. "No."

"No eggs?"

"Affas!"

"How about sausage?"

"Affas!"

"Cookies?"

"Affas... ooky?" He looked at her all confused which caused Filia to laugh.

That happy laugh carried its way all the way to the kitchen where it just turned into a displeased frown. The source causing the frown was the monster priest whom was busy making breakfast. Her monster 'husband'.

"There's my happy little family!" Xellos beamed like a happy dutiful father as he turned around to greet them.

Filia just glared at him making it clear she wasn't happy he was there.

"Does Owen want some eggs?" Xellos asked his little one while lightly poking Owen's nose.

"Affas!" Owen exclaimed while grabbing Xellos' finger with his right hand.

"Affas? What's affas?" Xellos wondered while trying to get his left index finger from his right hand away from Owen's grasp. Xellos was unsuccessful and Owen started to chew on the digit.

"Waffles! Owen want waffles. I too." Val explained in a way that showed he was tired of having to explain to adults what his little brother was saying. Comic because Owen talking was relatively new.

"How can he want waffles? He's too young to eat anything but soft food."

Owen disagreed with Xellos and bit right down on Xellos' finger.

"Ow! He bit me."

"Of course he did he has teeth. He can eat solid food. Make them waffles." Filia commanded him while prying Xellos' digit from Owen's mouth.

"Isn't he too young to have teeth?" Xellos wondered.

"Maybe if he was a human baby. He's half monster half golden dragon. Any normal development order is going to be thrown out the window." Filia stated rather plainly as she sat down at the table with Owen in her lap.

"Does master wish for anything for herself?" Xellos said with a saucy wink.

"Yes servant you will make me tea." Filia retorted back.

"Yes master."

"You boss of Xellos?" Val wondered as he sat down at the table with his mother and brother.

"Yes."

"I boss Xellos too?"

Filia chuckled at her eldest eagerness. "Of course."

"You make juice!" Val ordered Xellos.

"Oose!" Owen parroted.

"Waffles and juice. Very well." Xellos chuckled as he went to work on breakfast for the children.

"Where are Gravos and Jilas?" Filia wondered after Xellos served her her tea. He also gave her toast and eggs since the children weren't going to be eating it.

"They left already to open the shop. I offered to make them something to take for work but oddly they declined. It seems they don't trust my culinary skills." He pretended to be insulted but he had been making a vile smelling potion when the two men had come into the kitchen. Xellos had offered some of the potion claiming it was soup.

Filia frowned as she looked at her breakfast hoping she would have a reason to reject it but it looked perfectly fine. A couple mouthfuls in and she determined it was fine.

"Ahh!" Owen tried to reach for the fork each time Filia put it to her mouth.

"Silly you said you wanted waffles not eggs." Filia laughed. "Do you want it only because it belongs to someone else? How Xellos of you." She fed him a forkful of eggs.

"I don't think I should my name should be used as an adjective." Xellos protested.

Filia chuckled while taking another bite of her breakfast. An awful thought crept into her mind at that moment giving her reason to frown. This was her life now. It was quite domestic and quaint. Sure Xellos was annoying but it was nowhere near as frightening or horrible as she would assume being stuck married to a monster would be. Something about this domestic life was tolerable and she could see herself getting used to it. That was very depressing.

Just was Filia was about to get really lost in her thoughts she felt two sets of arms around her. Both Val and Owen were hugging her. "Why are you two hugging me for?"

"Mommy wants hugs!" Val announced.

"Ma-ma!" Owen agreed.

Xellos shrugged and went in to hug as well but he got a fork in his face.

"Come near me and this gets rammed into your eye socket." Filia warned him.

"Stay away from Mommy! I hitted you with spoon!" Val threatened Xellos with the little spoon Filia had used to stir her tea.

"Look what you've taught the children Filia." Xellos shook his head. "This is not good behavior."

"It's okay if you're the target." Filia stated in a sickenly sweet voice.

Xellos was quiet as he went back to making breakfast. He could tell from the waves of emotion in Filia that was internally dealing with their situation. He too had to come to terms with many things had he had done so in that very kitchen over a cup of tea. The difficulties that Xellos had to deal with were different than Filia's but still troubling. A part Xellos wanted to reach out to Filia to let her know he was there for her. That he knew what she was feeling and that he was there for her to talk to.

Naturally Xellos blamed the charms for these disturbing urges.

Still he felt that sense of protectiveness over her and the children because he was a monster and they were his property. He would do anything to protect what was his. That included Val even though he wasn't his son by blood and Val had threatened him with a spoon. Actually being threatened with a spoon amused Xellos not that he would tell Filia that. Xellos had plans to teach both his sons many things in the future that would royally upset Filia. He was going to teach them all kinds of mischief and would have a ball doing it. Xellos didn't care if Filia would disapprove he was a father now and no one was going to tell him how to raise his current and future kids.

The future was such an ominous thing. This current threat of the two rogue monsters was just one of many that could be out there. Even if Xellos managed to deal with these two monsters was always going to be possible threat out there. Xellos was going to have to do more than protect his family. He was going to have to teach them how to defend themselves. This wasn't something he had talked to Filia about yet but he knew he was going to have to eventually.

"There you go waffles and juice." Xellos placed Owen and Val's breakfasts in front of them.

"Val honey what do you say?" Filia looked at her older son with a stern look.

"Sorry I hitted you a spoon." Val apologized.

"And?"

"I eatted waffles now." Val declared right before diving right into his breakfast.

"Affles!" Owen clapped his hands happily.

_Author's Notes: I wasn't sure where this part was going when I started it. And even though I'm not 100 % happy with it I feel it's neccessary to explore the family dynamic. This isn't a happily ever after family, they have issues they have to deal with. As a result this part is a little more fillerish than I had wanted. The next part I'm hoping will be more plot driven. _


	40. Chapter 40

_Author's Notes: I do realize this part is late. I could have had it finished yesterday but I was just too sleep deprived to think. It's hard to look at a computer screen when you are that tired it really makes it hard to keep your eyes open. _

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Forty, Spying

By Relm

In the back of Ireon's mind something was wrong. He wasn't sure what it was but it was there. A period of time was missing from his memory. It wasn't a long period, a mere fifteen minutes but it was enough to bother Ireon. Had he been so preoccupied with his tasks that the passing of time went faster than he realized? Or was there something more nefarious afoot?

The truth was yes. Time had passed that he had forgotten. The memory of those fifteen minutes had been stolen from him. The memory thieves? Obsan and Sheol.

The two rogue monsters hadn't wanted their 'puppet' to be aware that he was being used so Obsan and Sheol had erased Ireon's memory of being captured. They made Ireon think nothing had happened and sent him back to where Obsan had snatched him from. As far as Ireon missing time aside there was nothing wrong with him. He was completely unaware that everything he saw and heard was being seen and heard by another.

Occasionally Sheol would drift in and out of the room Obsan was using to observe Ireon's comings and goings but for the most part it was just Obsan doing the watching. The monster general spent hours sitting in front of the viewing orb tied to Ireon's mind hoping for the answers he sought. So far all he got was watching the random things Greater Beast Zellas had ordered Ireon to observe.

Obsan had been tempted to kill the sound during his viewings and just resort to watching. The things Ireon heard weren't particularly disturbing or annoying but Obsan was getting sick of hearing them. However Obsan knew nothing of this 'dark light' so just about any moment Ireon was on duty could have the monster say or do something concerning it. A simple case of spying on a royal family's dinner could have Ireon mumble something important in reference or boredom. According to Sheol Ireon had already told them all that he knew. But it was possibly that Sheol guessed wrong or Ireon may know more than he knows.

'Just go somewhere, or say something!' Obsan mentally coaxed Ireon. He was getting increasingly frustrated. Ireon just wasn't doing what Obsan wanted him to do.

Obsan was the ultimate puppet master. He could pretty much make any monster do what he wanted. Getting Ireon to do what Obsan wanted should have been easy for Obsan. All the monster general needed to do was just concentrate and Ireon was a puppet with him the puppet master. But this sudden exertion of control over Ireon would have alerted Greater Beast Zellas' minion. An alerted Ireon might have the minion realize he had been compromised effectively shutting down any chance of leaking information. If Obsan was going to make Ireon do anything it would be something very minor and that in itself defeated the purpose. This left Obsan waiting and his patience was wearing thin.

"_Servant! Servant! Take this swill away! You can't expect me to eat a luxurious meal and drink this horrid wine! Bring me a better vintage!" _A king from a land Obsan knew nothing about yelled at his servant. Obsan didn't know who the king, the queen or three princesses were but he didn't care. This was boring.

With a wave of Obsan's hand he muted the sound on his viewing orb. He futilely rubbed the temples of his head to try and abate his headache. Whether it was due to annoyance or some other reason a simple massage wasn't going to cut it as he was a monster after all.

"Consumption is not wanted but forced upon." Sheol poked his head into comment.

Inwardly Obsan groaned. He was too tired and annoyed to deal with Sheol's seemingly random drivel. If he thought about it enough Obsan would have understood was Sheol was saying but he just didn't care to. "Sheol speak properly. I don't want to deal with your riddle shit right now."

"The words come out as they mean to! Nothing is voiced improper!" Sheol huffed in anger. To him it sounded like was talking normal and not strange at all. This wasn't the first time they had had this sort of argument and Sheol took it to heart every single time. And usually it was Obsan that had to concede and soothe Sheol's hurt feelings.

Obsan just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Yes it was going to be another one of those days. "Fine. Consumption, not wanted but needed... So you're saying I may need to eat something?" He guessed.

"That is what I said!" Sheol huffed.

"You're probably right... getting something to eat would probably help with my headache." Obsan admitted.

"I'll get sustenance. The subject moves." Sheol said while walking away.

Obsan frowned in confusion. What was he talking about? A quick look at the viewing orb and he realized what Sheol meant. Ireon was not spying on that king anymore. Another way of his hand and the sound was restored.

Ireon's eyes showed Obsan a place he hadn't seen before. It was dark but Obsan was sure he knew where Ireon was, this was the lair of Greater Beast Zellas. This assumption was realized as Ireon knelt before that very monster lord.

"_Master you have summoned me?"_

"_Yes I want a report." _Greater Beast Zellas' voice sounded demanding and almost angry. Obsan had no way of knowing if this was normal for the monster lords' demeanor or if she was angry about something.

"_Ah yes... King Almest-"_

"_Not about the King!" _Greater Beast interrupted her minion. _"There is only one thing I'm interested to know about right now and it doesn't concern mortals." _

"_Hellmaster's minions..." _This peaked Obsan's interests. _"I still haven't determined what it is exactly that they are looking for..." _ Ireon paused for moment as if he was trying to sort out something in his head that just wasn't right. _"They are looking for a light... a... dark light..." _His voice was almost ominous as if he wasn't even sure what he was saying.

This alarmed Obsan. He and Sheol had taken those memories from Ireon's head and yet he still remembered that fact. It was possible that Ireon knew that much before Obsan had taken him but the oddness in Ireon's voice said otherwise.

"_A dark light? What is this dark light?" _From Obsan's vantage point he saw the monster lord stiffen. Whether it was because this struck a chord with something she knew or was genuinely curious Obsan didn't know.

"_I'm not sure... But it is a dark light they are looking for..." _Ireon sounded very puzzled. It was clear he wasn't sure how he knew but he knew.

"_And how did you come to know this Ireon?"_

"_Master... I... I... don't know... I can't remember why but I know that is what they are looking for." _What Ireon lacked in proof he made up for in his conviction. He looked like he was so sure he was right that he would bet his life on it.

There was a frown on Greater Beast Zellas' face. Obsan wondered what the monster lord was thinking about. Was she buying this story Ireon was weaving or was she being pessimistic? _"And you're sure this what was they are looking for?"_

"_Yes Master."_

"_Do you know what exactly this 'dark light' is?"_

"_No Master I haven't a clue." _

This omission brought out a sense of calm in the monster lord as she relaxed as soon as she heard it. Now Obsan was sure now that Greater Beast knew something about the dark light. _"Do you have any idea what purpose they would need this dark light for?"_

"_I'm sorry Master I only know what I knew before. That whatever this thing is they need it to do something with their dead master." _

So far the only piece of information that Obsan had gleamed from this conversation was that Greater Beast Zellas knew something that her minion didn't. He wasn't sure that Greater Beast knew for sure what the dark light was but she at the very least had an idea. And Obsan wanted to know what that idea was. Even though he wasn't going to exert control over Ireon's actions Obsan wanted to give it a nudge in the right direction. While concentrating Obsan forced a word into Ireon's mind. He started off small but layered it with other connecting words till it was a fully formed thought in Ireon's mind.

"_Master do you know what this dark light is?"_

The tenseness that had left Greater Beast previously returned with gusto and she looked more nervous than ever. _"Why do you think I would know such a thing?"_

"_I don't know what this thing is that they are looking for but you are my Master after all. You created me and know much more than I do. Is it wrong for me to assume that you are more worldly than I?" _

"_No. I do know more. But I knew what this dark light was I wouldn't be having you look into the monster pair now would I?" _Though Greater Beast Zellas answered the question she also avoided it at the same time. The answer might have satisfied some but Obsan wasn't. He wanted to know more but couldn't think of a way to spin it so he could get Ireon to press Greater Beast for more information. Fortunately Ireon was already on that train of thought.

"_If you have no idea what the dark light is and it is what the monster pair is looking for did you want me to pursue it instead?" _ Ireon wondered.

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_Did you want me to abandon trying to find the monster the pair and what they are up to and instead look into finding the dark light?" _

Greater Beast visibly paled this suggestion. _"No. I assigned you to look for the monster pair and get information on them."_

"_I'm not sure that's the wisest course of action."_

"_Are you questioning my orders?!" _Greater Beast exclaimed with obvious disgust and anger. It seemed somewhat put on as if she was trying to intimidate Ireon to blindly accept her orders. She was the master after all so why would Ireon question her anyway?

"_I'm not trying to undermine you Master but I have to be honest and tell you that finding the item they seek before they do could help us figure out how they intend to use it. By knowing how they will use it will tell us what their intentions are. And having said item in our grasp will prevent the pair from achieving their goals." _ Ireon spoke with such logic that it would be hard for anyone to refute. It really did make sense.

It was clear Greater Beast didn't like that answer. She looked quite cross with Ireon's logic. For a moment it looked like she was about to really yell but then something happened. It was small but there the barest of twinkles appeared in the corners of Greater Beast's eyes. _"Ireon how many minions do I have?"_

"_Lots."_

"_So tell me why you would think it would be a good idea for me to take you off one duty to pursue another when I could more efficiently have another minion look into the dark light?" _

Obsan assumed that Ireon was lowering his head down in shame as the field of view was suddenly the floor. _"It wouldn't make sense." _He agreed with her. _"If I put all my efforts into locating the dark light I could still not end up finding it before them. And if didn't find it before them then the monster pair could complete whatever devious plans they might have. But if there was another minion of yours looking into the dark light at the same time I look into the pair then we could cover both bases. It does make the most sense."_

Obsan frowned. Greater Beast was smarter than he thought. Here he thought he had been quite clever and yet she still thwarted Obsan's efforts.

"_Of course it makes sense! It's my orders! Do you think I would give stupid instructions to my minions?" _

"_No Master. You are always wise." _

"_That's right and don't you ever forget that Ireon. I made you I can just as easily destroy you. Never question my orders ever again Ireon!" _

"_Yes Master." _Again Ireon lowered his gaze. _"Do you have a minion in mind for the job?"_

"_Are you questioning me again Ireon?"_

"_No Master. I'll take my leave now." _

"_Good. Now go."_

Ireon phased out of Greater Beast's lair and as far as Obsan was concerned that was going to be the end of things. But to Obsan's delight the seeds he had sowed into Ireon's mind had started to bloom. Greater Beast Zellas' minion Ireon phased back into the monster lair and hid. Obsan could only assume that Ireon was masking his astral presence so he wouldn't be noticed. A risky thing to do when you were trying to spy on a monster lord so Obsan was quite impressed.

"_Master you have summoned me?" _A new person joined Greater Beast in her throne room. At first Obsan couldn't see who it was because Ireon's view of the room was obstructed. But then he moved and Obsan saw Xellos kneeling at his master's feet.

"_Yes. I have. We have a problem." _Greater Beast's face was as serious as her voice.

"_What is it Master?"_

"_The rogue ones... Sheol and Obsan... Ireon tells me they are seeking out a dark light. I strongly believe this dark light is Owen." _

Obsan's eyes grew wide. 'The dark light is a person...?'


	41. Chapter 41

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Forty-one, No One Takes What's His

By Relm

This new revelation shocked Obsan. This whole time he has assumed that the dark light was a thing like a magical item or a source of great power. He never thought that it could be a person. Obsan's interests were very much peaked. He desperately wanted to hear more.

"_You're sure of this?" _Xellos asked Greater Beast Zellas. The look on his face was very troubled.

"_You dare question me?! I said what I believe to be!" _It was clear that Greater Beast was insulted by Xellos' question

"_Yes you said what you believe but how strongly do you believe it so? How worried should I be?"_

"_You mean how worried should 'we' be. I have great concern for him too." _Greater Beast huffed.

"_Alright how concerned should 'we' be?" _Xellos corrected himself.

"_Very. From this point on I don't want you to leave the household at all. Until this threat is dealt with I don't want you to leave their sight. I don't even want you to come here to give reports. If I need to speak to you I will go there myself." _Greater Beast decided.

This really got Obsan excited. If Xellos was going to go to where the dark light was then all he would need to do is get Ireon to follow the general priest.

"_Then I will leave at once." _Xellos bowed and got ready to leave.

"_Wait! I have something for you to take before you go. Keep it on your person at all times." _Greater Beast Zellas handed her general priest something small.

Obsan squinted to try and make out what it was but Ireon was far too far to really see it.

"_Very well. I will do as you asked." _And with that Xellos phased out of the room.

Obsan used his mental powers to urge Ireon to follow Xellos and the little mindless puppet did exactly as Obsan wanted. However as soon as Ireon phased out to follow Xellos the minion ended up in an open field.

"What?! What the hell happened?!" Obsan growled. He nearly smacked the viewing orb from its cradle and onto the floor. He refrained as he wasn't Sheol whom regularly broke them on a whim. "It must be the damned thing she gave him. An enchanted item to hide his astral body. GAH!"

"Things going off in places not align?" Sheol wondered as he floated back into the room. He had two very frightened looking monsters floating in tow.

"If you mean things aren't going well then yes." Obsan rubbed his temples trying to abate his ever present headache.

"So the puppet lacks locating things of substance that is not little?"

"Yeah nothing. Ireon has found nothing." Obsan lied through his teeth. He very rarely ever lied to his kin but usually he didn't need to. Sheol didn't judge or didn't care about the things Obsan did. Even still Sheol was very trusting too. It didn't matter if Obsan lied or not Sheol was just going to believe what he said anyway.

"Shameful. Bad puppet. Sustenance is needed. Lunch we shall have." Sheol announced motioning to the monsters.

"Good. Maybe this damned headache will go once I eat something." Obsan grinned.

The 'lunch' looked on in fear. They knew they were going to be tortured and they assumed they wouldn't get out of the lair alive. They assumed right.

...

The was a very strange seriousness playing on Xellos' face as he came back into the house. By nature Xellos was as playful as he was evil. He wasn't a creature of worry or such stern focus. It was often one of two looks gracing his face. One was mischief and the other sadistic rage. He didn't worry about things as if they were worth concerning over then they were indeed worth killing. Anger and rage was much more suitable for the situation.

But when things came to the dragon things got far murkier than Xellos was accustomed to be. With her his normal two looks turned to three. The third being unholy lust not that monsters were holy to begin with. She brought out a lecherous beast in him and that suited the monster just fine. This worry however was further out of character and Filia was only partially to blame for it.

When it was just him Xellos didn't worry about his own life. The ultimate goal of any monster was to destroy the world so their own destruction would be a gimme. Xellos didn't care if he died as it wasn't something he needed to fear but to expect. It wasn't a matter of if it was going to happen but when. This forth face of Xellos wasn't one who danced to the sound of a singular drum. Others danced right along with him.

Sure the golden canary and her adoptive son tugged on Xellos' state of mind. They really shouldn't but his fondness for them was already infecting his veins. Even the helpers. Xellos found himself actually caring what happens to them. Most of this blame goes to Filia's curves and blissful moans. Not to mention what her pelvis created.

Owen. His little son. As precious and pure as the darkest piece of black onyx. His little hybrid creation. Owen had not only bewitched Xellos but Greater Beast as well. The thought of anything happening to the little tyke was enough to put Xellos into a furious fit of destructive rage.

The stone Greater Beast Zellas had given Xellos burned as it touched his skin. He had put it his glove resting it between the palm of his left and the glove that covered it. The pain wasn't excruciating it was only a mild irritant. Even if it did bother him so he would not discard the stone. His master had told him to keep it on his person and it was for a very good reason.

Xellos had seen the stone before. Greater Beast Zellas had gained the stone from her deranged 'sister' Deep Sea Dolphin's care. The water based monster had no use for the item and left it with his master. Greater Beast had never told Xellos it was or what Deep Sea had used it for but Xellos didn't really need to know. The energy that surrounded it betrayed its nature. It was an energy dispersing stone. Hold the stone in your hand and your astral body energy would blend in completely with your surroundings as if dissolved completely into the air. Perfect for any monster that wanted to go into hiding.

During a normal situation on an everyday sort of a day Xellos might have pondered the origin of this stone. Did Deep Sea have it made or did she make it herself? What purpose did she need the stone for? What was she trying to hide? Why would she give such a useful tool so carelessly away? These questions didn't even one float into Xellos' head. It was already to full with his worried thoughts. His little boy, his little treasure. And the family that surrounded him. His family.

Filia looked at him with curiosity as he walked into the kitchen. She was making lunch while Owen and Val sat at the table. Val trying his hand at trying to write words while Owen was amusing himself crumpling up a few spare pieces of paper into balls with his chubby little fists.

Xellos said nothing in return to Filia's silence and just sat himself down.

Val didn't even bother to look up at the man who somehow became a regular part of the household. Instead the little ancient dragon's tongue was sticking out to the side as he concentrated very hard on the letter A he was trying to copy with his unsteady hand. It was quite frustrating to him as the pen wasn't at fault for his crooked and wobbly letters. It was strong and rigid and wouldn't bend even the slightest if he tried to break it. His hands just couldn't keep straight. He was just a little kid after all and his hands didn't have the strength to do this task but still Val continued on determined to get it right.

The ancient dragon might have ignored the clearly troubled general priest when he sat down but the golden dragon/monster hybrid didn't. As soon as Xellos sat Owen's eyes were glued to him. At first Xellos was oblivious to the very obvious stare. It wasn't until he could feel those tears coming on that Xellos looked up. Owen's eyes were very wide and very shiny. Those tears Xellos sensed were welling up in Owen's eyes threatening to spill at any moment. His eyes were already so dark to start that it was hard to see where his pupils ended and his iris' began that to see them so wide and glossy they looked like two black marbles staring at him. Xellos stared at Owen dumbly at first not understanding why the baby was so upset.

Filia being the more 'logical' of Owen's parents was quick to pick up the near crying infant in her arms in hopes to dispel the coming floods. "Now now don't you be all sad because Daddy is all pouty face." She poked him on the tip of his nose causing a giggle to erupt from the infant.

Perhaps it was Filia's musing that made Owen feel better but the fact Filia's comment was what snapped Xellos out of his moment of ailing piece of mind. "So I am Daddy now officially?"

"Well you are his father." Filia scoffed as if Xellos had said the most stupid thing in the world.

Val looked up with a frown growing on his face. "You my Daddy?" He questioned Xellos very seriously.

"No!" Filia said right away. "Remember what I told you? You were an egg that was given to me. You have a different Mommy and Daddy from another life."

"But you Mommy and you no laid my egg. So he my Daddy?" Val asked Filia in the most logical sense that a child his age could manage.

"Well we are married after all." Xellos mimicked Filia's earlier tone with his tongue sticking out.

"He's Xellos. He's the slave." Filia clarified while shooting Xellos a triumphant grin.

"Oh! Right! Get juice!" Val commanded while holding out his empty glass to Xellos.

"I think Mommy wants to get it for you." Xellos tried to deflect the task on to the golden dragon.

"I think Mommy has her hands full with baby in her hand." Filia responded back with a fake sickeningly sweet voice.

Xellos chuckled in defeat and got the boy his precious juice.

...

Sometime after lunch it was nap time for the boys. Having an extra set of hands should have made the process of getting the boys to sleep easier for Filia but instead it was the opposite. Xellos got both the boys so riled up and excited that Filia was an exhausted mess by the time she managed to get them both to sleep.

Filia slumped down a chair in her living room content to take a nap herself. It didn't matter if Xellos was there. She didn't care if he was entertained or not. Xellos was just a tool for her to use. And by tool that would be a babysitter, guardian and part time slave. Her eyelids felt heavy as they slowly drooped down. Yes Filia was on her way to that nap she so dearly wanted...

...until Xellos started to relentlessly tap her arm.

Filia opened one partially closed eye and used it to glare at the offending general priest. "I'm in no moods for your games. I'm tired and need a nap. You did a real number up there and I have no more patience for you."

"I come home clearly upset and all you can do is complain how tired you are? Shouldn't a good wife inquire to why her husband is upset?" Xellos ribbed her from his on the foot rest in front of her.

"First of all I am not your wife nor are you my husband. We are not married we are mated." Filia clarified with her annoyance dripping off each syllable.

"In your culture the mating the process is the same as human marriage. We are married." Xellos shot right back.

"You 'claiming' me isn't the same as a dragon bonding! And second of all this is not your home this is mine."

"Not even married for a year and already you're going to kick me to the curb? How callous of you Filia-darling. And yet I find it appealing."

Filia rolled her eyes. "What is bothering you?" She finally caved in.

All the jovialness in Xellos' face drained replacing it with the forth one of worry. "I went to see my Master." He started off.

"Yes I know. She summoned you." Filia prompted him to continue despite the fear of knowing what he was going to say. A worried Xellos was quite possibly the scariest sight Filia had ever seen.

"Those two monsters, I told you about. The ones who have been popping up around... Well it seems they are looking for something."

"For gods sake Xellos just spit it out! We already know they are looking for something! What is it already?!"

"They are looking for what has been referred to as 'the dark light'."

Filia paled at this notion. "But that couldn't be Owen. There's no way it could be Owen!" She was so quick in this declaration that it completely flew in the face of the conversation she had beforehand with Xellos on the subject. He had told her what he had thought and Filia had accepted it then. Or rather had accepted that that was what he had thought. No one wants to believe that anyone would want to cause their child harm. This wasn't rational Filia talking this was a protective mother ready to fight off a bear to protect young.

Xellos frowned. It was a perfect opportunity to rile up Filia all kinds of crazy upset but his appetite just wasn't there. "Not according to my Master."

"Is she sure? She can't be sure! I mean what proof do we have that it is Owen!" Filia snapped while rising to her feet. Without even thinking to her legs moved on their own accord and Filia nervously paced around the room.

Xellos' eyes darted around the room as he sat there watching Filia. She was upset, scared and angry. This should have excited him but it just made Xellos more uneasy. He didn't want to make it worse but there was little he could besides lying to calm the raging storm Filia. "I don't believe she had any definitive proof though she doesn't really need it now does she?"

"But Owen's a baby! Flesh and blood. How can he be this 'dark light' thing?! It makes no sense!" She growled at him. Now she was angry and without the real cause in front of her all Filia could do was take it out Xellos.

"Think about it, dark light. Monsters are creatures of darkness and golden dragons are creatures of light. And Owen is the product of the two of us. He's both good and evil, dark and light."

"Yes but he's still a little baby. He doesn't have grand incredible powers. Yes he can teleport and can feel and make people feel things but that's all he can do!"

"It doesn't matter what he can or cannot do right at this moment. He's monster/golden dragon mix. He could have all kinds of powers we don't know about. That untapped power is what they could be after. I told you before it was all too coincidental." He reminded her.

Filia slumped back into her chair defeated with the tears freely falling down her face. "What are we going to do?" She looked at him most pathetically.

Xellos face number four went back a few numbers to one a little more fitting of him. The rage. His angered determination was so strong that it almost crackled in the air. "No one takes what's mine." He declared strongly while staring her boldly in the eyes.

This sort of crazy anger usually would normally have scared Filia but this time it was comforting.


	42. Chapter 42

**Half Innocent Half Evil**

Part Forty-two, Gloomy Days Before the Coming Storm

By Relm

The dynamic of the Ul Copt household had changed. It used to be a place of extremes. One moment things were happy the next things were being smashed and destroyed in fits of rage. Though usually chaotic there was a sense of normalcy to the madness. Filia was happy with her family and helpers and Xellos agitated her causing the blinding rage.

This was how things were supposed to go, but that wasn't the case anymore. Many things had changed over the past while. Some things were good that resulted in the birth of a new baby. Some things were bad like the constant threat of some dangerous and unknown foe. But now things were calm.

Calmness should have been a good thing. It should have been a sign that things were getting better and all was good with the world. In reality it was quite the opposite, it was very much bad. Because you see the circumstances for the stillness was the problem. The smiles they wore were fake hiding away the worry and fear that lay in waiting. This mutual fear was what caused this calmness, this truce.

The monster didn't agitate the dragon and the dragon didn't try to kill the monster. This sort of truce should have made things more bearable but this deviation from the norm didn't feel right at all.

Filia frowned as she did dishes. Her two boys were in the next room playing while Xellos watched on. She wasn't supposed to be okay with Xellos being alone with her children but somehow that became something to expect. Little things like worrying about what bad habits Xellos was teaching them were so small and insignificant in the greater scheme of things.

She wanted to be angry with Xellos have reason to hit him. Filia liked hitting Xellos it felt normal. She never hit him hard enough to really hurt him as he was a monster after all. It was a little game they played. He would harass her and she would 'try' and kill him. But that was when things were normal when there wasn't this horrible threat looming over her family.

With her mind elsewhere Filia's grip slipped and a glass danced from her fingers and fell to the ground. It made such a large crashing shattering noise that it frightened Filia. She blinked as she stared blankly as the sea of glass shards sprawled out across her kitchen floor. They glittered in the light so pretty but the shattering sound still so present in her memory that it deafened Filia from all other sound.

"Are you okay?!" Xellos near yelled at her.

Filia looked over at Xellos blankly not knowing why he was shouting so loudly. He was standing near the kitchen doorway holding Owen with Val standing right beside him. It took Filia a moment but she realized that he must have asked a few times already with the volume of his voice getting louder with each request.

"Yes." Filia finally said but that was a lie. She hadn't cut herself so there was no physical damage to report but internally Filia was a storm of unpleasant emotions.

"Look how clumsy Mommy is. She can't do dishes without making a mess." Xellos cooed at Owen in a baby voice.

"Yes Mommy very clumsy." Filia agreed rather than get angry at Xellos.

This wasn't the reaction Xellos had been expecting so he frowned. He wasn't trying to get her riled up to the point where she would turn into a golden dragon and go on a rampage but he wanted a little fire.

Coincidently enough Owen found Xellos' frowny face so amusing that he decided he wanted to do one of his own. This especially amused Owen more when Xellos turned it into a game of mirror doing every little thing Owen did with his face.

"Mommy I help clean!" Val announced.

"NO!" Filia screamed motioning for Val to not come any closer.

"But I ike helping. Make Mommy happy." Val pouted.

"Sweetie I know but I don't want you to cut yourself on the glass, it's very sharp. And if you hurt yourself I'll be sad." Filia made a very over the top silly sad face.

Not able to resist his mother's charm Val giggled and covered his mouth.

"Mommy will clean this up and then it's time for bed."

Now it was Val's turn to frown. "I not tired! Uncle Gravos not even home!"

"He'll be home soon. He's just closing up the store. I have dinner waiting for him." Filia rationalized with her son.

"It too early!"

"No honey it's not. Your Uncle Jilas is already asleep. And besides you and your brother are growing and need lots of sleep. You want to grow big and strong right?"

Val pondered this notion for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "No I fine small. I stay up."

It didn't matter how upset Filia might have been that just did it, she cracked right up. "I don't think so little mister! Bed time is bed not negotiations!"

Val scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue at his mother.

"Oh! You're sticking that thing out at me?! Well then maybe I'd better grab it!" Filia made a motion that she was going to lunge forward and grab Val's tongue with her fingers. This caused an eruption of squeals and giggles from Val as he ran off back to the living room away from his tongue stealing mother.

Owen found this game rather funny and chose to stick out his tongue at his mother too.

Filia shook her head. Why would she have to worry about Xellos teaching them bad habits when they were already teaching themselves?

...

Once Gravos was home and fed and the children were off to bed it was once again quiet in the Ul Copt household. That damned stillness was settling in again. It was like the calm before the storm everyone was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The children seemed to be unaffected by the growing tension. Even with all his protests Val still went to sleep as soon as he was put to bed. Owen took a little more persuasion. But even he wasn't the hard, a few lullabies and he was out like a light.

Filia stared at her children as they slept. Even in the darkened room she could make out each feature of their little faces. She stared so intently as if she needed to at that moment commit each angle each curve to memory. A person doesn't do that with something or someone they expect to see every day. No they do that when they know deep in their gut that something bad was going to happen. Like saying goodbye for the last time knowing that will be the last one.

Something wanted her youngest son. And it wasn't even one something it was two. Two monsters that may or may not serve the deceased Hellmaster Phibrizzo wanted her little Owen for some ungodly reason. Filia felt so helpless. What could she do?

She hate this desperation. It was so thick and dark that it tried to choke the life out of her. All her energy was gone from fighting it. What could she do? Where could she get the strength to protect her family?

Monsters had taken many of her kind in the past. They could be powerful creatures. Filia wasn't a weakling by any means though she wouldn't be a match for a high leveled monster.

Owen stirred in his crib. He was frowning in his sleep. Something was seeping into his dreams colouring them a dark way twisting them into nightmares. Filia's first instinct was to go to him and pick him up. Sooth the bad energy before it consumed his sleep. But she refrained for she was the source of the troubling things making him frown. Against all her mothering instincts Filia backed away into the hall to give her child a chance to have a happy dream.

The frowns that had captured Owen's expression faded away back into smiles. Dreamland was once again restored.

Even though Filia couldn't see Owen anymore she could feel the change. He was happy again and it made her feel rotten. How could she be a good mother to her children when she was in this constant mood? It was horrible not to be in control of your own feelings.

Filia knew that she had those she could reach out to to help with this desperation. Though sleeping she knew that Jilas wouldn't mind being woken up to help Filia deal with her troubled mind. And Gravos was just down stairs cleaning up his dishes. Both of her helpers were good listeners and always had comforting smiles. She could go to both of them for anything and they would do whatever they could to make Filia feel better.

Yes Filia had two very reliable people to count on but instead she sought out the one she shouldn't. It wasn't like she was trying to but like a moth to a flame she just found herself in his presence.

It wasn't odd for Filia to retire to her room that late at night so it seemed more like Xellos was the one seeking out Filia's company. He was already there in the room. Perhaps he had been waiting for her instead of her looking for him? It didn't matter as he didn't try and engage Filia.

Filia's bedroom had suddenly turned into 'their' bedroom. What had started up as a playful game of let's surprise Filia in bed had turned into a sombre arrangement. Xellos did not need to sleep so he wasn't going to until these rogue monsters were dealt with. But he wanted to be close to Filia and the boys when they slept so he chose to stay in Filia's room. To accommodate this arrangement Xellos had Gravos and Jilas purchase and bring home a small couch to put in Filia's room. It could only sit two people so it didn't take up that much space in Filia's room. Not that Filia minded much, she did like the choice of furniture. Her room had always felt like it was too big for what she had already in it. Filia's first thoughts were that she could get a small table and have a little sitting area in her room for when she wanted to read and drink tea.

Xellos was sitting on the couch silently in the dark. Filia had not demand that he be quiet or pretend to be invisible but he did so anyways. It was oddly considerate of him. Just one of the unnerving aspects of this calm that bothered Filia.

With his eyes seemingly closed and the room dark it was hard to tell if he was watching her as she entered the room. Even if he wasn't trying to look for her she knew he could sense her. It wasn't hard for him after all. Filia was an emotional person and Xellos was empathic. No doubt he was getting quite a meal from the buffet Filia spread out for him.

Filia should have just gotten ready for bed and went to sleep. But she wouldn't be able to sleep so why should she even bother to try. No she needed something else. Would Xellos be willing to give it? Probably not but she wanted it just the same.

He didn't even flinch or move a muscle when Filia sat down next to Xellos on the couch. He just sat there lost in his own thoughts. Too many of those flying around to ignore these days.

When Xellos didn't move Filia inched closer to him expecting some sort of a reaction. She got nothing so she got bolder. It was only a two seater couch so Filia was practically in his lap already when she leaned into him. She pulled his around her and snuggled into chest. The tears that threatened to fall was waging a war with Filia. Thankfully she won and they stayed where she could keep them.

Xellos opened his eyes and looked at Filia curiously. She was upset, clearly but what she was hoping to gain from this venture was a mystery. Was she really wanting him to comfort her? Ha! He wasn't going to say or anything of that sort. She could move his limbs but that was going to be it. He wasn't some sort of cuddly teddy bear.

Despite not really getting the comfort a normal person would give another upset person Filia actually felt a little better. Using Xellos for her own gains felt a little more like normal. That is what she craved most of all, normal. "Say something horrible to me. Something insulting or crude to me." She demanded with authority but in a quiet voice.

Xellos thought about this request. Obeying this request meant Xellos was being soft. She was upset and reaching out for him to make her feel better. An odd way to go about it but still the endgame was to improve her mood. This was not in Xellos' nature. He was not a nurturing creature nor did he have any aspirations to be so. Still the request did speak to a certain part of him. And that part was game. "Alright. Take off your panties I'm going to do you on this couch."

Filia laughed. She was supposed to hit him for his bold demand. But it was cute in a rude sort of a way. Though she knew he wasn't serious if she played along Filia knew he would make good on his demand. "Thanks. I needed that. I'm going to bed now." She got up to leave but Xellos pulled her back down.

"Don't be such a tease. We haven't christened this piece of furniture yet." Xellos nibbled on her neck.

"And we aren't. That's going to be my reading area when this is all done with. I don't want to be in the middle of reading a good proper book and being distracted by sordid things I let you do to me on this couch." Filia verbally jabbed him. Yes this felt better. Not quite right but still on the right track.

"So then we'll just go have sex in bed then?" He suggested with wiggling eyebrows.

Filia let out a deep exasperated sigh. "Fine. Just don't be too loud I don't want to wake the boys."

"Wow am I such a chore? And you are the louder of the two of us."

"It's only because you do that thing with your tongue. Just don't do it this time." Filia rolled her eyes.

"But you like the thing with the tongue. It's your favorite part." Xellos insisted.

"And when have you ever been about doing what I really want?" Filia reminded him.

"Alright no tongue."

"Good."

"You know I have magic fingers too." He reminded her. He wiggled them in the air to prove his point.

"If you make me scream and wake the boys up I'll kill you." Filia threatened him.

"Ah there's my Filia. I was wondering where you had gone."

Filia smirked at him. She was annoyed but she was happier. "One of these days I'm really going to make do on it and really kill you."

"I live for that day." Xellos claimed Filia's mouth for a searing kiss.

Things might not be the way they should be in the Ul Copt household but that didn't mean they were going to stay that way. Even though it was coming whatever the threat was going to be Xellos and Filia were going to take things day by day.

As things steamed up in Filia's room the world around got colder and the first few drops of rain fell. Their little patters on Filia's window were so small and so silent but they were also a booming foreshadowing of things to come.


End file.
